


Rise of the ex.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Post crisis [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when someone once again from Mark's past comes back to haunt him and what happens when Reagan's ex makes another appearance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Iris West, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Carly Corinthos/Sonny Corinthos, Catherine Hamilton-Kane/Jacob Kane, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Michael Corinthos III/Willow Tait, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Sara Lance, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Thea Queen/Wendy Seager, Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband/Original Male Character(s), Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Post crisis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627039
Comments: 130
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the final part of the Post Crisis series called Rise of the ex i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Ares!

(She comes to and looks at him.)

Mark: What happened?  
Ares: There's more trouble coming Mark and you guys aren't ready for it.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Ares: Viggo Tarasov.  
Mark: What about him?  
Ares: The Bastards alive.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say then looks at Kate.)

Kate: If he's alive.  
Mark: Then we really are in trouble.

(She puts her head down.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Kara get her to Crow right now.

(Kara rushes forward and picks her up once she has her she quickly flies off with her. As she flies off Mark looks at his sister in law.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Viggo Tarasov. Shit.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'll explain it all over at Crow.  
Kate: Okay.

(She rushes off with Reagan as Veracity walks out and he heads over to her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah babe i'm fine. Hey look why don't you take Brian and stay with Calamity and Beca tonight.  
Veracity: Why what's going on?  
Mark: Someone else from mine and Ares past decided to show his ugly face.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I love you.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Go. She'll be safe with us.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes off with Sophie and Julia as they get to his truck they quickly get in and close their doors once their closed he starts it up and quickly puts it into 

drive and they drive off towards Crow Head Quarters. Later over at Crow Head Quarters shortly after calling both John and Santino Mark is waiting for them to show up 

so that can explain who Viggo Tarasov is. Over by the table Mark's talking with Tyler and Adam as he's talking to them both John and Marcus rush in with Santino right 

behind them.)

John: Mark!

(He looks up at them. Then excuses himself and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
John: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: During the show tonight we heard someone fall against the building and when we got outside it was Ares.

(Santino looks at him.)

Mark: She's fine. She's still with us.  
John: Well that's good to hear.  
Mark: Yeah. What i have to say next isn't so good.  
Marcus: What?  
Mark: Viggo's alive.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Santino: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
John: If Viggo's alive.  
Mark: We're going to need more than just Batwoman. And Viggo knows about all three Supers.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Marcus: Well shit.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So aside from this. How's your reunion with Helen been going?

(John looks at him and laughs.)

John: It's been going very well. And your's with Veracity?  
Mark: Really well. Although now that Viggo's alive.  
John: You're afraid for her safety?  
Mark: Yes i am. Me and Brian just got her back and neither one of us is ready to give her up yet.  
John: I hear ya. Like you said we're gonna need more than just us and then the Bat.  
Mark: Well like i said Viggo knows about all three Supers.  
Santino: So he'd have Kryptonite handy.  
Mark: Very much so.  
Marcus: Well this is getting better and better.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They look around.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Sir.  
Jacob: You wanna explain to us who the hell this Viggo Tarasov is?  
Mark: Yes sir.

(They walk towards the middle of the room and tell all of the agents who Viggo Tarasov is as their explaining the Agents ask them questions and they answer them as 

truthfully as they can. When their finished they all look at them.)

Mark: All i can say on anything else about Viggo is that. He's ruthless and if you try and go after him on your own he will not hesitate to kill you so if you go after 

him go with someone or five of you.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Trust me Viggo isn't someone you wanna go up against on your own. You see him out on the streets don't approach him let him go off on his own you see him you call 

me Commander Kane John Marcus or if you wanna get us all into trouble call Santino.

(He looks at him as John and Marcus are trying to keep from laughing.)

Santino: Seriously.  
Mark: Sorry i couldn't help it.  
Marcus: Can you ever?  
Mark: Of course not.

(They laugh at him as Jacob starts talking to the other agents and they walk off.)

Mark: If you wanna go up and see Ares she's up in the medical wing.  
Santino: Okay.

(He walks off to go and see Ares as he walks off Mark looks at them.)

John: With Viggo being alive. No one is going to be safe.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. I'm mainly worried about my friends their families my wife and little boy. I love them too much. I lost his mother once i can't do it again.  
Marcus: We know that.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Veracity who answers on the second ring.)

Veracity: Hey honey.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: I am now.

(She laughs on the other end as he walks off to go and talk to her in private. Once he's out of ear shot he leans on the wall and talks to them as their talking he 

smiles on the other end because he's back with the woman he loves as much as he loved Ares and that was a lot she mean't just as much to him as Veracity means to him 

and there's always going to be that one big part of his heart that's always going to love Ares. But he loves Veracity just as much and he doesn't regret for one second 

the choice he made going back to his wife and becoming a family again. As their conversation continues she looks over at Brain in Calamity's arms she smiles at her son 

and her bestfriend spending time together.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm just watching Calamity and Brian together.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Yeah she's really good with him.  
Veracity: She is. Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I know i was pregnant when i was killed.  
Mark: Yeah you were.  
Veracity: I know i didn't know.  
Mark: I know baby. I miss her too.

(She smiles on the other end.)

Veracity: Anyway.  
Mark: We'll talk about it when this all over i promise.  
Veracity: Okay. I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.  
Veracity: I better go and see if i can't put Brian to bed.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts his head as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Me and Veracity were talking about the baby.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You okay?  
Mark: No. I mean i know i have Vera and i have Brian. But.  
Kate: You want another one?  
Mark: I really do.  
Kate: You gonna talk to her about it?  
Mark: I will. But when all of this over.  
Kate: Okay. Unless you change your mind.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(She starts laughing as they walk back into their command center. As they walk in Mark walks over to John and they start talking about what they can do to try and take 

Viggo down before he can do anything to the city.)

John: What the hell can we do?  
Mark: I don't know. His son might still be alive but.  
John: I know. But he might not know that.  
Mark: No he doesn't. 

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say or do.)

Marcus: What happens when he does find out?  
Mark: I don't know. Send him after John's other dog and his car again.

(John looks at him and laughs.)

Marcus: Anyway.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Right. Um. Anyway. I really don't know i mean we've all known Viggo long known to know what he'll do.  
John: I know. You said you knew someone else who could help us out.  
Mark: I do. But he's in Port Charles.  
John: Sonny Corinthos!  
Mark: That be him. But i have a feeling Sonny wouldn't come down here on his own.  
John: He'd bring his Enforcer.  
Mark: Yeah.  
John: I don't know how your boss would feel about having another mob boss here.  
Mark: Yeah well we have no choice if we can't get Viggo we could lose something a hell of alot more then a dog and car. I lost my wife once i can't do it again.  
John: I know that.

(Mark nods his head at him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: I was just about to call you.  
Sonny: I'm flattered but i'm married.  
Mark: Not what i mean't you perv.  
Sonny: Oh. 

(Jason's behind him laughing along with Carly and Michael whose just about falling over themselves.)

Sonny: Shut up.

(Their still laughing at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Listen i got a favor to ask of you.  
Sonny: Okay.  
Mark: I've got another former enemy here in Gotham and this one is someone i really can't relie on the Bat with.  
Sonny: Why not? Who is it?  
Mark: Viggo Tarasov.

(He falls silent on the other end.)

Sonny: Jason!

(He looks over at him then gets up and walks up to him.)

Jason: What's up?  
Sonny: In a minute.

(He nods his head at him. As he remains on the phone with Mark he talks to him and then hangs up with him.)

Jason: What's going on?  
Sonny: Viggo Tarasov is alive and in Gotham.

(Jason looks at him and then to the other's.)

Jason: For how long?  
Sonny: Mark didn't know. But his ex showed up outside of his sister in law's bar badly beaten and told them that he's alive and looking to make some trouble for 

everyone in Gotham.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jason: Lovely. He's one man they don't need causing trouble for them.  
Sonny: No. He isn't.  
Jason: Are right i'll head there now.  
Sonny: Be careful.  
Jason: I will be.

(He walks off to go and head off towards Gotham. As he walks off Carly walks up to him.)

Carly: Viggo!  
Sonny: If he's in Gotham there's a reason for it. Mark just don't know what yet.  
Carly: If he's alive and in Gotham Sonny.  
Sonny: I know he's are ready are gone after Santino's Enforcer.  
Carly: Oh shit.

(He nods his head at her.)

Michael: So much for me going to Gotham.  
Sonny: Yeah no stay here until they can Viggo we don't want you going anywhere near Gotham with him there.

(He nods his head at him. Back over in Gotham up in the Crows Medical Wing Mark walks up to Ares room and knocks on the door getting them to look up at him.)

Santino: Everything okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I just wanted to come see how she's doing?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: I'm are right.  
Mark: Okay um.

(He walks into the room and over to them.)

Santino: What?  
Mark: I called in Sonny Corinthos.  
Santino: Okay.  
Mark: He'll more an likely send Jason down to help us out.   
Ares: Why can't he come?  
Mark: Because the last time Sonny made a trip here to Gotham he was told to stay away.  
Santino: By who?  
Mark: Batman.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Ares: But Kate's in the suit now?  
Mark: From what i hear or from what i heard from Luke Sonny did a lot of damage to Gotham and of the damage that not even the Bat could of fixed.  
Ares: And that was?  
Mark: I'd rather not say. Let's just say you're lucky Kate didn't kick either of you guys out of Gotham after what Sonny did.

(They both look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Ares: So what happens when Viggo shows his ugly face again?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean i'm not gonna like it. But i'm gonna have to hide my family from him.

(They look at him and nod his head.)

Mark: Although my birth family had ties to the mob doesn't mean i want my wife and son involved in this although yes i know. Their involved in it.  
Santino: Who would you want to watch out for them?  
Mark: I'm looking at her. And i know it's not fair to her because well Brian did love her a lot.

(Ares looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: But if there is one person other than John i can trust with Veracity and Brian it be Ares.  
Ares: There has to be someone else you can trust with them?  
Mark: There is but their in Demon central.  
Ares: Purgatory!  
Mark: Purgatory!  
Ares: They don't have a Mob boss there?  
Mark: They did. But he's dead.  
Ares: Well than.  
Mark: I'm not sending my family to Canada.

(She looks at him and starts laughing.)

Santino: Oh come on.  
Mark: No.

(They continue to laugh at him as Sophie walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. John just got a call from that Julius guy in Rome.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Amanda Cartwright escaped custody and is on the run.

(Mark looks at her and then to Ares and Santino who put their heads down.)

Mark: He know where she's headed?  
Sophie: No.   
Mark: He have a good guess?  
Sophie: If he had to guess he thinks she might be headed here.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: Calamity!

(Mark looks at her and then quickly calls her. As he's waiting for her to answer he looks at Ares.)

Mark: She's not answering.  
Ares: That's not good.  
Mark: No it's not. I'm gonna go grab a team and head off towards her and Beca's.  
Ares: Take Marco and Niko with you.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes off to go and find them. Later out at Calamity and Beca's house as they pull up Mark stops the truck and puts it into park. Once it's in park he shuts it 

off and they all get out of it as they get out they close their doors and rush up to the house as they get there Mark opens the door and they rush in and look around 

for anyone.)

Mark: You two search down here i'll go search the upstairs.  
Marco: Got it.

(He runs for the stairs and heads up to go and see if he can't find his friends and family as he's searching he looks around all of the rooms but can't see anyone in 

ther rooms as he continues to search the upstairs he hears something and points into one of the closets seeing someone there he quickly puts the gun away.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She runs out of the closet at him and he grabs her into a hug.)

Mark: Marco! Niko!

(They both rush for the stairs and head up to the room where they can hear Mark's voice. As they get there they see Calamity and Beca's little girl in his arms.)

Mark: I gotta call Kate.

(They nod their heads as he grabs out his phone and calls her. Over at Kane Industries Kate's in her office at her desk working as her phone goes off she grabs it up 

and answers it.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Get to Calamity and Beca's.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Their all missing and the only one whose here is Reagan.  
Kate: Where's Brian?  
Mark: I don't know.

(Downstairs a little boy runs into the house.)

Brian: Mommy!

(Mark hearing the voice quickly hangs up with Kate and hands Reagan over to Marco as they rush off towards the stairs.)

Mark: Brian!

(He turns and looks at him as he gets to him Mark quickly picks him up and holds him.)

Mark: Oh god baby boy.  
Niko: How'd you get here?  
Brian: Mommy told me to run when the bad men came after us.

(Mark pulls away from him.)

Mark: What bad men?  
Brian: Some men walked up to us and she quickly put me down and told me to run.

(Mark looks at him and then to Niko and Marco who look off annoyed.)

Mark: You see their faces?  
Brian: No.  
Mark: Okay. Come on.

(As their about to walk out of the house Jacob walks in followed by a group of Crows.)

Mark: Sir.  
Jacob: Kate called me.  
Mark: Yeah. We've searched the house there was no one else here but her and well him.

(Jacob walks up to him and Mark hands him over so he can hold him.)

Sophie: Where are the other's?  
Mark: I don't know we came in here and the house was like this.  
Julia: He see anything?  
Mark: He said Veracity put him down and told him to run.  
Julia: So he didn't see who it is?  
Mark: No.   
Julia: You are right?  
Mark: No not really. I mean i just get my wife back and whoever took her was because of me.  
Sophie: We don't know that for sure.  
Mark: We might not know that for sure. But someone took off with her and the other members of the band. Or at least one of them.  
Julia: So it could of been anyone.  
Mark: Yeah. But other then Viggo who else would want to kidnap Calamity and Veracity.  
Sophie: What about Reagan's ex?  
Mark: Olivia!  
Sophie: Some one did say they saw her at Mia and Mary's wedding.  
Mark: Well if that's the case.  
Julia: She could have them anywhere.  
Mark: But why take just Calamity and Veracity.   
Sophie: Maybe whoever took them didn't just take them.

(Mark looks at them and then looks off.)

Mark: You know i'm getting really sick of them taking off with my wife and friends just to prove a point.  
Sophie: I hear ya.

(He smiles at her. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's sitting down at the table looking at his computer and is looking for anything on the people who took 

off with his wife and friend. As he's looking Jason walks in and over to him.)

Jason: Mark!

(He looks up at him then closes his lap top and walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jason: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: Let's see My wife and friends are missing.   
Jason: Viggo!  
Mark: It could of been him or it could of been Reagan's ex.  
Jason: I thought Olivia was dead?  
Mark: 51's former candidate Blake Gallo thought he'd be funny and raise not just my wife and Otis.  
Jason: But he also brought back Reagan's ex?  
Mark: The very same.   
Jason: You have any idea on who it was?  
Mark: No.

(He nods his head at him.)

Jason: Anyway.   
Mark: Yeah.

(They start laughing as they get to work on trying to figure out who took off with Veracity and Calamity and why they took them. Through out the night and into the 

next day they continue to look for who took off Calamity and Veracity but when they sitll haven't come up with anything Mark looks off annoyed knowing he could lose 

his wife all over again but really hopes he doesn't. Up in their medical wing Ares is getting released after her beating by one of Viggo's men as she's changing 

someone knocks on the door getting her to look up at them.)

Jason: Hey.  
Ares: Hey.  
Jason: I heard and wanted to come up and see how you're doing?  
Ares: Better than most people like to think i'm doing.  
Jason: Good to hear.  
Ares: How are things with you and Sam going?  
Jason: Good. Danny's getting big.  
Ares: I bet he is.  
Jason: Look i know calling Sonny wasn't one of his best idea's but.  
Ares: Of all honesty if he trusts anyone other then me and John it be you and Sonny.  
Jason: But you don't.  
Ares: Not really.  
Jason: Ouch.  
Ares: Are you forgetting the last time we came up against each other.  
Jason: You're still pretty.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Good to know. Just don't let your wife know.

(He laughs at her as he he turns and walks out of the room. Later back down in Center Command Mark's still at his computer as the screen in the room comes on getting 

him to look up at who it is seeing who it is he gets annoyed and quickly text John Marcus Santino and Ares as they walk in Mark sees someone else come into the frame 

and really gets annoyed.)

Mark: Olivia!


	2. Return of a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Olivia!

(She looks over at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Go find Reagan.

(Adam rushes off to go and find Reagan. Seconds later she comes into the room followed by Jason John and Ares as they walk in she sees them and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: And here i thought life was good again.

(Mark walks over to her and stands there.)

Olivia: Why if it isn't Reagan Kane.  
Reagan: Well at least she got my last name right.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Olivia: Seriously think you're funny?  
Reagan: Well i don't know about funny?  
Mark: She's hot.

(Reagan looks at him as Ares and John look off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I love my wife i swear.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Jason: Guys.  
Mark: Sorry. Bad Ares.

(She looks at him.)

Ares: (Signs) What?  
Mark: (signs) Flirt.

(She looks at him and then looks off as John's trying to keep from laughing.)

Ares: (Signs) She's got a nice butt.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: (Signs) Yours is nicer.

(She looks off.)

Reagan: What you want?  
Olivia: I want a lot of things.  
Kate: Like what an ass kicking because i can give you one of those?

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Reagan who looks relieved to see her wife walk into the room along with Sophie and Julia.)

Olivia: Kate Kane!  
Kate: The one and only. Now where's my sister and her bandmates?

(Olivia looks at her and then to the man standing next to her.)

Viggo: Now that's not very nice Mrs. Kane.  
Mark: And just how nice would you like my sister in law to be there Viggo. As nice as you were when your pussy of a son killed an innocent animal and then was even 

dumb enough to still his car.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: I get it Iosef thought he was Mr. bad ass when i all honesty the biggest badass is Ares.

(Ares looks at him as John looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: We now know her as Ball Buster.

(She puts her head down and makes a noise making them laugh. Then they calm down.)

Viggo: I get it what my son did was stupid are right. But you don't have to keep bringing it up.  
Mark: Hey he did one worse.  
Santino: Hey.   
Mark: He burned down John's house.

(Now it was Santino's turn to make a noise getting them to laugh.)

Santino: It was rebuilt.  
Mark: I know.

(He looks at him.)

Olivia: Look.   
Mark: At what?  
Olivia: What?  
Mark: At what? A woman and man who are supposed to be dead but are very much alive. 

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Say tell me where is that con artist of a brother or your's or should call i call him a rapist too.  
Olivia: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: Because of your brother three years ago my friend nearly lost her sister.  
Olivia: My brother did a lot of things.  
Mark: Did he normally force himself onto innocent women too.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Because that there is one hell of a way of getting his ass kicked.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Olivia: You know your wife is offly good looking Mark.

(He looks at her and then to Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Oh Olivia if he even remotely lay's one hand onto my wife he's as good as dead again.

(They both look at him. Viggo looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Laugh all you want we're going to find them and when we do you both are going to live to regret it.

(He goes to turn to the screen off but Reagan sees something and gets Mark's attention he looks at the screen again and sees three out of the four Evermoist members 

there then walks back over to the other's.)

Jason: One of them is missing.  
Mark: Yup.  
Jason: Which one?  
Mark: The lead singer.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Jason: Lovely.  
Mark: Yup.  
Olivia: Oh so do we have your guys attention now.  
Mark: Where's Calamity?  
Olivia: She's alive if that's what you're wondering.  
Mark: It wasn't but i am now.   
Olivia: Like i said she's alive. I mean she's in good hands.

(Hearing that Beca walked into the room quickly followed by the other Bellas.)

Beca: Where's my wife you bitch?

(Olivia looks at her.)

Olivia: Like i said she's safe for now. And she's also in good hands.

(Beca looks at her and doesn't like the sound of that.)

Beca: If either of you guys hurt her i'll be the one doing the killing.  
Olivia: But you're so tiny.  
Beca: I might be tiny but at least i know where to hit to make it hurt.

(They both look at her and then look off. She goes to go after the screen but Mark grabs a hold of her.)

Beca: I mean't what i said. If you hurt her or anyone of my friend's wives you two won't be the ones doin the killing. Only this time we'll make sure you two are 

actually dead.

(Reagan walks over to the computer and shuts the screen off as Beca gets out of Mark's arms and walks off.)

Mark: Beca!

(He runs off after her. As they run off Cynthia and Emily sit down and look around the room. Then are quickly followed by the other Bellas.)

Sophie: We need to find them.  
Reagan: I know. And with my ex and Viggo Tarasov being in on this.  
Julia: It's only a matter of know what the hell her brother is doing to Calamity.  
Reagan: If he's even alive.  
Kate: No he is.  
Reagan: How you know?  
Kate: Vera told me she saw someone who looked a hell of a lot like Cutter.

(Reagan looks at her and then to Julia and Sophie who look off annoyed.)

Julia: If he is alive.  
Sophie: Something tells me he's gonna go after Wendy.

(They all look at her and then look off annoyed. Over by Mark and Beca he quickly grabs her and turns her around.)

Beca: I can't lose her Mark.

(He looks at her and quickly grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You're not going to lose her Beca.  
Beca: Yeah i know it's just. With her stalker being back out on the streets it's got me worried Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: I think about this whole thing and start thinking that.  
Mark: Beca she can try every trick in the book to try and get Calamity away from you. But it's not gonna work.  
Beca: It almost worked two months ago. Mark. When she slept with my wife. By posing as your's.  
Mark: I know it wasn't the greatest thing in the world. But.  
Beca: I love Calamity Mark and i'll do whatever i can to keep her.   
Mark: I know you will.  
Beca: I know i'm going to sound like your friend in New York. But.  
Mark: Beca i know the feeling. I see the way you look at her and it's nowhere near the same way you looked at Jesse while you were together. I mean when you two started 

the whole.

Beca: I know.   
Mark: Don't make this harder then it has to be. We will find them and we will find her.   
Beca: I know. I just i feel like if her stalker has her.  
Mark: We will find her. It's just a matter of knowing where those two have Veracity and the other girls.  
Beca: And where that nutcase has my wife.  
Mark: Yes. Like i said we will find them.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: I love her Mark.  
Mark: I know you do.

(As they continue to talk Mark does everything he can to help Beca realize that they won't stop until they find them and when they do they'll be bringing them back in 

one piece she nods her head at him as Sophie walks out of the room.)

Sophie: We've got something.

(They both walk off with her towards their center command as they get there they walk in and look up at the screen to see whose there seeing who it is Beca walks up to 

it and looks at it.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Mark: Oh god.  
Sophie: We're still trying to locate where she has her.  
Mark: Shit.  
Beca: What they do to her?  
Sophie: We don't know. But we will find her Beca it's only a matter of time until she screws up.  
Beca: I can't lose her.  
Mark: Hey hey.

(He walks over to her and pulls her away from the screen.)

Mark: She's not going anywhere. We'll see to that.  
Beca: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she looks at her again.)

Beca: Whoever did this is trying to make me thing something.  
Mark: Like what?  
Beca: Like she's going to cheat on me again. And i know she wouldn't do that.  
Mark: No she wouldn't. She felt guilty enough as it is when it happened the first time.  
Beca: I know she did. 

(He smiles at her then she looks around and thinks about what Amanda had done two months ago in order to get close to Calamity and realizes something.)

Beca: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: I just realized something.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I don't want you to think i was checking your wife out but. Because well i was.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm telling Calamity.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: Okay. What's wrong?  
Beca: Mark Vera has tattoo's.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Mark: Okay.  
Beca: And when we saw her that day or who we thought was her that day didn't.

(Mark looks at her.)

Sophie: Veracity has tattoo's?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean not as many as Cal Ares or well Kate. But yes she does.  
Sophie: What you getting at Beca?  
Beca: Mark you remember that shirt Vera was wearing the day you met her?  
Mark: Okay look what you trying to say.  
Beca: Doesn't Veracity have a tattoo here.

(She shows him where the Tattoo on Veracity would be and he looks at her.)

Mark: Yes she does.  
Beca: I didn't think of it at the time but.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: The person dressed up as Veracity didn't.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie who looks just as surprised.)

Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: Were we that happy to see Vera again that we didn't notice that?  
Sophie: I think so. But than again she's your wife you would know her tattoo's.  
Mark: True. But i never noticed that she didn't have any. I mean the ones on her arms you wouldn't see until she took the jacket off.  
Sophie: She's got other's?  
Mark: She's got a wolf on her shoulder. I don't really remember the one right here.

(He points the top of his arm.)

Sophie: You really do know your wife's body.  
Mark: Yes i do. I even know Ares and Adele's body's.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs as Beca smacks him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Beca: The only reason i brought it up was because she doesn't have any either.

(They look up at the screen and see the woman there.)

Mark: That's not Calamity.

(Beca looks at him as he looks at the screen.)

Sophie: Where the hell is the real Calamity?  
Mark: That's a very good question.  
Sophie: We'll start up a search grid.  
Mark: Okay. I'll go and get the commander up to speed on this.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He rushes off towards his office as he gets there he knocks on the door.)

Jacob: It's open.

(He opens the door and walks into the office as he walks in he closes the door and turns to look at him.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Mark: We've got some new information on the kidnapping's.  
Jacob: And?

(Mark gets into explaining to him what Beca figured out as he's explaining all of this to him Jacob looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Jacob: So if that woman up on our screen isn't Calamity Mitchell.  
Mark: Where the hell is the real one?  
Jacob: That's a very good question. We need to find out where she is before she can do anything else to.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(He turns and walks out of their command center. As he gets there he tells Sophie what he told him she nods her head as they get to work on trying to figure out where 

Calamity is. Along with the other members of the band Over the next several hours they continue to try and find the Evermoist members and bring them back to their 

wives and husband as they continue to look search for them whenever Viggo and Olivia call in Mark hangs up on them but it doesn't go over so well the last time they 

call in having enough of being hung up on one of Viggo's men stabs Serenity getting Emily to scream out getting them to look at the screen.)

Sophie: Stop hanging up on them.  
Mark: Okay. Trace where they are.  
Brainy: Got it.

(He starts seeing if he can't locate where they are. As they continue to look for them Brainy finally comes up with a location on where he believes Amanda has 

Calamity.)

Sophie: Go out there and see. Take Adam and Tyler with you.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He rushes from the room quickly followed Adam and Tyler as they walk out they keep up their search for the other's Through out the day as they continue to search for 

the Calamity and the other members of her band. Once they have a location on them they all rush from the command center to go and get them back. Later over at the 

warehouse a group of Crow Security armored vehicles pull up outside of the building and then they quickly rush off inside of the warehouse as they run in a gun fight 

starts up and they all start taking out all of Viggo and Olivia's men as their firing at them Santino's men rush in and help them out with their take down once their 

all down they split up to see if they can't find the three remaining members of the band as they find them someone goes to fire her at only to have Ares rush in and 

tackle the them to the ground as they land she starts beating on them as their fighting the woman she was fighting tires to fire at her only to have Ares get the upper 

hand and punches her sending her head to the side as it goes to the side she gets up and goes to walk away but she gets her barring's and goes after her Ares hearing 

her running towards her quickly turns around and grabs her weapon and fires at her leg sending her to the ground as she lands she fires into her shoulder getting her 

to turn and look at her.)

Ares: Hello Perkins.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed. As a Crows agent rushes in and turns her over to put her into handcuff's once she's cuffed another agent walks forward 

and picks her up getting her to scream out in pain from the wound in her leg and in her shoulder as they walk off John rushes up to her.)

John: What happened?  
Ares: Perkins happened.

(He looks at her.)

John: Winston said she was dead.  
Ares: Yeah well clearly she's not.  
John: Someone else that little prick brought back.  
Ares: Don't we normally burn the bodies?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

John: Yeah.  
Ares: So who the hell did Winston have shot that night?  
John: Good question.

(They walk off to go see if they can't help finish up the search for Veracity and the other two members of the band. Down by them Sophie and Julia find them along with 

Viggo and Olivia seeing them Olivia goes to fire but Sophie gets her in the shoulder first sending her down only to have her get back up and quickly runs off.)

Sophie: Batwoman Olivia's getting away.  
Batwoman: On it.

(She runs off after her. As she's running off after her two other's come in and start firing at the Crows getting them to start firing back at them which gives Viggo 

the chance he needs to get away with the help of one of his men which Marco happily shots in the shoulder sending him down and he gets Viggo in the same spot but he's 

able to get up and run off which is more then he can say for his man lying there.)

Marco: Boss Viggo's on the run.

(Both Ares and John run off after him as they get out to where their get away cars are they run out only to see them quickly drive away and they both fire at it 

breaking out the windows but not enough to make the car stop.)

Ares: Shit.

(She looks at John who looks around annoyed.)

John: That's not good.  
Ares: No it's not. Batwoman you got Olivia?  
Batwoman: No bitch got passed me.

(They look around annoyed.)

John: Well shit.  
Sophie: Guys we've got the three remaining Evermoist members.

(They run back inside of the building as they get there they walk over to them.)

Sophie: Has anyone seen or heard from Mark?  
Marco: Not since you told him to go out to that address.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Jacob: Go.

(Both her and Julia rush off to where their last known location is at. Over at Amanda's house inside all three men are lying there unconscious. Meanwhile upstairs in 

Amanda's room. Amanda's men have Calamity tied to the bed posts shirtless once she's tied up they look at her and laugh as one of them runs his hand down her chest to 

her stomach feeling What's happening she starts coming to as she feels a hand she knows doesn't belong to her wife running their hand over her upper body as she wakes 

up he stops and runs his fingers over her navel getting her to look down then he looks at her and laughs. Then he grabs her face.)

Man: Boss is gonna have fun with you.  
Calamity: What's going on?  
Man: Let's just say we know someone who wants you and isn't going to take no for answer.

(Calamity looks at him and knows who he's talking about.)

Calamity: Amanda!  
Man: Hey she got it in one.

(His friend looks at him and laughs then they turn and walk out of the room as they walk out of the room she walks into the room and sees her there. As she walks in 

she closes the door behind her turns around to see her shirtless and smiles at her then walks over to her as she gets there she runs her fingers over her navel getting 

her to look down again.)

Amanda: So sexy.

(Calamity looks up at her then looks off annoyed. Then she puts her hand down.)

Calamity: What you want?  
Amanda: I've told you what I want and she's standing right in front of me.

(She runs her hands all over her chest down to her stomach getting her to look at her even more annoyed.)

Calamity: And how many times do I have to tell you it's never going to happen.  
Amanda: It happened once.

(She moves her hands lower and Calamity backs up the best she can and looks at her.)

Calamity: That. Night was a mistake.  
Amanda: Was it really?  
Calamity: Yes it was.  
Amanda: Why's that.  
Calamity: I'm not telling you that.  
Amanda: Is it because the person you were with was me and not the bass player of your band?

(Calamity looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: What the hell makes you think that?  
Amanda: I don't know you were calling out her name a lot that. Night I mean I can see the appeal to Veracity. Mark's a lucky man.  
Calamity: I love my wife.  
Amanda: Apparently not enough to keep these on.

(She grabs her in and she looks at her.)

Calamity: It was a mistake and it's never going to happen again.  
Amanda: We'll see about that.

(Calamity looks at her and gets annoyed with her as she kneels down in front of her and kisses her stomach getting her to look at her then she looks up annoyed.)

Calamity: Stop. You're not my wife.

(Then kisses her belly button getting her to look down again as she's kissing it Calamity looks off trying to keep from enjoying as she's kissing it she deepens it 

getting Calamity to try and back away from her but she keeps a good hold onto her pants and continues her deepened kiss on her belly button.)

Calamity: Shit. Please stop.

(But she ignores her and continues her kiss on it. Then she pulls away from it. As she kisses her under belly then pulls away from it and runs her tongue up towards 

her belly button and over it. Calamity looks at her and then looks off as she continues to try and get Calamity going on what she's doing but she's not having it then 

she stands up and looks at her.)

Amanda: You're a hard person to please.  
Calamity: I'm not as hard to please as you think. You're not my wife.  
Amanda: I might not be. But I should be.

(She kisses her getting her to quickly pull away from her.)

Amanda: I have time to make you think about who you really want.  
Calamity: I'm sure you do. But I love my wife and you can do or say anything but I'm not cheating on my wife again.  
Amanda: We'll see about that.

(She kisses her chest then pulls away from it as she turns and walks out of the room. As she walks out Calamity looks around annoyed and says something to herself.)

Calamity: I love you Beca.

(Out in the hallway she walks out and looks at her men.)

Man: Boss.  
Amanda: Yeah.  
Man: We've got something you wanna see.

(She walks off with him towards the parlor of the house as they get there they walk down the stairs towards the three men lying there.)

Amanda: What the hell?  
Man: I thought this was place was safe enough to bring in your little crush.  
Amanda: Hey.  
Man: Look if they were able to find her here.  
Amanda: Have they seen her yet?  
Man: Well no.  
Amanda: Bobby think.  
Bobby: No they haven't.  
Amanda: Okay good.   
Bobby: What you wanna do with them?  
Amanda: I have other rooms upstairs.   
Bobby: You wanna hold three Crows agents against their wills.  
Amanda: Well unless they have tracking devices on them there's no the other Crows will find them.  
Bobby: You're insane.  
Amanda: Just take them upstairs.

(He nods his head at her.)

Lance: What we do with them?

(She turns one of them over and laughs at who it is.)

Amanda: Put this one in the room two rooms down from Calamity's room.  
Bobby: Why?  
Amanda: Why are you all of a sudden questioning me?  
Lance: Bobby! Just do it.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Lance: Who is this?  
Amanda: Veracity Kane's husband. I wanna have my fun with him.

(They both look at her and then at each other but do their told and take all three men up to the rooms she wants them in. Outside and three blocks from the hosue their 

all being held in Sophie and Julia pull up to the SUV the guys were using as they get there she stops it and puts it into park once it's in park she shuts it off and 

they both get out of it as they get out they rush over to it and look down to see their ear pieces out and on the ground.)

Julia: Oh god.  
Sophie: Commander.  
Jacob: What's going on?  
Sophie: Sir we've got another problem.  
Jacob: And that is?  
Sophie: We've now got three missing agents.

(He falls silent on the other end. Then he looks over at Kate.)

Kate: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because with both Viggo and Olivia escaping and now that Calamity's stalker has made her move against Calamity and then grabbing up Mark Adam and Tyler what more drama can Amanda bring to the Heroes and to both Calamity and Mark's marriages let me know down in the comments below what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate What?

(He puts his finger up for her to wait.)

Jacob: Are you sure?  
Sophie: Yeah. Mark's Truck is here but him Tyler and Adam are no where in sight.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Jacob: How far from this woman's house are they?  
Sophie: I'd say about a block or three.  
Jacob: Get back here.  
Sophie: Yes sir.

(She hangs up and they both quickly rush off back towards Crow Head Quarters. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Sophie and Julia rush back in and Kate walks up to 

them.)

Kate: How far were they from the house?  
Julia: About block or two. Maybe even three.  
Sophie: And given where Mark parked.  
Kate: She was told.  
Sophie: Yeah. How's?  
Kate: Their okay. Veracity's with Brian now. And Serenity's still in surgery.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Over the next couple of hours the Crows along with team Bat and the rest of the Heroes continue on with the search for three of Crows missing Agents along with 

Calamity as their search continues Jason walks into the room and over to Ares and hands her what he found in Mark's truck after they brought it back.)

Ares: What is this?  
Jason: I don't know. But i found that in the glove box.

(She looks it over and opens it to see what's in it as she's looking at it she looks up at him and gets annoyed.)

John: What?  
Ares: This is a picture of Mark and Veracity.

(She hands it to him as he's looking at it he looks at her.)

John: Who the hell?  
Ares: I don't know. But now it's got me worried about him.  
John: If she has him.  
Ares: She's been wanting to be with Mark as much as she's been wanting to be with Calamity.  
John: And if that's the case.  
Ares: Neither one of them are coming home to their wives.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Jason: She goes from stalking the lead singer of a band to one of the Crows best agents aside from Jacob's second in command.  
John: Someone like this doesn't care how good you are at your job.  
Ares: She's more an likely going to go after them because she believes she can.  
Jason: And because he's with someone.  
Ares: She went after him.  
Jason: He loves his wife.  
Ares: And Calamity loves hers.  
John: She doesn't care. As long as she has them she'll do whatever it is she believes she can to try and get them to cheat on their wives.  
Ares: And sadly Calamity has cheated on Beca once.  
Jason: When?  
Ares: Two months ago the weekend of their wedding.

(He turns and looks at Mia and Mary who are talking with Kate Sophie and Julia about Mark Adam and Tyler now being missing.)

Jason: Who did Calamity cheat on he wife with?  
John: Amanda Cartwright!

(Jason looks at him then looks off like he knows the name.)

Jason: I actually know that name.  
Ares: How?  
Jason: For last two years. Michael's had a stalker and no it's not Nelle she was arrested.  
John: For what?  
Jason: She went after Michael's wife and tried to kill her in order to try and get their son.  
Ares: Okay.  
Jason: Amanda showed up in Port Charles right around the same time as Nelle's arrest.  
John: Okay.   
Jason: Right after she was arrested and sentenced. Amanda ran into both Michael and his wife asking them where she could find the diner in our town when they showed 

her where it was she left it at that.

Ares: Are right.  
Jason: She didn't leave it at that.  
John: She started stalking him.  
Jason: She did. It got so bad that both of his parents had me my wife and Mark on his protect of detail. If she tried to come within inches of him we would tell her to 

turn around and walk off.

John: It ever get worse?  
Jason: It could of. But than as fast as the stalking started it had ended.  
Ares: When was this?  
Jason: About two years ago.  
John: was she still in Port Charles?  
Jason: Until about two months ago. Why?  
Ares: Because that's when Veracity came back. Or at the time we thought was Veracity.  
John: She made herself look like Veracity in order to try and get into bed with Calamity and by the looks of the things then.  
Jason: She did.  
John: She did.

(He looks around annoyed.)

Ares: And now that she has Mark.  
John: I have a feeling if she can't get with Calamity again.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Ares: She's gonna try and get with Mark.  
John: Yeah.  
Ares: Lovely.

(They look off annoyed.)

Jason: We gonna tell them?  
Ares: Yeah.

(They walk over to them.)

Ares: Commander Kane.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
John: Jason said he found these in Mark's glove box in his truck.

(Ares hands him the pictures as he's looking through them he looks up at them.)

Jacob: These are pictures of Mark and Veracity.  
Ares: Yeah. He also has something to tell you.

(He looks at him. And Jason tells him the samething that he told to both John and Ares as he's telling him this story Kate looks around annoyed once he finishes Jacob 

looks annoyed.)

Jacob: So you're saying she could try and make my son in law cheat on my daughter?  
John: We seem to think so.

(He looks around annoyed.)

Kate: Mark wouldn't cheat on Veracity.  
Ares: We know that. But if she's willing to try and get Calamity to do so.  
Kate: There's a very good chance Mark will end up doing it.  
Ares: Yeah. But let's hope that he doesn't.  
Kate: Yeah no shit.

(She starts laughing at her as they continue to search for Mark Adam Tyler and Calamity as their case continues the more worried Kate becomes for Mark. Back over at 

Amanda's house in the hallway she walks up to the room and looks at her men.)

Amanda: He in there?  
Bobby: He's in there tied to the bed post like you wanted him.  
Amanda: His shirt?  
Lance: Still closed.

(She nods her head at them as she walks into the room she sees Mark's tied to the bed posts on either side of the bed. As he's standing there tied up he starts coming 

too as she walks into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her and smiles at him.)

Amanda: Agent Mark Buchanan The Crows best agent around aside from Sophie Moore that is.

(Mark looks up at her.)

Mark: What the hell do you want?  
Amanda: Shouldn't I be asking you that I mean you did break into my house.  
Mark: I'm looking for Calamity.  
Amanda: Well she's around.  
Mark: Well that's good to hear.

(She nods her head at him as she gets to him she runs her hands over his chest over his shirt feeling what she's doing he looks down and looks at her.)

Mark: What the hell are you doing?  
Amanda: Wondering something.  
Mark: And that is?

(She opens the bottom buttons on his shirt and pulls it away from his stomach.)

Amanda: I was wondering if you're ticklish.  
Mark: Why would you want to know that?

(She looks at him and laughs as she runs finger over his bellybutton getting him to look down at her finger moving over it then he looks back up at her then she pulls 

his shirt the rest of the way open getting him to look at her.)

Mark: Seriously. You kidnap someone's wife and now you're holding me and now what.  
Amanda: Look up.

(Mark looks up as she pushes him back onto the bed as he lands on it she smiles at him as his arms land on it also but remain above his head.)

Mark: What the hell you doing?  
Amanda: I'm going to have some fun with you.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Do I even wanna know what you mean by that?

(Amanda gets onto the bed with him and kisses his belly button getting him to look up at her then she pulls away from it as he puts his head back. Then she runs her 

fingers over his bellybutton getting him to look up at her as she kisses it again Mark looks up and then looks at her again.)

Mark: Oh god. Please stop.

(She pulls away from it then moves up to face him he looks at her.)

Amanda: I would but you're as sexy as the woman two rooms down.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Uh thank you.  
Amanda: You're welcome.  
Mark: What you want besides my bestfriends marriage broken up.  
Amanda: Well right now. I want this sexy man lying under me.  
Mark: Yeah well I'd hate Burst your bubble but I'm even married happily married.  
Amanda: So I've been told. But let me ask you something.  
Mark: What?  
Amanda: Did you see that hatch between your legs?  
Mark: No why?

(She explains what is in then and he looks at her and then looks around the room then looks at her. She sits up and runs her hands over his stomach getting him to look 

up at her again then puts his head back down onto the bed.)

Amanda: That one will more and likely tickle this sexy thing here.

(She moves her hand over his bellybutton again getting him to look up at her.)

Mark: Tickle torture seriously?  
Amanda: You'd be surprised at how much fun it is to do this.  
Mark: For who?  
Amanda: Me.

(She moves her finger over his bellybutton again getting him to move from the feel of it and she smiles at him.)

Amanda: So you are ticklish?  
Mark: I never said that I wasn't.  
Amanda: Good to know.

(She does it again and he moves again and continues to do so until she leans and kisses it again getting him to look up at her again and then puts his head back down 

onto the bed as she continues to kiss it Mark tries to keep from moaning from the feel of it then she pulls away from it and gets up and walks over to the side of the 

bed and leans in says something in his ear getting him to look at her. Then he feels something messing with his bellybutton he looks up at it and starts moving trying 

to get away from it which makes Amanda laugh at him.)

Amanda: You know the more you move the more it does it. And you know something.  
Mark: What?  
Amanda: I'm not one for outies.  
Mark: But.  
Amanda: Yours is very sexy.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as mechanical hand continues to tickle his bellybutton getting Mark to move again.)

Mark: Thank you.

(Then the mechanical hand stops messing with his bellybutton as two others come up and start getting his sides getting him to try and get away from them.)

Amanda: Gotta love a man who squirms when he's tickled.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(As their getting his sides Mark continues to try and get away from them but it's no use mainly when two others come in and mess with his armpits getting him move his 

arms trying to get them to stop but they don't and continue on with getting him to move around and then they stop.)

Amanda: One more thing.  
Mark: What?  
Amanda: The most fun I'm going to have watching you squirm when they get tickled.

(Then he feels two mechanical hands mess with his nipples feeling what their doing he tries to get away from them but it's useless but it doesn't stop him from trying. 

Then they stop as she stops them and Mark looks at her as she pushes him over on to his back again.)

Mark: I hate you.  
Amanda: I know. Now I'm going to go and see if I can't get the same reaction out of the sexy lady down the hallway.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around the room as she walks over to the wall next to the door and messes with it once she's done she turns and looks at him.)

Amanda: Those hands are on timer and at the ready to tickle that sexy torso of yours in the order I showed you.  
Mark: Why you doing this?  
Amanda: Because I go after what I want and Calamity is someone who I want.  
Mark: Amanda she loves her wife.

(Hearing that she walks back over to him and gets back on top of him and turns his head to face her.)

Amanda: Give me sometime I'll get her to change her mind if maybe even you.

(Mark looks at her as she gets closer to him.)

Amanda: I happen to know how to get you going.  
Mark: Go to hell.  
Amanda: Something tells me that you're going to be in it in a minute.

(She tickles his bellybutton again getting him to move under her then she gets up and walks off as she walks off she opens the door as she opens it she walks out the 

door closes behind her and Mark's tickle torture starts up as one of the mechanical hands starts tickling his bellybutton getting him to start moving around. Out in 

the hallway she walks out and closes the door.)

Amanda: He'll be busy for awhile.  
Bobby: Seriously Amanda what are you in the fifth grade?  
Amanda: What?  
Lance: Tickle torture. That sounds like someone who never left the fifth grade.  
Amanda: It was either that i have one of you go in there and force him to do something i happen to know Bobby wants him to do.  
Bobby: He loves his wife.  
Amanda: He also loved Ares.  
Bobby: Maybe so. But he went back to his wife. Having that done to him isn't going to change the way he feels about his wife Amanda.  
Amanda: You going to say the samething of Calamity too?  
Bobby: She hasn't wanted to sleep with you since that night. Hell when it did happen you were using her bestfriends face.  
Amanda: Yeah but that bestfriend is the woman she's in love with.  
Bobby: She's in love with her wife.   
Amanda: We'll see about that.

(She walks past them as they both look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Lance: She's not gonna cheat on her wife again Bobby.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Bobby: I know that. But she doesn't seem to care.  
Lance: Well she's gonna learn real fast once both Calamity and Mark's wives come looking for them.  
Bobby: I know this.  
Lance: So what the hell do we do?  
Bobby: We try and keep her from doing something else that is stupid.  
Lance: Like what?  
Bobby: Who knows with her anymore.

(He looks at him and laughs. Then Lance walks over to the room and opens the door to see how Mark's doing as he walks in he sees him moving to get away from the 

mechanical hand that is once again messing with his Belly button then he closes the door.)

Lance: She could of easily had him getting beaten up. But instead she goes to something a fifth grader would do.  
Bobby: I think she's trying to get turned on.  
Lance: By doing that?  
Bobby: You'd be surprised. And if that doesn't work.  
Lance: I'm afraid to ask.  
Bobby: Yeah.  
Lance: Hell if it were up to me i'd be in there kissing on that man's gorgeous torso.

(Bobby looks at him and laughs as he walks off but walks back over to him.)

Bobby: Be my guest.

(Lance looks at him and laughs.)

Lance: She'll kill me.  
Bobby: Chicken shit.

(He looks at him and laughs as he looks back at the room.)

Lance: At the moment i am.

(He laughs at him as they continue to stand outside of the room waiting for her to come back. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Veracity walks into the room with Brian 

behind her.)

Veracity: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her then walks over to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm just worried about Mark.  
Kate: You're not the only one trust me.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Anything yet?  
Kate: No.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Veracity: He has to be around here somewhere Kate.  
Kate: And we'll find him.  
Veracity: I know. But when you do can me and Beca beat the hell out of her?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Sure.  
Veracity: Okay smart ass.  
Kate: Hey i'm just answering your question.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Kate: Look we'll find them and when we do you and Beca can do whatever the hell is it you want to.   
Veracity: Okay.  
Kate: Are right.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her as Kate kneels down and gets her Nephew in the sides getting him to lean over making her laugh at him.)

Brian: Stop it.  
Kate: Stop what?  
Brian: Mommy!

(She looks down at him.)

Veracity: What's wrong?  
Brian: Aunt Kate keeps poking me in the sides.  
Kate: I do not. I have no idea what he's talking about.  
Brian: You calling me a lair?  
Kate: What? No. I'd never do such a thing.

(He looks at her and then turns around as Kate gets him again getting him to lean over he turns and looks at her as Reagan walks up to him and does the samething 

getting him to turn and look at her.)

Brian: Really?  
Reagan: What? i didn't do anything.  
Brian: Yes you did.  
Reagan: What i do?  
Brian: You pocked me in the sides.

(She looks at him and then to Kate whose looking at her smiling.)

Reagan: Where's your proof?  
Brian: I felt it.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs as Oliver walks over to them and gets Reagan making Brian laugh as she leans over then spins around and starts beating on her brother 

which makes both Mia and William laugh at their father.)

Oliver: Hey hey this older brother abuse.  
Jacob: I don't see anything.  
Sophie: I don't either. What about you?  
Julia: I was looking at cutie.  
Brian: Thank you.  
Julia: You're welcome.  
Sophie: He's a little young for you isn't he?  
Julia: No worries Luv i have my eyes on someone else.

(Sophie looks at her as Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing at them.)

Kate: Oh the fun.

(Just then someone walks up to Kate and gets her sides making her lean over and then turns to see who it is and lightly pushes her. Brian seeing her smiles.)

Brian: Aunt Adele.  
Adele: Hey.

(She leans over and picks him up to hold him.)

Brian: Aunt Kate and Aunt Reagan kept getting my sides.  
Adele: Well that wasn't nice of them.  
Brian: No.   
Adele: Want me to get my wife onto her?  
Brian: Yeah.

(They start laughing at him then calm down as she kisses his head then pulls away from it as someone else walks into the room.)

Xander: We've been going over the last few transactions of Amanda Cartwright and you'll never believe who she's been working with?  
Jacob: Who?  
Xander: Olivia Wentworth and Viggo Tarasov.

(Ares and John look at him and then to each other in shock.)

Adele: You two know that name?  
John: We do a little to well.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off again.)

Adele: How's Serenity?  
Veracity: She's still in surgery.

(She nods her head at her.)

Jacob: How much is she being paid?  
Xander: From what we could see she's been getting between thirty and forty grand into her bank account every two to three weeks.  
Kate: Know why she's being paid that much?  
Adele: From what we can understand their trying to get Mark out of the way.  
Kate: Why? I mean.  
Xander: Best we can tell. He's got something planned and he wants to keep him out of the way.  
Kate: Or bringing back into the mob life.

(John and Ares look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Ares: And the only way to do that?  
Kate: Is still kill the woman he loves all over again.

(Veracity looks at her and then to her son who looks scared and runs over to his mother who picks him up to hold him.)

Veracity: I'm are right baby boy.  
Brian: I don't want to lose you again.  
Veracity: I know you don't.  
Serena: Or it could be something completely different.   
Veracity: What sent you back into the mob life John?  
John: The first time was Viggo's son killing my dog and stealing my car. Second time was dumb ass back there burning my house down.  
Santino: He said no to the Marker.

(They laugh at him.)

Kate: And that was a bad thing?  
John: Let's just say i was lucky he stopped at that. He could done a lot worse.  
Kate: Like put out a seven million dollar contract on you.  
John: Yes.

(She laughs at him.)

Santino: Okay so it wasn't the smartest move I've ever made.  
Ares: Yes it was the dumbest move you'd ever made.  
Santino: You're one to talk.  
Ares: I slept with Mark not him.

(Veracity looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Ares: He never told you did he?  
Veracity: No he did. It's just weird hearing you actually say it out loud.  
Ares: I offered to buy him a drink.  
Veracity: And?  
Ares: He told me to go stuff it.

(She looks at her and starts laughing as John looks at her.)

John: I did not.  
Ares: I know.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Xander: The only thing we can see is that they are paying her off.  
Ares: their paying her off.  
John: They want to either keep Mark out of the way. Or like Kate said Viggo wants Mark back into the mob life.  
Veracity: If that's what Mark wants i'm not gonna stop him.

(They all look at her.)

John: Are you serious?  
Veracity: Yes i am. If the mob life is something he wants i won't stop him.  
Ares: But that would mean he'd have to leave all of this and pretty stay away from you and Brain.  
Veracity: I know he would.   
John: And you'd be okay with that?  
Veracity: Yes i would be. I mean would suck yes it would. But at least i'd know.  
Ares: Vera do you even know what Mark did while he was undercover working for Santino?  
Veracity: No. Mark never talked about it much.  
John: Veracity he was an assassin.

(She looks at them and then looks off.)

Veracity: Oh.  
John: He never talked about it because he had to do a lot of things that not a lot of people would be so happy to do.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Ares: Mark only joined this life because he had to in order to bring down an Alien fight club.  
Veracity: He fell in love with you?  
Ares: Yes he did. But then i died. He met and fell in love with you. After i came back i hadn't seen Mark so focused.  
Veracity: Meaning.  
Ares: Vera i loved your husband so damn much back then and in a lot of ways i still do. But you're the one he wants to be with. Even though he was with me while we all 

thought you were dead. Well technically you were dead.

Veracity: I get it.  
Ares: Even though he was with me. I could tell he still wished you were around. You were all he talked about. Even in death that man still loved you. Nothing i did or 

the life that both me and John live was ever going to change that. When it comes down to it Veracity it's always going to be you with him.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: And here i kept thinking it was always going to be you.  
Ares: I might of been the one who got away. But you're the love of his life.

(She laughs at her as she hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Veracity: But i mean't what i said.  
Ares: What?  
Veracity: If this is the life he wants. I won't make him stay away from it.  
Ares: You sure?  
Veracity: I'm very sure about that.  
Ares: Okay.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: Just bring my husband and bestfriend home.  
Jacob: We plan on it.

(She looks at him and smiles as he hugs her as they get back to work on trying to locate where their agents and Calamity are. Back over at Amanda's she walks up to the 

room Mark's in after messing with Calamity who has yet give into what she wants from her and knows deep down she'll never get her but isn't willing to give up so 

easily on being Calamity even if that means at some point having her men grab up Beca in order to make her witness what she's doing to her wife in front of her. Inside 

of the room as she walks in she closes the door and sees Mark lying there recovering from his latest tickle torture session as she gets to him she runs her fingers

over his bellybutton getting him to look at her then she leans in and kisses it getting him to put his head back down onto the bed and tries to keep from moaning from 

enjoyment of feeling her lips on it as she continues her kiss on it she deepens it getting him to smile a little at the feel of it but quickly hides it before she 

pulls away from it then she starts kissing over his stomach getting him to look up at her again and then puts his head back down onto the bed.)

Mark: Oh god please stop.

(She kisses his stomach again then pulls away from it and starts kissing up his chest as she gets to his ear she says something that gets him to look at her.)

Mark: We love our wives that's why we're not enjoying what you're doing.  
Amanda: Really? Because your body language said differently while I was kissing on this sexy thing down here.

(She sits up and runs her fingers over his bellybutton again getting him to look at her.)

Mark: What the hell you talking about?  
Amanda: I'm a woman I know when a man enjoys it.  
Mark: Well I didn't.  
Amanda: I'm sure you didn't.

(She leans in and kisses his stomach getting him to look away from her then she pulls away from him and gets off of him once she's off she walks towards the wall and 

messes with the panel there and switches what hands do what first. Mark realizing what she did looks at his chest and sees two of the mechanical hands tickling his 

nipples first feeling that he puts his head back annoyed as they continue he tries moving but it doesn't do anything they continue until they stop and two others come 

in and start tickling his armpits getting him to put his arms down but it doesn't do anything as they continue Mark looks around the room then they stop as the other

two come in and get his sides getting to move away from them but it's not working. After they stop Mark lies there waiting for the mechanical hand to come up and get 

him. Not two seconds later he feels it and starts moving around trying to stop it but it continues as it continues Mark keeps trying to get away from it but isn't 

having any luck as it stops he relaxes as Amanda walks back over to him as she gets to him she walks to one side of the bed.)

Amanda: You know I never thought it could be so sexy to see a man trying to get away from something tickling him.  
Mark: Go to hell.

(She looks at him and laughs. Then he feels it again and starts moving trying to get to it to stop as it continues he rolls away from her and she laughs at him then it 

stops again but he remains facing the other wall as she gets onto the bed with him feeling her get onto the bed with him he remains still but he doesn't for long since 

he starts feeling her hand move over every inch of his torso feeling what she's doing Mark looks down and then up as she continues to move hand over his chest to his 

stomach to his navel as she gets her fingers there she runs them over it getting him to close his eyes to keep from moaning from the feel of her fingers moving over it 

then she goes to his belt and opens it once it's open she opens the button and then pulls down the zipper on his pants getting him to look down and then feels what 

she's doing and he tries to move away from her but she grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it up once it's up far enough she leans in and kisses on his side getting 

him to look down and see what she's doing then he looks back up.)

Mark: Oh god.

(She continues to kiss up his side and to nipple and kisses it getting him to turn over and watches as she kisses on him as her kiss on his nipple continues Mark looks 

at her.)

Mark: Oh shit. Oh god. Please stop.

(She pulls away from it and kisses his neck getting him to close his eyes trying to keep from enjoying what she's doing and right now he's having a very hard time not 

to enjoying it. Then she pulls away from his neck.)

Amanda: You enjoying this?  
Mark: No I'm not.

(She smiles and kisses his chest getting him to smile a little but hides it quickly before she sees just how much he's enjoying it she pulls her hand out of his pants 

and starts moving up towards his other nipple as she gets it there she turns his to face her.)

Amanda: You're lying.   
Mark: No i'm not.  
Amanda: Yes you are.  
Mark: No i'm not. I'd never cheat on my wife. 

(She gets up and walks off annoyed.)

Amanda: You're a bastard Buchanan.  
Mark: Why because i said i'd never sleep with someone who isn't my wife.  
Amanda: You slept with Ares.  
Mark: I wasn't with my wife at the time that happened?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Amanda: You slept with Adele.  
Mark: Again i wasn't married i was single. 

(She walks up to him and gets on top of him again grabbing his face to face her.)

Amanda: You're gonna finally give in Buchanan. You and Calamity are both finally going to give in and give me what i want.  
Mark: We want our wives not you.  
Amanda: She didn't want her wife the we slept together.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off but she grabs his face again.)

Amanda: She called out your wife's name an awful lot that night. 

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Amanda: You seriously going to lie here and tell me that your wife doesn't think about fucking her lead singer. I know i do.  
Mark: Fuck you.

(She laughs at him realizing she got the reaction she wanted out of him.)

Amanda: I'd love you too. But you won't cheat on your wife. Even though i know for a fact that you kissed Ares a number of times while you were watching her.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'd pull away from her.  
Amanda: Really think your wife would believe that?  
Mark: Leave my wife out of this Amanda.  
Amanda: Your wife got brought into this the minute Calamity fell in love with her.  
Mark: She loves Beca.  
Amanda: More then she loves your wife.  
Mark: Yes. Beca's the love of Calamity's life.  
Amanda: No.

(She gets off of him and walks off towards the door as she gets there she walks out and closes it behind her once it's closed she walks over to her men.)

Amanda: You two go and grab Calamity's bitch of a wife.

(Bobby and Lance look at her.)

Lance: Are you insane?  
Amanda: Do it.  
Bobby: Fine. Let's go.

(They walk off to go and get Beca as she turns and looks at Avi and Iosef.)

Avi: You're worse then he was. When he went after Wick for a fucken car.  
Amanda: I love that woman.  
Iosef: Yeah and she's told you a number of times she's in love with her wife.  
Amanda: No. She loves me.  
Avi: Will you listen to yourself.  
Amanda: I am listening to myself Avi.  
Avi: Apparently not. If you've kidnapped the wife of a Bella and then grabbed up three Crows Agents and one of which just happens be the son in law of the Crows 

commander.

(She looks at him annoyed.)

Amanda: I'm going to get one of them it's only a matter of time.  
Iosef: How? Their both in love with their wives. Nothing you do here is ever going to change that.  
Amanda: I'll find away.

(She turns and walks off as they both look at each other annoyed.)

Avi: Seriously why the hell did your father involve her?  
Iosef: You're asking the wrong person.

(Then they both turn and walk off annoyed with her. Out on the streets Beca's walking towards Crow Head Quarters as a van pulls up behind her and stops once it's 

stopped they someone gets out of it and goes towards her as their walking towards her one of the agents walks out of the building seeing the agent he quickly grabs her 

getting her to scream which of course gets the agents attention seeing what's happening he calls into the building for some help in trying to stop a kidnapping which 

then of course sends Oliver and all of the heroes outside.)

Eric: Hey stop or i'll shoot.

(He turns and looks at her then fires at him as he ducks out of the way and fires at him sending him down as he goes down one of the other men rushes out of the van 

and grabs her up once they have her they throw her into the van and quickly take off leaving their friend behind. As they drive off Kate fires her garbling hook at the 

back of the van and pulls it to a stop as a group of Crows rush out of the building and towards the van as they get ready to rush the van the driver and passenger get 

out and start firing at them which then leads into a gun battle in the middle of the street which then gets both of the men to go down as they go down all of the 

heroes surround them and they look up at them.)

Batwoman: You screwed with the wrong agency.

(He looks at her as Oliver kicks him in the face knocking him out cold. As he kicks him in the face knocking him out John and Marcus open the back door and find Beca 

in there he quickly rushes on and feels for a pulse.)

Marcus: John!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that because well boy is Amanda losing it when it comes around to both Mark and Calamity. I know i said i'd be putting the Wynonna Earp characters in this and i will be i just gotta find a place to add them. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And look forward to even more drama coming in the coming chapters. Let me know down in the comments what you guys thought of Veracity saying she wouldn't get in the way of Mark going back into mob life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you enjoy it.

Marcus: John!

(He looks up at him.)

John: She's breathing. But we better get her inside into their medical wing.  
Marcus: Are right. Medic.

(They rush forward to go and get Beca up to their medical wing. Over in Jacob's office he's sitting there thinking as Kate walks in with Oliver right behind her.)

Kate: Dad!

(He looks up at them.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Oliver: Amanda's men just tried to grab Beca Mitchell.

(He looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Jacob: She okay?  
Kate: Yeah. John said she was till breathing.  
Jacob: Okay good. Because i don't want to have that conversation with Calamity when we find em.  
Kate: I hear ya.  
Oliver: I don't wanna over step but to be honest here.  
Kate: What?  
Oliver: They've all been missing for over ten hours and we've are ready had two of Amanda's men try and take off with Beca.  
Jacob: You thinking.  
Oliver: Yes.   
Kate: Who?  
Oliver: How do you feel about the Earp's?

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Actually getting them involved isn't the worst idea.  
Jacob: If you can get them down here. Then i'm all for it.  
Oliver: Okay.

(He walks out of the room.)

Kate: Dad i don't have to tell you.  
Jacob: I know. But with her still out there along with Reagan's ex and Viggo Tarasov being out there.  
Kate: Yeah. It could get a lot more dangerous and i was talking to Ares just before Mia and Mary's wedding.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Kate: Winston doesn't believe Mark will come out of this war with Tarasov this time.  
Jacob: Let's hope he's wrong on that count.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then she turns and walks out of the office. Later up in their medical wing Chloe and Aubrey are in Beca's room watching her sleep after nearly being taken by Amanda's 

men. Meanwhile down in the Crows interrogation room their talking with Lance who won't say anything to them.)

Alex: You know Lance this could go one way or another.  
Lance: And how is that?

(Then someone walks into the room and around him then throws his head to the table.)

Wynonna: I could always do that.  
Nicole: Wynonna!  
Wynonna: What? I've always wanted to do that.

(She looks at her and laughs as Alex and Maggie look back at her.)

Nicole: I'd apologize for her but it'm really not.  
Alex: Didn't think you would be.  
Lance: Ow.  
Maggie: Start talking we'll let her do it again.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Nicole: You have two seconds before my sister in law throws your head into the table again.  
Lance: What you wanna know?  
Alex: Where are our agents and Calamity Mitchell?  
Lance: I tell you that and i'm as good as dead.  
Alex: You're as good as dead if you don't tell us.  
Lance: She's threatening to kill me if i say anything.  
Alex: Look Lance i know you have a heart in there somewhere but the thing is. She's not one to give up on who she wants. Hell if given half the chance she could very 

easily kill Calamity or Mark if she doesn't get what she wants from either one of them. And Mark's little has are ready lost one parent this year. And he just got her 

back. I really don't think he wants to lose another one all because Calamity's Stalker doesn't wanna take no for answer.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Lance: She had a back up in case us trying to take Beca Mitchell didn't work out.  
Maggie: And that is?  
Lance: Me and Bobby were supposed to go after Santino D'Antonio.  
Maggie: Why him?  
Lance: She has this crazy idea that Mark had feelings for him. Before the whole thing with his wife.  
Alex: Well she's completely wrong on that idea.  
Lance: I know. Bobby had even said as much.  
Maggie: What is she planning?  
Lance: She's been wanting to use someone against Mark in order to try and break up his marriage.  
Alex: So her bright idea is to go after Santino and not the woman he was dating before his wife came back?  
Lance: Yes.

(Her and Maggie looks at each other and then look off annoyed.)

Maggie: Where's her house?  
Lance: I don't know. I'm never the one who drives.  
Alex: Who does a lot of the driving?  
Lance: Bobby does.  
Wynonna: Do you ever look at the street signs when you're driving?

(He looks at her and then looks off as she looks up at Nicole who looks off annoyed.)

Nicole: You know you're gonna have to tell us something other than Amanda is a fucken nutcase.  
Lance: And what happens if i don't.

(Wynonna throws his head into the table again which gets Nicole to look at her again.)

Wynonna: What?  
Alex: It's are right Nicole. In this building Lance and Bobby have no rights.

(Lance looks at her and then looks off.)

Maggie: You can either tell us where Amanda has them or we'll let her throw your head into the table again it's up to you.  
Lance: Where's my brother?  
Maggie: He's here.  
Lance: I wanna see him.

(She looks at him and then to Alex as Eric walks into the room.)

Eric: You better start talking Lance before i go over there and beat on you on myself.  
Lance: I honestly don't know where she has them. I've never seen the outside of the house.  
Alex: Can you tell us about any land marks?  
Lance: No. Because each time we grabbed someone it would be too dark to see anything.  
Eric: Lance!  
Lance: I. 

(Eric walks over to his brother. And leans over him.)

Eric: Did she have a back up person before she brought up Beca Mitchell?  
Lance: She did.  
Eric: Who?  
Lance: Santino D'Antonio.  
Eric: Why?

(He looks at him.)

Alex: He told us it was because she wanted to use someone to really screw up Mark's marriage.  
Eric: So why not go after Ares?  
Lance: I don't know. I'm guessing she's too scared of her.  
Eric: Ares isn't as scary as she makes her out to be. Now if you go after her boss she just might kill you without a second glance.

(He looks at him and then looks off knowing their pissed at him.)

Lance: I just.  
Eric: Lance you better pray she doesn't do anything to screw up either Mark or Calamity's marriage.  
Lance: Calamity slept with Amanda.  
Eric: Did she?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Eric: Or did Amanda dream it. Because as far as we can tell there's no real proof of Calamity and Amanda sleeping together.

(Alex and Maggie look at him.)

Lance: She said she did.  
Alex: Actually. The woman Calamity slept with wasn't Amanda.  
Lance: What?  
Alex: It's kind of hard to sleep with someone if you think the person you're with is someone else.  
Lance: She.  
Eric: She told Mark she had slept with Veracity not Amanda.

(Lance looks at them and then looks off.)

Lance: I just. She told us she had slept with her and Bobby believed her.  
Alex: You didn't?  
Lance: Of course i didn't. I'm not stupid. Anyone who knows the Evermoist members know they wouldn't cheat on the people their with.  
Alex: So you know.  
Lance: I was there the night Amanda made herself look like Mark's wife. 

(They all look at him.)

Alex: And?  
Lance: She said if it hadn't of been for Veracity and Mark's little boy she would of gotten Mark into bed instead of Calamity.  
Maggie: But Mark wouldn't of cheated of on Ares.  
Lance: You could of said the samething of Calamity but she cheated on Beca.  
Eric: So that gives her the right to kidnap Calamity and Mark?  
Lance: I never said she made sense.  
Eric: Clearly neither do you or Bobby.  
Lance: I.

(Then they all stand up and walk out of the room as they walk out Eric closes the door.)

Wynonna: Clearly this Amanda woman doesn't know when to give up.  
Alex: No she doesn't.  
Nicole: What you guys know about her?  
Alex: We don't really know much about her. Other then she's had this big crush on Calamity since the band played for the Backstreet boys and the New kids.  
Nicole: So who would we ask about this?  
Alex: Her wife.

(They nod their heads and walk off to go and talk to her. Meanwhile back over at Amanda's house out in the hallway she walks up to her men. And she gets to them )

Amanda: You do it?  
Man: Just the way you wanted her. Lying on the bed still shirtless.  
Amanda: Good. Keep an eye on her friend two doors down.  
Man: Yes ma'am.

(She walks into the room and closes the door behind her once it's closed she walks over to Calamity as she gets there she leans in and runs her fingers over her 

stomach to her bellybutton getting her to look up at her then puts her head down annoyed.)

Calamity: I'm not cheating on my wife again.  
Amanda: We'll see about that.

(She leans in and kisses her stomach getting her to look up at her and then puts her head down and looks off annoyed as she continues to kiss on her stomach getting 

her to try and move out of her reach but isn't having any luck .)

Calamity: Stop. You're not my wife.

(Amanda pulls away from it and kisses her bellybutton getting her to look up again then she puts her head back down and turns over getting her to pull away from 

bellybutton but she kisses her side getting her to move again trying to keep her from kissing on her. Amanda runs her tongue over her stomach getting her to look 

around trying to keep from enjoying what she's doing then she pulls away from it and kisses her stomach again getting her to turn getting her to pull away from her 

again and she turns her back over.)

Amanda: You're not being any fun.  
Calamity: You're not my wife.  
Amanda: No I'm not. But I should be.  
Calamity: I don't see you that way.  
Amanda: I wish you did. I really like you Calamity.

(Calamity looks at her as she moves up and looks at her.)

Calamity: I get that. But I love Beca.  
Amanda: I know that.

(She leans in and kisses her getting her to turn her head away from her and kisses her neck getting her to make an annoyed sound. But Amanda doesn't care because she's 

able to for the time being kiss on the woman she loves as she's kissing on her neck she moves her self against Calamity's middle trying to keep from enjoying it. 

Calamity looks around the room. As she continues to look around. Over in the room Mark's in her starts cutting the ropes on his wrist but someone comes in to watch him 

realizing someones coming in he stops and lies there. Back over at Crows Head Quarters Wynonna and Nicole walk into Beca's room to see her still asleep.)

Wynonna: She's sleeping.  
Nicole: Yup.  
Chloe: Can i help you guys.  
Nicole: We're friends of Mark's.

(She stands up and walks over to them.)

Chloe: Okay.  
Nicole: I'm Sheriff Nicole Haught and this is my sister in Law Wynonna Earp.

(Wynonna waves at her.)

Chloe: What's going on?  
Wynonna: We were hoping to talk to your friend there but we can see she's still asleep.  
Chloe: Yeah. She was nearly taken.  
Nicole: We know. Let us know when she's awake.  
Chloe: Yeah sure.

(She nods her head at her as they both turn and walk off. As they walk off Wynonna turns and looks at Nicole.)

Wynonna: I have an idea.

(Nicole looks at her.)

Nicole: Why don't i like the sound of that?  
Wynonna: Because you still don't trust me.  
Nicole: It has nothing to do that. It's just whenever you say you have an idea. There's normally something to worry about.  
Wynonna: It's not what you think Nicole.  
Waverly: What's going on?  
Nicole: Your sister has a plan and it's got me worried.

(Wynonna looks at her as Waverly walks up to them.)

Wynonna: Oh yee of little faith Nicole.

(Nicole puts her head down. As Jeremy Doc and Robin walk over to them.)

Doc: Don't tell me. Wynonna's got an idea?  
Nicole: Yes.  
Doc: Should we be worried.

(Nicole looks at him and laughs as they clap hands and Waverly smacks her wife and brother in law.)

Waverly: What's the idea?  
Wynonna: You actually wanna hear it?  
Waverly: If it helps us find Mark and Calamity then i'm willing to listen to even your idea's.

(Wynonna looks at her as they start laughing at her face.)

Wynonna: You guys really suck.  
Jeremy: That's not the only thing Waverly sucks.

(Waverly smacks him making him laugh.)

Waverly: Nonna!  
Wynonna: Right.

(She tells them what she's thinking once she's finished they all look at her and then to each other.)

Nicole: You realize how dangerous that is.  
Wynonna: I'm aware of that.  
Waverly: There's noway the Crows would go along with this.  
Wynonna: Well we have to do something. Because there's no telling what that woman will do to them if she doesn't get her way.  
Nicole: Okay.

(They walk off to go and talk to Jacob about this idea. Later up in Jacob's office Wynonna walks in followed by her team as they walk in he looks up at them.)

Jacob: Can i help you with something?  
Wynonna: Yeah i might have an idea that could help you get your agents and Beca Mitchell's wife back.

(He looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Jacob: Okay. I'll bite what's this idea?  
Wynonna: It's very far out there and could really piss this girl off.  
Sophie: What's your idea?

(She looks at them and then tells them the same plan she told the other's after she finishes both Jacob and Sophie look at each other not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: You realize how dangerous that is?  
Wynonna: I do realize that. But if we can get to them before she can actually do anything.  
Sophie: Then they should be okay?  
Wynonna: Yes.  
Jacob: What happens if they word that we've put a tracking device onto their car.  
Nicole: Just by watching Alex and Maggie's interrogation on them they aren't that bright.  
Sophie: They say anything?  
Wynonna: Well Lance keeps saying he doesn't know where they have them.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Wynonna: But he told them that he's never seen the outside of the house. And that he's never seen any land marks.  
Sophie: Why the hell not?  
Wynonna: He said it was because whenever they grabbed them it was too dark out.  
Sophie: That might be true. But me and my partner found his truck during the day.  
Nicole: Okay so he's lying.  
Wynonna: Yeah. He is.  
Doc: So we do?  
Jacob: Well we can do what she suggested but. If she hurts my son in law i'll be coming after you.  
Wynonna: Understood.

(Then they walk out of the office as Jacob looks at Sophie. Minutes later after releasing Lance and Bobby and placing a tracker onto the van they took off to go and 

get Santino D'Antonio as they go to his club their being followed by Wynonna and Nicole as their following them Wynonna makes sure to remain two or three cars behind 

them to make sure they don't see them.)

Nicole: Why can't you do this in Purgatory?

(Wynonna looks at her and laughs.)

Wynonna: It's no fun in Purgatory.

(She looks at her and laughs. As they continue on following them to Santino club. As they get there they pull up to it and stop the van once it's stopped they shut it 

off and get out of it as they get out their met by some of Amanda's other men who walk in with them.)

Nicole: They sure got her quick.  
Wynonna: Yup. Makes you wonder how long they had been waiting for them.

(Nicole looks at her watch and then looks out of the window.)

Nicole: Think Santino has any men in there?  
Wynonna: I'm sure he does. 

(She looks at her and laughs. Inside of the club both Bobby and Lance walk towards Santino's office as they get there they walk in and close the door as they close it 

Bobby walks over to the desk and sits down as Lance laughs at him. Outside in their car both Nicole and Wynonna are sitting out there waiting for them to come out of 

the club again. Later inside of the club. Santino's walking towards his office as he gets there he opens the door and walks in to see two guys there.)

Santino: Can I help you gentlemen?

(They turn and look at him.)

Bobby: Santino D'Antonio.

(He looks at them not sure of what to say.)

Santino: Yes I am. What can I do for you?  
Bobby: We have a something to ask of you.  
Santino: What's that?  
Lance: Our boss wants your help.  
Santino: With what?  
Bobby: She's trying to get Mark Buchanan to cheat on his wife.  
Santino: I'm not helping her make Mark cheat on his wife.  
Lance: We figured as much.  
Bobby: But you unfortunately have no choice.  
Santino: Everyone has a choice.  
Bobby: Not with this crazy bitch you don't.

(Santino looks at him and looks off annoyed.)

Santino: I'm not going to help her make Mark cheat on his wife. He loves her to dawn much.  
Lance: We know he does but. She doesn't care.  
Santino: And what happens if I don't help you?  
Bobby: We'll have to make you.  
Santino: I'm afraid to ask.  
Bobby: I figured you would be.  
Santino: What do you want?  
Bobby: For you to come with us willingly and help us get Mark to cheat on his wife.

(Santino looks at them and then looks off. )

Santino: No way in hell.  
Bobby: Look Mr. D'Antonio you can either help us willingly or we can make you do it.  
Santino: And just how do you plan on that?

(As he asks that two more of Amanda's men walk into the office and grab him.)

Bobby: Like that. Take him out to the van.

(They grab him and start taking him out towards their van as they take him out to the van.)

Lance: Bobby i don't think this is such a good idea.  
Bobby: Why the hell not?  
Lance: You keep forgetting who his second in command is.  
Bobby: Ares doesn't scare me.  
Lance: Okay well if she doesn't. Well then John Wick better be the one who scares you.  
Bobby: Neither one of them scare me Lance. Now come on.

(They both walk out of his office. As they walk out they look around and follow after their men and head off towards the van. As their walking towards it John and 

Marcus walk into the club looking for Santino.)

John: Santino!

(Hearing his voice Santino turns and looks around for him.)

Santino: John!

(Hearing him yell out for him both him and Marcus run off towards where his office is as they get there they rush in and see it's empty.)

Marcus: Where the hell is he?  
John: Shit.

(They rush off out of the office and out towards the back door.)

Marcus: Santino!  
Santino: John! Marcus!

(As they get outside they see them trying to put Santino into the back of a van.)

John: Santino!

(They quickly turn and fire at them only to have both John and Marcus be faster and gets them in their shoulders sending them down then they get hit from behind as 

they get hit they both fall to the ground as they land Santino gets thrown into the back of the van and the doors close as Ares and her men rush out and fire at them 

getting them to quickly drive off. As their driving off Ares and Marco blow out the windows on the van only they keep driving away.)

Marco: Fuck.  
Ares: Damn it.

(They both rush over to John and Marcus as they get there they feel for a pulse. Over by Wynonna and Nicole they quickly take off after the van after it turns the 

corner.)

Nicole: Easy Earp.  
Wynonna: Sorry.

(She nods her head at her. Over by Ares and her men she's on the phone with Kate and Oliver who quickly rush over to his club. Seconds later they pull up and stop 

their bikes once their off they put their kick stands down and get off of them once their off they walk over to them as they get there they see John and Marcus are 

awake and leaning against the wall.)

Kate: What happened?  
Marcus: We were coming to talk to Santino.   
John: When we got here we heard someone trying to get away from someone. I yelled out for him and he yelled back.  
Oliver: You see who had him?  
Marcus: No. Whoever drove off with him were still in the van.  
Kate: You guys see anything?  
Ares: Just the tail end of his kidnapping.  
Oliver: What the hell do they want with Santino?  
Kate: That's a very good question.  
Alex: They want him to help make Mark cheat on Veracity.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Kate: What?  
Alex: I know it's stupid.  
Kate: You think. He's not gonna cheat on Veracity.  
Ares: Why the hell would they go after my boss instead of me? I mean up until Kate's sister came back i'm the one Mark was dating.  
Alex: We know that. But from what we hear Amanda is losing it.   
Kate: What?  
Alex: She sent her men after Beca Mitchell. And when that plan back fired she had a back up.  
Oliver: Santino!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Ares: Why?  
Alex: In her mind Mark's had a thing for Santino for years.

(John and Marcus look at her confused.)

Marcus: I thought it was Ares Mark had been in love with?  
John: It was. No offence.  
Ares: None taken.

(They both stand up and look at her then stand on either side of her.)

Marco: Now what?  
Kate: We find Santino my brother in law and our friends. Noway in hell we lose anyone else.   
Alex: Yeah.  
Kate: What?  
Alex: The only reason he was taken was because your father and Sophie approved Lance and Bobby's release.

(Ares looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Ares: So their the reason why my boss was just kidnapped?  
Alex: Yes.

(She looks off even more annoyed.)

Ares: Alex i don't have to tell you this.  
Alex: I wouldn't blame you if you did.

(She nods her head at her. Later back over at Amanda's house they walk him into the house but he's still fighting them as they get him inside Lance closes the door as 

she comes down the stairs as she reaches them she looks at him.)

Amanda: Mr. D'Antonio.  
Santino: What the hell do you want?  
Amanda: They tell you?  
Santino: They did. And I've are ready told them noway in hell.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Amanda: Noway in hell.  
Santino: That's what I said.  
Amanda: What is it about people not wanting to help me out on the getting Mark to cheat on his wife.  
Santino: Because he loves his wife and bringing me in isn't going to help.  
Amanda: Take him downstairs and have your fun with him  
Bobby: Yes ma'am.  
Santino: No wait.  
Bobby: What you gonna do?  
Amanda: Continue to have my fun with Calamity.  
Bobby: Amanda!  
Amanda: She's come for me twice.  
Bobby: Okay whatever you say.

(They start off towards the basement as she walks back up the stairs to go back up to the Calamity's in. Over by Bobby and Lance as they get to the basement they walk 

him there they stand there.)

Bobby: Strip him.

(They start striping Santino of his jacket vest and tie once their all off Bobby tells them to tie up his legs and to hang him up upside down. As their doing all that 

Bobby went up to get Mark. As he gets him down there Mark sees Santino there hanging upside down. Seeing him like that Mark looks at their kidnappers.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Bobby: We thought you'd like to see what he looks like shirtless.  
Mark: He's still got his shirt on.  
Bobby: He won't much longer.

(He goes to open his shirt but Mark stops them.)

Mark: Look i'm not going to do anything to him. I love my wife.  
Bobby: She doesn't seem to think so.  
Mark: Well I do.  
Bobby: Well if you don't do it.

(They open the buttons on his shirt and one of Bobby's men kisses his stomach getting him to look up at him then puts his head back down. As their kisses on it 

continues Santino tries to get away from it.)

Santino: Mark!  
Mark: Leave him alone will ya.

(Bobby looks at him and two of his men grab Mark and keeps a hold of him as Bobby kneels down i front of him and starts kissing on him getting Mark to look down and 

then looks back over at Santino whose trying to get away from the men kissing on him.)

Santino: Oh God please stop.

(As the kisses on Santino continue Bobby's kisses on Mark stop as he stands up and looks at him.)

Bobby: You've got a very sexy stomach.  
Mark: Thank you. Now leave him alone.  
Bobby: I will if you kiss on that man's gorgeous stomach.  
Mark: No. I won't cheat on my wife.  
Santino: Mark!

(Mark looks over at his friend and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Bobby come on. He doesn't deserve this.  
Bobby: Then do something about it.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark elbows him in the face sending him back as he goes back a group of Crows rush into the basement and start firing at everyone in the room. As the gun fire 

continues Mark rushes over to Santino and helps him down off of the pulley once he's done he lies him down and cuts then ropes off of his ankles once their untied Mark 

places his hand onto his chest getting him to slow his breathing once it is slowed he helps him up once he's up Mark runs his fingers over his stomach getting him to 

smile at him.)

Mark: It really is a gorgeous looking stomach.  
Santino: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Santino: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: Okay.  
Santino: When they.  
Mark: I wanted to so bad.  
Santino: Why didn't you?  
Mark: I love my wife.  
Santino: And if you weren't married?  
Mark: I would of kissed it in a heartbeat.  
Santino: Good to know.  
Mark: Okay. Come on

(They walk off towards the stairs to go up and get everyone else. Meanwhile upstairs Another group of Crows rush in and Sophie hands Mark a weapon he looks it over and 

starts up the stairs as John and Marcus walks Santino out of the house as they walk him out Ares walks up to him and grabs him into a hug getting him to smile at her. 

Back inside of the house Viggo's men rush forward and they quickly get taken down by the Crows once their all down Mark starts looking for his friends along with 

Sophie and Julia as their looking they hear someone screaming in one of them rooms telling the person to get off of them as they get to the room Mark kicks the door 

open as it flies open the men who have been kissing on Tyler quickly turn and get ready to fire only to have both Mark and Sophie fire first killing them. After they 

both go down Sophie rushes over to her ex.)

Sophie: Tyler!

(He looks up at her.)

Tyler: Soph!

(She unties his hands once their untied he sits up and she quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her and Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Nice tummy Agent Tyler.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Dude shut up.

(Sophie pulls away from him. As Adam rushes into the room.)

Adam: Tyler!

(Hearing his voice Tyler gets up and walks over to him as he gets to him he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Adam: I'm are right.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Where's Calamity?  
Tyler: Two rooms down.  
Adam: And from what we've been hearing.  
Mark: Oh god.

(Him and Julia rush off down the hallway as they down to the room they hear her inside of the room screaming for Amanda to get off of her which then gets Mark to kick 

the door open and getting her to spin and look at them she goes to fire at them but Mark gets her in the head sending her down dead as she goes down Mark rushes over 

to the bed along with Julia and they both quickly untie her once she's untied she turns over and lies there not moving or saying anything. Mark looks at Julia who 

looks at her just as confused Mark goes to touch her shoulder but she quickly moves away from the touch and he knows what just happened to her.)

Mark: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because by the end there Amanda is going to finally be out of the picture but Calamity's gonna have a lot problems going forward mainly after what Amanda did to her. Coming up later today the third and fourth chapter of Blood Oath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Shit.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: The bitch raped her.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Julia: Oh god.  
Mark: I shouldn't try and touch her again.  
Julia: I wouldn't.  
Mark: Go find someone to help me out here.  
Julia: Okay.

(She rushes off to go find someone. As she walks off Mark starts buttoning his shirt back up once it's buttoned up he looks at his bestfriend and lightly touches her shoulder getting her to jump.)

Mark: Cal!

(She turns and looks at him seeing that look on her face he turns and looks at Nicole walking into the room.)

Mark: Nicole!  
Nicole: Hi. What's going on?  
Mark: Amanda raped her and i can't risk touching her.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her as she grabs him and he sits down and she quickly grabs onto him he wraps his arm around her as she keeps a hold of him.)

Nicole: I guess you can.  
Mark: Yeah. Where's her shirt?  
Julia: We haven't found it yet.  
Calamity: She had them take it and hide i don't know where she took it too.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: I tried my hardest not to cheat again Mark.  
Mark: Cal.

(He pulls away from her and looks at her.)

Mark: What you did wasn't cheating. She forced herself onto you.  
Calamity: I know. But seemed to think that i did and i just. She brought up that night again i just.  
Mark: Well she's dead now so you won't have worry about her anymore.  
Calamity: I know that. But she'll still be up here.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her as he looks back at Nicole who looks just as worried about her.)

Mark: Hey why don't you pull these back up and we'll get the hell out of here.

(She nods her head at him as he stands up and walks away from her along with Nicole so that she can pull her pants and panties up.)

Mark: Why you guys here?  
Nicole: Oliver Queen called us.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Nicole: She's gonna be okay Mark.  
Mark: I I I know she will be. It's just she's third friend of mine whose gone through this hell and i feel useless.  
Nicole: Third friend. This has happened before?  
Mark: My sister in law she was raped by my wife's ex boyfriend. Um Serenity's sister was raped by her own ex boyfriend and now Calamity.  
Nicole: Seems to me like someone just wants to make them suffer.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is Calamity it really will screw with her.  
Nicole: Why?  
Mark: Because two months ago she cheated on her wife.  
Nicole: With your wife?  
Mark: No. That bitch there made us think she was Veracity and used that as way to get close to Calamity.  
Nicole: So she thinks.  
Mark: Yeah. I just. I don't know if her and Beca will be able to work this one out.  
Nicole: You have that much faith in them?  
Mark: Given how they started out. Yes i do.  
Nicole: Meaning?  
Mark: Calamity and Beca met during the USO tour six years ago.

(She looks at him and then looks off towards the woman in question.)

Nicole: Rival bands?  
Mark: Yeah. Oddly enough Beca had a piece of Pink Kryptonite put into her pocket and while they were talking with her and Serenity.  
Nicole: She started feeling weird.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nicole: How?  
Mark: Beca kissed her.

(She looks at her and then back at Mark.)

Nicole: If she hadn't of just been raped that would be the funniest thing I've heard today.  
Mark: Oh it's still funny. Her and Beca still laugh about it.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: But that one kiss landed them in bed alot during the tour so.  
Nicole: Oh really?  
Mark: From what they told me. Sex with a member of the rival band is better.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: I wanna get out of here.  
Mark: Okay. 

(He takes his shirt off again and hands it to her she takes it from him and puts it on. Once it's on he helps her button it up due her hands shaking once it's done he looks at her as one of the agents comes in with his jacket and hands it to him.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Eric: You bet. She okay?  
Mark: No. 

(He helps her up after after putting his jacket on and zipping it up once it's zipped up he helps her up and they walk walk out of the room so the other Crows can sweep the room. Later over at Crow head quarters Mark's in the locker room getting changed back into his street cloths as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Veracity: Hey you.

(He turns and looks at her. Seeing her he smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to her as he gets to her she grabs him into a hug getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I missed you so much baby.  
Veracity: I missed you too.

(He pulls away from her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right. Cal i'm not so sure.  
Veracity: What the bitch do to her?  
Mark: Forced herself onto her. And brought up that night again.  
Veracity: Mark it wasn't me.  
Mark: Yeah baby i know that. But that's what Amanda used in order to try and get Calamity to sleep with her.  
Veracity: And when she wouldn't?  
Mark: I don't know. She said Amanda told her things that not even Beca would ever want repeated.  
Veracity: She brought up their nights during the tour didn't she?  
Mark: Yeah. She said Amanda would tell Jesse that Calamity had forced herself onto Beca and then on.  
Veracity: We all know Calamity wouldn't of done that.  
Mark: I know that. It was a emotional black mail.  
Veracity: Oh shit.  
Mark: In her own sick twisted way she got into Calamity's head.  
Veracity: She could easily get what she wanted from her.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: She get what she wanted from you?  
Mark: No. She tried at least. I only have eyes for one woman.  
Veracity: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. And i married her.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Come on.  
Mark: Let me just close up my locker first.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He walks away from her as he gets to his locker he closes and locks it up once it's locked up he walks back over to her as he gets to her he kisses her head then pulls away from it as they walk out of the room as they walk out as they walk out the door closes behind them. Later up in their medical wing Mark's talking with Mary about Calamity as their talking he looks over at Beca every now and then.)

Mark: So.  
Mary: I wanna keep her here over night and make sure the bitch didn't do to much damage to her.  
Mark: Okay. I'll go and talk to Beca.  
Mary: Are right.

(He walks off and over to Beca as he gets to her he kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him.)

Beca: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: For the most part she's fine. And other's she might not all be there because of what Amanda did to her.  
Beca: She raped her.  
Mark: She did. 

(She looks off and then looks at him.)

Beca: So there's a good chance she'll distance herself from us.  
Mark: Sadly yes. But don't start doubting that she loves either your or Reagan any less while she's doing so. She's just going to pull away and when she does. The best thing i can tell you is to give her space don't force yourself onto her. Okay i should of said that a different way.  
Beca: I get you're saying. You're saying not to force her to talk about what she went through.  
Mark: Yes. But if she does feel like talking let her. Don't try and stop her.  
Beca: Okay.

(He grabs out a card.)

Mark: And if she doesn't feel like talking to you. Here's a number to someone i know back in National City she's one hell person she'll take her time with Calamity and if she wants her to come here she will.

(Beca nods her head at him then reads the card.)

Beca: Kelly Olsen?  
Mark: She's James Olsen's sister.  
Beca: She cute?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah she's very cute. But is currently seeing someone.  
Beca: Okay.

(He looks over at Ares who has her head up.)

Mark: And given the look on my ex's face she's the one she's dating.  
Beca: Yeah. You jealous?  
Mark: Of course not. Unlike her brother. I actually really like Kelly.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Like i said if and when she's ready to talk give her this and tell her you're not going to force her to talk about it.  
Beca: Okay. I love her so much Mark.  
Mark: I know you do.  
Beca: Can i go and see her?  
Mark: Yeah. Just tired lightly.  
Beca: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off towards her wife's room with their daughter as she walks off Mark watches her walk away as Ares walks up to him.)

Mark: What the hell was Santino doing there?

(He turns and looks at her as she looks off.)

Mark: Ares!  
Ares: It was Wynonna Earp's idea.  
Mark: Wynonna why doesn't that surprise me.

(He walks off to go and talk to her. Over by them he walks up to them.)

Mark: You wanna tell me which one of you came up the bright idea to get Santino into the mix of the kidnapping?

(Wynonna looks off as both Waverly and Nicole look at her.)

Mark: Nicole you and Waverly are the ones with the brains why the hell didn't you stop her?  
Nicole: We tried. But you know how Wynonna is. She doesn't listen. Hell even Doc tried to talk her out of it.  
Mark: You guys do realize if the Crows hadn't of shown up when they did.  
Wynonna: The Crows agreed with the idea.  
Mark: What?  
Nicole: Bobby and Lance two of Amanda's men tried to grab Beca Mitchell.  
Mark: And?  
Nicole: They managed to stop them. They had them in custody. And then she came up with this bright idea to set them loose so they could go after Santino.  
Mark: Why Santino?  
Ares: Amanda was convinced that you were in love with him.  
Mark: I wasn't. I was in love in with you.  
Ares: I know that.  
John: But she didn't care. As long as she got what she wanted out of the deal.  
Mark: And that was to rape a woman she had been stalking.

(They look off.)

Mark: I can't believe this.  
Ares: But they found you guys.  
Mark: That's not the point. Calamity was raped Ares and Wynonna told the Crows to let Lance and Bobby go so they could go after Santino. What the hell would of happened had the Crows not shown up when they did. God knows what else Amanda would of done to Calamity or to me for that matter. Or to make it even worse.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: What the hell would you of done if Amanda had ordered her men to kill Santino.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I didn't think so.

(He storms off annoyed.)

Nicole: What would of happened?  
Ares: The High Table would of gone after Viggo.

(They put their heads down annoyed.)

Waverly: Well than.

(They all look at her and can she's annoyed. Up in Calamity's room she's lying there looking out of the window as Beca walks into the room but before she actually enters the room fully she knocks on the door getting her to turn and look at her.)

Beca: Hey you.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Mind of we come in. Because if you do we can wait.  
Calamity: No. Bec's baby come on. I'm are right.

(Beca smiles at her as she lightly pushes their daughter towards Calamity as they walk in Beca helps her up onto the bed and Reagan quickly hugs her getting her to smile at her. She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Beca grabs her wife's hand getting her to look at her.)

Beca: I'd ask how you're doing but.  
Calamity: I'll be okay. I hope.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: I'm just glad they found you when they did.  
Calamity: Yeah. So am i.  
Beca: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: I'll be okay. And if i'm not have Charity beat me up.  
Beca: Na i'll beat you up.  
Calamity: You.  
Beca: Yes. Why?  
Calamity: You're so tiny.

(Beca smacks her making her laugh.)

Beca: You're mean.  
Calamity: I know. But you love me anyway.  
Beca: I do actually.

(She looks at her and kisses her wife's head getting her to smile at her as she pulls away from it and Reagan looks at her parents and smiles at them.)

LR: Mama.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
LR: You and mommy gonna be okay?

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I sure hope so.  
LR: Okay.

(She kisses her head again then pulls away from it.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.

(Calamity smiles at her as she grabs up her hand and kisses the back of it then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: I love you too.

(Beca takes a chance and kisses her getting Calamity to smile a little in the kiss but then quickly pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I'm are right Bec's i really am.  
Beca: Okay.

(She keeps a hold of her wife's hand as they continue to spend time together. Over by Center Command Mark walks in and heads over to his father in law.)

Mark: You approved Lance and Bobby being released in order to go after Santino?

(Jacob turns and looks at him.)

Jacob: Yes i did.  
Mark: You realize what would of happened had you guys not shown up when you did.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I just. I thought you guys knew better then to go by one of Wynonna's idea's.  
Jacob: We are.  
Mark: Apparently not. They had Santino if Bobby or Lance had wanted to go against Amanda they would of killed him. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Jacob: We did what she suggested.  
Mark: I get that. But the thing is you're always saying we can't take chances. Not when it comes around to someone who lives the life he does. Like i said if Lance and Bobby had wanted to they could of gone against what Amanda had wanted to them to do and killed him. And if they had it wouldn't be the GCPD or The Crows on their asses.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Everyone in the mob life knows them as the High table. After John killed Santino on the old earth 38. He had the High table on his ass. It if hadn't of been for Winston or Charon he would be dead.

(They look at him.)

Mark: I just. I've lost enough friends to last me a fucken life time. I really don't feel like losing anymore.

(They look at him and can tell he's pissed at them.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Save it.

(He turns and leaves the room as he leaves the other Crows look at him and can tell he's annoyed with them.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since Mark Calamity Tyler Adam and Santino were found with Amanda and her men. After finding her and realizing what happened to her Calamity did as 

Mark said she would and started pulling away from Beca and with Beca not knowing what to do did what she could to keep her distance in order to give Calamity some piece of 

mind but the more space she gives Calamity the more Beca feels like Calamity is pulling away from her thanks to Amanda and her raping her. As for Mark he hasn't pulled away 

from his family but he's still not to happy with the Crows for agreeing to Wynonna's idea about letting both Lance and Bobby go just so they could go after Santino in between 

being found and trying to get back to life as normal Mark's found himself wishing he could go back into that life. But he also knows he'd never get to his see friends or family 

again due to how much danger is to that life. And seeing the hell that both Carly and Sam go through when it comes around to Sonny and Jason. But Mark still finds himself 

wanting to know if you could go back in and get back out at moments notice if needed.)

Jason: You've done it before.  
Mark: Yeah. But the only thing is when i got into the Mob was because it was an undercover assignment.  
Jason: Oh.  
Mark: I shouldn't of told you.  
Jason: It wasn't me or Sonny you were after so i really don't care. And given how you're still alive. Santino never found out.  
Mark: No he did.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: He had Ares do one hell of back ground check on me and Alex.  
Jason: And she found out that you guys worked for the government?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sonny: Even after finding out.  
Mark: Let's just say i did alot to keep myself from getting killed.  
Jason: How?  
Mark: I risked my cover and went back in for Ares.  
Jason: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sonny: And no one on the high table found out?  
Mark: No. Santino had given Winston the file and he burned it as fast as he got it.  
Jason: And they still.  
Mark: Anything they could of used to try and find me would of been in that file.  
Jason: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sonny: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sonny: Did you enjoy doing this?  
Mark: I did actually. I mean i know it was for a case. But to me finally being able to do something and know i don't have answer to someone.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: I mean i did have answer to someone. But not like with the Crows or the DEO.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Jason: And what does Veracity think of this?  
Mark: I haven't asked her about it. 

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: What i'm not saying i'm going to quit the Crows tomorrow. I mean i do have a sister in law whose more than happy to kick my ass if i screw things up with me and Veracity.  
Jason: Can i be there if she does.  
Mark: Screw you Morgan.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Sonny: Feel free to ignore him.  
Mark: I do try but it's not easy.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jason: Anyway.

(They start laughing as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he ignores it and goes back to his conversation with Jason and Sonny that is until Veracity comes home with Brian who runs over to him.)

Brian: Daddy.  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to him and picks him up once he has him he holds him.)

Mark: Know who these two dorks are?  
Brian: Yeah.  
Mark: Who are they?  
Brian: Dorks.

(Mark looks at his wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Your fault honey.  
Mark: I know.

(He kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: Are right little man it's nap time.  
Brian: Awe man mama.  
Mark: Now Brian no arguing with your mother. I'll still be here when you get up.  
Brian: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses his head again then pulls away from it as he puts him and down Veracity goes to walk off but Mark grabs her and kisses her head then pulls away from it as she walks off and Mark watches her making both Jason and Sonny laugh at him.)

Mark: Okay shut up she makes me happy.  
Jason: We can tell.  
Mark: You two suck.

(They start laughing at him as they get up and leave Mark smacks Sonny in the head making him laugh more as they walk out of the apartment. As they leave Veracity comes out of Brian's room and Mark looks at her as she walks behind the counter and Mark walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You okay?

(She turns around in his arms and kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Amazing how you do that?  
Mark: I know you too well.  
Veracity: See that's what scares me.

(Mark kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Now come on. What's going on in that little brain of your's.  
Veracity: Babe i'm starting to worry about Calamity.  
Mark: Why what she doing?  
Veracity: She's pulling away from Beca and not just Beca.  
Mark: Who else?  
Veracity: Me and the other girls.

(He looks at her and feels bad for them.)

Mark: Well to be honest i couldn't really tell you how to feel.  
Veracity: Yeah honey i know. It's just she's our bestfriend and we're just worried about her.  
Mark: I know that. But you guys just need to give her a little bit more time.  
Veracity: Okay. So did that bitch ever get what she wanted from you.  
Mark: No. Which is something we both can't say for Calamity.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(Then someone knocks on the door Mark walks away from Veracity and over to the door as he gets there he opens it to find Beca there.)

Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's wrong?  
Beca: I didn't know where else to go.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: Calamity kicked us out.

(Mark looks at her and then back at Veracity who comes around the counter and Mark moves out of the way and let's her into the apartment as they walk in he closes the door 

behind her. As they walk in Beca walks over to Veracity who hugs her getting Mark to look over at them and feels bad for them. He pulls his phone out and calls Kelly who answers 

right away.)

Kelly: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I need a favor.  
Kelly: Name it.  
Mark: Calamity's having a really hard time of things and she's well.  
Kelly: Mark!  
Mark: She just kicked her wife and three year old out of the house.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Kelly: Well the only thing i can say is that. You should give her a little bit more time she'll come around on her own.  
Mark: Kelly she's are ready kicked her wife out.  
Kelly: Calamity isn't like most rape victims. She's someone who likes to believe nothing can break her and what Amanda did broke her.  
Mark: So your saying.  
Kelly: With what Amanda did. Calamity doesn't want anyone around and if she kicked Beca and their daughter out she doesn't want to do something or say something that could really screw up her marriage.  
Mark: So her pulling away.  
Kelly: It's her way of coping with what happened. She's bound to come around and talk to Beca give her the time she needs.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kelly: She's gonna come through this Mark.  
Mark: I sure hope so. I really don't want to see her screw things up.  
Kelly: She won't and i'm sure that's the reason why she had Beca leave.  
Mark: Okay. Thanks.  
Kelly: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with her.)

Veracity: What she say?  
Mark: Just that we need to continue to give Calamity the space she needs.  
Beca: I've been giving her space and she seems to be pulling away from me more and more.  
Mark: Beca let me ask you something.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Do you remember Calamity when you guys first met them?  
Beca: Kind of snob a little bit of a you know.  
Mark: I know.  
Beca: And hot.

(Mark looks at her and then to his wife who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay than.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine. Look Bec's she loves you and like Kelly told me give her some more time to calm down. She'll come around.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Beca: I can't lose her Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Beca: So do you guys mind if we stay here?  
Veracity: Yeah sure. We can set Reagan up in Brian's room.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Okay thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over at Beca and Calamity's she's sitting there thinking as someone knocks on the door she gets up and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Reagan and Wendy there.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey you are right?  
Calamity: Not really.

(She moves away from the door and let's them both inside of the house as they walk in Reagan closes the door behind them.)

Wendy: What's going on?  
Calamity: I did something and i'm quickly regretting it.  
Reagan: What you do?  
Calamity: I kicked Beca out.

(They both look at her and then look off.)

Wendy: Why?  
Calamity: We had this fight when i found Mark's friends business card and i lost it on her. In front of Reagan.  
Reagan: Where'd she go?  
Calamity: I think to Vera's and Mark's.  
Reagan: Okay. Look why don't you tell us why you called us instead of your bandmates.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks off towards the living room. As she gets there she sits down and starts telling them about what's been going on with her since they found them and how she's been distancing herself from her wife and little girl and is afraid she'll lose them if she keeps going on the way she is.)

Reagan: Calamity it's okay to feel the way you do. I mean for the longest time after Austin raped me i distanced myself from everyone. I mean i didn't have my parents anymore. But i did have Oliver and his family. Not long after being adopted by Moira and being taken in by her i found out my life wasn't all that hard after all but the point is.

(she looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: My point is. We all come out of it we all do our best to move past what happened to us.  
Calamity: It's not just what she did is what got me so scared about losing Beca.  
Reagan: What does?  
Calamity: When i slept with Amanda we all thought she was Veracity.

(Reagan and Wendy look at her and feel bad for her. Calamity gets up and walks away from them.)

Wendy: What's going on Calamity?  
Calamity: Just before we met the Bellas and Veracity met Austin.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Calamity: I was the one in love with Veracity.

(They both look at her and then look off again.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Wendy: And neither one of the two girls knew this.  
Calamity: Serenity and Charity did. Veracity didn't until about two months ago.

(They look at her.)

Reagan: How'd she take it?  
Calamity: She are ready knew.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Wendy: Does Mark know?  
Calamity: Yeah. And he's okay with it. He hasn't punched my lights out yet so. That's a plus.  
Reagan: Do you still hold those feelings towards Veracity?  
Calamity: Not like i did.  
Wendy: So.  
Calamity: I'm afraid to tell her that. I don't want to lose my wife.  
Reagan: Calamity as long as she knows it's her you love and not Veracity.  
Calamity: Amanda seemed so damn sure of it.  
Reagan: Amanda was also sick. She thought if she kidnapped you and got you away from Beca.  
Calamity: She thought i would easily cheat on Beca again.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Calamity: I wouldn't of done that. I love Beca more than ever. There was a time where i told myself i never wanted to date again after losing Marley. But than the USO tour came around and we met the Bellas.  
Reagan: I know.  
Calamity: Like i told you three years ago Reagan. I saw Beca and i knew i was in trouble.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Of course that kiss did something to you.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: It did.  
Reagan: She loves you Calamity and it shows everytime she looks at you don't ever doubt that.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks over to her phone and picks it up once she has it she looks for Beca's number once she finds it she calls her. Back over at Mark and Veracity's. Beca's sitting down on 

the couch looking at her wedding ring as her phone goes off she reaches for it and grabs it up when she sees who it is she goes to answer it but someone knocks on the door and 

Mark walks over to it to see who it is as he gets there he opens it to find Sophie there.)

Mark: Sophie!

(Back behind him Beca answers her phone.)

Beca: Hello!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there is more drama to come. With one hell of a twist in the next chapter stay tuned.


	6. Nelle Benson arrives in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Sophie!

(Back behind him Beca answers her phone.)

Beca: Hello!  
Calamity: Hey baby.  
Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah in fact i was wondering if you'd come back to the house alone so that we can talk.  
Beca: Yeah sure.  
Calamity: Okay i'll see you when you get back here.  
Beca: Okay. Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. I'll see you soon.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she hangs up the phone and looks at her wedding ring then gets up.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah that was Calamity i'm gonna head back to the house and talk to her.  
Mark: Okay we'll keep Reagan here until you come back.  
Beca: Okay thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Beca: Hey Sophie.  
Sophie: Hey.

(She walks around her and out of the apartment to go and see her wife. As she walks off Mark moves out of the way and let's Sophie into the apartment as she walks in 

he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Sophie: We've been working on this new case and one came in that we all feel is really close to home when it comes to you and Veracity.  
Mark: How close?

(She hands him the file and he takes it from her once he has it he opens it and looks through it.)

Mark: This is Veracity's case file.  
Sophie: Yeah. You remember that call your friend made to you about Veracity being three weeks pregnant?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Sophie: Well we've been going over Veracity's surgery and as it turns out someone took the fetus out of her before she died.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Vera!

(She walks out of their room and over to him.)

Veracity: Hey honey you are right?  
Mark: Take a look.

(He hands her the file on her case she looks it over as she's looking it over she looks at Sophie.)

Veracity: Are serious?  
Sophie: Yeah. Nicole brought this case to us a couple of days ago.  
Mark: And?  
Sophie: They've had a number of kids going missing from their birth parents in the past two or three months.  
Veracity: I was thought to be dead for four months.  
Sophie: I know. But Nicole thought it would be a good idea to bring your case up again in case someone took off with your baby.  
Mark: But who would take off with a week old baby. The baby wouldn't of lasted that long outside of Veracity.  
Sophie: Yeah that's what Nicole figured. So she wanted me to bring this up.  
Mark: You talking about Michael's case?  
Sophie: Yeah. She figured if this Nelle person was able to make your friend Brad take off with his son.  
Mark: He could of told her no.  
Sophie: I know that too.  
Veracity: You thinking someone took off with our baby?  
Sophie: There's a very good chance that could of happened.  
Mark: I wouldn't be to surprised given the hell Michael went through when he thought he lost Wiley.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Sophie: So i was wondering.  
Mark: Soph if this case is as close as you say it is.  
Sophie: I know. But Commander Kane said he wouldn't keep away from the case. And i know you're still angry with him over the whole thing with Santino but we could 

really use your help on this case Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: What you think babe?  
Veracity: I think if it helps us find our missing baby i think you should do it.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. I love you and i want us to add to this insane little family.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: I hope you know how much i love you.  
Mark: A lot i'm hoping.  
Veracity: I'd say more than a lot.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her than pulls away from her.)

Mark: Okay.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Let me get showered and dressed.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He walks off towards their bedroom. As Veracity looks at the file again.)

Sophie: If your baby is still alive Vera we'll find him/her.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I know you will.  
Sophie: You two okay?  
Veracity: Yeah we're fine. We're just worried about Calamity so.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Veracity: She hasn't been doing so well since Amanda raped her.  
Sophie: Oh that sucks.  
Veracity: Yeah. She had actually kicked Beca and Reagan out of the house.  
Sophie: Yikk's whenever me and Tyler had fights he would just leave.  
Veracity: Yeah and i'm sure the make up sex was well worth that fight.  
Sophie: Sometimes.

(Veracity looks at her.)

Sophie: Me and Tyler didn't fight half as much as we did until Kate came back to Gotham and the fights just got even worse when i would i get jealous of Reagan.  
Veracity: But you worked on that.  
Sophie: Only after Kate threatened to kick me out of her life for good.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Sophie: But it was one hell of a wake up call to me. I finally saw the bitch i was being to her.  
Veracity: You and Tyler ever fix things?  
Sophie: Yeah. We did. Only thing is. With me it was my jealousy of my ex's girlfriend.   
Veracity: Calamity's still going through hell.  
Sophie: And she would be. I mean it's not her fault she was raped it's never anyone's fault when that happens.  
Veracity: I know that. But we all know who would say differently.  
Sophie: Lex Luthor is a tool.

(Veracity starts laughing as she realizes Sophie knew who she was talking about.)

Veracity: I'm so glad you caught that.  
Sophie: I've been friends with Mark long enough to know what someone is normally thinking.  
Mark: Oh god i do hope that's not true.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Not that way Mark.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.  
Sophie: So.  
Mark: Not even going to touch it.  
Sophie: Okay good. Your wife might hurt you.  
Mark: Oh due tell.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You ready?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I'll be back later.  
Veracity: Okay.   
Mark: Are right.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as him and Sophie walk out of the apartment as they walk out he closes the door behind them. As they walk out Mark looks at 

her.)

Sophie: How you two really doing?  
Mark: Good. I mean haven't really told her what Amanda did to me in order to try and get me to try and cheat on her but.  
Sophie: At least you're not pushing her away.  
Mark: I wasn't raped.  
Sophie: I know. But.  
Mark: She came close. She really did.  
Sophie: So and?  
Mark: No. I might not of been raped but in a lot of ways i still feel like she came close to making me do the one thing i swore i'd never do.  
Sophie: Veracity loves you and knows you'd never cheat on her.  
Mark: Sophie i almost did. Once.

(She looks at him.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: You remember that protect of detail with Ares three years ago.  
Sophie: Yeah. Oh.  
Mark: She went down to the garage and i did i almost cheated on my wife.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: She told me to go and be with Veracity.  
Sophie: And you did.  
Mark: I did. But i still can't help but feel what the hell would i of done had she actually taken me back up to her apartment. 

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Sophie: I don't know. Just be glad that you didn't.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: After losing Vera i did something else that even to this day i really don't feel guilty over.  
Sophie: And that is?  
Mark: I shot and killed the man who had taken my wife away from me and my son. And might i add this man also being the very man who raped Ares and then got away with 

it over ten years.

(Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: So your the one who took off with him?  
Mark: I am.  
Sophie: Good.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk off. As they walk off Mark's looking at the file. Over at Calamity and Beca's. Beca walks up to the house and walks in as she 

walks in the door closes behind her as it closes she walks into the house more.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hey. You are right?  
Calamity: As are right as i can be i guess.  
Beca: What's going on?

(She walks off towards the living room with Beca right behind her as they get to the living room she sits down followed by Beca.)

Beca: What's going on?  
Calamity: So many things have been going on in my mind lately that. I sometimes forget to think before i do something.  
Beca: Hey. What's going on with you?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off as she looks at her again.)

Calamity: Beca everything Amanda was saying to me while she had me while doing whatever it was she wanted to me.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs her hands getting Beca to look at her.)

Calamity: She kept saying how after you guys found me and the other's that after everything she did all you would see is a damaged goods. And i let it get to me.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off as she looks at her again.)

Beca: I'd never see you that way. I mean i know people might. But i wouldn't. Calamity i'm not a lot of people out there. I don't look at someone as of their damaged 

goods. I look at you and see the woman i feel in love with. I mean it's really not that hard.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing. Then she looks at her again.)

Beca: I mean even if you were a bitch to me and the other Bellas when we met.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: But i would never see as damaged goods. Raped or not. You're still my sexy Evermoist lead singer.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm so glad you're making light of what Amanda did.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. But that's not all of it.

(Beca looks at her.)

Beca: What she say?  
Calamity: Beca the night i slept with Amanda.  
Beca: I know she.

(Then it hits her and she quickly gets up.)

Beca: You slept with Amanda because she made us think she was Veracity.

(Calamity looks off then she looks at her again.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Veracity was the woman you told me you had been in love with before you met and started dating Marley?  
Calamity: Yes she is.  
Beca: Why didn't you just say it was Veracity?

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed with herself.)

Calamity: I wanted too.  
Beca: So why didn't you?  
Calamity: I started seeing how Mark was looking at her and i didn't wanna do anything that could cost him a chance with her.  
Beca: Calamity! He had just lost Ares when he met us.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: I know that.  
Beca: So what was i at the time a Veracity Kane rebound?

(Calamity looks up at her then gets up and walks over to her.)

Calamity: What? No. Beca!  
Beca: You four treated me and the other Bellas like we screwed something up for you four and Serenity made it seem like we had.  
Calamity: Beca!

(She goes to touch her but Beca quickly backs up.)

Beca: No. I can't do this anymore.

(Calamity looks at her hurt by what she said.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: I can't be with you and have you wishing you could be with Veracity instead of me.

(Then she turns and walks out of the house as she walks out Calamity stares down at her hand and then walks over to the couch to sit down as she sits there she starts 

thinking about what she can do to try and fix her marriage and keep her family together. As she continues to sit there she grabs up her phone and calls her bandmates 

who all answer their phones and quickly rush to her side to check up on her. Even though Calamity at one point was in love with one of them at least she knows she can 

still trust that they'll be there for her when she needs them. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark and Sophie walk in and head over to Tyler who catches him up on the case 

as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he smiles at it and answers it.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Everything okay?  
Veracity: No i can't really say that it is.  
Mark: What's the matter?  
Veracity: Babe i have to go over to Beca and Calamity's.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Beca left her and she's really messed up.  
Mark: What about the kids?  
Veracity: I called Reagan and Kate their both on the way.  
Mark: Okay. Well stay safe okay.  
Veracity: Okay. I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles on the other end as she hangs up as she hangs up both Kate and Reagan walk into the apartment as they walk in Kate closes the door.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. You are right?  
Veracity: No.  
Kate: Well whatever it is go take care of it. We'll watch the kids.  
Veracity: Thank you. You two are the best.  
Kate: Try not to tell anyone. I still have rep to up hold.

(Reagan looks at her wife and laughs.)

Reagan: Ignore her.  
Veracity: I've been doing it for over twenty years. I think i can manage to ignore my sister.  
Reagan: You can't seem to ignore Alice.  
Veracity: Alice is a whole other story.

(She walks off laughing as she walks out of the apartment.)

Kate: You two really are cute.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Jealous?

(Kate looks at her and puts her hand up and shows her how much with her fingers and Reagan smacks her making her laugh.)

Kate: Ow.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: That's wife abuse.  
Reagan: Behave and i'll show you just how much i can abuse the wife.

(Kate looks at her and then laughs at her. Over at Calamity and Beca's Calamity's sitting down on the couch as Serenity opens the door and walks in followed by the 

other two members of the band. As they walk in Charity closes the door and they walk into the living room to talk to their friend/lead singer as they sit down Veracity 

stands off on her own not wanting to be to close to Calamity knowing what she's doing Calamity looks off.)

Calamity: She's not here Vera.  
Veracity: I know. But she left because of what Amanda did.  
Calamity: She left because she figured out why i slept with Amanda.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Serenity: She anything?  
Calamity: She asked if she was a Veracity Kane rebound and when i told her that she wasn't.  
Serenity: Oh wow.  
Calamity: After i said that she wasn't she brought up how we all treated her and the rest of the Bellas during the USO tour.   
Charity: Oh boy.  
Calamity: Well she's right we weren't really all that inviting when they arrived in Spain and of course my comment about the Phoenix rising from the ashes didn't help 

us out any.

Veracity: No but her kiss sure did.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. One of the many things that surprised me that tour.  
Serenity: What was the second?  
Calamity: Well the first one was how gorgeous i thought she was.

(They smile at her.)

Calamity: I knew the minute i saw her i was in trouble.  
Charity: Cal.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: I might had at the time had just lost Marley. But Beca she was something else.  
Serenity: Meaning?  
Calamity: I look her and think i don't know what the hell i did to deserve her. Other then sleep with her.  
Serenity: What was it she said again. When Bumper and Benji called her a Jesse Swanson rebound?  
Veracity: She must of been rebounding with her all tour.

(Calamity falls back against the couch and puts her head back as she puts her hands onto her face and makes a nose getting them to laugh at her.)

Veracity: Oh come on Cal.  
Calamity: I swear i thought Bumper was going to go and run back to Jesse and tell him i said that.  
Charity: We bet.  
Calamity: You know. You're no help.

(She looks at her and laughs. As Calamity gets up and walks off to go and stand off on her own.)

Veracity: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at them.)

Calamity: I look around this house and still can't believe me and Beca own it and we're rasing our child in it. But then i start thinking i don't deserve any of it.  
Veracity: Why?  
Calamity: I don't know. It's just something I've been thinking a lot about since the whole thing with Amanda and i just can't help but think that.  
Veracity: You deserve a family as much as we do.  
Calamity: I know i do. It's just she was so convinced that Beca would look at me and see damaged goods.  
Serenity: Cal she doesn't.  
Calamity: I know she doesn't. She even said so herself.  
Charity: You realize she was only saying that because she knows how happy Beca made you.  
Calamity: I think she did and just didn't care.  
Veracity: That makes sense.  
Charity: Look Cal. Beca's just in shock she'll come around.  
Calamity: I don't know. Char you didn't see her walk out of here. She had that look on her face stating that i fucked up.  
Serenity: Cal you didn't cheat on her with Vera.  
Calamity: I realize that. But she made it seem like i would of. And stupid me fell into her damn trap.  
Charity: But she forgave you?  
Calamity: I know she did. I mean we were still talking things out but then Amanda had to go and kidnap me just to see if i'd fuck up my marriage again.  
Veracity: But you didn't.  
Calamity: Not willingly no. But i did unfortunately cheat on Beca again.

(They look at her and feel bad for her.)

Calamity: And that whole having feelings for Vera kind of made it all that much more worse.

(Veracity looks at her and feels even worse for her friend.)

Veracity: I can always go and talk to her.

(Calamity looks at her and shakes her head at her.)

Calamity: You don't have to do that.  
Veracity: No your right i don't but i want to. I want to help you fix your marriage Cal. Let me do this.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her. She turns and walks out of the house to go and find Beca in order to talk to her.)

Serenity: She going to be okay?  
Calamity: I sure as hell hope so.

(They nod their heads at her. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's still there with them working on the case of the babies being taken away from their birth parents 

and sold on the black Market as the case continues Mark calls Veracity on and off to see if she's okay. But each time he calls her he doesn't get an answer and he's 

starting to get worried because she normally answers his calls. That even goes the samething with Beca and her answering Calamity's calls but even with her she's not 

getting any answers to her calls and they quickly rush off towards Crow Head Quarters. Later as they get there Calamity walks in and over to him.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. What's wrong?  
Calamity: Have you seen or heard from Beca?

(He looks at her and then to Sophie and Julia.)

Mark: No i haven't. Why what's wrong?  
Calamity: I've been trying to get a hold of her and i can't reach her.

(He looks at her and then grabs out his phone to try and call Beca.)

Mark: When was the last time you talked to her?  
Calamity: Two hours ago.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at his phone.)

Mark: Shit.

(They look at him as the screen comes on behind them seeing it turn on Calamity gets Mark's attention he turns to look at it.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Beca! And Veracity.

(He turns and looks at them standing there tied to pulley's Calamity walks up to the screen and looks at her Wife and bestfriend standing there Mark looks at Sophie 

and Julia who look annoyed at what they see.)

Julia: Oh god Kate's not gonna like that.  
Mark: No she's not.

(Then someone else comes onto the screen and Mark knows all to well who it is.)

Mark: Nelle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because with Nelle Benson now in the picture and has both Beca and Veracity what kind of trouble can she cause will the heroes be able to find them before it's too late. And will Becalamity be able to fix their marriage or will what Amanda did to Calamity be the end of them? Find out in the next chapter of Rise of the Ex on Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex. I hope you all enjoy it.

Julia: Oh god Kate's not gonna like that.  
Mark: No she's not.

(Then someone else comes onto the screen and Mark knows all to well who it is.)

Mark: Nelle!  
Julia: Who?  
Mark: Her name is Nelle Benson.  
Julia: Go get Jason right now.  
Mark: My wife and my bestfriends wife is with her.  
Julia: I understand that. Okay. But go and get Jason.

(He looks at her and rushes off to go and find Jason. She looks at her girlfriend and then over to Calamity whose looking at her wife not sure of what to do. As she's 

standing there Jacob and Kate walk in and see whose up on the screen.)

Kate: Who the hell is that?  
Sophie: Mark said her name is Nelle Benson. Apparently he's come across her before.  
Kate: How?  
Julia: He went to get Jason and when they come back i'm sure he'll explain it to us.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her. Over by Mark he's on the phone with Jason.)

Jason: What's wrong?  
Mark: I need you Michael Chase and Sam in Gotham.  
Jason: Why?  
Mark: Nelle's here.

(He hangs up and rushes off to go and get Sam.)

Jason: Sam!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sam: What's wrong?  
Jason: We need to get to Gotham right now.  
Michael: Why?  
Jason: Nelle's there and with her around.  
Sam: Oh god.  
Jason: He wants Chase with us.  
Michael: I'll call him on the way to airport.

(He nods his head at him as they rush from the house. Back over in Gotham Mark rushes back into the command center and over to Calamity then has Brainy turn the screen 

off as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We'll find them and get em back okay.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Call the other girls and get them down here.

(She nods her head at him as she grabs her phone and calls them as he walks over to the other's and bangs onto the table getting Kate to walk over to him. As she gets 

to him he turns and looks at her as she hugs him getting him to smile a little at her. As their hugging Calamity's on the phone with the other two girls in the band 

then Mark pulls away from Kate.)

Kate: We're gonna find them and get them back.  
Mark: I know we will. It's just Nelle's not one for letting someone come out of something like this unhurt.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: How dangerous is she?  
Mark: She's the one who kept Michael away from his son for the better half of a year.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Mark: And she had kidnapped her's and Michael's son twice she's attacked a number of people and has yet to pay for either one of her crimes.  
Kate: Do they not care.  
Mark: According to the judges back then said they had no proof of any wrong doing. She even tried to sue Michael for full custody and when that didn't work. She once 

again tried to kidnap Wiley.

Kate: What happened?  
Mark: The night of the Nurses ball Nelle struck by getting her husband to kidnap him from the Quartermaine's house.  
Kate: And no one noticed?  
Mark: No but Michael's grandmother was home. They were all at the Nurses ball.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Each time they'd try and bring up a charge against her. They would magically disappear.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Valentin Cassadine.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Great.  
Mark: He's a major pain in the ass.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: Up until recently he owned 50 present of ELQ's stocks.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because apparently half of the Quartermaine's didn't want their shares anymore but they sold them to Valentin.  
Kate: But that's only half of them.  
Mark: SOB went after Jason's wife. Well ex wife at the time. And told her if she sold her kids shares in ELQ's stock he'd help her get raid of her parole officer.  
Jacob: And she went for it?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean she didn't at first. But then she showed up to the hospital the night of Jason's accident and threatened to arrest her for being anywhere near 

Jason.

Kate: So she took it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: How long did that prick have his hands on ELQ?  
Mark: About six seven months.  
Sophie: And than.  
Mark: I stepped in and baught back his shares without him knowing.  
Sophie: So you did what he did.  
Mark: I did. He wasn't to happy about it either.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: What you do?  
Mark: I had sold all of the shares he had baught back to the Quartermaine's.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. They were to say the least very thrilled to have him out of the ELQ.  
Kate: What else did you do?  
Mark: I gave Brooklyn a record deal with my own record label.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. He was just as pissed off about that. And well i really don't care. The Quartermaine's have their family business back in their hands.  
Kate: And who was put in charge?  
Mark: The CEO chair has Ned in it so.  
Sophie: Why didn't it go back to Michael?  
Mark: He didn't want it. He wanted to be a full time father to his son so.  
Kate: But wasn't he married at the time?  
Mark: He's still married.  
Kate: Oh.  
Sophie: To who?  
Mark: The woman he married in order to get custody of his son. They had actually fallen in love with each other so.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: As for Nelle Benson. She kept getting out of the crimes she committed.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: Black mail. In order to get what she wanted from someone she'd black mail them. In fact she even black mailed her own husband into marrying her.  
Kate: What he do?  
Mark: I don't know much other than he helped his ex son in law keep a baby he knew damn well wasn't the baby that him and his ex adopted.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. I haven't really learned anything else on what happened.  
Kate: Okay. And her?  
Mark: Other than what i told you i don't really know much else about the nutcase other than she made life for Michael and his family hell.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I just. I didn't think we'd have to deal with the bitch here in Gotham and as to why she's here i couldn't tell you.  
Kate: Maybe someone is offering her something.  
Mark: Like what?  
Kate: Her son.  
Mark: I wouldn't doubt that.  
Jacob: But who would help her get her hands onto him?

(Mark looks at him and then thinks of two people who would offer to help her get hands onto Wiley.)

Mark: Viggo and Olivia.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: She kidnaps Vera and Beca when they tell her they'll help her get the one thing she's always wanted.  
Kate: Her son.  
Mark: Her son.  
Sophie: Does he even want anything to do with her?  
Mark: Based off of what Willow told me no. He wants nothing to do with her.  
Julia: Why?  
Mark: Michael said Wiley had asked him one day why he couldn't see his mother and Michael being who he is said he was old enough to go and see her whenever he wanted 

to.

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But it was Carly who gave him the story of why Michael and Willow had full custody of him.  
Kate: I can just imagine his reaction.  
Mark: Yeah he flat out told Michael and willow he wanted nothing to do with Nelle.  
Julia: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean they understood why he doesn't want anything to do with his mother. Or well his birth mother.  
Sophie: Too him Willow's his mother.  
Mark: Yeah. She raised him with Michael so.  
Kate: His step mother is technically more of his mother than Nelle is?  
Mark: Yes.  
Jacob: So if he's the reason why she took them.  
Mark: I can only imagine what she'll do to one of them if she doesn't get what she wants.  
Jacob: If not both.  
Mark: Yeah. Nelle has a record lashing out before she thinks things through.  
Kate: Mark if she hurts my sister i will kill her.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: As yourself or Batwoman?  
Kate: Does it matter?  
Mark: Yes it does. Kate you once told me you killed someone and i saw how you were after you told me.  
Kate: Like i had this big weight lifted off of my chest.  
Mark: How'd you feel after you killed Cartwright?  
Kate: I didn't feel guilty about killing him.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: He ruined my family. He turned my sister into what she is now. He nearly killed Vera.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: He even cut off my mother's head and put it into his freezer.  
Mark: He's dead Kate. Alice is trying her hardest to get herself back into order she's trying to be that sister you and Vera never got to grow up with.  
Kate: I know she's trying to turn her life around.  
Mark: She is.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: We're going to find them and when we do you can whatever the hell you want to her.

(She laughs at him as they get to work on trying to figure out where Nelle has both Veracity and Beca. Through out the day they work on trying to find their missing 

friends as their investigation continues Jason arrived with Michael Sam and Chase seeing them Mark excuses himself to go and talk to them once their out of ear shot he 

turns and looks at them and tells them about Nelle having both Veracity and Beca.)

Sam: How they look?  
Mark: So far they look just fine. But there's no telling what either one of them are going to look like after all of this.  
Michael: Has she said what she wanted?  
Mark: No. It's almost like she didn't even know she had the screen up.  
Chase: What you guys think she wants?  
Mark: Wiley!

(Michael looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: We gave Wiley the chance to meet Nelle but he didn't take it.  
Mark: After he talked to your mother?  
Michael: Yes. That's actually when he said he didn't want anything to do with Nelle.  
Jason: Why would she take them other than Wiley?  
Mark: We believe Viggo and Reagan's ex offered her a chance to get Wiley if she helped them kidnap Veracity and Beca.  
Michael: And you guys hadn't noticed?  
Mark: Beca and Calamity had just had a fight and Beca left.   
Michael: Okay so between the time Beca left and Veracity arrived at their place.  
Mark: Nelle had grabbed them both up. It doesn't give us much of a time line.   
Jason: And she said nothing?  
Mark: No. But we saw both Veracity and Beca hanging from pulley's and like i said they looked fine so far.  
Chase: There's no telling like you said what either one of them will look like when their found.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jason: Just from what you could see.  
Mark: It looks like any warehouse here in Gotham.  
Sam: You said Calamity and Beca had just had a fight?  
Mark: Calamity told her something that just sent another level of mistrust into their marriage and the fact that they were both grabbed.  
Jason: Viggo and Olivia want them for something.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: Question is what?  
Mark: I don't know.

(Just then Ares stumbles into the building and Mark rushes over to her as he gets to her he catches her as she falls into him.)

Mark: Ares!

(He lies her on the floor and looks her over.)

Mark: Hey hey what happened?  
Ares: Viggo's men took Santino.

(Mark looks at her and then to Jason as he reached him and looks over her.)

Mark: You sure it was Viggo's men?  
Ares: Yeah. Avi was with them.

(Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit. We gotta get her up to the medical wing.  
Jason: I got her.

(He wraps her arms around his neck and she laughs at him.)

Ares: Jason you're married i don't think your wife would approve.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: And she's a major flirt when she's hurting.  
Chase: I just noticed.  
Ares: Hey he's cute.  
Mark: And Married.

(He starts laughing as Jason walks off with her.)

Michael: So what now?  
Mark: We find away to figure out where the hell Santino is now.

(Then Sophie walks out of the command Center.)

Sophie: You guys need to see this.

(They walk off towards their command Center as they get there they see whose up on the screen.)

Mark: Viggo!

(He looks at him.)

Viggo: Hello.  
Mark: What you want?  
Viggo: You.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: What the hell do you want Mark for?  
Viggo: He's caused me a lot of trouble.  
Mark: I've caused you a lot of trouble?  
Viggo: Yes.  
Mark: I'm sorry i'm not the one who helped a nutcase kidnap a woman whose very much in love with one of the women that you have.  
Viggo: And nothing will happen to them unless you agree to come and see me.  
Mark: How do i know if i don't go and see you that you won't have one or the both of them killed. I mean your's and Olivia's words mean nothing. Not in the world we 

live in.

Viggo: I just want to talk.  
Mark: So talk i'm not meeting you in person.  
Viggo: Why are you making this harder than it should be.  
Mark: Maybe because i'm fed up with people always going after my friends and family. I'm really tired of nutcases kidnapping said friend and my wife in order to try 

and get her kid back.

(Nelle looks up at the screen.)

Mark: If you really think we don't know that's what you offered her. Then you're even dumber then me and John ever gave you credit for.

(He looks at him and then looks off as they throw Santino into the room and throw him to the ground seeing him down Mark gets annoyed.)

Viggo: If you don't want to lose your friends and your wife you better meet with me.  
Mark: You Viggo. You and Olivia are really starting to piss me off with all of the threats. I say if you want to meet with me fine. But it'll be on my terms not your's 

or my sister in law's stalker ex girlfriends.

(He looks at him and then looks off as one of his men kicks Santino in the ribs getting him to turn over in pain.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Fine. When?  
Viggo: The airstrip half an hour.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off as they shut off the screen.)

Sophie: You go and meet with him?  
Mark: I'm aware of that.   
Sophie: Are you seriously willing to die?  
Mark: I love my wife Sophie. And i know Calamity loves her's.  
Sophie: Well yeah but.  
Mark: Look i know you're my boss and i respect the hell out of you. But the thing is. This is my war with the bastard he keeps taking people i care about all because i 

had the nerve to go and work for Santino instead of him.

Alex: You saying Santino would of done the samething if you decided to go and work with Viggo instead?  
Mark: I don't know. And to be honest I've never really thought about it.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Because of me Alex you guys keep getting put into danger and i'm done with it. Either it ends with Viggo or someone else we've dealt with comes back and tries to 

cause more trouble for us.  
Alex: You keep forgetting you weren't the only one who was undercover Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.   
Alex: So what the hell is so special about you?  
Mark: My family's got ties to the mob. 

(Alex looks at him along with everyone else in the room.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: My family has ties to the mob.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: My grandfather was a member of the high table until he passed away. And when he passed. Viggo took over his spot at the table.  
Alex: So when?  
Mark: So when Maggie brought the case to us. I knew who she was talking about because everyone knew who Santino D'Antonio is.  
Alex: So you.  
Mark: In order to really keep the High table from going after anyone else. I made it official and i joined up with Santino and Viggo wasn't to happy with it.  
Alex: So what you think meeting with him will what?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't but if they had really wanted me dead they would of done it by now.  
Alex: But it's not going to stop him from killing one of them.  
Mark: At this point nothing is going to stop either one of them from killing them.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Look i'm more than willing to die for this their worth it. So's my son.  
Alex: And your daughter?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I just.  
Alex: Look you have friends and family who are more than willing to help you out Mark.  
Mark: Not with this. I'm done with Viggo Tarasov and his men. Sometimes i just wish it had been him i joined up with this and none of this would of happened.  
Alex: Now you don't know that.  
Mark: Santino only kidnapped Veracity once. Viggo's done it twice.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm tired of them taking my wife and my friends. I lost her once. Alex i can't do it again. I don't know if i'd be able to survive it again. I barely managed the 

last time. If it hadn't of been for Ares and Santino.  
Alex: No i get it.  
Mark: I love you guys i really do. But like i said this is my fight and i'll fight the bastard until my dying day if i have to.  
Alex: You come back alive you hear me.  
Mark: The only thing i can promise you is that i'll try.

(She nods her head at him. As he walks off Alex looks at him and then looks at everyone else who look down annoyed.)

Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Like he said it's his fight with Viggo not our's.  
Kate: He started making it our fight the minute got my sister and Mark's friends involved.  
Sophie: He wants to fight this guy on his own.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: What the hell do you think is going to happen to Brian when he realizes that his father isn't coming back. Or Veracity or that matter.  
Sophie: Knowing Mark he's not gonna go alone. He'll more an likely have someone go with him.  
Kate: I sure as hell hope so.

(She nods her head at her as they sit around and try to keep their minds busy on the other case they've been working on. The case of the babies being stolen from their 

birth parents and sold on the black market as their looking into that case. Mark's back at his and Veracity's apartment getting ready to go and meet up with Viggo as 

Jason and John walk into the room.)

Jason: You rang?

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Yeah.  
John: What you need?  
Mark: Help in finally taking down Viggo.  
Jason: But i thought.  
Mark: I wanted to keep them out of it.  
John: You know Kara Danvers won't.  
Mark: Yeah well she better. Because Viggo knows about Supergirl and he'll more an likely have Kryptonite.  
Jason: What will it do?  
Mark: It'll make her sick and if she gets to much of it. It could kill her and i know Kara she'll wanna help even if Alex tells her not to.  
John: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. So in the meantime i want you guys to hide and make sure none of Viggo's men see you.  
John: Understood. How do you have this in here and Veracity not know about it?  
Mark: She does. And she hates it.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: We've been thinking about upgrading to a house so.  
Jason: Might be a good idea given how you two might have your little girl out there somewhere.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(As they finish get ready to go. Mark looks around the apartment one last time or what he hopes isn't the last time. Because he's not ready to leave his family yet. 

Once their finished getting ready he closes up the box he has the guns in once it's closed he takes it off of the bed and then pushes it under the bed once it's under 

there he stands up and they walk off and out of the bedroom once their out he closes the door and they walk off towards the door as they get there he opens it and they 

all walk out of it as they walk out he closes and locks it up once it's locked up they walk off down the hallway to go and meet up with Viggo. Back over at Crow Head 

Quarters in one of the training rooms Calamity's sitting there thinking as she's thinking she thinks back to when her and Beca were just sleeping together they weren't 

dating and at the time she didn't think feelings were involved flashback to six years ago over in London,England over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at for 

the night in Calamity's room. Both her and Beca are lying down on the bed after their latest love making session. As their lying there Calamity's running her hand 

over her head getting her to smile at her realizing Calamity isn't really paying much attention to her she looks up at her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Why?  
Beca: You're quiet i mean even more quiet then you normally are after we do this.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles. )

Calamity: What you mean?  
Beca: You normally have a smart ass comment to say after what happens between us and tonight there's nothing coming from you.   
Calamity: Want me to say something smart ass?  
Beca: It wouldn't be you if you didn't.  
Calamity: I'll think of one later.

(She pushes her making her laugh.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: You're so mean.  
Calamity: You've known me how long are just figuring that one out.  
Beca: Oh no i knew it when we met you it's just.  
Calamity: What?

(Beca sits up and Calamity follows after her.)

Beca: You're being a whole other kind of mean.  
Calamity: Is there another kind of mean?  
Beca: Yes you being a smart ass.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah sorry. It's just i tell jokes to cover up the pain.

(Beca looks at her.)

Beca: What kind of pain?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off. Then she looks at her again.)

Calamity: About a year before this and well meeting you and the other Bellas.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: I had a girlfriend.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off as she looks back at her.)

Beca: What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking.  
Calamity: I don't. She was killed in a car accident.  
Beca: Oh god. I'm so sorry.  
Calamity: Thanks. And after i lost her i put up these walls that not even the girls could really knock down even if they had tried.  
Beca: You love her?  
Calamity: Very much.  
Beca: Wow i really am sorry.  
Calamity: I'd say it's are right. But it's really not. I mean what's going on between us is a lot of fun. And keeping it secret is even more un.

(Beca starts laughing at her. As she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You're right this is a lot of fun. It's even more fun knowing the person i'm sleeping with is a member of the rival band.  
Calamity: What you think you're groupmates would think of this?  
Beca: Chloe and Aubrey would be mad because well it's competition Flo wouldn't care. Cynthia and Emily are to busy growing crushes on Serenity and Charity to care. And 

on my god i can't believe i just said that.

(She falls back onto the bed and covers her face then makes a noise that makes Calamity laugh at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry what was that?

(She leans over and grabs her hands off of her face.)

Beca: Nothing forget i said anything.  
Calamity: I would but you're so cute.  
Beca: Oh my god shut up.

(She tires to hide her face again but Calamity won't let her.)

Calamity: Come on Beca. I won't tell them.

(Beca looks at her.)

Beca: You swear?  
Calamity: Cross my heart.  
Beca: You have one of those?

(Calamity looks at her and gets her in the side making her turn over.)

Calamity: I'm not so sure i like that.

(She gets her in the side again making her laugh at her as she continues to tickle Beca she tries to get away from her but Calamity won't let her until she gives in.)

Beca: Okay okay i'm sorry.   
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Because if you are. There's only one way for me to forgive you.  
Beca: Oh yeah what's that?  
Calamity: I don't know. I mean it's so hard to think.

(She lifts the sheets and looks under them as Beca grabs her face and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing she smiles in it. Then she pulls away from 

her.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: You forgive me?  
Calamity: Kind of hard not to. Seeing as to how you're cute so.

(Beca laughs at her again then calms down as she looks at her. As she's smiling her Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: Nothing it's just i haven't been this happy since well my own ex. Only thing is mine wasn't killed in a car accident.  
Calamity: What he do?  
Beca: We tried the long distances relationship and it didn't work out.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Beca: He met and fell in love with someone else.

(She nods her head at her.)

Calamity: What about you?

(Beca looks at her and smiles again.)

Beca: There is someone.  
Calamity: Oh yeah.   
Beca: Yeah. She's hot too.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Is she now?  
Beca: Oh yeah. She makes me laugh she can be a bit of bitch if you mess with her and her bandmates.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You like me?  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: Well you know what?  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I like you too.  
Beca: Really.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens sending them into another love making session end of flashback Calamity's just coming out of her thoughts as someone 

walks in to talk to her as she gets to her she sits down next to her.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: I've been better.

(She nods her head at her.)

Serenity: Their gonna find them Cal.  
calamity: I know. It's just with Beca going missing right after one of our biggest fights doesn't make me feel any better.  
Serenity: She was just hurt Cal. When they find her you two will work things out.  
Calamity: I know we will. I can't lose her Serenity. I love her to damn much.

(She stands up and walks off as she walks up to the punching bag and punches it.)

Serenity: And you won't.  
Calamity: You didn't see the look on her face Serenity.  
Serenity: Cal i can imagine the look on her face. We've all had it at one point.  
Calamity: Yeah well i shouldn't of had to see it on my wife's face.

(Serenity looks at her and feels bad for her as she walks up to her and looks at her.)

Serenity: Like i said we've all had those looks on our faces before. And sometimes we wish there was someone who would share the same feelings for us as we do about 

them. Me and Charity both know how you felt about Veracity back then Cal. It showed a lot. I mean you hed it well while you were with Marley. When Vera was with Austin 

you still some how managed to hide your feelings for her. To where the only thing coming though was a protect of friend.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Serenity: We all know the hell you went through when Marley died. You closed yourself off. You wouldn't talk to anyone i mean you still showed up to rehearsals played 

your heart out. Every now and than you would snap at us but we got it. Losing someone the way you did doesn't make it any better.

Calamity: There a point to this?

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Calamity your walls came down the minute we met the Bellas.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Yeah well.  
Serenity: I'm sure Amy's comment about if she was apart of the band that she'd be called Obesity didn't help.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: No it didn't. I was annoyed with her on the outside.  
Serenity: Oh so was i along with Vera and Charity.  
Calamity: But.  
Serenity: But we were all dying on the inside.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Hell we might of been the rival's but. We all saw the look on your face when those two people I don't even remember their names.  
Calamity: Yeah well neither do i.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: We all saw the look on your face when they called the Bellas idiots.  
Calamity: Yeah that wasn't called for. I mean they didn't even know it was competition until they had gotten to Spain.  
Serenity: Still.  
Calamity: True. I could tell Chicago wanted to punch him.  
Serenity: Oh please i saw the look on Mark's face. He even wanted to punch him.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk someone rushes into the room their in.)

Calamity: Chloe!  
Chloe: You two better come to the Command center.

(They quickly follow after her into their command center as they get there they walk in and see someone getting beaten up right in front of Veracity and Beca.)

Calamity: Mark!

(Serenity looks at her and then looks off. As she looks at her wife.)

Serenity: Oh god.  
Emily: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because now that Viggo and his men have Mark it makes you wonder what else they'll do in order to get what they want. Will he finally get Mark back into the mob life or will Mark finally raid the world of Viggo Tarasov for good. Stay tuned for the next update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: Chloe!  
Chloe: You two better come to the Command center.

(They quickly follow after her into their command center as they get there they walk in and see someone getting beaten up right in front of Veracity and Beca.)

Calamity: Mark!

(Serenity looks at her and then looks off. As she looks at her wife.)

Serenity: Oh god.  
Emily: Yeah.

(She holds her hand getting her to look at her.)

Serenity: They'll find them.  
Emily: I know.

(She smiles at her. As Calamity's watching helplessly as her friend gets beaten up by Viggo's men.)

Calamity: They'll find them.  
Chloe: We know they will and when they do let's just say.  
Calamity: Whoever that is going to be in for a world of hurt when they do.  
Aubrey: Question is.  
Chloe: Who the hell is that?  
Calamity: I don't know. I can't see their face.

(As they continue to watch Calamity looks off not sure of what to say. As Sam Michael and Chase come into the room and see what's going on up on the screen.)

Michael: Is that?

(They turn and look at him.)

Chloe: Yeah.  
Sam: How the hell is that possible.  
Kate: What?  
Sam: Where the hell are Jason and John they were with him?  
Sophie: I thought.  
Sam: He did. But he wanted you guys to stay out of it. Because of well it being Viggo Tarasov.  
Kate: So he called them?  
Sam: He did.  
Michael: It there are two other people other than you guys that he trust it's them.  
Kate: Okay so where the hell are they?  
Sam: That's a very good question.

(Over at the warehouse over in one of the rooms Mark Jason and John are all getting beaten up on until the beatings stop and their attackers walk out of the office to 

and see what they next.)

Mark: Fucken Kara.  
John: Yeah why the hell was she there?  
Mark: I don't know. I told everyone to stay away.  
Jason: Well apparently she didn't.  
Mark: Yeah well she has habit of not listening to people when they tell her to stay out of it.  
Jason: Kate!  
Mark: She doesn't like it but she'll do it if she has to.  
John: Good to know.   
Mark: Vera!

(He stands up in some pain and walks towards the door and looks out of the window looking out towards everyone else and he sees her.)

John: She okay?  
Mark: For the most part.  
Jason: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. As long as those two are okay. I'll be just fine.

(They nod their heads at him as he looks around the room to see if he can't find away out of the room as he's looking he hears them coming and walks back over to Jason 

and John as he gets there he slowly gets back onto the ground and waits for them to come back into the room. As they come back in they walk over to them and pick Mark 

up once they have him up Viggo walks into the room and over to him.)

Viggo: You really thought you could out smart me by bringing in Supergirl.  
Mark: I told her to stay away.   
Viggo: Yeah well apparently she didn't listen.  
Mark: Yeah she has a habit of doing things even when people tell her to stay away.  
Viggo: She never listens.  
Mark: She wouldn't even listen to Director Danvers when she told her to stay where they worked. She has bad habit of going against orders.  
Viggo: She does realize because she went against what you said the Crows could very well lose one of their agents and that very agent could lose not one but two of the 

people he cares about.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off as he gets punched sending him to the ground. As he goes down they start beating on him again as their beating on him both John 

and Jason look off not sure of what to do. Out in the main part of the warehouse Viggo's men continue to beat on Santino as their beating on him both Veracity and Beca 

look off as they stop with the beating Viggo walks over to him and kicks him over getting him whince in pain as he rolls over.)

Viggo: And you'll be the third who dies.

(Santino looks at him and then looks off. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Kara walks into the room followed by Alex and Maggie seeing her Sam turns and looks at her.)

Alex: What's going on?  
Sam: Why don't you ask your sister?

(Kara looks at her and then looks off.)

Alex: Kara what the hell did you do?  
Kara: I got involved.  
Alex: He told us to stay out of it.  
Kara: I know he did.  
Maggie: So why the hell didn't you?  
Kara: I thought he could use the help.  
Sam: He had help. He had my husband and John Wick with him. And now thanks to you their all missing. 

(She walks around her annoyed.)

Michael: Sam!

(He goes off after her as he runs off he looks at Kara annoyed and then walks off.)

Alex: You do realize because of what you did. They could very well end up dead. I mean damn it Kara. Brian's are ready had to go through one loss and yes i know they 

both got her back but. I don't know what he'll do if he loses both of this parents this time around.

(She looks at them and can tell their both annoyed with her.)

Maggie: When was the last time anyone saw either one of them?  
Calamity: Six hours ago.

(They look at her and nod their heads.)

Maggie: I'm sure you guys will find them.  
Calamity: Oh i'm sure we will. But the question remains is if we'll find two of my bestfriends and my wife alive.  
Alex: Calamity come on.  
Calamity: No come on. Because of two of my bestfriends and my wife could end up dead if not Michael's uncle and Sam's husband. She never thinks before she does 

anything she only does what she wants to do. Never what anyone tells her. 

(Then she walks out out of the room as she walks out Kara knowing she messed up but knows she did something to try and help even if she did make it worse because of 

her Mark along with Jason and John are now missing and with them being missing it's only a matter of time until someone shows up dead she just hopes the people who 

turn up dead aren't their friends. Over the next several days the Crows continue to try to find Mark Jason John Veracity Beca and Santino in between trying to find 

them and working on the case involving the black market selling case the more they work on both cases the more worried Sophie gets that won't be able to find anyone of 

their missing people including solving the their case at hand. Over at the warehouse after his recent beating Mark's sitting up against the wall trying to catch his 

breath.)

Jason: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Jason: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm are right. I'll be okay.  
Jason: Okay. Because you look like hell.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I feel like it too.

(He laughs as Mark remains there and continues to try and catch his breath.)

John: We gotta find away out of here.  
Jason: You have any idea's i'm sure we'd love to hear to them.  
John: That's just the thing.  
Jason: What?  
John: Viggo will be counting on us trying to escape. He'll have one of those girls out there if not Santino dead before we even step foot out that door.  
Mark: I can't lose my wife again Wick.  
John: I know that.  
Mark: And i know for a damn fact that Calamity really doesn't want to lose her's.  
John: And she won't. I can't promise that neither one of them won't come out of here with some injury. But Beca will be going home to her wife.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Jason: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Up until all of this i had thought about asking Vera to renew our vows.

(They both look at him and smile.)

John: You still thinking about that?  
Mark: Big time.   
Jason: Well we're sure she'll say yes.  
Mark: I can only hope she does. I love her.

(They look at him and can tell he means it.)

Jason: We'll get out of this.  
Mark: I know.

(He smiles at him as they sit there waiting to see what they can do try and get out of this. Back over at Crow Head Quarters they've finally gotten a lead on where 

Mark and Veracity's baby is but the thing is. She's in city they can't too because they have jurisdiction realizing this Sophie gets pissed off.)

Sophie: Shit.

(Kate hearing her ex yell out walks over to her.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: I believe we have a lead on your niece but.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: She's out of the Crows jurisdiction.  
Kate: Where is she?  
Sophie: She's in Chicago.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Well we happen to know a unite in Chicago who can help us out.

(She looks at her and quickly picks her phone up and calls him. Over in Chicago,Il over at the Intelligence unite in his office Voight hearing the phone walks over to 

it and answers it.)

Voight: Hank Voight!  
Sophie: Yeah Sargent Voight this is Sophie Moore with Crow Security here in Gotham.  
Voight: What can i do for you?  
Sophie: We've been working on a black market case involving one of our agents supposedly dead child.

(He looks up.)

Voight: Mark's daughter?  
Sophie: Yeah. We finally got a location only thing is we can't go and get her.  
Voight: Why not?  
Sophie: Because she's in Chicago.

(He looks around not sure of what to say.)

Voight: Well if you can get an agent down here to catch us up on the case we'll get right to work on trying to get her away from whoever baught her.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with him and calls Tyler over to her as he gets to her she tells him what to do and he nods his head at him as he calls Adam and Eric and they rush 

of with him towards Chicago. The following day over in Chicago after finding the family that took in Mark and Veracity's baby Jay and Antonio went to see them as they 

get there they walk up to the door and he knocks on the door.)

Antonio: Why do i get the feeling this family is going to denie buying this baby.  
Jay: Would it surprise you?  
Antonio: No.

(He looks at him and laughs as he knocks again but no one answers the door.)

Jay: That's weird their car is here.  
Antonio: CPD Ma'am we need you to answer the door.

(Then they hear running inside of the house and Jay quickly kicks it open and they rush inside of it as they run in they look around and then see a bunch of boxes 

around the downstairs.)

Jay: Were they moving?  
Antonio: By the looks of it yes they were.

(Then Adam and Eric bring the owner of the house inside as Voight and the rest of the team arrive at the house.)

Lady: Look i don't know what it is you guys want but i can promise you i don't have it.  
Jay: We're looking a baby that's around six to seven months old.

(She looks at him and goes to run again only to have both Adam and Eric push her back into the house.)

Lady: Look i.  
Antonio: Ma'am we need you to be honest with us. Do you still have this child?  
Lady: No.   
Jay: Where is she?  
Lady: I told the person i got the baby from i didn't want the child anymore and i told her to do what she wanted with her.  
Antonio: Who was it?  
Lady: Someone out of Port Charles.

(Jay and Antonio look at each other annoyed.)

Voight: She give you a name?  
Lady: Nelle Benson!

(They look at her and Antonio quickly pulls his phone out and calls Sophie who answers on the second ring.)

Sophie: Agent Moore.  
Antonio: We have a problem.  
Sophie: What?  
Antonio: The baby isn't in Chicago anymore.

(She looks at Kate.)

Sophie: Well then where is she?  
Antonio: Port Charles.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Sophie: What makes you think she's there?  
Antonio: We're talking to the woman who baught the baby.  
Sophie: Who sold her to her?  
Antonio: Nelle Benson!  
Sophie: What?  
Antonio: She said she had baught the baby off of someone out of Port Charles and she said that someone was Nelle Benson.  
Sophie: Shit.  
Antonio: What you want to do with this woman?  
Sophie: Bring her to Gotham i'd like to talk to her myself.  
Antonio: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her.)

Voight: What she say?  
Antonio: To send her back to Gotham.

(The lady looks at him and gets annoyed as they walk her out of the house as they search it as their searching the house Jay comes across something and calls Antonio 

over to him.)

Jay: Is this what i think it is?  
Antonio: Yes it is. Why the hell would she have this?  
Jay: I don't know. And i have a feeling she's not gonna answer that question.  
Antonio: No she's not.

(Then they grab out what they found and start putting things into evidence bags. Later back over in Gotham over at the ware house John Mark and Jason are fighting off 

their attackers as their fighting them off Mark grabs out his gun and shoots out his leg sending him down and then he gets him in the head as he gets him in the head 

he goes down as both John and Jason do the samething with their attackers and they walk off towards the door and open it as they go to open it they hear a group of 

agents rush into the building and start opening up fire onto Viggo's men which gives them the chance to run out of the room to go and help them as they run out Avi 

charges Mark sending him into the wall as they hit Mark hurts himself but not enough to stop him from kicking him in the face sending him to the ground as he goes down 

he quickly gets up and rushes off after him as Jason and John run off towards the other's and help the Crows take out all of Viggo's men. Over by Mark he catches up 

with Avi and they both go into the box's on the other side of the warehouse as they go into them Mark grabs a hold of him and punches him sending his head to side as 

he's beating on him Viggo's son runs up to him to fire at him only to have Michael throw himself into him as he goes to him they both go into the wall and punches him 

knocking him unconscious once he's knocked out he runs off to go and help the other's over by Mark he knocks Avi out and then gets up as a couple of Crows agents rush 

forward and put them both into handcuff's once their cuffed they get them up as Mark rushes off to go and find Viggo as he's looking for him Nelle comes out of hiding 

to shot him only to have Sam come in and throw her into the wall getting her to drop the gun as it falls it gets tossed a cross the warehouse as their fighting Nelle 

throws Sam off of her as Veracity comes in and punches her sending her to the ground as she lands she looks up at her.)

Sam: Damn. I'm never pissing you off.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: She's mine. Go find your husband.

(She nods her head at her as she runs off to go and find Jason. Over by Mark and Viggo as their fighting Mark grabs out his knife and gets him in the leg which then 

gets him to go down as he goes down as he goes down Mark kicks him in the face then grabs out his gun and looks at him as he's looking at him Mark walks up to him and 

points the gun at his face.)

Mark: You know i'd kill you but it just wouldn't do anything. Someone would just find away to bring you back.

(Then he shoots him in the shoulder getting him to turn over in pain.)

Mark: For the number of ass kickings i had to take from your men over the last several days. I really should finally end you but what would be the point.

(He drops the gun to his side and goes to walk off but say's something getting him to turn and look at him.)

Mark: Excuse me?  
Viggo: Yesli Ty menya ne ub'yesh' (If you don't kill me.) YA poydu za tvoyey zhenoy (I'll go after your wife.)

(Mark hearing that walks over to him and points the gun at his head.)

Mark: Ty delayesh', i ya ub'yu tebya. (You do and i'll kill you.)

(He gets him in the other shoulder getting him to look at him. He goes to shoot him only to have John run up to him and stops him.)

John: He's not worth it.  
Mark: I know that.  
John: Let me.

(He looks at him and nods his head as they a gun shot come from behind them and Beca comes running over to them.)

Mark: Beca!

(She reaches him and falls into him and he's able to catch her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Beca: That psycho shot her.  
Mark: Shot who?  
Beca: Veracity!

(He looks at her and then looks off where his wife is as Charity rushes forward and grabs a hold of her getting Mark to get up and runs off towards his wife as he gets 

there he sees Nelle pointing her weapon at her and fires at her getting her in the head sending her down as Mark reaches her as he gets to her he grabs her hand 

getting her to look at him.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: You're gonna be okay.  
Veracity: I don't know. She got me in the chest again.

(He looks at her and then down at her chest and flashes back to seven months ago when she was shot then as Sam comes in and quickly puts pressure onto her wound 

getting her wince in pain.)

Mark: Hey hey Baby look at me.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Stay with me okay.

(She nods her head at him as he keeps a hold of her hand Kate rushes forward quickly taking off her Cowl. As she gets to them she kneels down behind Mark and grabs her 

hand along with Mark who looks back at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.

(Mark looks at her scared that he could lose her again.)

Mark: Stay with us okay. I love you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him as they hear another scream and they turn to see who it come from and sees someone go down.)

Mark: Oh god Beca.

(Over by them Charity rushes over to her and puts pressure onto her wound getting her to wince.)

Charity: Mark!

(He looks over at her and then to Kate.)

Kate: I got her go.

(Mark nods his head at her as he leans down and kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it as he rushes off to go and help Charity with Bec as he gets to them he 

looks her over and sees where she was stabbed.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: She was stabbed where Cal and Reagan were stabbed and shot.

(She looks down and then at Mark.)

Charity: Oh god.

(He looks at her and keeps an eye on as the medics rush into the warehouse.)

Mark: We've got two down. We've got her here. And my wife just down the hallway.  
Medic: Okay we've got another ambulance coming.  
Mark: From where?  
Medic: Firehouse 51.  
Mark: Okay. 

(Later back over at Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing everyone but Mark Jason and John are getting looked over to make sure they don't have any broken ribs. 

Out in the waiting area two out of the three remaining Evermoist members are there waiting for Calamity to show up. Then they look up to see her walking up to them 

with both Brian and Reagan with her.)

Brian: Aunt Charity.

(She gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him she picks him up and holds him as he hugs her getting Calamity to smile at her.)

Calamity: Anything?  
Serenity: They just took them in.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Serenity: Being looked at.

(She nods her head at her as she sits down while she holds her and Beca's daughter in her arms. As she's holding her she keeps ahold of her. As they sit there and wait 

for news on both Veracity and Beca. Meanwhile up in Jacob's office he's sitting there thinking as someone walks into his office.)

Kate: Hey dad.

(He looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Jacob: Any news?  
Kate: They just took them into surgery it could be awhile before we know anything.

(He nods his head at her.)

Jacob: How you holding up?  
Kate: Well for the most part we finally have Viggo his son and right hand man in a holding cell.  
Jacob: Nelle Benson?  
Kate: Mark shot her in the head.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Kate: I just. I don't know if he'll be able to handle it if he lost her again.  
Jacob: I don't think any of would be able to handle it if we lost her all over again. And i really don't think Calamity would be able to survive if she lost someone 

else she loves.

Kate: Yeah. From what Vera said. After losing Marley Calamity just about shut herself off until they met the Bellas.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Jacob: Your sister is going to make it.  
Kate: I know she will.

(He nods his head at her. As their sitting there talking Mark walks into the room in pain from the beatings he took over the last several days.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What they say?  
Mark: Mary thinks we just have bruised ribs.  
Kate: Well that's good to hear.  
Mark: It is. 

(Then Sophie and Julia walk in followed by Ares.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Julia: We found out where in Port Charles Mark and Veracity's little girl is.

(Mark looks at them.)

Mark: Where?  
Sophie: He's with a gay couple nice guys.

(Mark looks at her and knows who she's talking about then puts his head down.)

Mark: Tell me that psycho didn't put mine and Veracity's daughter with Lucas Jonas and Brad Chopper?

(Sophie looks at her paper work.)

Sophie: She did why?  
Mark: I can't believe she did it to them again.  
Kate: Hey hey. Mark!  
Mark: Five years ago Lucas and Brad adopted a little boy Wiley.  
Kate: Michael and Nelle's son?  
Mark: Yeah. She had Brad switch the babies to make Michael think that their son was dead. And that Wiley was Willow's.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: And when the truth came out Brad got sent to prison shortly after he was released him and Lucas ran into each other again started talking and started dating 

again they've been back together ever since.

Kate: I didn't think they were looking to adopt again. Not after the last time.  
Mark: The last time i talked to Lucas they weren't.   
Sophie: So the hell do they have her?  
Mark: I don't know.

(He sits down not sure of what to do.)

Mark: I can't do it to Lucas. Not again.  
Kate: If they took her from Nelle.  
Mark: Kate if they took her from Nelle there's a very good chance she never actually faced them she could of left her at their door step.  
Sophie: Think they would of called the police?  
Mark: I don't know. The only cop i know of is Chase other than Michael's brother Dante.

(She nods her head at him. Then Chase walks into the office getting them to turn and look at him.)

Chase: What's wrong?  
Mark: About seven months ago did you get a call from Lucas and Brad?  
Chase: Yeah. Someone had a left a baby outside of their apartment. Why?  
Mark: Because the baby that was left was mine and Veracity's child.

(He looks at him and then looks at everyone in the room.)

Chase: Oh god.

(Mark sits down again annoyed with Nelle.)

Sophie: Would they still have her?  
Chase: Lucas said they'd keep her as long as they could. But there's no telling.

(Mark looks off.)

Julia: Only one way to find out and that's to go to Port Charles.

(Mark looks up at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I'm gonna stay here and wait for some news on Veracity and Beca.  
Kate: I'll go with them.  
Jacob: Okay.

(She gets up and walks out of the office with them. Later back up in the medical Wing Mark's sitting there with everyone waiting for news on Veracity and Beca. As 

their sitting there waiting Mark's got his and Veracity's son in his arms holding him as he sleeps as he's sleeping the doctor comes out and Calamity walks over to 

him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Will: Hey.  
Calamity: How's my wife?  
Will: She's okay. She made it through her surgery.  
Calamity: Mark mentioned.  
Will: Yeah the person who stabbed her didn't get her anywhere near there. But they did throw the knife into her pretty deep. She lost a lot of blood. So we gave her 

some more blood and we believe she'll make a full recovery?  
Calamity: What about Veracity?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Will!

(He looks at her.)

Will: She wasn't so lucky.  
Calamity: No no no. Don't.  
Will: She didn't die. She even made it through her surgery. But the thing is.  
Calamity: What?  
Will: Due to her being shot in her heart before it's very weak.  
Calamity: Meaning.  
Will: She's got a very rough road ahead of her.  
Calamity: Meaning?  
Will: She's in critical condition for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Will: She's strong i'm sure she'll pull through this.  
Calamity: I know she will. When can we see them?  
Will: Well due to Veracity's injury she's in ICU.  
Calamity: And my wife?  
Will: We're getting her into Recovery now. I'll send a nurse out to come and get you once she's all set up.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He then turns and walks off as she walks back over to everyone else tells them that both Veracity and Beca made it through their sugeries.)

Mark: Cal!

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: Due to her being shot in the heart once before he said her hearts very weak and said she's got a rough road ahead of her.

(Mark puts his head down not wanting to go through this hell again such as losing his wife again.)

Mark: I can't lose her again.

(Calamity walks over to him and kneels down in front of him as she hugs him. Getting him to break down in her arms as she's hugging him she looks at her 

bandmates/Friends and gets upset with them.)

Calamity: None of us can lose her again.

(He nods his head on her shoulder. Over in Port Charles Kate Julia Sophie and Chase walk up to Lucas and Brad's door as they get there he knocks on the door and then 

turns to look at them.)

Chase: Now remember they've been taking care of the baby for the last seven months they could of fallen in love with her.  
Kate: I'm aware of that.  
Chase: Okay.

(Then the door opens and Brad shows himself.)

Brad: Chase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because boy do i feel bad for Brad and Lucas. Because thanks to Nelle they could be losing their child all over again. And FYI no i won't be killing off Veracity again. I hated it doing it the last time. So Veracity won't be dying in this one. Anyway. I just wanted to let you guys know two weeks from today the weekend of September 11th,12th and the 13th. I will be out at camping with my family so for those three days i will be out of town and won't be able to update until the day after we get back which will be September 14th. So i will try and type up another chapter of this one or Blood oath on the 15th. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed that chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Port Charles Kate Julia Sophie and Chase walk up to Lucas and Brad's door as they get there he knocks on the door and then turns to look at them.)

Chase: Now remember they've been taking care of the baby for the last seven months they could of fallen in love with her.  
Kate: I'm aware of that.  
Chase: Okay.

(Then the door opens and Brad shows himself.)

Brad: Chase!  
Chase: Hey Brad.  
Brad: What's going on?  
Chase: Nelle Benson!

(Brad looks at him and let's them into the apartment as they walk in he closes the door and looks at them.)

Brad: I'm gonna go call Lucas.  
Chase: Where is he?  
Brad: He's at work.

(He nods his head at him. As he walks off towards the bedroom to go and get his phone to call Lucas as he walks into the bedroom Kate looks around the apartment.)

Sophie: You are right Kate?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Just thinking that looks a lot like the apartment i lived in before me and Reagan got married.  
Julia: That was a nice apartment Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know it was. It was my first away from the Penthouse.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Kate: I mean i know it wasn't much. But it was something until Mark gave me and Reagan the Penthouse in Tommy's old building so.  
Julia: We know.

(She looks at her and laughs as Brad walks out of the bedroom after hanging up with Lucas.)

Brad: He's on his way here.  
Julia: Okay good.

(Back over Gotham over at the Crows Head Quarters Mark's sitting Veracity's room watching her sleep as he sees someone standing there then gets up to walk over to them 

as he gets to the door he opens it to find Ares there and smiles at her as he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: The same but knowing she was shot in the same spot she was before.  
Ares: Yeah. I bet whoever took the shot was hoping she wouldn't make it.  
Mark: Yeah. How's Beca?  
Ares: Calamity's in with her. In fact she hasn't left her side since they brought her out of surgery.  
Mark: Yeah. Having kicked Beca and Reagan out and then calling her again.  
Ares: She's going through a touch time Mark.  
Mark: I know this. I mean if anyone here other than Reagan who understands being raped it be you?  
Ares: Yeah. I'm sure she never thought she'd ever be in that position.  
Mark: Neither did Reagan. But than again. we can't always say it won't happen. Because it happened to you thanks to Decker's ex. It happened to Reagan thanks to Vera's 

ex. And well Wendy.

Ares: Wendy Seager was raped?  
Mark: Yeah her ex. It's a long a story. We all found out what happened right after both Calamity and Reagan were injured and Calamity had found out she couldn't give 

Beca kids of her own.  
Ares: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. But lucky for Calamity Beca still can so.  
Ares: I really don't think Calamity cares about that right now.  
Mark: I know she doesn't. I just i still can't wrap my head around Lucas and Brad having mine and Vera's baby.  
Ares: I can't believe they'd ever take another child from her knowing the hell that Michael went through while he thought was Wiley was dead.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just glad that Nelle is off of the streets again and i'm hoping for good this time.  
Ares: You're not the only one.  
Mark: Yeah. What's the word on Reagan's ex anyway?  
Ares: She's in the wind i have some of my men out there looking for her. But once we caught Viggo his son Avi and Nelle.  
Mark: You thinking she skipped town?  
Ares: There's a very good chance she could of. But i wouldn't hold your breath Mark.  
Mark: I know.

(She turns and walks off as he walks back into the room and walks back over to his wife's side and sits down again as he sits down he looks at her and smiles at her. 

Over in Beca's room Calamity's sitting in there with her as Serenity walks in to talk to her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey. It's not your fault Cal.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: What's not my fault. Throwing my wife and little girl out of the house. And then calling her back to tell her about the whole thing with Amanda pretending to 

be Vera and me being stupid enough to cheat on her and then having her walk out of the door and not follow after her.

Serenity: If you had they would of grabbed you too.  
Calamity: But at least i would of been there when someone went after my wife.  
Serenity: Yeah and the person they did a lot damage to would of been you instead of.  
Calamity: The only reason he went after Mark was because of Kara Danvers and her butting into something he didn't want her anywhere near.  
Serenity: Yeah Alex and Maggie are still really mad at her for that.  
Calamity: She could of gotten them all killed.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Calamity: I just.  
Serenity: Cal Vera might be in a lot more danger then Beca but we both know she's not going to be going anywhere. She doesn't want to leave Mark or Brian again. Mainly 

now knowing that their little girl is out there somewhere. She's going to want to meet her and raise her with Mark. I don't see her giving that up. Not again.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her as she looks back at Beca and walks over to her as she gets to her she grabs her hand and holds it.)

Calamity: I can't lose her Serenity.

(Serenity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Serenity: You won't we all know how stubborn the Bellas are.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah mainly this one.

(She leans in and kisses her forehead then pulls away from it as she presses her against her's. Then she pulls away from her as she looks at Serenity again.)

Serenity: Hey.

(She looks at her again.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Their both gonna pull through this.   
Calamity: I know.

(She nods her head at her. Back over in Port Charles,NY over at Brad and Lucas's apartment Lucas walks in followed by Carly and Sonny as they walk in Chase looks up at 

them.)

Carly: What's going on?  
Chase: Nelle Benson was in Gotham City.  
Sonny: What?  
Kate: She kidnapped my sister and her lead singers wife.  
Sophie: And then kidnapped three other's.  
Carly: Who?  
Julia: Mark Buchanan Jason Morgan and John Wick.

(They all look off annoyed.)

Lucas: They are right?  
Julia: Mark's got bruised ribs Jason and John have the same injury's.  
Lucas: What about?  
Kate: Someone shot my sister in the chest. She's in critical condition.  
Lucas: She didn't.  
Kate: I know. But the doctor's are saying if she makes it the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours their very hopeful she'll make a full recovery.  
Carly: Calamity's wife?  
Kate: In recovery. Her's was as bad Veracity's.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Lucas: Is Nelle still there?  
Sophie: She is. But she's in Crow custody. We won't be letting her go as easily as your justice system has.  
Carly: Yeah. good behavior my ass.

(They look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Lucas: So what brings up guys here. All he said was that Nelle was in Gotham.  
Kate: Purgatory SPD have been looking into a number of babies being taken from their birth parents and sold on the black market.  
Lucas: Okay.  
Julia: And we believe Mark and Veracity's daughter was one of those babies taken and sold.

(He looks around annoyed.)

Chase: We believe the baby you and Brad have might be there's. 

(Lucas and Brad look at him and then look off again.)

Carly: She wouldn't of actually stuck someone else kid with them again. It was bad enough that she did it with Michael's son.  
Chase: No one ever said she made sense. And as to why she would target both Mark and Veracity is something no one will ever know.  
Sonny: Where is she?  
Brad: She's asleep.  
Kate: You mind?  
Brad: No. Go right ahead.

(She walks off towards the room she's in and heads in to see her. As she walks in she heads over to the crib and sees her there and wants to ring Nelle's neck for 

making Mark and Veracity think their child was dead even though for over four months Veracity was dead. Later she walks out and Sophie walks over to her.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: She looks so much like her.  
Sophie: We're gonna get them some answers right now okay.

(Kate nods her head at her. They both walk back over to Lucas and Brad. As they get there Chase starts asking Lucas and Brad how they managed to get their hands onto 

the baby and they explained how Brad had found her outside of the apartment one morning with a note saying that her mother had been killed. As he continues to question 

him he starts remembering other things. Things that neither Nelle or Julian would want him to remember as he's remembering all of this he quickly stands up and walks 

over to the counter and Lucas walks over to him.)

Carly: Sorry about this you guys. Brad was in an accident the night he was released from Prison.  
Julia: How bad was it?  
Lucas: Bad. In fact his was worse then the one we were in.  
Sophie: When was this?  
Brad: Two months after Mark's wife was killed.

(Kate looks up at him and then walks over to him.)

Kate: I know you guys heard about it. But.  
Brad: One night after being released from prison i went to Julian's pub to see him.  
Kate: Okay.  
Brad: As i walked in i saw him with Nelle i mean Mark had told me that Julian and Nelle had gotten married in order to try and get Wiley away from Michael but. I 

wasn't expecting what i was about to hear.

Sophie: And that was?

(He puts his head down as more and more of their conversation comes back to him and remembers the recording he had made of them talking. Then he walks over to their 

room and grabs out the recorder that the doctor's had given back to him as he walks out of the room he hands it to Chase who rewinds it and pushes play on it. As it 

plays they hear both Julian and Nelle talking as their talking Brad's standing there listening in on their conversation as they continue to listen to it Kate starts 

getting even more mad then anyone has ever seen her. As the tape ends Kate sits down not sure of what to think of what they just heard on the tape.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: That heartless bitch knew my sister was still alive and didn't tell Mark.  
Carly: Yeah well Nelle doesn't care about anyone else but herself.  
Kate: Yeah kind of figured that out.

(They look at her and then look off.)

Kate: It's just Vera's my sister and that bitch knew she was alive and did nothing.  
Julia: Kate there is a baby sleeping in the next room.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Sorry you guys.  
Lucas: It's fine. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Brad: That's not the only thing.  
Sophie: What?  
Brad: Not only had she known about Veracity being alive. She's also the one who hired that Amanda woman to go after Calamity.  
Kate: What?  
Brad: She told Amanda if she had really wanted Calamity she should go after her.  
Chase: Amanda was connected to Nelle?  
Brad: Yeah. She had come into the pub one day after or just before the wedding and she was talking to Nelle and Nelle had told her about a wedding that was going to be 

happening in Rome the weekend she had stopped off here in Port Charles and Nelle told her that she should go.

Kate: They were talking about this out loud?  
Brad: Yeah. I don't think they knew i was there or they wouldn't of talked about it so openly.  
Carly: Or they did and just didn't care.  
Brad: That's what i figured so i just kept my eyes on my phone while they were talking and waiting for my food so.  
Chase: And?  
Brad: Amanda said there would be no way she could get close to Calamity without anyone trying to stop her.  
Chase: And Nelle gave her the idea to use Veracity's face?  
Brad: Yeah.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Lucas: I'd ask of all the people to use in order to get close to Calamity but.  
Kate: Because Veracity's a member of the band.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Chase: Did you guys ever call the police when the baby showed up?  
Lucas: Yeah. And they said they could DCFS but when we never got a visit from anyone we thought.  
Chase: You never got a visit from anyone?  
Lucas: No. And we tried a number of hospital's to see if the baby was born in anyone of them and when they all said no or that they didn't know who the mother was.  
Kate: And You said all of this was before Veracity was killed?  
Brad: Yeah. Well their conversation was before she was killed. The baby came four months later.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: You two mind coming back with us to Gotham City. My boss should really hear this.  
Brad: What about the baby?  
Sophie: She can come with.

(They nod their heads at her. Back over in Gotham City in Veracity's room Mark's still sitting at her bedside holding her hand and talking to her as he's talking to 

her Kara's standing there feeling guilty over what happened to both her and Beca not wanting to bother Mark she turns and walks off. Back in the room Mark kisses her 

head then pulls away from it as he keeps a hold of her hand.)

Mark: I love you so damn much Vera. Please stay with us baby.

(He leans back in and places his forehead against her's willing her to stay with them as he's doing that Santino is watching it and feels bad for him. Over the next 

couple of weeks the Crows continue to investigate the black market case as both Veracity and Beca continue to recover from their wounds as both the first twenty-four 

to forty-eight hours past and Veracity made it through both nights. The doctors were sure she'd make a full recovery and she was showing signs of making a full recovery 

until one day someone went into her room and tried to take her life yet again and if hadn't of been for one of her bandmates walking in when they did this person just 

might of done what they had planned. Before they could escape and leave the building both Mark and Tyler caught em and arrested them once they booked and in a holding 

cell Mark rushed up to his wife's room to go and check on her.)

Mark: Will!  
Will: She's okay. She's stable whatever they were planning kind of went out the window the minute Serenity walked into the room.  
Mark: Okay.  
Will: But my question is.  
Mark: Why go after Veracity.  
Will: Yeah.  
Mark: I really wish i knew Will i really do. It's one thing to put both her and Beca in here.  
Will: It's another thing to try and take her out while she's still recovering from her gun shot wound.  
Mark: Yeah. Well thanks man.  
Will: Anytime.

(He walks off as Mark walks into the room and over to her.)

Serenity: Who the hell was that?  
Mark: I don't know. But we're gonna figure it out and when we do whoever just tried to kill her is going to be in a world of hurt.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: How's Beca?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: She hasn't woken up yet and it's really starting to worry Cal.  
Mark: She'll wake up.  
Serenity: I sure hope so.

(Mark looks at her and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Beca will wake up and when she does. She'll find some way of making you three regret for ever treating her and the other Bellas so badly.

(Serenity starts laughing as he kisses her then pulls away from it as he grabs his wife's hand.)

Serenity: You know she really does love you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know she does. And i love her just as much. I loved Ares i did and there's always going to be some part of me that always will. But Veracity's the rest of my 

life.

Serenity: Okay.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: You know up until i met the rest of you guys.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: I told myself i'd never fall in love again. But yet some how.  
Serenity: She wasn't trying that hard to get you to pay attention to her Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Serenity: Okay.

(Mark looks at her and then back down to his wife.)

Mark: I guess i'm just one of those people who couldn't get past the good looks known as Evermoist.

(Serenity laughs at him.)

Mark: You ever tell Calamity i said that i'll deny it.  
Serenity: I some how figured you would say that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: God knows Beca couldn't stop talking about the lead singer of Ever hotties.

(Serenity looks at him.)

Serenity: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean there was a lot complaining about how mean you four were but. She didn't stop talking about the woman she couldn't keep her eyes off of.  
Serenity: Wow.  
Mark: You guys might of started out as rival's Serenity. But both me and Reagan both had a feeling those feelings of hatered weren't going to be staying around for 

very long.

Serenity: We didn't hate them. It's just sometimes Amy made it very hard to get a long with them.  
Mark: Yeah Amy had or well still has a bad habit of saying or doing things that got their rival's to think differently of them.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: Yeah sure. What's up?  
Serenity: What was so different about us?

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Serenity: Out of the Rival's that the Bellas went up against.  
Mark: Okay.  
Serenity: What made the four of us so different?

(Mark looks at her and then laughs.)

Mark: Funny thing is.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: I asked Beca the samething.  
Serenity: And?  
Mark: Honestly to her. Yeah you guys didn't get off on the right foot. But you four did manage to try and get along with the Bellas a lot more then their other rival's 

did. That and Beca and Calamity were sleeping together so.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: Yeah that's true.  
Mark: All you have to know is that you four were willing to do something the other rival's weren't willing to do and that was to get along with the Bellas. Serenity i 

saw how you four were with them towards the end. I mean yeah you guys still put on the we you guys act. But they knew the days of you four hating them was over.

Serenity: What gave it away?  
Mark: Well for one thing the way you and Charity would look at Emily and Cynthia whenever they would walk by. That and Calamity always smiling whenever Beca would by 

with them.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Trust me. I knew i was in trouble the minute i met Vera i just wasn't ready to say it out loud due to me having just lost Ares the year before.  
Serenity: I know.  
Mark: Me and Reagan saw a lot of change in the four of you towards the end when it came around to the Bellas. Mainly three of the members.  
Serenity: We couldn't help it.  
Mark: I know that.  
Serenity: Of course a lot of it had a lot to do with Theo.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Khaled's aid.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: What was he doing?  
Serenity: He'd be in the middle of a conversation with us. And the minute The Bellas would walk by he'd pretend like hadn't heard a thing any of us had said and 

rushing off after them.

Mark: Why didn't you four ever say anything?  
Serenity: Because in the back of our minds. We were the rival's and if we said anything all it would do is cause problems so we kept quiet  
Mark: But.  
Serenity: But than we found who had won i knew he was playing favorites. And yes i know by then we had started getting a long with them. But that's still how we felt.  
Mark: I know.  
Serenity: I was also starting to grow feelings for Emily and didn't want her to think i was jealous so.  
Mark: And Charity?  
Serenity: Me Charity and Calamity were falling in love with them we were afraid they would think we were jealous.   
Mark: Why didn't she?  
Serenity: She was falling just as hard for you.

(He looks at her and then down to his wife whose still out of it. Or so they both thought. Because unknown to them both Veracity and Beca can hear their conversation 

because down in Beca's room both Calamity and Charity are having the same conversation with Reagan.)

Reagan: So you guys never voiced your opinion's because you thought the Bellas would think that you were jealous. Even though you were sleeping with Beca.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs. As she looks down at the woman she loves.)

Calamity: I know. But you can't blame us for feeling the way we do Reagan.  
Reagan: I don't. I gotta tell you Calamity.  
Calamity: What?  
Reagan: I haven't seen anyone fall in love with someone half as fast as i saw with her during the tour. Just because she had a little pink rock in pants pocket doesn't 

mean she didn't think about doing it at some point.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she looks down at Beca again.)

Reagan: Don't ever second guess how she feels about you. Although she did run off when you said.  
Calamity: Did i sleep with Amanda because i thought she was Vera yes i did. But i never would of knowingly slept with my bestfriends wife. I know much he loves her.  
Reagan: I know that. But something about that night is bothering you.  
Calamity: I mean a lot about that day bother's me.  
Charity: What?  
Calamity: Well for one thing when Brian called out for her she didn't seem all that happy to see him. To see me yeah the minute i got off the plane. But i saw the look 

on her face.

Reagan: Which leads me to the question of.  
Calamity: It been four months Reagan i was shock i thought we had seen her again.  
Charity: Cal!  
Calamity: Normally when someone comes back from the dead they wanna stay in hiding a little bit longer to make sure that the person that had killed them.  
Charity: Wouldn't some how track them to where were headed.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Calamity: And if she had wanted to keep a low profile.  
Charity: Why go to the airport.  
Reagan: She wanted to be seen. Mainly by you.

(She nods her head at her as she looks at Beca and then looks back at them.)

Calamity: She also did something that i know damn well Vera never would do.  
Charity: What?  
Calamity: She ran her fingers across my stomach.

(Charity looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Reagan: And Veracity wouldn't do that?  
Calamity: I mean she did it jokingly but that was only because she was messing with Marley.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Charity: And she had no tattoo's.

(They both look at her.)

Calamity: Oh shit.  
Reagan: You never noticed?  
Calamity: I noticed a lot. It's just that night i didn't.  
Charity: Well it was dark in the room.  
Calamity: Well yeah. And the one thing we all know Vera would of done was pulled away from me the minute i kissed her.  
Charity: You never know.  
Calamity: Actually. I do. We've all known her long enough to know. That she never would of let me cheat on Beca.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Charity: Okay so that kind of really points out that it wasn't her.  
Reagan: Yeah and if Veracity also knew Mark was in another relationship she never would of kissed him.  
Calamity: And she kissed him.  
Reagan: You notice anything else missing from her body?  
Calamity: Yeah the scar from where she was shot.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off wondering why they hadn't figured out earlier that Amanda wasn't really Veracity and that they allowed her to get close to both 

Mark and Calamity which resulted in Calamity doing the one thing she swore she'd never do and that was to cheat on her wife.)

Calamity: I keep telling myself if there was only away i could take that night back.  
Reagan: I know.  
Calamity: I would do it in heart beat. I hated that i did that to her.  
Reagan: She still loves you.  
Calamity: And i still love her. So damn much.  
Beca: You getting sappy on me Calamity Mitchell.

(She looks down at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: Hey sexy.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her getting Beca to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Charity: I'm gonna go and get the doctor.  
Reagan: Okay. I'm gonna go tell Mark and Serenity.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They both rush from the room as Calamity remains there with her wife.)

Calamity: I really am sorry about that night baby.

(Beca smiles at her as she pulls her in again and kisses her again as their kissing Calamity smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's not. But we'll get through it. Even with what Amanda did to you.  
Calamity: I know we will.  
Beca: We'll talk about this later okay.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Over in Veracity's room Serenity rushes out of the room. To go and get Emily to let her know. As they walked out Mark remained with his wife to talk to her as he's 

telling her how much he loves her she looks at him.)

Veracity: You getting soft Buchanan?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Hey honey.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he leans his head down onto her chest and loses it getting her to put hand onto his head then 

he pulls it back up and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he puts his forehead to her's then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm gonna go find Will are right?  
Veracity: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room to go and see if he can't find Will. As he walks out of the room Mary walks up to him.)

Mary: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Vera's awake.

(She looks at him and walks into the room to check on her as she's looking her over Kate walks into the room.)

Kate: Hey.

(Veracity looks over at her and smiles.)

Veracity: Hi.

(She walks into the room more and over to her sister.)

Kate: How is she?  
Mary: She's good. She's as stubborn as you.  
Kate: Hey.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing as Natalie knocks on the door and gets Mark's attention he walks over to her and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Natalie: I just got the DNA test back on the baby that your friends were fostering.  
Mark: And?  
Natalie: Congrats daddy it's a girl.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: She's?  
Natalie: She is.  
Mark: I don't know weather to be relieved or sadden for them.  
Natalie: I don't know what to tell you Mark.  
Mark: I know. Thank you.  
Natalie: Anytime. I'd tell Veracity.  
Mark: I will. 

(Then he looks at the name on the paper and looks at Natalie.)

Mark: Abigail!

(Natalie looks at him and nods her head at him. Then she walks off as he looks back into his wife's room and smiles to himself as he walks back into the room as he's 

walking in Kate looks up at him then walks over to him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: The baby that Brad and Lucas have been taking care of.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She's mine and Vera's daughter.

(She looks at him and then takes the tablet from him and looks at it.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Veracity: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with both Mark and Veracity having found their daughter. What's gonna happen with Lucas and Brad will Mark and Veracity give her to them or raise her themselves. Stay tuned for the next update of Rise of the Ex later today. And maybe if i can manage it i'll see about either putting another Becalamity one shot or Keagan one shot. I just don't know yet.


	10. Olivia's Revenge Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex. I hope you all enjoy it.

(She looks at him and then takes the tablet from him and looks at it.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Veracity: What?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Um.

(He walks over to her and grabs her hand.)

Mark: Well as you know we've been working a long side Nicole and her officers in Purgatory about babies being taken from their birth parents and sold on the black 

market.

Veracity: Yeah i'm aware of that.  
Mark: Well the case just a little close to home as far as Nelle Benson cares to say.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: The baby that both Brad and Lucas have been taking care is our daughter.

(She looks at him and slowly sits up as he shows her the tablet that has their baby's DNA on it as she's looking at it she looks at Mark and smiles a lot at him but 

then starts feeling bad for his friends.)

Veracity: I.  
Mark: Babe what do you remember about after the shooting?  
Veracity: Not a whole lot other then being shot in the chest and being rushed into Surgery.  
Mark: So there weren't any doctor's in there that you didn't know?  
Veracity: I was put under after i got in there.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay.

(He kisses her forehead then pulls away from it as he looks at Kate.)

Mark: She doesn't remember much?  
Kate: Over here.  
Mark: I'll be back okay.  
Veracity: Okay. Love you.  
Mark: Lover you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Think that's normal?  
Kate: It could be. I mean for all of us we all thought she was dead. We even buried her.  
Mark: Yeah we did.  
Kate: So sometime between the time we buried to her Dan being killed.  
Mark: They dug up her grave.  
Kate: took her body out of it and well.  
Mark: But her part of the cemetery had camera's all around.  
Kate: But you have to remember they once again had dug up her grave and took the coffin.  
Mark: Which went missing for two weeks before we found it.  
Kate: which means when they dug it up and opened it. They realized she wasn't in it.  
Mark: So they dumped it in the middle of a highway?  
Kate: They dumped where they believed it would be noticed.  
Mark: You dump it onto a highway.  
Kate: It gets noticed and no one is none the wiser.  
Mark: So where the hell did they hold her until she was big enough to get the baby out of her?  
Kate: I don't know. And with her not really remembering anything past the shooting.  
Mark: You know when me and Chicago found her she had candles all around her almost like someone had just brought her back.

(Kate looks at him and then over to her sister.)

Kate: They wanted to make it look like they had just brought her back. When she'd been alive for last four months.  
Mark: Yeah. And for the last two months Brad and Lucas have been raising our daughter.  
Kate: Yeah. I have a feeling this is going hurt both sets of parents.  
Mark: Yeah. Wait Kate.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Calamity's the one who told me and Ares about Vera's death.

(Kate looks at him and then over at Calamity who had just walked.)

Kate: Calamity!

(She looks over at her.)

Mark: Head back outside real quick we wanna talk to you.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks out of the room as Kate follows after her and Mark walks over to his wife.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: We're gonna go talk to Calamity i'll be okay.  
Veracity: Okay. Where's Brian?  
Mark: Charity and Cynthia had him last time i checked.  
Brian: Mommy!

(She looks over at him and smiles at him as Cynthia walks him over to the bed and he carefully he hugs her as Cynthia looks at the DNA test and shows her wife who 

looks at them and feels for Brad and Lucas.)

Charity: Damn.  
Veracity: That's what i was thinking when i saw it.

(She smiles at her. Outside of the room. Mark walks up to them.)

Calamity: What's going on?  
Mark: The day Vera was shot and killed.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Kate: Did you know the doctor that had come out and told you she had died?  
Calamity: No. I'd never seen him before. We were told the person who was doing Veracity's surgery was Will Halstead.

(Kate looks at Mark and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Okay. It's not like Will to make a mistake.  
Kate: No it's not.  
Mark: Or unless.  
Kate: If someone gave him to Chicago.  
Mark: There's a very good chance.  
Kate: Shit. Nelle's been in on this from the start.  
Mark: Great.  
Kate: We're gonna have to see about looking through the surgery's that day and see which doctor was where.  
Mark: Okay. I'll talk to Mary and see if she can't give us the tapes.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks back into the room and tells Veracity he has to get back to work and nods her head at him. Then he leans in and say's something in her ear and she nods her 

head at him.)

Veracity: we'll tell him soon.  
Mark: Okay. I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he kisses his son's head then pulls away from it and he looks at him.)

Mark: Take care of your mom okay.  
Brian: Okay.  
Mark: That's my boy.

(He leans back up and walks out of the room. Later down in their command center Mark and Chase are watching the video from Veracity's surgery is listening to the 

voices in the room and he doesn't know any of them. Then he pauses it.)

Mark: Okay none of those voices are Will Halstead.  
Chase: You sure?  
Mark: I am. But than again i didn't even hear his voice during Chicago's surgery.  
Chase: So where the hell was he?  
Mark: That's a very good question. 

(He gets up and walks over to his father in law's office as he gets there he knocks on the door.)

Jacob: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the office as he walks in he closes the door.)

Mark: Sir.

(He looks up at him.)

Jacob: Yeah.  
Mark: Me and Chase have been going over the video footage of Veracity's and Chicago's surgery's.  
Jacob: And.  
Mark: And in neither one of the videos is he the one doing the work.

(He looks at him and then throws his pen down as he leans back in his chair.)

Jacob: So where the hell was he?  
Mark: I don't know. And to be honest.  
Jacob: What's that?  
Mark: Although we all know Olivia was dead at this time including Cutter.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: But Nelle Benson wasn't.  
Jacob: You saying?  
Mark: I'm saying there's a very good chance Nelle's been in on this the whole time.  
Sophie: Not just Olivia?  
Mark: No.

(He looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Jacob: And i have a feeling if you go and ask her about it.  
Mark: She'll just lie through her damn teeth.  
Sophie: We need to talk to someone. About that day.  
Mark: Yeah because me and Kate both talked to Calamity and she said the doctor that came out to talk to them wasn't Will.  
Jacob: So who the hell was it?  
Mark: Wish i knew.

(He nods his head at him. Then Chase rushes into the office.)

Chase: I'm sorry Commander but Mark there's something you need to see.

(He walks over to him and he shows him the person who worked on Veracity.)

Mark: Son of a.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: It was Crocket Marcel.

(Sophie puts her head down annoyed.)

Chase: You know this prick?  
Mark: A little to well.  
Chase: How?  
Mark: About four years ago. After the Crisis. Ben Lockwood came to Gotham he kidnapped all of the Evermoist members Sophie and Reagan.  
Chase: Why?  
Mark: He was wanting to know who Batwoman and Supergirl are. And when they wouldn't give them what he wanted. He had his men beat Calamity within an inch of her life.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I had sent Supergirl to Chicago to get Will Halstead to come and work on Calamity because they didn't have their medical wing open yet.  
Chase: But it was being worked on?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Chase: Where was it done?  
Mark: Mary had a clinic under the school she was going to.  
Chase: Highly illegal.  
Mark: I know that. But thanks to that clinic Calamity's still alive. And a lot of thanks goes to Will Halstead. He risked alot to help keep her alive.   
Chase: Were her and Beca recently married?  
Mark: No they had gotten married the year before.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Well yeah they were technically newlyweds so.  
Chase: And this guy a problem with you calling in Will Halstead?  
Mark: Yes he did.

(He nods his head at him.)

Chase: Well from what i can see he's still here.  
Mark: Let's go.

(He puts the computer down and they walk off to go and talk to him or well Chase will talk to him Mark will more an likely beat the hell out of him. Over in their 

medical wing Marcel walks in to talk to Veracity only to be grabbed from behind and thrown out of the room as he gets thrown out he turns to see who threw him out and 

gets annoyed.)

Mark: My wife is off limits.

(He looks at him and then laughs off the shock.)

Marcel: I was just wanting to see how she's doing?  
Mark: She's fine.   
Marcel: Oh she's definitely fine.

(Mark walks over to him and punches him send him to the ground as he goes down he picks him and tosses him at Jason whose just walked up to them and they walk off 

towards one of their training rooms with him as they get there Jason throws him in as Mark and John walk in and Chase closes the door so that he doesn't see what's 

going on in the room. Once it's closed Mark walks over to him kicks him getting him to roll over in pain.)

Mark: Are right Marcel.

(He looks at him.)

Marcel: What?  
Mark: I wanna know the truth about the day you told everyone that my wife was dead. When she wasn't really dead.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Marcel: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Mark: Will Halstead was supposed to be the one who worked on my wife not you.

(He looks at him as Mark kicks him again getting him to turn over in pain.)

Marcel: I don't know. What you're talking about.  
Mark: Of course he doesn't know what we're talking about.  
John: He's innocent right?  
Mark: So he keeps calming but i have yet to see it.

(He kicks him again getting him to turn over in pain.)

Marcel: I don't.  
Mark: So it wasn't you who was working on my wife the day she was shot.

(He looks at him and then goes to get up but Mark kicks him getting him to go back down to the ground.)

Marcel: I.  
Mark: I wanna know why you worked on her instead of Will Halstead?  
Marcel: He asked me to work on your wife.  
Mark: Why you?  
Marcel: He didn't trust himself to work on her. Given where she was shot.  
Will: That's a lie and he knows it.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mar: Is that so.  
Will: He found out that Veracity had been shot and wanted to work on her himself and when i said i could do it he told me no.

(Mark has Jason pick him and holds him.)

Mark: What he say?  
Will: That he out ranked me.  
Mark: Not here he doesn't.

(Marcel looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Who worked on Chicago?  
Will: He made me work on him so that he could work on your wife.

(Mark looks at Marcel again.)

Mark: So you did work on my wife and made me and my friends her family and our son think she was dead for four months.  
Marcel: Didn't stop you from getting back into bed with Santino's right hand woman.

(Mark grabs out his gun puts it to his forehead.)

Mark: Give me one reason as to why i shouldn't pull this trigger?

(He looks at him as Mark looks around and puts a round into Marcel's leg getting Jason to drop him. He looks up at Mark who has that same look every Assassin has 

whenever they get ready to put a bullet into someone's head.)

Marcel: Okay okay. I'll tell you.

(Mark keeps the gun pointed at him.)

Marcel: Yes i worked on your wife.  
Mark: Why?  
Marcel: Because that's what she wanted.  
Mark: She who?

(He doesn't answer right away and Mark fires close to him again getting him to flinch.)

Mark: Next one doesn't miss.  
Marcel: Olivia Wentworth.

(Mark looks at him and then over to Jason.)

Mark: It couldn't of been Olivia was dead.  
Marcel: No she wasn't. I was talking to her plan as day. She came to see me in Chicago to see me and when i saw i went to walk away.  
Mark: But.  
Marcel: She would keep showing up while i was work and when i'd go out to the bar.  
Mark: What she say?  
Marcel: She told me the next time i had a chance to come out here to do so.  
Jason: Why?  
Marcel: She knew about what Dan Espinoza had done to Ares.   
Mark: So what?  
Marcel: She knew what would over you the edge and that was your wife.

(Mark walks up to him and presses down onto his leg with his foot getting him to scream out in pain.)

Marcel: She knew if you lost your wife. It would send you back to Ares.  
Mark: She used my wife as away to what?  
Marcel: She wanted your guys baby.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Ares.)

Mark: What baby?  
Marcel: The one Brad Cooper and Lucas Jonas had been raising.  
Mark: How the hell did she know about the baby. When not even me and my wife knew about her?  
Marcel: She tricked Supergirl into using her Xray vision.  
Jason: Meaning?  
Marcel: Meaning she was willing to do just about anything to get her hands onto your child.  
Mark: What the hell did she want my daughter for?

(He looks at him and Mark presses harder getting him to scream again which then causes Kara to come in but she doesn't do anything very much like Kate.)

Marcel: She wants Kate Kane's wife back. And she's willing to do anything she can to get her.

(Kate looks over at them as she walks up to him looks at him seeing the look on her face Marcel looks off. As Mark hands Kate his gun she grabs it and points it at his 

shoulder and fires getting him to go the side after the being shot in his arm.)

Kate: Okay that's enough of fun for me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Get this big pansy up to the medical wing and get him patched up.

(They nod their heads at him as they get Marcel up and walk off with him. As they walk off Mark looks Ares.)

Ares: I'm starting to feel used.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry Ares.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: That's okay.  
Mark: I swear Ares. When we find that woman i'm gonna put a bullet into her again.  
Ares: I wouldn't blame you if you did.  
Mark: I don't like the fact that she used what Dan did in order to try and get raid of my wife.  
Ares: Not just what Dan did.  
Mark: Yeah. All so she could try and steal Kate's wife.  
Ares: Yeah. But the question still remains Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: What the hell is she going to do once she finds out that Reagan's pregnant.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't know.  
Ares: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's just it's going to be very hard to keep that a secret mainly knowing she's are ready tried to steal mine and Veracity's baby.  
Ares: Yeah i have a feeling if hadn't of been for Nelle.  
Mark: Yeah come on.

(They both walk out of the training room as they walk out Jason walks up to them.)

Mark: Well?  
Jason: They took him into surgery to work on his shoulder and his leg.  
Mark: Yeah okay um.  
Jason: What?  
Mark: Me and Ares were just talking and she brought up something.  
Sam: And that is?  
Ares: What the hell are we going to do when Olivia finds out that Reagan's pregnant.

(They both look at her and then look off.)

Sam: That's a very good question.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(They look around annoyed. But unknown to them someone had over heard their conversation and quickly grabbed out his phone and called Olivia. Who answered right away.)

Olivia: What?  
Cutter: Reagan's pregnant.  
Olivia: What?  
Cutter: Reagan's Pregnant.  
Olivia: Kate!  
Cutter: Well she is her wife.  
Olivia: Cutter!  
Cutter: What you want me to do?  
Olivia: Grab the bitch.  
Cutter: I'm not grabbing Kate Kane at her father's agency.  
Olivia: Well than do it when she's not there.  
Cutter: Fine.

(Then he hangs up as he walks off but unknown to him someone had over heard his conversation and rushed off towards Mark Jason Sam and Ares.)

Wendy: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Wendy!  
Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Wendy: No. I'm not.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Wendy: I just saw Cutter.  
Mark: What?  
Wendy: I just saw Cutter he was here in the building.  
Mark: Shit.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Jacob who answers on the first ring.)

Jacob: Commander Kane.  
Mark: Yeah Commander we've got a problem.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Wendy just saw Cutter in the building.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: She saw him in the building.  
Jacob: Where?  
Mark: Where?  
Wendy: He was standing outside of the training room and he was on the phone.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Who was he talking to?  
Wendy: I can't be for sure but.  
Mark: Give us your best guess.  
Wendy: I think it was his sister.

(Mark looks at Ares who looks off annoyed.)

Sam: What was he telling her?  
Wendy: They know Reagan's pregnant.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at them.)

Mark: Commander Cutter and Olivia know Reagan's pregnant.  
Sam: He say anything else?  
Wendy: Yeah i didn't hear her part. But he said he couldn't grab while she was inside of the building.  
Mark: Shit.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Their going after Kate.

(He quickly hangs up and he rushes off towards where Kate is. Over by Kate she's walking out of the building as she walks out someone walks up behind her and gets 

ready to hit her only to have someone come in and throw him into the parked truck next to her Kate quickly turns to see who it was and sees Mark beating on him only to 

have someone come in and grab Kate as she's fighting him off she throws him into the van behind him getting him to hurt his back as he hits it he let's her go and 

punches him sending him to the ground as he lands she goes to run off but gets grabbed again as Oliver comes in and throws him into the van then knocks on him out cold 

as he hits the ground over by Mark him and Cutter are fighting as he grabs out his gun shoots him in the leg sending him down as he goes down Mark kicks him in the 

face knocking him out cold once he's out cold three other people come out of hiding and knock them all to the ground as they go grab them someone shoots them in the 

backs sending them down as they go down Mark turns to see who it is and laughs at her.)

Mark: I forgot how quick with a gun Adele was.  
Xander: I hear Ya. Whose this tool?  
Mark: Olivia's con artist of a brother and Wendy Queen's rapist ex boyfriend.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Then they hear a scream behind them and rush off towards them as they get to where they are Mark shoots the man's leg out 

from under him and he drops Reagan whose able to get her footing and rushes into her brother's arms.)

Mark: What the hell is going on here?  
Adele: Where's Kate?

(Mark looks around and sees a van driving off and they all start firing at it blowing out the back window but the van gets away.)

Mark: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because now that Olivia has Kate there's no telling what she'll do in order to get Reagan back even if that mean's killing her wife. And just to let you all know there is a three part to Olivia's revenge so please stay tuned and one more thing i know you guys want me to put up a Keagan one shot tonight. But i have one hell of an idea for Becalamity's next one shot and it's really bugging me so tonight instead of Reagan Joins the Army it will be my latest Becalamity one shot if i can finish before three in the morning that is. If it doesn't go up tonight it'll go up tomorrow anyway.   
> Stay tuned for the fun Becalamity fanfic called Pink Krytonite.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex. I hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: What the hell is going on here?  
Adele: Where's Kate?

(Mark looks around and sees a van driving off and they all start firing at it blowing out the back window but the van gets away.)

Mark: Shit.

(He turns and looks at them.)

Adele: At least we've still got her tool of a brother.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: That we do.

(He puts his weapon away then walks back over to Cutter and gets him up once he's up he cries out in pain from the bullet wound in his leg.)

Mark: Hey Cutter good buddy.

(He kicks him in the stomach getting him to go over.)

Mark: Get him up to the medical wing and get his leg fixed up.  
Agent: Got it Mark.

(They walk over to him and grab him up once they have him they walk off towards the building.)

Adele: Who you think was behind her being taken?  
Mark: Reagan dated the bitch.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed. As they walk back inside of the building. Mark looks around annoyed. Back inside of the building Sophie walks up to them.)

Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: Several of Olivia's men her brother included had us until Adele showed up.  
Reagan: Well she's always had good timing.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: A little cocky there Wolf.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Adele: It's allowed.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Sophie: Where's Kate?  
Adele: Someone tried to grab Reagan and we got distracted.  
Sophie: And they took that as their chance to take off with Kate?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: I mean they faught them off hard.  
Sophie: Where is the con artist?  
Mark: He's on his way up to Medical Wing.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: I shot him in the leg and i can't tell you how happy that makes me feel.

(She looks at him and laughs along with Reagan.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: What the hell are we going to do now that she knows that i'm pregnant?  
Mark: I don't know. But the only thing we can do is to hope she doesn't do anything to Kate.  
Reagan: She does. I want my chance at getting back at the bitch.  
Mark: And you'll get it. Come on.

(They walk off towards their command Center. Over at the Warehouse a van pulls in and stops once it's stopped Olivia turns to see who it is seeing who it is she walks 

over to him.)

Olivia: Where's my brother?  
Lance: The Crows have him.  
Olivia: That idiot got caught?  
Bobby: Yes he did. But we did manage to grab your ex's wife.

(They walk over to the back of the van.)

Olivia: Anyone else?  
Lance: Yeah. And this just might push Mark to his limits.  
Olivia: What you do?  
Lance: We grabbed someone else he cares about.

(As they get to the back door they open it and find both Kate and Santino there.)

Olivia: You moron's grabbed a mob boss?

(They both look at her.)

Lance: What the hell did you want us to do?  
Olivia: I just wanted the bitch who stole Reagan from me. Not the man who could send Ares after me.

(They look at her and then look off.)

Lance: Oh.  
Olivia: Oh. That's all you've got is an oh.  
Lance: It's just. It was either him or we grabbed his wife. But she's still recovering from a bullet that you put into her.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Olivia: Lance!  
Lance: Nelle Benson didn't give you up. But they do know you're part of the reason why Mark and Veracity's child ended up with Brad Cooper and Lucas Jones.  
Olivia: You better pray that is true.  
Lance: It is. The minute she got into Crow Head Quarters she lawyered up.  
Bobby: She has no rights at Crow Lance.  
Lance: Yeah well she doesn't know that.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Olivia: Get them out and tie them to the pulley's.  
Bobby: Are right. What about him?

(She looks at Santino.)

Olivia: Strip him i'm sure Mark would love to see him without his shirt on.

(They look at her and laugh as they grab them out of the back of the van. Once their out he closes the door and they walk them towards the other end of the warehouse 

as they get them there they throw Kate down as two other men come in and grab her up.)

Bobby: She said to chain her up to a pulley.  
Man: What about him?  
Bobby: We're gonna strip him and give Mark a reason to really be pissed off.

(Santino looks at them and gets annoyed. As they start stripping him of his jacket vest and tie once their off they throw them towards the boxes once their on there 

Bobby pulls his shirt open getting him to look down and then back up at him.)

Santino: This isn't going to make Mark mad you realize that.  
Bobby: No. But than again you're hot so. I'm sure he'll do something once he finds you two.

(He pushes the shirt off of him and Lance takes it the rest of the way off of him and throws towards the boxes once it's there they walk him over to the pulley and tie 

his hands up once their tied up they put them up and attach him to it once his arms are on the pulley he looks at them.)

Lance: Makes you wonder.  
Bobby: What?  
Lance: What the hell does Mark want the Everbitch for.

(They look at him and laugh. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's sitting down as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Lucas: Hey.

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Lucas: I heard someone took off with your sister in law.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: Someone we hate?  
Mark: Reagan's ex girlfriend.  
Lucas: Olivia!  
Mark: The very same.  
Lucas: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: It's are right. So what you doing down here?  
Lucas: Me and Brad were upstairs when Sophie went in to tell Veracity about Kate being missing.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: I just. I don't know man.  
Lucas: Just be glad you're here along with Veracity.  
Mark: I almost lost her again man.  
Lucas: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't know what me or Brian would do if we ever lost her again.   
Lucas: Hope you never have to find out again.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway.

(He looks at him and laughs. Then Ares stumbles into the room and Mark rushes over to his ex and catches her as she falls to the floor.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks up at him.)

Ares: They have Santino.

(He looks at her and then she passes out as Mark looks up at Lucas.)

Lucas: He someone important to you?  
Mark: Yeah. He's another friend of mine.  
Lucas: Okay. Let me get a good look at her head.

(He sits her up and he starts looking her head over. As he's looking it over Reagan walks in and heads over to them.)

Reagan: What happened?  
Mark: They grabbed Santino.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Lucas: Don't look like they did much damage to her so.  
Mark: Okay. Well i'm gonna get her up to the medical wing. And then we've got two people to find.

(He nods his head at him as Mark picks Ares up and walks her towards their medical wing. Minutes later Mark walk's Ares into a room and Mary quickly gets to work on 

trying to see if they did anymore damage to her as Mark walks out of the room. As he walks out Calamity walks over to him.)

Calamity: She are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Bitch got Santino.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: That's bound to piss a lot people off.  
Mark: Ares most of all.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: How's Beca doing?  
Calamity: She's doing okay. She's been worrying about Veracity.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She's one hell of a friend.  
Calamity: She is. You can't even tell we were all rival's at one point.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Calamity: I've had worse days.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Look i know our friendship has been stranged lately and i'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. At least you're doing everything you can to keep from decking me everytime you see me.  
Mark: Cal you had them long before me and Veracity even got together.  
Calamity: No your right i did. But i did however have them while i was still with Marley and i shouldn't of.  
Mark: But the thing is you didn't let them show through.  
Calamity: Not while Austin was around.  
Mark: Yeah well he was dick so.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I mean don't get me wrong i'm sure Marley loved her brother there's no denying that but. When it came around to Reagan.  
Calamity: Oh yeah. When it came around to Reagan she was very protective of her and even threatened to cut off his boy part if ever did anything.

(Mark quickly covers his privates along with Michael and Chase as they walked up.)

Mark: Never piss her off guys.  
Michael: I've been trying my hardest.  
Calamity: Oh my god.

(She goes to walk off but he grabs her making her laugh.)

Mark: I mean Cal.  
Calamity: I know you do. Anyway. Vera's asking for you.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go and see his wife as he gets to her room he walks in and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.

(She looks over at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her as he kisses Brian's head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: He was worried we'd lose you again.  
Veracity: I know Calamity told me. I wouldn't of left you two again.  
Mark: I know that.   
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Well i know Sophie told you about Kate.  
Veracity: She did.  
Mark: But. We just found out Olivia took someone else.  
Veracity: Who?  
Mark: Santino!

(She looks at him and then gets annoyed.)

Veracity: You guys are going to find them honey. I know you will.  
Mark: I know we will too. It's just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: The last time Santino was taken was because Amanda wanted him to her make me cheat on you.  
Veracity: But you wouldn't of done that?  
Mark: No i wouldn't of. I mean i love Santino just not that way.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: He's like a brother to me.   
Veracity: What about your own brother's babe?  
Mark: I can always replace them with Santino.

(She laughs at him then calms down as he grabs her hand.)

Mark: I love you so much.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you too baby boy.

(He kisses his son's head again then pulls away from it as he keeps a hold of his wife's hand.)

Mark: After all of this done and over with there's something i wanted to ask you.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then one of the agents walks into the room.)

Eric: Hey Mark.

(He looks up at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Eric: Commander Kane wants you down in Commander Center.  
Mark: Why what's going on?  
Eric: It's better if you see it for yourself.  
Mark: Okay. I'll be back baby.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her. As he walks off with Eric as they walk out of the room he looks at him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Eric: Kate and Santino.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Something else i should know?  
Eric: He's shirtless.

(Mark stops walking and looks at him.)

Mark: Why?  
Eric: I don't know. But wow.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as they walk off towards their center command. Later down in Center Command Mark walks in followed by Eric and Adam as they walk in Mark 

looks at the screen and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What the hell?

(They turn and look at him.)

Sophie: So far it's just them.  
Mark: Well that's good to know. What the hell do they want?  
Sophie: I don't know. But from what i can tell as far as Santino goes.  
Mark: Well.   
Sophie: I don't really know but all i can say is wow.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm telling Julia.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: Does Olivia even know the camera is on?  
Sophie: My best guess is no.

(He nods his head at her and then looks off. Back over at the warehouse Lance walks up to Santino with a bat and gets him in the stomach getting him to double over.)

Lance: Hey that was fun.  
Bobby: I'm sure.

(He does again as he goes forward.)

Bobby: But this is supposed to be used on her.

(He looks over at Kate.)

Lance: Oh.

(He swings it around shoulder had and hits Kate in her stomach getting her to double over.)

Bobby: There you go.

(He smiles at him as he does again getting her to fall back words then he stands her up again as Lance does it again. Back over in Crow Reagan looks up to see them 

beating on Kate and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Hey hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Wendy!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Get her out of here.  
Wendy: Okay. Come on.

(She walks her out of the room as they walk out Mark looks at the screen and watches as they beat the hell out of his bestfriend/Sister in law.)

Mark: Is there a point to this?  
Sophie: Make Reagan watch as they beat on the woman she loves and woman at one point i tried break her up with.  
Mark: You were still in love with Sophie.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: In a lot of ways. I still love Kate. And to this day i will always regret letting her go.  
Mark: I know.  
Sophie: But i know she's happy now. And can't wait to meet their baby when he/she is born.  
Mark: I know that.  
Sophie: As far as kids go.   
Mark: Me and Veracity haven't even had a chance to talk about it. I mean yeah she's our daughter but she knows Lucas and Brad.  
Sophie: Mark you can still have them in her life.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Sophie: I mean Wiley only knew Lucas and Brad as his parents but got use Michael going from god dad to his actual dad.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.   
Sophie: I'm sure they'll understand if you and Veracity wanna raise her.  
Mark: I know they will.

(He looks back at the screen where his sees his friends continue to get beat on. Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see to who it is seeing the number he 

answers it.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Jason: You better come back up to the medical wing.  
Mark: Why?  
Jason: Ares said she'd explain it all once you get up here.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He hangs up with him then walks out of the room. Later up in their medical wing Mark walks up to Ares room and walks in.)

Mark: What's going on?

(They look over at him as he walks in and closes the door behind him. Ares sits up and then turns to face him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Ares: No i'm not.

(He walks over to her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Ares: Just before i got knocked out they were talking about something you two were talking about.  
Mark: What were we talking about?  
Ares: Mark!

(He looks at her and realize what their talking about.)

Mark: Shit.  
Sam: What?  
Mark: I told Santino if i wasn't married i would of kissed on him.

(She looks at him.)

Jason: Why would you say that?  
Mark: It was just a question and i answered it. What i wanna know is how the hell they even knew i said it.

(Ares takes the recorder and hands it to him.)

Ares: I listened to it before i came here.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Ares: I don't even think they know they had left it.  
Mark: Think it might of been dropped during the struggle?  
Ares: That's what i'm thinking.  
Mark: Shit.  
Ares: Mark if this was the reason why they took off with Santino.

(He sits down next to her and looks off.)

Mark: I love my wife. I know i loved you and i loved you a lot being with you wasn't a mistake.  
Ares: I know that.  
Mark: But i just. Uh.  
Jason: Did they play that for him?  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: Well shit.  
Jason: What?  
Mark: I was just in command center and they have both Santino and Kate chained to a pulley.  
Sam: Okay.  
Mark: Santino's shirtless. Kate is not. Which to be honest i'm very grateful for.  
Jason: Why?  
Mark: Dude she's my sister in law and her wife is pregnant.  
Ares: How is Veracity doing?  
Mark: For the most part she's fine. She's recovering well. In between the gun shot and Brian. She's now having to worry about weather or not we're going to be bringing 

her sister home.

Ares: You guys will be bringing her home. Weather they like it or not.  
Mark: I know that. I just hope they don't play it during the show down there.  
Ares: I think that's the only recording.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Ares: So you would kiss his stomach huh?  
Mark: Why not I've kissed your's and many other places.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as Mary walks back into it.)

Mark: Hey i know her.  
Ares: You do.  
Mark: Yeah her name is Mary. What's her last name again?  
Ares: Smoak!

(Mary looks up at them and laughs.)

Mary: Smart asses.  
Mark: How is that wife of your's?  
Mary: She's fine. You know trying to keep my father in law out of trouble.  
Mark: Now that is hard to do.  
Ares: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Just ask Reagan.

(They start laughing than calm down. Back over in the warehouse they have Kate off of the pulley and are beating on her as Santino stands there not being able to do 

anything as Lance hits him in the stomach again. As they beatings on both Santino and Kate continues. Olivia looks at the screen and smiles as she sees Reagan there 

watching her.)

Olivia: I was wondering if anyone would notice what's going on over here.

(Then the person she thought was Reagan steps forward and looks at her.)

Julia: Did you think i was your ex?

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Olivia: Where's Reagan?  
Julia: No where you or your boyfriends back there will ever find her.  
Olivia: Look we could keep these two until their both dead from the beatings and then find some place to bury them and you guys would never find them.  
Mark: That sounded like a threat. Didn't it sound like one to you Agent Pennyworth.  
Julia: It did.  
Olivia: Where's Reagan?  
Reagan: I'm right here Olivia. What the hell do you want?

(Mark and Julia turn to see her there.)

Olivia: What the hell do you think i want.  
Reagan: I've told you time and time again it's never going to happen.  
Olivia: Oh well than i guess you'll be losing your wife.

(They grab Kate up and Bobby along with one of his men hold her up as she's trying to keep from showing she's in pain from the number of beatings she's taken. As she's 

standing there Olivia puts the gun to her head and then points it at her chest which gets Mark look to at Julia.)

Mark: We need a location.

(She nods her head at him as he shuts the screen off so Reagan does see the gun pointed at Kates chest.)

Mark: We need a fucken location on them come on. Because weather that bitch likes it or not we're giving Reagan back her wife.

(They all get to work on trying to figure out where both Kate and Santino are. Then he turns to see his son in the doorway.)

Mark: Brian!

(He runs up to him and Mark picks him up to hold him.)

Mark: Oh god baby boy i'm sorry.  
Brian: It's okay.  
Mark: What you doing down here?  
Brian: Mommy wanted me to come and check on you.

(He smiles at him as he kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I'm okay. God i love you two so much.

(He smiles at him as he hugs him getting Mark to smile at him. Later Brainy finally gets a location and they rush off to go and get Santino back as they rush out Brian 

runs over to Calamity who picks him up and holds him.)

Calamity: Their gonna bring your aunt back buddy.  
Brian: I know. I wanna go up and see mommy.  
Calamity: Okay come on.

(They walk off so she can take him back up to Veracity. Back over at the warehouse they have Santino now on the ground beating on him as their beating on him he rolls 

over in pain then they stand him up as Bobby starts beating on his face which is getting Olivia to laugh at him.)

Olivia: And here i didn't think you had it in you Bobby.

(He looks at her and laughs as he punches him again sending him down as he goes down Lance turns him over and looks at him.)

Lance: If only this tool wasn't in love with Mark.

(Bobby looks at him and then laughs.)

Bobby: I highly doubt Mark would even notice.

(He laughs at him as he kneels down and He runs his hand over his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets his fingers there he sticks one of his fingers 

inside of it and tickles it getting him to turn over and he does it again getting Santino to turn back over onto his back getting them to laugh at him.)

Lance: And he's ticklish.  
Bobby: Really?

(He walks over to him and does the samething Lance did getting him to turn over again.)

Bobby: Wow he is. I wonder if Mark is.

(Lance looks at him and laughs as Santino looks at them as Lance tickles his bellybutton again getting him to turn over onto his other side then he does it again 

getting Santino to turn over.)

Santino: Stop.  
Bobby: Ah he's no fun.  
Lance: He can be.

(He moves his hand up and tickles his nipple getting him to turn over and they go after the other one getting him to turn over again.)

Bobby: You know you gotta love it when a man tries to get away from being tickled. Mainly someone as hot as him.  
Lance: Yeah. I have an idea.

(He gets on either side of him and leans over his stomach. And leans in to kiss it as he's kissing it Santino looks up at them and then puts his head back trying to 

keep from enjoying it as his kiss on his stomach continues he tries to get away from the kiss on his stomach then he feels him kiss his bellybutton he looks up at 

him.) 

Santino: No. Stop.

(Bobby looks at him and laughs as Lance continues on with what he's doing as his kisses on Santino's bellybutton continues Bobby looks around then looks down at 

Santino trying to get away from Lance lips.)

Santino: Stop. 

(Then he pulls away from it and looks at him.)

Lance: Na this is to much fun.

(He leans back in and kisses on Santino's bellybutton again feeling him kissing on it again he tries to get away from it but Bobby keeps a hold of him. As Lance kisses 

it again Santino looks up at him and then puts his head back down trying to keep from enjoying it then he feels him stick his tongue into it and wraps his arm around 

his waste making him lean into his kiss on it getting him to try and move away from it. As his kiss on it continues someone walks up to them and gets Bobby in the back 

of the head knocking him to the side as he goes down Lance pulls away from Santino and looks up at them.)

Mark: It's very rude to kiss on someone when they don't want it.

(Lance gets up and goes after Mark which then knocks them both into the box's behind them as they go into them as they go into them Santino turns over and sees his 

friend fighting the man who was trying to force himself onto him as their fighting Mark punches him sending him to the side as he lands Mark gets up as Bobby comes 

after him but he's able to move out of the way as he got to him and tackled Lance to the ground. As they land Mark laughs at them as he rushes over to Santino and 

looks him over.)

Mark: Hey hey.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Santino: I am now.

(He laughs at him as Mark goes to help him up but Bobby comes in and tackles him to the ground as he lands he starts beating on him as he's beating on Mark Oliver 

comes in and tackle's him to the ground as he lands Oliver starts beating on him getting his head to go the side as Mark gets his barring's back and gets up as he gets 

up he sees Lance coming and goes after him as he gets to him tackles him to the ground again as he goes down he starts beating on him as their fighting Santino gets up 

and goes towards Kate as he gets to her he kneels down next to her.)

Santino: Kate!

(She looks up at him face badly beaten along with her body.)

Kate: Tell Reagan i love her.  
Santino: Tell yourself.   
Kate: I don't think i'll be able to.

(She shows him where she was shot and he looks at her.)

Santino: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him as he punches Lance again and knocks him on unconscious then runs over to Kate and Santino.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Santino: She was shot in the chest.  
Mark: What?

(He slowly turns her over and then looks at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him as he quickly puts pressure onto her wound getting her to wince in pain.)

Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: What's wrong?  
Mark: We need a medic fast.  
Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Kate's been shot.  
Jacob: what?  
Mark: Kate's been shot.  
Jacob: Where?  
Mark: In the chest.

(He falls silent as Mark keeps pressure onto her wound.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him as another goes off sending Mark to the ground.)

Santino: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because in the coming Chapters both Mark and Kate's lives will be hanging in the balance. Let me know down in the comments below if you want me to do one more chapter of this one or work on one of the Kagan one shots.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him as another goes off sending Mark to the ground.)

Santino: Mark!

(He rushes over to him and sees him lying there then he turns to see who shot him and gets annoyed then he turns and runs off as Sophie runs over to them as she gets 

to them she sees both Mark and Kate down then rushes over to them. As she gets to them she looks Kate over and sees her bleeding out of her wound and then looks over 

at Mark and quickly gets over the comms with Jacob and tells him who puts his head down. Then Sophie calls out for the Paramedics to come and get both Mark and Kate. 

Seeing someone getting ready to fire at Sophie Santino gets up and charges him sending them both into the boxes behind them as they go into them he starts beating on 

his face as Ares rushes in and grabs a hold of him as Sophie continues to try and put pressure onto Kate's wound as she's got her hand there she looks around as Julia 

runs in and turns Mark over to him over seeing what type of bullet it was she quickly opens his vest and puts pressure onto his wound getting Sophie to look at her.)

Julia: Cop killer.

(She looks at her and then over to Mark as Julia keeps pressure on it back over by Santino he continues to beat the hell out of the person who shot Mark as he continues 

to beat on him Ares grabs him and pulls him away from the man.)

Ares: Come on. He's not worth it.  
Santino: Mark is.

(She looks at him and then over to Mark seeing both him and Kate she rushes over to them and helps Sophie keep pressure onto her chest. As she's keeping pressure on it 

Sophie rushes over to Mark and helps Julia keep pressure onto Mark's wound as their trying to keep both Mark and Kate from losing anymore blood the man Santino had 

been beating on starts coming to and gets up to fire at them only to have someone walk up to them and whistle at him getting him to turn to see who it is seeing who it 

is he goes to fire at him only to have him get him in the head with a bat as he goes down he walks up to Santino.)

Nikolas: You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you Santino?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: I do try. Wait you're?  
Nikolas: Nikolas Cassadine.

(He looks at him and then over to Mark.)

Santino: He shot both Mark and Kate.

(He looks over at them and his heart sinks for both of his friends.)

Nikolas: Their both gonna come out of this.  
Santino: I sure as hell hope so.  
Nikolas: Yeah. Come on.

(He helps him up as a group of Crows rush in and go to arrest the man who shot both Mark and Kate. But what they don't know is that the person who Kate was Olivia and 

she is once again in the wind. As he helps Santino up they both walk out of the warehouse as the paramedics rush in to work on both Mark and Kate as their working on 

them they have Ares and Sophie pressure onto her wounds as their doing what their told Julia gets up and walks away trying to keep from losing it knowing that both her 

ex and one of her bestfriends will be fighting for their lives for the next several days. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing. Over in 

Veracity's room her and the other Evermoist members are in there talking and joking around as Emily walks into the room seeing her Serenity gets up and walks over to 

her wife.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Emily: Hey.   
Serenity: What's wrong?  
Emily: I was just talking to Sophie.  
Veracity: They find my sister and Santino?  
Emily: They did.

(Calamity seeing the look on her face knows and rushes out of the room.)

Serenity: Babe.  
Emily: Paramedics had to bring both her and Mark back here.  
Charity: Why?  
Emily: They were both shot in the chest.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Serenity: Where are they?  
Emily: They just took them both into surgery.

(She looks at Veracity. Then looks back at her wife.)

Serenity: How bad is it?  
Emily: They don't know. But given where they were both shot. It could be a long recovery for them both if they pull through their surgeries.  
Charity: Vera did.  
Veracity: I didn't the first time.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her as Veracity puts her head back then looks down at her son whose still asleep.)

Veracity: We can't lose him.

(They look at her and then look off.)

Emily: Yeah and Reagan can't lose Kate.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(They all look around as Serenity grabs her wife into a hug getting her to smile at her. Over in Beca's room Calamity walks in and sees her asleep as she walks in she 

sees their daughter with her and smiles at her as she walks into the room more as she gets to them she kisses her wife's and daughter's head then she sits down as 

she's sitting there she thinks back to when her she told Mark how she felt about Beca. Flash back to six years ago over in Landon,England Mark's walking around the 

base talking and joking around with one of the Bellas as Calamity walks up to them. Seeing her walking towards them Chloe looks off. Then she looks at Mark.)

Chloe: Think she's gonna make fun of us again?

(Mark looks at her and than over to Calamity.)

Mark: No. I've seen both her and the other girls change Chloe.  
Chloe: Yeah we've noticed that too. I mean their still our rival's but.  
Mark: What?  
Chloe: I can see the appeal to Calamity.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as Calamity reaches them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Chloe: Hey. Did you wanna talk to him alone?  
Calamity: If you wouldn't mind.  
Chloe: I don't. Thanks for the talk Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She walks off as Mark looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No you're not.

(She looks at him and then looks off as she walks over to a bench and sits down along with Mark.)

Calamity: Have you ever grown feelings for someone and not know what to do?

(He looks at her then looks off as he remembers Ares but doesn't say anything as he looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah i know what it's like grow feelings for someone.  
Calamity: Ever find yourself not being able to think of anything else other than that one person?

(He continue to look at her and then looks off.)

Mark: There a reason you're asking me?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I told myself before this tour started i was never going to fall in love again. But yet.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I've done the one thing i told myself i'd never do again.  
Mark: You fall in love with someone didn't you?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I did actually.  
Mark: Who?

(She looks at him and smiles as she looks over at the Bellas who are talking and joking around feeling someone looking at them Beca looks over at Calamity and waves at 

her getting her to laugh and does the samething then Beca goes back to her conversation with the other Bellas. As Calamity continues to look at Beca Mark looks over at 

her and laughs.)

Mark: Which one?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Beca!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I gotta tell ya.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: I never knew you to be one who fell in love with someone from the rival group.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: She's cute.  
Mark: She's just cute?  
Calamity: Dude she called us Everhotties and she didn't even know who we are.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Yeah i know she did. I remember how many shades of red you four turned.

(She looks off laughing. Then calms down.)

Calamity: Yeah well. We've never actually had someone call us Everhotties before that was a new one.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure. But than again saying Veracity guitar as beautiful as the woman who plays it. Kind of well.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: You really do like her don't you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i do.  
Calamity: What's stopping you?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I lost someone i really loved.

(She looks at him and then looks off but then looks back at him.)

Mark: And before i even remotely think about telling her. I wanna be sure i wanna be with her and not have her someday down the line become a rebound it's not fair to 

me and sure as hell isn't fair to her.

Calamity: Always good to hear.  
Mark: There a reason you're telling me and not the other members of the band.  
Calamity: We're supposed to be rival's with the Bellas but.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: It's very hard to be rivals with them when their as nice as they are.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah the Bellas have said the samething about you four.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: Good to know. I just.  
Mark: Look Calamity no one said it was against the rules to fall in love with someone from the rival group.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: So why the hell do i feel like it is?  
Mark: Because that's who you are. I mean yeah you guys are rival's but.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I've noticed even though you guys are rival's you four have shown you care more about the Bellas feelings then you let on. And don't give me that whole it's 

front because we've seen how you four are with them.

(She looks at him and laughs again.)

Calamity: Yeah well once you get past the name calling it's kind of hard not to get a long with them.  
Mark: I keep telling you four the Bellas aren't as bad as those two make them out to be. I mean yeah they screw up. But that's only because it's been three years since 

they last performed together.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: It showed in Spain.  
Mark: Yes it did.  
Calamity: I uh.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: You realize she wouldn't blame you for moving on with your life right?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i know. I mean the other girls have told me the samething.  
Mark: Well it seems to me like they wouldn't be to upset if they found out.  
Calamity: They wouldn't be.  
Mark: Ever thought about telling her?  
Calamity: A lot actually.

(He moves closer to her and looks at her.)

Mark: My parents once told me that. You can replace a car you can replace a home. Friends come and go. Relationships end. But all of those can be replaced. But the one 

thing that can't be replaced is a life.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: As much as i hated hearing those words when i lost the woman i loved.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I still live by them.  
Calamity: You tell me that for a reason?  
Mark: Kind of.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I've lost my fair share of friends because well they turned to much into their parents or because someone or something took their lives. My point is. Whoever it 

is you lost before you met Beca and the other Bella's.

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: She wouldn't be upset with you for wanting to move on with your life. You can tell yourself your not ready to move on but there's always that one thing that 

tells you. You shouldn't wait to tell this person how you because you never know if you'll ever get the chance to tell them.  
Calamity: So what you're saying is.  
Mark: You can always wait for the right time. But there is no right time. You know how you feel about the person tell them. Don't wait until it's too late.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Because you never know when you'll ever get that chance again.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Who was she?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Her name was Ares. And she was killed last year. I don't really talk about her much because it still hurts. But than i look at Veracity can't help how i'm 

starting to feel about her.

Calamity: Maybe you should take your own advice and tell her how you feel.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I just might do that.  
Calamity: There's something my mum always told me growing up.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: And.  
Calamity: She once told me that life's too short don't ever take it for granted. Live your life to the fullest.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Meaning?  
Calamity: I'm taking every word she said to me as a kid to heart and i'm living my life to the fullest. I joined a band i'm one of the biggest tours out there one that 

is very hard to get onto. But we managed.  
Mark: You did.  
Calamity: I know. The Bellas didn't know that this was competition we get it. It's just we faught so hard to get onto this tour and all it took in order for them to 

get on to it was a call from Aubrey to her father.

Mark: I know that.   
Calamity: I just.  
Mark: Believe it or not Calamity. You four aren't the only ones who love a good competition.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. Aubrey and Chloe they've never seen something like this as fun. I mean yeah when Aubrey brought it up she didn't know it was competition she thought they 

were coming here to perform. They didn't know why DJ Khaled was hosting it. All they knew that it's being hosted by DJ Khaled and that he was in a Tax commercial.

(She starts laughing than calms down.)

Mark: They all have their own reasons for being on this tour Calamity other than to perform together. Aubrey has this whole retreat out in the middle of no where. She 

has this whole thing where she's trying impress her father and wanting him to come and see at least one of their performances.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Mark: Chloe's been waiting for a phone call from Vet school.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Amy well she's Amy.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No um. Amy does this whole street performer thing in New York. Ashley and Jessica i'm not really sure about them. Flo she's got her own business that she's 

hoping she'll be able to turn into one of the biggest businesses out there.

(Calamity continues to look at him.)

Mark: Emily! Emily she's well she's just gone through a break up and is captain of the New Barden Bellas.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But than again i haven't seen anyone bounce back as fast as she has.   
Calamity: She has?  
Mark: She has eight of her bestfriends here with her and i can tell she's trying really hard to stay strong.  
Calamity: When was the break up?  
Mark: Four five months ago.  
Calamity: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah. Then there's Cynthia. She wants to be a pilot.  
Calamity: Oh no.  
Mark: Yeah. She's been studying to become one. And show managed to kill four hundred fake people.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And that's not something to laugh at.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay. Cynthia knows what she wants to do it's just it's so far away.  
Calamity: I hear ya.  
Mark: And then there's Beca.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Mark: She just quit her job as a music producer at one of the biggest record label's in New York.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And she also went through a break up. Only thing is. It's been a year since her break up.

(Calamity continues to look at him and then looks over at Beca.)

Calamity: What happened?  
Mark: He wanted to LA and Beca wanted to move to New York. They tried to the long distances thing but.   
Calamity: What?  
Mark: It didn't work so he ended up breaking up with her. And then found himself a new girlfriend within a matter of a month of the break up.  
Calamity: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. I heard about that and i wanted to go and deck him.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: My point is they've all got their reasons to be here weather it's because things aren't working out for them in the real world or it's just because they know 

being a Bella is something their always going to want doesn't matter what happens in the end. Weather Khaled picks you four or picks them. I think in their minds their 

gonna leave this tour with so many memories of being apart of this tour and getting to meet other acts. Even if one of the acts aren't to kin on them.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off. Then she looks at him.)

Calamity: I know we've been really nasty to them. But we can't help it.  
Mark: And they get that. Believe me. If anyone knows what it's like to be treated like their not welcomed anywhere it's them. Do they screw up yes they do. But they'll 

find someway at the end of it to turn it all around and fix that mistake they made at the start of this tour.

(Calamity looks at him and then over at the Bellas then looks at him again.)

Mark: And i can honestly tell you this.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Coming on this tour to perform up on stage to perform every night in front of the troops that's not something they see as a mistake. Or well in a lot of cases.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Meeting you four won't ever be a mistake to them. Mainly when three out of the nine Bella's have found themselves falling for three out of the four members of 

the rival band. 

(Calamity looks at him.)

Mark: And weather Charity or Serenity know it or not. And i'm not saying this is how they feel. I have a feeling they might of fallen for Cynthia and Emily. They just 

don't know how to say anything to them.

Calamity: Why not?  
Mark: Because their lead singer is to afraid to move on with her life. And i can understand why you are. Losing someone the way you did it's never easy. I mean you'll 

be grieving over your ex for the rest of your life. Although the pain of the loss will loosen at some point. But we all miss that one person that we lost for so long 

that we forget there's a whole other person out there who could help you heal and move on with your life. Now i don't know what happened with either of Charity or 

Serenity's break up's but. Like i said before. You can replace a car a home. Friendships come and go. Relationships end. But the one thing you can't replace is a life. 

We all go though loss and keep hoping that someday that one person we were with will walk back into our lives and when it doesn't happen we find ways of putting the 

walls back up. And i can tell the minute you met Beca yours came back down.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I tried my hardest to keep them up. I really did. But once the Bellas walked in and i saw Beca i knew i was in trouble. I really like her Mark and i'm just 

to scared to say anything.

Mark: So when you feel ready tell her.  
Calamity: But.  
Mark: I have a feeling when it comes around to you. She'll be more than willing to wait for you.   
Calamity: What makes you say that?  
Mark: Just from the way she looks at you. I can see it. 

(She smiles at him. Then he stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: She likes you Calamity. Don't push her away. When you're ready tell her how you feel. You might surprised on what she tells you.

(She nods her head at him as he turns and walks off as he walks off she remains there and then looks over at the Bellas and smiles to herself. End of flashback she's 

just coming out of her thoughts as Beca wakes up.)

Beca: Hey you.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she stands up.)

Calamity: Hey. How you feel?  
Beca: Good. Hey what's wrong?

(She looks at her and then kisses their daughter's head then pulls way from it.)

Calamity: They found Kate and Santino.

(Beca looks at her.)

Beca: Are they okay?  
Calamity: Santino is. But Mark and Kate aren't.  
Beca: What you mean?  
Calamity: They were both shot in the chest.

(Beca looks at her and then down at LR whose still asleep in her mother's arms.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: Their both in surgery now. But it's not looking to good. For either one of them.

(Beca looks at her trying to keep from losing it from the fear of losing Mark or Kate maybe even them both which is something no one wants mainly Veracity and Reagan 

or Kate's family more importantly Mark's brothers who have just gotten meet their nephew and have yet to meet their niece who just gotten their sister in law back and 

now could lose their brother and not long after finally getting back to him. No one in their group friends are going to know what to do if they lose either Mark or 

Kate. All any of their friends and family can do is hope and pray that they will both pull through their surgeries. Over by everyone else Reagan's walking back and 

forth Mia stands up and grabs her.)

Mia: Aunt Reagan come on sit down.

(She does as she's told and sits down as Oliver walks over to her and sits down next to her. As their sitting there waiting for news on both Mark and Kate. As they 

continue to wait for news on them some of Mark's other friends walk into wing and heads over to them hearing someone walk in Reagan looks over at them and smiles as 

she stands up.)

Reagan: Hey Trixie.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her mother to smile at her.)

Decker: How are they?  
Oliver: No news yet.  
Lucifer: You guys know who shot them?  
Mia: The Crows are working on it. Now more than ever given how Mark's one of their own. and Kate's Jacob's daughter.

(They nod their heads at her. They sit with them wait for news on them. Over the next couple of hours they all remain there waiting for news on both Mark and Kate as 

their waiting a doctor comes out and Lucas walks over to him to talk to him.)

Lucas: How are they?

(He looks at him and goes to tell him. But gets interrupted when they hear Reagan scream out getting them to turn and look at her.)

Brad: Reagan!

(He rushes over to her as she falls to the ground. As she gets ready to hit the ground Ares is quick to catch her before she hits the floor.)

Ares: Hey hey. I'm sure it's not bad news.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: It's not that.  
Ares: What's wrong?  
Reagan: My water just broke.

(She looks at her and then to Brad.)

Ares: Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because in the upcoming chapter we will all learn Mark and Kate's fate and Baby Kagan will be born. But with an early birth will their baby make it or will Reagan lose the woman she loves and their child find out in the coming chapter of Rise of the ex.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

(As she gets ready to hit the ground Ares is quick to catch her before she hits the floor.)

Ares: Hey hey. I'm sure it's not bad news.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: It's not that.  
Ares: What's wrong?  
Reagan: My water just broke.

(She looks at her and then to Brad.)

Ares: Oh shit.

(They both look at her.)

Brad: Lucas!

(He turns and looks at them then rushes over to them as he gets to them he looks her over.)

Lucas: How far a long are you?  
Reagan: Four months.

(They both look at her and then get worried.)

Lucas: That's not good. Do you guys have any open rooms?  
Will: Yeah. Can one of you pick her up?

(Lucas does as he asks and they rush off towards a room. As they get her there they walk in and Lucas walks her over to a bed and lies her down once she's down Will 

gets to work on trying to see on how long until she goes into labor as he's working on that Lucas is trying to keep her calm.)

Lucas: Whose your doctor?  
Reagan: Um she's someone else who worked with you and Brad over at General Hospital.

(Both Brad and Lucas look at each other.)

Brad: What's her name?  
Reagan: Britt Westbourne.  
Lucas: Call her.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her. Over in Port Charles. Over at General Hospital Britt's just getting off of work as her phone goes off she grabs it out to see 

who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Britt: Brad!  
Brad: Hey how fast can you get to Gotham City?  
Britt: Why?  
Brad: Reagan Kane's water just broke.  
Britt: What?  
Brad: I know it's so soon. But her wife was shot and with all of the stress of the day.  
Britt: No i get it i'll get there as soon as i can.

(Then she hears someone land behind her.)

Britt: Or i'll be there sooner.

(Then she hangs up as Kara picks her up and they quickly take off back towards Gotham. Back over in Gothem Will's looking Reagan over as Natalie tells the other's how 

Mark and Kate are doing.)

Calamity: How are they?  
Natalie: Kate made it out of surgery.

(They look at her and give off a sign of relief given what just happened with Reagan.)

Jason: Was there any damage done to her heart?  
Natalie: As far as we could tell the Bullet didn't get within inches of her heart. They were able to pull it out with no lasting issues. We believe she'll make a full 

recovery.

Ares: Mark!

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Natalie: I don't know. They've still got him in surgery. But the only thing i can tell you is that. They will fix him up. He's in damn good hands.  
Calamity: We know that. It's just his wife is having a hard time and she's still recovering from her bullet wound to her chest.  
Natalie: Whose his wife?  
Calamity: Veracity Kane.

(She looks at her and then looks off realizing why she knew the name.)

Natalie: She was shot and killed seven months ago.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Natalie: Oh god. Where's her father?

(Calamity looks at her and then to Ares.)

Sophie: Why?  
Natalie: There's something you guys need to know.

(They look at her not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: Come with me.

(She walks off with them. As they walk off Calamity looks at her two bandmates who look off annoyed.)

Charity: Well this is getting better and better.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She puts her head down annoyed. Over in the room they have Reagan in Will continues to work on Reagan. Later up in Jacob's office he's in there with Julia Sophie and 

Natalie as their talking she tells them everything she knows about the day Veracity was shot and killed as she's telling them all of this Jacob's looking around 

getting madder and madder the more he learns about the day that Veracity had been shot. After she explained everything he looks at her.)

Jacob: Who really made the order to kill my daughter and don't give me the answer of i don't know. Because i know you do.

(She looks at him as he slams his hand down onto his desk as he stands up and walks over to her.)

Jacob: Tell me. Who put the hit out on my daughter.  
Natalie: Valentin Cassadine.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: You sure it was him?  
Natalie: I over heard him talking to someone on the phone.  
Julia: Why take out Veracity Kane?  
Natalie: He told this person he wanted to make Mark pay.  
Jacob: For what?  
Natalie: Mark's the reason why he lost out on all of the shares for ELQ.  
Julia: What?  
Natalie: I'm sure he explained all of this to you.  
Sophie: He did. He said when he got wind of what he was doing he baught all of the Quartermaine's shares from Valentin and then sold them back to the Share holders for 

ELQ.

Natalie: Yes he did. And when he got wind of it he was pissed off. And after that the Quartermaine's got their family business back into their hands and after that day 

he vowed revenge against Mark.  
Jacob: So he went after my daughter?  
Natalie: He went after someone he knew would cause Mark the most pain and losing his wife was one hell of a way to get back him.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Julia: So whose idea was it to go after the daughter of the Crow's commander?  
Natalie: It was his. Well not really his idea persay.

(Sophie walks over to her.)

Sophie: Whose idea was it?

(she looks at them and then looks off Sophie looks at her and then looks at Julia.)

Julia: Natalie!

(She looks at her.)

Julia: Whose idea was it to put the hit out on Veracity?  
Natalie: Slam Bradley's.

(They look at her and then to each other.)

Jacob: Why?  
Natalie: Do you honestly think he really wanted Batwoman?  
Julia: Why not? Sophie did.

(She turns and looks at her girlfriend and laughs.)

Sophie: What the hell did you mean by that?  
Natalie: It wasn't Batwoman he wanted.  
Jacob: Who the hell did he want?  
Natalie: Veracity! 

(He looks at her and then over to Sophie who looks off annoyed.)

Natalie: I-I tried to get him not to do it but he wouldn't listen to me.  
Jacob: So he had her killed.  
Natalie: In his own words if he couldn't have her than neither could Mark.  
Sophie: What about Brian? He went four months without his mother all because of them.  
Natalie: I know that.  
Sophie: Mark went through hell when she died.

(She looks at her and knows their all pissed at her.)

Natalie: I know he did.  
Julia: Mark's supposed to be your friend. But you went against him and let him believe the woman he loves died and their little boy went four months beliving that his 

mother was dead. 

Natalie: I realize that.  
Sophie: Why didn't you say anything?  
Natalie: He threatened my husband's life.   
Jacob: So you know what you do. You come to us we would of gotten him to back off.  
Natalie: I know that. Now. It's just back then i wasn't thinking. I had lost Will once. I wasn't about to do it again.

(They all look at her then look off.)

Sophie: If Bradley wasn't are ready dead.  
Julia: I hear ya.  
Jacob: Why the hell did Avi say him and Viggo's son were the one's who put the hit out on her?  
Natalie: Because they were. Only thing is that dumb ass that Decker was married to beat them too it.   
Sophie: What?  
Natalie: Dan wasn't just Decker's ex husband he was also on the take when it came around to pissing off the Kane's. And he knew that if he shot and killed one of 

Jacob's daughter's then.  
Jacob: What the hell are you talking about?  
Natalie: Those idiot's actually put a out a ten million dollar contract out on Veracity.  
Jacob: Ten million dollars.  
Natalie: Yes. The whole contract thing was Valentin's idea.

(Jacob looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from losing it.)

Sophie: Why Dan?  
Natalie: I didn't hear much about why they wanted him to do it. But they did say it was the best way to really stick it to the Bat and to the Crows.  
Julia: So killing someone was their way of saying the hell with a three year little boy who had lost his mother.  
Natalie: Yes. Dan was an escape goat he did the killing then Bradley and Valentin's hands would be clean.  
Sophie: Yeah well their not. Because of them my bestfriend lost the woman he loved and his son lost his mother.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Natalie: Yeah well.  
Jacob: What?  
Natalie: When Valentin and Bradley realized i had over heard almost a lot of what they were talking about that's when they threatened my husband. They told me i 

couldn't even go to my brother in law with this information.

Sophie: You still could of come to us with this.  
Natalie: I know that.

(They all look at her as Julia looks around not sure of what to say.)

Julia: What about the baby?  
Natalie: What baby?  
Julia: Mark and Veracity's little girl.

(She looks at her.)

Natalie: After they told me about Veracity still being alive. Bradley had found out that she was pregnant and told me to lie to Mark about her being pregnant.  
Jacob: Was she not?  
Natalie: No no. she was. In fact they kept her hidden for the four months that she was pregnant and when she hit four months Bradley got this stupid idea to have the 

baby removed from her. I wouldn't do it so he went to someone who would. 

Sophie: Who?  
Natalie: Crocket Marcel.

(They look off annoyed.)

Sophie: Marcel was also involved in this?  
Natalie: Yes he was. In fact he's been involved in this from the very start.  
Jacob: What?  
Natalie: Ever since the first kidnapping or well the second kidnapping after earth 1 and earth 38 were both merged together and the beating that nearly took Calamity's 

life.

Sophie: Okay.  
Natalie: Marcel was in on it. He told Lockwood were he could find the Evermoist members including you and Reagan.

(Sophie looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Jacob: What about Bradley?  
Natalie: He had been wanting to be with Veracity ever since that night Kate had them follow Reagan and Adele Wolf around on their date.

(Sophie looks at her and then to Julia whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Yup that sounds like Kate.  
Natalie: All i know is that. Bradley wanted Veracity and he was going to do anything he could to try and get her.  
Julia: Even if it mean't that Mark was without the woman he loved.  
Natalie: As he saw it. Or well as he said it.  
Jacob: What?  
Natalie: He said at least he'd still had Ares.

(They look at her and get annoyed.)

Jacob: I want every man on this i want you guys to find Valentin Cassadine and Crocket Marcel.   
Julia: Yes sir.  
Jacob: And while you're at it i want the bitch who put my daughter and son in law into our medical wing.  
Sophie: We'll get right on it sir.  
Jacob: See to it that you do.

(They nod their heads as they rush from the room and Natalie walks out with them. Back over in their medical Wing Britt has just arrived and rushes into the room where 

they have Reagan as she gets there she walks over to them.)

Britt: What we got?  
Mary: We were waiting for news on my sister and brother in law. And then her water broke.  
Britt: How long ago?  
Mary: Five ten minutes ago.  
Britt: Okay. How's the babies heart beat?  
Will: It's as strong as mommy's.

(Reagan looks at him and smiles at him.)

Britt: Okay let's see what we can do. 

(Then she gets to work on trying help Reagan give birth to her's and Kate's baby safely and without putting either one of them in danger. Over the next couple of hours 

Reagan continues to wait to be able to give birth to her's and Kate's baby without having to go into surgery and deliver her that way. Shortly after Reagan's water 

broke they had set Kate up into a room once she was set up into a room they started letting people in to go and see her while she slept off meds they gave her in order 

to knock her out so they could do surgery on her. As for Mark they still don't know how he's doing given how he's still in surgery and the longer he's in surgery the 

more worried everyone gets for him and given the information that has just come to light. Veracity is starting to become even more worried for her husband's safety. 

Not long after Kate was set up both Veracity and Brian went to see her. As their sitting there waiting for her to wake up as their waiting Veracity's sitting there 

waiting for any type of news on Mark's condition but when she still hasn't gotten it she calls Mary who tells her that she'll go and talk to them. A few minutes later 

Mary came back and told her that Mark's still in surgery and that when he comes out she'll be the first to know she nodded her head at her then she turned and walked 

out of the room as Veracity went back to watching her sister as she slept. Hours later they finally got word on Mark on he's doing after he was brought out of surgery 

once he was out of surgery Calamity was told that he had made it through his surgery and that unlike with Kate. Mark had a long road to recovery given how his heart 

had stopped a number of times while on the table. After learning that all of his friends and family got upset but hoped that he would pull through and from what the 

doctor's told them if he made it the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. They believe he'll make a full recovery and when Calamity asked if they could see him she 

was told that they were getting him set up into a room and once he was set up he would send someone out to come and get them she nodded her head at him as he turned 

and walked of. Shortly after hearing about both Mark and Kate coming through their surgeries Beca rushed down to their command center and told both Julia and Sophie 

who quickly told the other agents the good news and they all celebrated until they found out how much more recovery time Mark has to the Kate but for right now to them 

that is a win knowing that one of their own is still with them for the time being. Meanwhile in Kate's room Mary's sitting with her sister as she continues to sleep as 

she continues to watch her Kate starts coming too and looks around the room. As she's looking around she looks at Mary.)

Kate: Mary!

(She looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. What? Where am i?  
Mary: You're at Crow Head Quarters. You're in the medical wing.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mary: You were shot in the chest.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mary: It was touch and go there for awhile with him.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: He was also shot in the chest. Doctor's said his heart stopped twice on the table. But they tell us he makes it the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours they 

believe he'll make a full Recovery.

Kate: Okay. Wait. Where's Reagan?

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: She's okay. In fact their both okay.   
Kate: Both.  
Mary: Congrats big sister you're a mother.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I'm a mother?  
Mary: Yeah. You and Reagan have a healthy baby girl.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: That's great news.  
Mary: It is.

(As they continue to talk Sophie wheel's Reagan into the room and over to her seeing her Mary moves out of ther way and lets Reagan near her.)

Reagan: Hey you.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Mary tell you?  
Kate: Yeah. She did. You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm okay. I'm just you're okay.  
Kate: I'm okay. Minus the hole in the chest.

(Reagan laughs at her. Over in Mark's room Calamity wheels Veracity in to go and see her husband who has just come out of surgery as she gets her to his bed and moved 

up against it she grabs his hand and holds it as she's holding it Brian runs into the room and over to his mother who picks him up and holds him as he reaches for his 

father's hand.)

Brian: Daddy!

(He looks up at her with tears in his eyes afraid that he'll lose his father.)

Veracity: He's still with us baby boy.  
Brian: I know. But i don't want to lose him.  
Veracity: Neither do i sweet heart.

(She kisses his head as they both continue to watch as Mark sleeps unknown to them Marcel is there looking annoyed that both Mark and Kate survived their surgeries.)

Marcel: Damn it.

(He walks off to go make a call. Once he's out of ear shot or so he thinks.)

Marcel: Yeah their both still alive.  
Olivia: Are you freaken kidding me.  
Marcel: What the hell did you want me to do. I wasn't the one who worked on them. To be honest i would much rather have them dead than alive.  
Olivia: I heard Reagan gave birth.  
Marcel: She did. Why?  
Olivia: Find away to get her to me.

(He looks around then goes back to his phone call.)

Marcel: You expect me to kidnap Commander Kane's daughter in law right after she's given birth and after her wife just came out of surgery.  
Olivia: I don't pay you to question me. I want Reagan and i'll do anything i can to get her. And if i have to i'll blow that whole fucken building to the ground.  
Marcel: You know the more you make threats the more insane you sound.  
Olivia: Just get Reagan to me.

(Then she hangs up as he looks around annoyed. As he hangs up he looks around and walks off but unknown to him one of the Bellas and one of the Treblemakers heard what 

he was talking about. She goes to say something but he grabs her arm and puts his finger up to get her to stay quiet until their out of ear shot once their out of ear 

shot he turns and looks at her.)

Flo: That's not good.  
Jesse: No it's not. But there's nothing we can really do.  
Flo: Other than tell the Crows.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Jesse: Okay come on.

(They both rush off to go and talk to Sophie and Julia. Later down in their command Center the Crows are working on where to find Valentin and Olivia as their looking 

Tyler sees Jesse and Flo there then walks over to them.)

Tyler: You two are right?  
Flo: Not really.  
Tyler: What's wrong?  
Jesse: We over heard Crocket Marcel on the phone with who we believe was Olivia Wentworth.

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Tyler: You sure it was her?  
Flo: Yeah. We know that bitches voice anywhere.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as he walks them over to the table and takes their statements. Back up in Reagan's room she's lying there asleep after 

visiting with Kate as she's asleep Marcel looks into her room as he goes to walk in someone grabs him and throws him towards the other wall getting him to hurt himself 

as he turns to see who it is he grabs annoyed he goes to go after him only to have someone come in and tackle him to the ground as their fighting she punches him 

sending his head to the side as he head goes to the side he gets his barring's back and shoves her off of him once she's off he gets up to go after her but she's able 

to get up and tackles him into the wall getting him to hurt himself again as their fighting she gets him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain as he 

doubles over she gets him in the face with her knee sending him to the ground as he goes down he looks up at her as she kicks him in the face knocking him out cold. 

Unknown to her Beca had witnessed what just happened and her jaw is onto the floor as she turns around to look at her seeing her wife there she laughs at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: That was hot.

(She looks at her and laughs as she walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. What he want?  
Calamity: No idea. But i'm guessing given where he is.  
Beca: He was going to try and grab Reagan.  
Calamity: Yeah and i have a feeling this won't be the only time they try again.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: How you feel?  
Beca: I feel okay. 

(She smiles at her as she pulls her into her and then they walk off. Over the next several days the Crows continue to try and locate where Valentin Cassadine and 

Olivia are as they continue to look for them the more annoyed they become they can't locate them. That is until one day when Oliver and Mia hear someone screaming and 

run off to go see who it was as they get outside they see someone being forced into the back of a van only to have someone come in and hit the man over the back of the 

head knocking him down as he goes down Reagan gets out of the van and runs off only to be grabbed again and taken back towards the van as he gets there someone throws 

one of Kate's Batarangs at his head sending him down as he goes down they manage to catch it. And look at her as the fight to keep Reagan safe continues another one of 

Olivia's men come in to try and grab her but she backs them both into the van behind them getting him to hurt himself as he hits it she turns around and throws him 

into the other car as a group of Crows agents rush out and surround the men around Reagan. As they surround them someone walks up to Reagan only to find a gun get put 

into his back.)

Xander: I'd drop it or you'll find yourself on the ground faster than you can say Helen Cassadine's bastard son.

(Valentin drops his weapon as Tyler rushes in and throws him into the car and cuff's him. Once he's cuffed he looks at them.)

Valentin: This won't last long.  
Nikolas: Say's you.

(He looks over at him and gets annoyed.)

Tyler: And don't even try to call Olivia she's are ready been arrested and brought into our custody.

(He looks around annoyed as they walk everyone of her men into the building. As their about to walk in someone starts firing at them getting all of the agents to duck 

down as they all duck for cover Valentin gets up and runs off only to be thrown into a van knocking him to the ground as he goes down he looks up at who it is and gets 

annoyed as he stands over him he gets hit from behind and he falls to the ground as they grab up both him and Reagan once they have them hearing someone scream Ares 

turns and sees a van driving away as they drive away both her and John fire at it blowing out their back windows as they continue to fire it starts getting away until 

someone blows out the tires sending the van into another car as it hits it Ares and John run off towards it as their about to get to it they hear a car driving towards 

them seeing the car coming at them Ares shoves John out of the way but it's too late for her as they hit her sending her over the side of the car as she lands the car 

stops and the driver gets out and knocks him out cold as he knocks him out he walks over to the van and they pull both Reagan and Nikolas out of it and then throw them 

into another van once their in there he closes the door and they quickly take off as someone comes in and fires out their windows but their able to get away from them 

again.)

Chase: Damn it. 

(He looks around and sees both John and Ares down on the ground and runs over to her.)

Chase: Ares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Olivia finally having gotten her hands onto Reagan and well managed to grab Nikolas as well. Will the Crows and the heroes be able to find them in time or will it be too late. Find out in the next update of Rise of the ex later on today. Also i wanted to let you all know. With this story being almost done. I will be working on this one this until the end. And once i'm done i'll get back to work on Blood Oath. And if i can manage it i will be adding a chapter to Kagan's daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Chase: Damn it. 

(He looks around and sees both John and Ares down on the ground and runs over to her.)

Chase: Ares!

(As he gets to her he feel for a pulse when he finds one he heads over to John and feels for a pulse with him once he finds one he calls it in to Jacob who quickly 

sends out a group of Agents and medics to get Ares into their medical wing. As he's waiting Ares men run over to him and look at him.)

Marco: What the hell happened?  
Chase: Olivia got Reagan.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed as he looks down at Ares and feels for a pulse.)

Chase: She's still alive.

(He nods his head at him as Chase starts searching the car that Ares as he's searching it Julia and Sophie rush forward.)

Sophie: Where's Reagan?  
Chase: I tried to stop them but they got away with her and that's not the only person they got away with.  
Julia: Who?  
Chase: Nikolas Cassadine.

(They look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Sophie: Medics are on the way for them.

(Chase nods his head at her as he continues to search the car as they search it the medics arrive and start working on both John and Ares. Later up in the medical wing 

in Mark's room Veracity and Brian are sitting there waiting for Mark to wake up and are starting to get worried so Veracity had Calamity put Brian onto Mark's bed once 

he's on there he wraps his arm around his father's waste as of feeling someone lying there with him he moves arm and wraps it around his waste which makes both 

Calamity and Veracity laugh at him.)

Veracity: You did that once with Reagan.  
Calamity: I did. And Beca finds it funny.  
Veracity: It's like you know when one of your kids is around.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Speaking of kids?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: We've talked about it. But we've got a lot of things to work out.  
Veracity: Like what?  
Calamity: We haven't really. Not since the whole thing with Amanda.

(Veracity looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Veracity: I'm sorry Cal.  
Calamity: It's okay. It's not your fault. Or her's for that matter. It's just. Amanda really messed up my marriage with the whole thing with making everyone think that 

she was you in order to get close to me.

Veracity: I would of stopped her but. They had me tied up and well. I was so out of it due to them cutting mine and Mark's child out of me. I just.  
Calamity: I know.  
Veracity: When i reunited with him and Brian only to find out he was with Ares.  
Calamity: He didn't get with her right away. Vera. He waited awhile.   
Veracity: How long?  
Calamity: Four months.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Oh.  
Calamity: I mean me and the other girls didn't make it very easy on him because well we felt like it was to soon. But he did do his best to keep from showing his 

happiness around us. I mean the other girls were coming around to him moving on. But i wasn't.

Veracity: You showed the old Calamity didn't you?  
Calamity: I did. I just.  
Veracity: I'm sure he didn't take it personally.  
Calamity: He didn't. I mean after you died he shut himself off. He was even out of the country for like two months.

(She looks at her and then over to Mark.)

Calamity: But he didn't leave Brian alone. He left him with me and Beca and if we were busy we took to him Kate and Reagan.  
Veracity: While he was away.  
Calamity: He grew closer to Ares again including Santino and his men. He would even call him before he we could go to bed.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: We have a lot of good friends. 

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: We do try.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I know me and Mark got through our problems and i know we still have them. But.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: I know you and Beca can do the samething. It's just a matter of talking and not shutting yourself off.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: And don't say you haven't been shutting yourself off. Because we all know you have been.  
Calamity: I've been trying to be more open with Beca. But i just can't do it.  
Veracity: Why not?  
Calamity: You and the other girls know how private i am.  
Veracity: Cal it's not about being private about what the woman did to you. She did something that Austin did to Reagan and what Cutter did to Wendy hell even what 

Bradley did to me. I mean yeah Brian was a result from that rape. And i look at him then i see him with Mark know Mark's his father not Bradley. I love my husband and 

our son. Calamity when it comes around to rape it's best not to keep it to yourself. I talked to you three the day after it happened. 

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: You actually looked like you wanted to kill him.  
Calamity: Oh i wasn't the only one.  
Veracity: I know that. But still. You have people around you who are willing to listen to you. You have Beca whose willing to listen to you. I might of had you three 

to talk to after the whole thing with Bradley because Mark was off in England or because he was in New York keeping Ares safe. 

Calamity: You're telling me to.  
Veracity: Talk to your wife Cal. She really loves you and it shows whenever she looks at you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her as she looks down at her wedding ring.)

Calamity: I love her so damn much Vera. It's not even funny.  
Veracity: So go and fix your marriage i know a hospital room isn't the best place to have this conversation but.  
Calamity: Yeah well with both of you still in here it's the only place to have it.  
Veracity: It is.

(She laughs at her as Mary rushes into the room.)

Veracity: Mary!  
Mary: I just talked to Sophie and we have another problem.  
Calamity: Now what?  
Mary: Olivia's men got Reagan.

(They both look at her and then to each other.)

Veracity: Oh god.  
Mary: And that's not all.  
Calamity: What?  
Mary: They even got Nikolas Cassadine.

(They look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Veracity: Well shit.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Kate know?  
Mary: Not yet. To be honest i'm afraid to tell her alone.  
Veracity: I'll go with you.

(She nods her head at her.)

Veracity: Talk to Beca.

(Calamity nods her head at her as Veracity walks around her and out of the room with her to go and talk to Kate as she walks out Calamity looks at her bestfriend in 

the bed with his son and can't help but smile at them she walks over to his side of the bed and sits down once she's seated she thinks about all of the times Mark came 

to her's and the other girls aid when they needed him mainly when it came around to Veracity's ex who was always magically around and she wonders if maybe Olivia 

wasn't apart of the reason that he was suddenly around the tour and if she was well Olivia is going to have a lot to answer for when they finally catch her and her 

men. Over in Kate's room she's lying there thinking as Veracity and Mary walk into the room.)

Veracity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at them.)

Kate: Hey. What's up?  
Mary: There's something we need to tell you and you're not gonna like it.

(Kate looks at them as she sits up in a lot of pain but sits up.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Veracity: It's about Reagan.

(Kate's face falls and has a feeling she knows what their about to tell her but is hoping isn't it.)

Kate: Where is she?  
Mary: Olivia's men managed to grab her.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: And from what she just told me. Reagan wasn't the only one taken.

(Kate looks at her and fears the worst.)

Kate: She didn't.  
Mary: No no. The baby is still in the nursery.   
Kate: Okay. So who else did my wife's nutcase of an ex take?  
Veracity: Nikolas Cassadine.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mary: I haven't said what happened while they were driving away with them.  
Veracity: What?  
Mary: In order to try and stop the kidnapping Ares and John tried to rescue Reagan but another car came speeding towards them. Ares managed to push John out of the way 

but before she could move the car hit her sending her into the air and landing just beside it the driver got out and helped his men put Reagan back into the van once 

she was back inside of the van they drove off which is when Mark's friend Chase ran forward fired at it.

Kate: And?  
Mary: Van was to fare away i mean he managed to blow out the windows on it but the driver was able to keep a good grip on the road.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Does Mark know?  
Veracity: No. He's still out of it.  
Kate: He's gonna have to know Vera. Ares might be his ex. But she's also his friend and so is Wick.  
Veracity: I know and i'll tell him.  
Kate: Okay.

(They stay there and talk to her some more. Over the next couple of hours the Crows start their search for Reagan and Nikolas shortly after Mark woke up Veracity and 

Calamity told him that both Reagan and Nikolas were taken to which he got upset over and got even more upset when he found out who was injured when they tried to stop 

the kidnapping from happening.)

Mark: They okay?  
Calamity: John's fine. He's got a couple of bruised ribs.  
Mark: Ares!  
Veracity: She's in surgery when the car hit her.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: They think she hit the windshield and got a piece of glass stuck into her leg and abodman.  
Mark: So what you're saying is?  
Calamity: She's going to be fine. Mark if there is one person or three persons who are stubborn as hell is you her and well Kate.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh well i'm so glad you said that. Because you're just as stubborn.

(Calamity looks at him as Veracity turns and walks off laughing at her friends face then calms down.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Brian: Yeah daddy that was nice.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Even my son knows a good joke when he hears one.  
Calamity: Hey i'll have you know. I know a lot of good jokes.  
Mark: Name one. And no it can't be about your wife's height.

(She looks at him as Veracity and Brian continue to laugh at her.)

Calamity: I swear i love my wife and her tininess.  
Mark: Dude she's taller then Flo.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Brian: Am i tiny Daddy?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No you're not tiny baby boy. You're taller than your aunt Kate's ego.

(He starts laughing as Veracity looks at him.)

Veracity: Really Mark?  
Mark: Oh come on. Kate knows we love her.  
Veracity: Yeah i know she does. But she's really worried about Reagan.  
Mark: I know she is. We all are. Any word on them yet?  
Calamity: No. There isn't anything on them. It's almost like Olivia had this planned out from the very start.  
Mark: Like she knew if she got a hold of Reagan again.  
Veracity: She could take her out of Gotham and away from the Crows and Kate.  
Mark: We'll find her.  
Veracity: I know. We will.  
Mark: What about you and Beca Cal?  
Calamity: We've been so worried about you and Kate we haven't had much of a chance to talk.  
Mark: We're okay Cal.   
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: Go talk to your wife.

(She laughs at him as she walks out of the room to go and talk to Beca. As Veracity walks over to her husband and son as she gets to them he looks at her and smiles at 

her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine. It's just Kate's my sister and with Reagan being missing.  
Mark: They'll find her baby.  
Veracity: Yeah i know they will.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him getting him to smile in it then they feel Brian pushing them away from each other.)

Mark: What?  
Brian: Ew.  
Mark: Ew.  
Brian: Yeah ew.  
Mark: I'm insulted i can't even kiss my own wife because my son thinks it's gross.  
Veracity: I know right.  
Brian: I want one from mommy.  
Mark: Oh okay.

(Veracity kisses his head getting him to laugh at her. Then Mark gets him in the side making him laugh more as their playing with him John wheels himself into the room 

getting them to turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hey Wick.  
John: Hey.   
Mark: How you feel?  
John: Good.   
Brian: Daddy was tickling me.  
John: Was he now?  
Mark: She started it.

(Veracity looks at him as he laughs at her.)

Veracity: Well than.

(He grabs her hand getting her to smile at him.)

John: I was just coming to tell you some good news.  
Mark: Ares!  
John: She's okay. They managed to get the glass out of her leg and her abodman.

(Mark looks at his wife and little then smiles at them.)

Mark: That's great to hear.  
Veracity: It is. How you doing?  
John: I'm are right. Just a bruised ego.

(They start laughing then calm down. Down the hall in Kate's room she's sitting there talking and joking around with Julia and Sophie. As a nurse walks into the room 

with the baby in her arms.)

Elizabeth: Hey.

(Kate looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey. Is that?  
Elizabeth: It is. And seeing as to how Reagan wasn't very far in the pregnantsey when she gave birth she didn't produce milk so bottle feeding it is.  
Kate: Oh wow.

(She walks over to her and hands her the baby once she has her she looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Oh wow. She's so beautiful.  
Sophie: Very much like her mother's.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she holds her.)

Elizabeth: You wanna feed her?  
Kate: Yeah i do.

(She has Franco hand her the bottle and she feeds her daughter as she's feeding her Kate continues to smile at her.)

Julia: You do realize you two are going to have give them a name for the baby.  
Kate: I know. It just doesn't seem right to give it without Reagan being here.  
Adele: Gabby!

(Kate looks over at her.)

Kate: What?  
Adele: That was the name Reagan told me she wanted to name the baby if she turned out to be a girl.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Sophie: Gabby!  
Kate: Gabby was my mother's name.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Gabby! God i love that woman so much.

(Sophie and Julia look at her and smile.)

Kate: Gabby Catherine Kane.

(They both look at her and smile at her.)

Sophie: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean I've been trying for the last five years to get a long with Catherine.  
Julia: And?  
Kate: We have been. I know it's not fair to you two to give my daughter the middle of my step mother but.

(They look at her as Elizabeth and Franco are trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Well now i'm just insulted.  
Julia: Babe you're always insulted.  
Sophie: I am not.

(Kate snickers at her which gets her to look at her and laugh off the shock. As Jacob walks into the room.)

Jacob: Hey.   
Kate: Hey dad.  
Jacob: Am i intruding?  
Kate: No. In fact i want you to come meet Gabby Catherine Kane.

(Jacob looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jacob: Gabby!  
Kate: Yeah. It was the name Reagan wanted to name her.  
Jacob: Okay.

(He continues to spend time with his daughter and his granddaughter. Over in Beca's room Calamity walks in and sees her there talking with the other Bellas and their 

daughter.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Beca looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Hey you.  
Calamity: Hey. How you feel?  
Beca: Getting there. Why?  
Calamity: I was hoping we could talk in private.  
Chloe: Okay. We'll see you later okay.  
Beca: Okay. Hey Reagan why don't you go with them and let me and your mama talk okay.  
LR: Okay mommy.  
Beca: Thank you honey.

(She smiles at her as Emily grabs her and helps her off of the bed once she's off she hugs Calamity who smiles at her then she pulls away from her as she walks off 

Calamity looks at her wife as she sits down on it.)

Beca: You okay babe?  
Calamity: In someways i'm just fine and in other's not so much.  
Beca: What's wrong?  
Calamity: I just. I love you Bec's and i really don't want what happened between me and Amanda get in the way of us.  
Beca: You talking about when she made everyone think she was Veracity or after?  
Calamity: No it was while she made us all think she was Veracity. I know it was bad of me to do what i did even if i did believe she was Veracity.  
Beca: Yeah it was.  
Calamity: I know i shouldn't of kissed her i just i wasn't thinking and i normally do that.  
Beca: Yes you do. While we were rival's you came up with insults faster than Amy could do her fake laugh again.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Beca: But to fair. I didn't say you smell pretty.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: No no you didn't.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. I'm not really good at these kind of talks either.  
Beca: But we have to talk about it at some point.  
Calamity: Yeah baby i know.

(She sits up and looks at her as she sits up she grabs her hand.)

Beca: Babe.

(she looks at her.)

Beca: I forgave you for that night. I really did. And i know it still comes up a lot of the time. Mainly while the bitch had you and tried to get you to cheat on me 

again. And i know you wouldn't of done it.

Calamity: No i wouldn't of. I just. After she did what she did to me. I did what i always do when it comes around to me and i shut myself off and i shouldn't of done 

that.

Beca: No. But hey i don't blame you for that. I mean when Reagan came looking for you. And asked you things you still answered the best way you could so. You didn't 

shut your own daughter out.

Calamity: No i didn't. I just shut my wife out.  
Beca: Cal you were raped.  
Calamity: Yeah i know i was. But that's still no excuse for the way I've been treating you. It's almost like I've gone back to the old Calamity the one you hated.

(Beca looks at her and then smiles at her.)

Beca: You really think i hated you?  
Calamity: Well we weren't really friends.  
Beca: You wanna know what i really thought about you when me and the other girls first met you four?  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I thought you were drop dead gorgeous.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: You laugh now. But it's true.  
Calamity: Well thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. I know we were rival's and the sex we were having was a lot of fun. But it also made it very hard to be rival's with you.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Beca: I'd seen you naked.

(They start laughing as she leans in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You're right it was hard. But it just made the sex all the more fun.  
Beca: That it did. Mainly for Serenity and Emily.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Calamity: Yeah. I know they heard it a lot because of Serenity being in the room next to mine.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: I just. I want you to know. I love you so damn much Beca and i that i would never cheat on you again. Not with her and i sure as hell wouldn't do it with the 

woman my bestfriend loves.

(Beca grabs her hand and smiles at her.)

Beca: I know that.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She grabs up her hands and kisses them then pulls away from them and kisses her wife again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You know I've been thinking.  
Beca: About what?  
Calamity: What if me you and Reagan go away on family vacation just the three of us anywhere you wanna go?  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. Or we can go on a second honeymoon and get to know each other all over again.

(Beca smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you so much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(Calamity moves over to her and leans onto the pillow with her as she's leaned against it Beca leans onto her and falls asleep getting her to smile at her. Over the 

next couple of weeks the Crows and the heroes continue to search for Reagan and Nikolas with still no word on where they are in between searching for Reagan and 

Nikolas Kate takes care of her's and Reagan's new baby girl who Kate told Catherine and Mary who they named her after and then told them what her middle name was which 

of course made Catherine happy to hear after getting to her step granddaughter Kate couldn't help but smile knowing she brought a smile to her step mother's face after 

getting to know her step Granddaughter Kate went and put back into her crib in the nicu once she was put back into it she looks down at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: We're gonna find your other mommy baby girl and when we do it'll be best day of my life other than our wedding that is and the day you were born. I only wish 

your other grandmother was still alive to meet you. I know Alice and Beth have met you but i would do anything to have our mother meet you.

(She continues to talk to the baby unknown to her Mark had over heard what she had said and feels bad for her and knows that neither one of Veracity's birth parents 

are ever going to get the chance to meet Brian or their daughter whenever they can get their hands onto her. I mean Mark doesn't doubt that both Lucas and Brad are bad 

parents they just keep getting put in the middle of whatever plan Nelle Benson has put into place. And wants to make the people around her suffer and to Mark that's 

not fair to anyone. Mainly to Lucas and Brad who deserve to be parents as much as anyone else in their lives. Even if someone doesn't deserve it. As he's standing 

there Adam walks up to him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: You and Kate better come down to Center Command.  
Mark: Why?  
Adam: Reagan!

(He looks at him and nods his head at her as he walks in and tells her. She looks at him and then quickly walks off with him after saying a quick goodbye to her 

daughter. Later down in their center Command Mark and Kate walk in to see someone up on the screen and Kate becomes very annoyed by who it is.)

Kate: Olivia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Olivia finally haven shown herself after two weeks of having both Reagan and Nikolas what could she possibly want and will Kate be willing to give it to her. Find out in the next update of Rise of the Ex later on today.


	15. Return of the Meg Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: You and Kate better come down to Center Command.  
Mark: Why?  
Adam: Reagan!

(He looks at him and nods his head at her as he walks in and tells her. She looks at him and then quickly walks off with him after saying a quick goodbye to her 

daughter. Later down in their center Command Mark and Kate walk in to see someone up on the screen and Kate becomes very annoyed by who it is.)

Kate: Olivia!  
Mark: When the hell did she pop up?  
Adam: Just now.  
Mark: Has she said anything?  
Adam: Not as of yet. I went to get you because of whose behind her.  
Mark: Reagan looks bad.  
Adam: She does. And i was just talking to your friend back there.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What she say?  
Adam: The longer Reagan is away from medical treatment.  
Mark: What the hell did they do?  
Adam: Not sure. But take a look at your friend Nikolas behind her.

(He looks over at him and can see how much more worse he looks then Reagan.)

Mark: Shit.  
Adam: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: Don't be. Britt.

(She walks over to him.)

Britt: Yeah?  
Mark: How long do you guys think she'll live without a medical attention?  
Britt: Given the shape she's in and knowing how long she's had her.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Britt: If you guys can't find them within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours Kate will become a widow.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: We need to find them the sooner the better.  
Adam: I hear ya.  
Mark: Are right. Let's get to work.

(Adam walks away from him and goes to get ready to start looking into where both Nikolas and Reagan are seeing the look on his sister in law's face he walks over to 

her and puts his hand onto her shoulder getting her to look at him.)

Mark: We'll find em.  
Kate: I know we will. But my wife better still be alive when we do.  
Mark: And she will be.  
Kate: How the hell are you going to be able to do anything with your injury.  
Mark: I'll find the strength. And i know you will too.  
Kate: I will actually.  
Mark: Okay good. Now come on Batwoman we got to people to find.  
Kate: Okay. But Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: We find them someone else is going to wear the suit.

(Mark looks at her and then to Julia.)

Julia: Why?  
Kate: I don't think i'll be able to put it on.  
Mark: We'll worry about that when the time comes and if i have to i'll talk to Calamity.  
Julia: Why Calamity?  
Mark: She's always wanted to get into the suit and she's Kate's double.  
Julia: So are Adele and Ares.  
Mark: Yeah but Adele and Ares are assassin's.  
Julia: Oh. What about Jaxx?  
Jaxx: Noway in hell.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: There's your answer.  
Julia: Yeah are right.

(They start laughing as Mark claps hands with her getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: You have perfect timing.  
Jaxx: Well i do try.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Jaxx: So i hear you and Veracity have a little girl out there?  
Mark: Yeah. But she's in the care of Lucas Jonas and his boyfriend Brad Cooper.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Jaxx: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah and i have a feeling that bitch right there has a huge part in this.  
Jaxx: Why the hell would she care about your's and Veracity's child?  
Mark: She doesn't. But she wants Reagan back and is willing to do anything to get her back.  
Jaxx: By having her beaten the hell out of.  
Mark: That really surprises you?  
Jaxx: Of course not.  
Mark: Jaxx the faster we find them the better.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: You feel like hacking into her feed?

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Jaxx: Point in the right direction of a computer?  
Mark: Right over there?

(She looks over at it and walks off towards it as Mark laughs at her.)

Julia: She's cute.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Julia: What?  
Mark: She's also Kate's double.  
Julia: I know. But still. If i wasn't are ready seeing someone. I'd do her.  
Mark: Seriously. I think Sophie would be jealous.

(She looks at him as he starts laughing at her.)

Julia: Like you wouldn't?  
Mark: Na.   
Julia: Really?  
Mark: I've are done enough Kate Kane double's for a lifetime.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Julia: What?  
Mark: I did date Ares.  
Julia: Okay.  
Mark: And slept with Adele Wolf.

(She looks at him laughs again.)

Julia: If you say you slept with Calamity?  
Mark: No. Calamity's as lesbian as they come.  
Julia: Oh.  
Mark: But it was a thought at one point.  
Julia: Don't let her wife hear that. Or your's for that matter.  
Mark: Yeah no shit. But Veracity knows she's only Evermoist member for me.  
Julia: Yeah i'm sure.  
Mark: But than again.  
Julia: Okay that was once. And i didn't know she was seeing anyone at the time.  
Mark: If i do remember your wording right was if i wasn't still in love with my ex i'd do you in a heartbeat. And no i'm not talking about Steps song Heart Beat.

(She starts laughing then calms down again.)

Julia: Okay i'm sorry i didn't know Veracity was your wife.  
Mark: How the hell did you not know that Vera's my wife?  
Julia: You weren't wearing a wedding ring and neither was she?  
Mark: She had an engagement ring on her finger.  
Julia: Okay i was blinded by her beauty.  
Mark: You told her you were still in love with her sister.

(Julia makes a noise getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: And should i remind you three years ago where you kissed me in Rome.  
Julia: You kissed me first.  
Mark: I thought you were Ares.

(She looks at him as he walks off laughing at her face.)

Julia: Mark Buchanan i'm going to kill you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She laughs at him as he walks over to Jaxx whose working on trying to hack into Olivia's feed in order to figure out where she is.)

Jaxx: Flirting with Sophie's girlfriend Mark?  
Mark: Just a little friendly banter. She thinks you're cute.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Jaxx: Yeah well. She has a girlfriend so.  
Mark: Yeah she does. And one who was laughing at us.

(She looks up at him.)

Jaxx: She didn't say anything?  
Mark: Nope.  
Jaxx: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Yeah. So what you got so far?  
Jaxx: Nothing as of yet. It's almost like she has someone doing the samething i am.  
Mark: Huh.  
Jaxx: You thinking?  
Mark: I don't really know what to think of this nutcase anymore.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Thanks Jaxx.  
Jaxx: For what?  
Mark: For coming for one thing.

(She looks at him then stands up as she looks at him.)

Jaxx: Reagan's my friend too. I have as much of a right to be looking for her as much as you guys do.  
Mark: I know that.  
Jaxx: So does her wife still wanna kill me?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No she doesn't. She knows it was before they met. Hell there are times where i look at my own wife and think she wants punch both Ares and Adele so.  
Jaxx: Veracity the jealous type?  
Mark: Yes and no.  
Jaxx: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. She knows i love her and i wouldn't cheat on her. Even if i did kiss Julia.  
Jaxx: Seriously?  
Mark: I thought she was Ares.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Laugh all you want. It's not funny.  
Jaxx: It's a little funny.  
Mark: Say's the woman who can't stop staring Nikolas Cassadine's naked torso.

(She looks over at the screen.)

Jaxx: I can see the appeal.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Jaxx: Look Mark.

(He looks at her.)

Jaxx: Your family did us one hell of a solid when you took over Mana one from Morris.  
Mark: You mean the idiot who got himself killed by big ass shark.  
Jaxx: Yes.  
Mark: Well my father knew it was a good operation. And knew it would do a lot of good.  
Jaxx: Yeah it would.  
Mark: There something you're not telling me?  
Jaxx: It's just ever since this new earth came about.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jaxx: We've been getting a lot of other activity under the water and it's really got us worried.  
Mark: What kind of activity?  
Jaxx: The same type of activity that gave us that damn shark.  
Mark: You thinking?  
Jaxx: I think when you guys or when the Paragon's brought the earth back and merged with earth 38.   
Mark: We got the same two sharks from Earth 38.  
Jaxx: Yeah. Only thing is i think they were brought back.

(Mark looks at her and realizes something.)

Mark: You guys still using that old oil rig out in the middle of the ocean?  
Jaxx: No why?  
Mark: Because i think i might of just figured out where Olivia has them. Type in where the rig is located and i'll go get my boss.  
Jaxx: Okay.  
Mark: Get them off of the screen.

(They turn the screen off as Mark rushes up to Jacob's office and knocks on the door.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(Mark opens the door to find Kate there with Sophie and Oliver.)

Mark: I think i might of just figured out where Olivia has Nikolas and Reagan.  
Jacob: Where?  
Mark: New Zealand.

(They all look at him.)

Kate: Why the hell would she have them in New Zealand?

(Mark walks in more and closes the door then turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Think about it. Where would be the best place to hide two people for two weeks without anyone knowing where to look. Besides Gotham and National City would be to 

easy. In fact a lot of the kidnapping's have happened here and their kept here so we can find them easily.

Sophie: So she has them taken to New Zealand in order to keep us from finding them easily.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: How long of a flight is it to New Zealand?  
Mark: It's a depends on where you're flying out of. It could be between 40 hour flight to 39 hour flight.  
Kate: Where would she keep them?  
Mark: On an old oil rig out in the middle of the ocean.

(They all look at him.)

Sophie: An oil rig?  
Mark: It's where Mana one use to be.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Oh earth 38 there was an old oil rig being used for Mana one a guy named Morris was in charge of it until the dumb ass went after a shark on his own and ended up 

dead.

Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: Shortly after Morris died my family baught out Morris project and we had been funding it. That was until the anti-matter wave knocked out of the Multiverse.  
Kate: Where was this old oil rig?  
Mark: Out in the middle of the ocean on earth 38.  
Sophie: Where?  
Mark: It's in New Zealand.  
Jacob: Do they still use it?  
Mark: No. Which would make that old oil rig the perfect place to hide them.  
Jacob: You guys get a location on that oil rig and get out there.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(They all rush from the room to go down and help Jaxx locate the oil rig.)

Mark: Tell me you got something Jaxx.  
Jaxx: Still trying to locate where the rig was on the old earth.  
Mark: Well it's still a whole new earth the rig could be anywhere.  
Jaxx: Yeah i know. Without actually knowing if their there it'll be hard to pin point where the rig is.  
Mark: There away to actually see where the rig was on the old earth?  
Jaxx: No.

(Mark puts his head down not sure of what to say or do.)

Sophie: That rig has to be out there somewhere.  
Mark: Yeah i know it does. It's just the matter of knowing where out there the damn thing is.  
Kate: You said they were using the oil rig as base for Mana one right.  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Kate: Maybe it's not about finding out where it's at. Maybe it's about trying to figure out why Olivia would even go that far out. There's noway of getting food or 

water out there. Because we all know you can't drink Ocean water.

Mark: No you can't unless you boil it. I mean Mana one was. Was well built by well her.

(He points at Jaxx whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Jaxx: Don't try and make my ego any bigger than it are ready is.  
Mark: Can't be any bigger than my sister in law's.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey's for horse. Grass is cheaper.  
Sophie: Now aren't you glad Evermoist is called Everhotties.

(She say's that as they walk into the room and Mark starts laughing at their faces.)

Calamity: Oh come on. This is your fault.  
Beca: Not my fault.  
Cynthia: Yes it is.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Anyway. 

(Jaxx looks at him and laughs as she sees something come up onto her screen.)

Jaxx: Mark!

(He looks at her and then down at the screen.)

Mark: Is that what i think it is.  
Jaxx: Yes it is.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: About six years ago before all of this. And earth one merging with earth 38. Jaxx and everyone else was out on Mana one working on how to well i don't really 

know how to explain this. But a year before they had the same thing happen to a man named Jonas Tyler one of the doctor's on the rig said he was insane.

(Jaxx laughs at him.)

Jaxx: I'm pretty sure those weren't his words Mark.  
Mark: Yeah well. The point is. A crew had gotten stuck at the bottom of the ocean and Jonas was sent down there to try and bring them back up.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: But whatever had attacked the team down there went after Jonas no one knew what it was. Jonas told them he saw a giant Shark and everyone thought he was insane 

including his own wife. About a year later the same shark went after another team only thing is. By this time Morris had gotten Mana one off of the ground out in the 

middle of the ocean. Which is what Jaxx turned the old oil rig into.

Kate: So she's the brain's behind that rig out there?  
Mark: Yes. And you knew what i was talking about.  
Kate: You gotta think Mark when both earths merged together alot of things that were on earth 38. Came over to earth one.  
Mark: So you were right.

(Jaxx looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Jaxx: Although we're not out on the rig anymore we've been reading a lot of activity on the bottom of the ocean and we started fearing that maybe the shark had 

returned and if it has.

Kate: Olivia has them out in the middle of the ocean where this damn thing could strick at moments notice.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Olivia did her homework this time around.  
Kate: Yeah. She took both Reagan and Nikolas out to New Zealand and out to the middle of the ocean where she knew we can't get to her.  
Mark: Well there is away to get out there but it would have to be a small team.  
Sophie: How the hell do we get out there?  
Mark: By chopper.  
Sophie: Military type chopper?  
Mark: Yes. But it would still have to be a small team. We find the location we get a chopper and a boat we have a team up in the air and a team on the water.  
Jaxx: But if the shark is back wouldn't that put everyone in danger?  
Mark: Yes it would. But i was thinking i'd be on the boat with hopefully you Jonas and Mac we go back out to Mana one on the boat and Sophie can take a team in with 

Julia and Kate.

Jaxx: Mark the last time someone went out on there on a chopper the fucken shark ripped the damn thing out of the air like it was nothing.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Jaxx: Mark we nearly lost Reagan because of the damn thing. If it hadn't of been for you and Adele she never would of met Kate.

(Mark looks at her.)

Jaxx: Hell because of the damn thing i almost lost.

(She quickly turns and runs out of the room as Mark stands there not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Have any idea on what she was going to say next?  
Mark: Uh no. I don't.

(Unknown to them Beca had followed Jaxx out of her room to go and talk to her. Over by where Jaxx is Beca walks up to her and sits down next to her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Jaxx: Yeah. Shouldn't you be with your wife?  
Beca: Calamity's not really the jealous type besides when it comes around to someone hurting i try to see if i can do anything to make them feel better.  
Jaxx: No conversation could ever take away my feelings.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: You have feelings for someone here?  
Jaxx: Yes i do.  
Beca: Who?  
Jaxx: Your wife's bandmate is married to him.

(Beca looks at her and then back over at the crows command center. Where Mark is.)

Beca: How long have you had feelings for him?  
Jaxx: For six years. I mean yeah i know i slept with Reagan. But than again Mark had just lost someone and wasn't ready to move on.  
Beca: Yeah he wasn't really ready to move until he met Veracity and the other Evermoist members.  
Jaxx: So i heard.  
Beca: I haven't Mark look at anyone the way he looks at Veracity in a long time.  
Jaxx: What?

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Me and the other Bellas met Mark while we were still in collage. He was there helping out mine and Jesse's old boss on campus on radio station. He was there with 

his ex girlfriend Alex Danvers.

Jaxx: Oh.   
Beca: They had gone there because he had some questions about someone and giving him a number of flash drives. I guess Mark heard one of them and liked he told him he 

should play it.

Jaxx: Meaning.  
Beca: Mark didn't realize the flash drive he had played for him was mine.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: Mark's one hell of a friend. He's always been there for me and the other Bellas.

(Jaxx looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Hell me and the other girls use to pick on Aubrey saying she had a crush on him.

(Jaxx laughs at her.)

Jaxx: And let me guess.  
Beca: Oh she denied it big time. But than again Chloe told me that it was Stacie that Aubrey had the crush on.

(Jaxx looks at her.)

Jaxx: Oh.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Jaxx: Wow. Okay than.  
Beca: We all love Aubrey we do. She can very controlling but she has limits on being so.  
Jaxx: And you guys have been together since collage?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Jaxx: That's cool.  
Beca: It is. My wife doesn't think so half time.  
Jaxx: Oh wow.  
Beca: See i love Calamity i do. She puts up with a lot.   
Jaxx: But at least you know she loves you that's all that you can say.  
Beca: Yes it is. And i know you'll find someone.  
Jaxx: I don't know i live in another country and monitor things under the water. I don't see the outside world all that much.  
Beca: Well than you need to get out and get a life.

(She looks at her and laughs. Then Winn rushes out of the room.)

Winn: Hey Jaxx you might want to come and see this.

(She gets up and they both follow him back into their center command. As they get there she walks over to the computer and sees what he saw.)

Mark: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: whatever it is it's big.  
Mark: How long?  
Jaxx: Depending on how fast it's moving.  
Mark: We need to get to them before whatever the hell that is gets there.  
Jaxx: I know that.  
Sophie: What you wanna do?  
Mark: We need to get to them. Only thing is anyother plane would take to long. We need something faster.  
Xander: You say something faster?

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Adele: We still have that plane Marks gave us.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Gave or stole.  
Adele: Borrowed.

(Mark look at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Xander: Point is we still have the plane are willing to help you guys get to where you need to go.  
Mark: Okay.   
Jaxx: You really wanna trust something that the government gave them?  
Mark: Adele stole it that's enough reason to trust em.  
Adele: Hey.

(Mark looks at Sophie whose still laughing.)

Julia: Anyway. We need to get out there.  
Mark: Are right are right. Jaxx!  
Jaxx: I'm game if you are.  
Mark: I am. I wanna get my friends back and finally get raid of Olivia for good.  
Jaxx: Okay.

(They all grab up they need and head off towards their armory. As they get they walk in and start grabing guns.)

Jacob: You need back up?  
Mark: If you're willing?  
Jacob: Reagan's my daughter in law and well i think it's about time three of us got our hands dirty.  
Mark: Are right. Kate i'd hate to say it.  
Kate: I know Batwoman can't go out on this one. So give me whatever it is you got.

(Mark grabs out a weapon and hands it to her.)

Mark: Very handy.   
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right. Before Luthor blew the DEO up i managed to get a lot of their weapons with a lot of help from Alex.  
Sophie: Does Lex know that?  
Mark: No he doesn't. And i'm so glad he doesn't because there's one weapon in this bag that could take out the Bat.

(Kate looks at him as he shows them the gun.)

Adele: Could it take out a shark?  
Mark: One way to find out.

(She nods her head at him as they continue grabbing up the weapons they need. Once they have what they need they get ready to leave the building as Veracity walks up 

to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: I was just talking to Ares and she said Winston warned her about this.  
Mark: About what?  
Veracity: This final battle.  
Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: He told her he feared this would be one battle you wouldn't come back from.

(He looks at her and grabs her into him. Then puts his hands on either side of her face.)

Mark: I'm going to be coming back to you and to Brian.   
Veracity: What about our daughter?  
Mark: We'll find her and when we do. We're gonna be a family.  
Veracity: We're are ready a family.  
Mark: I know that. I'll come back.  
Veracity: You gonna promise that?  
Mark: I would. But than again with this job.  
Veracity: This job is even worse then your job with the DEO.  
Mark: It is. But we don't have a nutcase running it so.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I love you Veracity.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him as their kissing the other members of the band stand back and watch them then they pull away from each other.)

Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: It's you.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I was talking to Beth a couple of months ago and she told me and Kate that we had soulmates on her earth.  
Veracity: And.  
Mark: She said you were mine.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: It's always going to be you.  
Veracity: Good to know.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off as the other three girls walk up to her as they get up to her Calamity grabs her from behind as 

she falls to the floor trying to keep from losing but ends up doing so as she feels her friends arm around her.)

Veracity: I can't lose him.  
Calamity: You won't.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her then she feels a little boy wrap his arms around her neck getting to her smile at him she grabs him around her and he sits 

between her legs.)

Veracity: I love you baby.  
Brian: I love you too mommy.

(He turns around and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Hours later over in New Zealand over at the airport in Auckland. The four crows getting ready to head out to 

the oil rig as their getting ready Mark looks at his friends and co-workers once their all finished he looks at his phone at the wallpaper and smiles at it then puts 

his phone away as Ares walks up to him.)

Ares: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?  
Ares: Oh hell no.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Ares!  
Ares: I know how much i mean't to you while we were together. I know you loved me. But.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: I'm not Veracity.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No you're not. And i never compared you to her. At least i tried not to.  
Ares: Mark even before she came back i could tell she still a lot to you.   
Mark: She does.  
Ares: Mark i know who she is to you. And Beth's right. 

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: She's the love of my life.  
Ares: She is. She's the one woman you could never get over even if you tried.  
Mark: I could never see myself getting over her. No. But than again. I love my son just as much.  
Ares: Mark we're gonna come out of this and we're gonna find your's and Veracity's daughter.  
Mark: Yeah i know we will. So why the hell does feel like goodbye.

(Ares looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: Let's hope it's not.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(She smiles at him.)

Julia: You two ready?

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: As ready as we'll ever be.  
Julia: Okay.

(They grab up their weapons and walk off towards the boat. As they get there Mark looks at them.)

Mark: Are right.   
Jonas: You are right?  
Mark: I'll be just fine. As long as i have you guys here with us.  
Jonas: We're not going anywhere.  
Mark: Good. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Are right. Here's what's going to happen and Commander Kane agrees with me on this.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You your dad Sophie and Julia will be going on the chopper along with X and Adele.   
Adele: Oh she's cute.

(Kate looks at her as Mark laughs.)

Mark: And i'm so telling your wife.

(Adele laughs at him.)

Serena: She'll get it later.  
Mark: Oh can me and Jonas be there when you do?  
Serena: Not this time Mark.  
Mark: Oh damn. Anyway. Me Jaxx Jonas and Mac will be going on the boat along with Nicks and Tolan.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: And for the last time Nicks you're not Jaxx's type.

(He puts his head down as they laugh at him.)

Jaxx: Dude i'm bi.  
Mark: Dude don't say it so loud.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Jacob: Are right are right. We've got a mission to complete.  
Mark: Yeah Kate quiet flirting with your doubles.

(Kate looks at him and then to Sophie and Julia.)

Kate: I hate him.  
Sophie: I know.  
Mark: Any questions. And no Nikolas is not single.  
Jaxx: Awe damn it.  
Jonas: We going.  
Mark: Yeah. Give us about a twenty minute head start and then board the chopper.  
Jacob: Are right.

(They all get onto the boat once their on there DJ starts the boat and they take off once their all set up.)

Jacob: Let's get to the chopper.

(They all walk over to it. Out on the boat.)

Mark: Lori do you have eyes on the shark?  
Lori: No. It's still to far away. We can't get it on our scanners.  
Mark: Okay to far is good.  
Jaxx: Yeah. I just hope we get to Mana one before the shark does.  
Mark: So do i.

(Later out at the old oil rig now known as Mana one as they boat approaches the rig DJ carefully pulls it up to it and stops it then shuts it off.)

Mark: Are right DJ you got it?  
DJ: For the time being. Just because it's still far away from the rig doesn't mean it won't hit when we're least expecting it too.  
Mark: I know that. Jaxx!

(She looks at the scanner.)

Jaxx: Still nothing.  
Mark: Okay good. As soon as they land we'll head inside and try to find Reagan and Nikolas.  
Jaxx: Okay.

(An hour later all of the teams are inside of the rig looking for Reagan and Nikolas as they get to where they are Mark walks up to Reagan and checks her pulse.)

Mark: I've got Reagan.  
Jacob: She breathing.  
Mark: Yeah she is. Reagan!

(She starts coming too and looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Hey hey. Stay calm.  
Reagan: I am. Kate!  
Mark: She's fine. She's with us.  
Reagan: As.  
Mark: No. The Bat can't be out here. So she came as a Crow instead.  
Reagan: Either way she's hot so.

(Mark laughs at her as he unties her hands and leg's once she's untied he helps her up.)

Mark: Have any idea on where she took Nikolas?  
Reagan: No. She said i was too weak to move and took off.  
Mark: Shit.

(Just then they get knocked forward and they fall to the floor. Then Mark quickly gets over the radio.)

Mark: Jaxx what the hell was that?  
Jaxx: We've got company.  
Mark: The shark?  
Jaxx: Yeah and she's pissed.  
Mark: Get inside both of you.

(Both her and DJ jump off of the boat and get inside of the rig before the shark hits them again as they reach the door they both rush in as the shark hits the rig 

again sending them into the wall behind them.)

DJ: I hate that thing.  
Jaxx: Yeah you're the only one.

(She quickly opens the elevator and they rush into it once their inside she closes it and they start heading down as they reach the bottom she opens the elevator to 

find someone there with a gun pointed at their faces.)

Olivia: You two going somewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark having found Reagan and with Nikolas still missing. What else could Olivia have in store for the teams. And not mention now they have a shark after them. Will they be able to fight it off again or will it finally be the end of everyone there on the rig. Find out in the next update of Rise of the ex later today. And i know you guys want more Kagan one shots. And there will be more. I just wanna put all of my focus on this one until it's finished. So hopefully sometime next week there will be another Kagan one shot. Or the week after that. I don't know. But there will be. So stay tuned.


	16. Return of the Meg Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

DJ: I hate that thing.  
Jaxx: Yeah you're not the only one.

(She quickly opens the elevator and they rush into it once their inside she closes it and they start heading down as they reach the bottom she opens the elevator to 

find someone there with a gun pointed at their faces.)

Olivia: You two going somewhere?

(They both look at her not sure of what to do next until Jaxx gets an idea and attacks her sending her to the ground knocking the gun from her hand and sending it 

flying across the floor.)

Jaxx: DJ run.

(He does as she tells him and runs off as the fight between her and Olivia continues she gets the upper hand and punches her send Jaxx back and she falls back as she 

falls back Olivia goes after her only to have someone come up behind her.)

Nikolas: Hey.

(She turns to see him behind her and he gets her in the face sending her to the side as she lands Jaxx looks up at him and laughs.)

Jaxx: Nikolas i take it?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as he walks over to her and puts his hand out for her to grab once she has he helps her up and they both run off to go and 

see if they can't find away to stop the shark as they run off one of Olivia's men come into view and fire at them getting them to quickly duck behind something as 

their hiding Nikolas finds something to trip them and quickly throws it out as he runs by and trips over it as he trips they both run out and he kicks him in the face 

and runs off with Jaxx right behind him as they get to where she was headed they rush inside and she closes the door behind them and he locks it to make sure no one 

can come in then she runs over to the computer and looks it over to make sure Olivia hasn't messed with it. As she's looking it over Mark and Reagan run into the room 

from the other way and close the door behind them once it's closed Reagan locks it. As Mark turns and sees Nikolas.)

Mark: Nikolas!

(He looks over at him as Mark walks over to him and grabs his friend into a hug then pulls away from him.)

Nikolas: She's cute.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. She is. And i thought?  
Nikolas: Oh i ended that a long time ago.  
Mark: Well she's single.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: Good to know.  
Mark: It's very good to know. She mess with anything Jaxx?  
Jaxx: Not that i can tell. But if she's had them here for the last two weeks there's no telling.

(Then they hear something behind them and turn to see who it is.)

Mark: Kate!

(He rushes over to the door and opens it to let both her and Julia into the room as they run in he closes it.)

Mark: You two are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Where's?  
Mark: Over there.

(She looks over and sees her wife.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her as she walks over to her and hugs her getting both Mark and Julia to laugh.)

Julia: Was it like this before?  
Mark: The whole Shark thing yes. The nutcase ex girlfriend not so much.  
Julia: The glass?  
Jaxx: Is bullet proof.  
Mark: So water shouldn't get in here.  
Jaxx: No. At least i sure as hell hope no water gets in here.  
Nikolas: What the hell will happen if it does?  
Mark: Then this whole thing is going to be flooding with gallons of ocean water.  
Nikolas: Great.   
Mark: Yeah. Let's not kill him.  
Jaxx: This your way of saying he's to pretty to die.

(Mark looks at her and then to Nikolas.)

Mark: Yes.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: But unlike him i'm happily married.  
Jaxx: Oh really?

(Nikolas looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: But before we go and start dating anyone. I wanna get us the hell out of here.  
Jaxx: Yeah okay.  
Kate: What is the safest way off of here?  
DJ: Their isn't going to be much of one unless we can get raid of that damn shark again.  
Kate: Do you remember how you got raid of it the last time?  
Mark: We blew it up.

(Jaxx looks at him and then remembers.)

Jaxx: That's right Jonas blew the damn thing up.  
Mark: We don't have any war heads on here this time around.  
Jaxx: No we don't.  
Kate: What about that gun of Lex's?

(Mark looks at her and then walks over to the bag as he gets there he opens it and looks it over as he's looking it over something hits the rig again sending them all 

to the floor. As the attack on the rig continues Mark keeps a good hold of the gun and making sure he doesn't hit the trigger. Once the attacks stop he looks around 

then gets up as Mac and Jonas rush into the room along with Jacob Sophie Adele and Xander.)

Adele: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm are right.

(He puts the gun down and gets up once he's up he picks the gun up and puts it down onto the table.)

Jacob: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right. 

(He starts looking the gun over again as he's looking it over he tries to see if their wasn't any damage done to it after that latest attack on the rig.)

Kate: It damaged?  
Mark: No. So far the gun seems fine.  
Jonas: What's that for?  
Mark: The shark if we can find away to get to it before the damn thing gets to us.  
Jonas: Well the only way to get to it is to go outside but i don't think that's a very smart move.  
Mark: No it's not. But if that's the only way to the damn shark we have no choice.  
Jonas: I know that.  
Mac: Jaxx tell us there's an easier way to the shark?  
Jaxx: Unfortunately no there isn't.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Have there been any other attacks on people since this damn thing came back?  
Jonas: None that we've heard.  
Kate: That could either be a good thing.  
Mark: Or a bad thing.

(She nods her head at him.)

Xander: So what the hell do we do?  
Mark: I gotta get back up top and see if i can't find a perfect spot to set this thing up and get raid of the shark for good.  
Xander: Okay it's your mission.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Reagan you stay here.  
Reagan: Don't plan on going anywhere.  
Mark: Are right. Adele Serena with me.

(He grabs up the bag and they walk off towards the door.)

Jacob: Do the radio's still work on here?  
Jaxx: Yeah. 

(She hands them all radios and Mark nods his head at her as they walk out of the room Serena closes the door.)

Serena: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk off towards the elevator. Back inside of the room.)

Xander: They'll be okay. When Mark and Reagan were working with us. They were best two damn people on my team.  
Nicks: If you don't count in the fact that Mark and Adele slept together.

(Both Jacob and Kate look at him.)

Kate: Mark slept with Adele?

(Nicks looks at her as Tolan smacks him in the head.)

Nicks: Oh you two didn't know that.  
Kate: No we didn't.  
Reagan: It was just one night. And it was before Mark met Veracity.  
Kate: Oh.  
Becky: Nicks learn to look before you drop something like that.  
Nicks: I'm sorry i thought they knew.  
Xander: Kate's his sister in law Nicks.  
Nicks: Oh. So he wouldn't of?  
Kate: No.  
Nicks: Mark's gonna kill me.  
Becky: No he won't. But Adele will.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Reagan: Nicks just told Jacob and Kate that you slept with Adele.

(Mark stops walking and looks at Adele who looks off annoyed.)

Adele: Nicks you're a dead man.  
Nicks: I'm sorry i thought they knew.  
Mark: Why the hell would i tell my wife's family who i slept with?  
Nicks: Because Kate's your bestfriend.  
Mark: Yeah Kate might be my bestfriend but there are even things that i won't tell her.  
Nicks: Opps.  
Mark: Dude next time read the room before you spill something like that.  
Nicks: Yup.

(Out by them.)

Serena: What's the problem i thought you love your wife.  
Mark: I love my wife very much. But.

(Serena looks at her wife and then realizes.)

Serena: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Ares is also one Kate's doubles.  
Jaxx: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Mark: Minus the hot Australian accent.

(Adele looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Serena: Oh i can agree to that.  
Adele: Uh you two.

(They start laughing at her then continue on their way to the elevator as they get to where the elevator is Mark looks around for anyone but when he doesn't see anyone 

he walks over to the elevator and opens it as both Serena and Adele rush in as they rush in two of Olivia's men come after them but both Adele and Serena take them 

both out and Mark closes the door as Adele pushes for the top level.)

Mark: So glad i asked you two to come with me.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: I mean not that Sophie and Julia aren't good shots.  
Adele: Kiss ass.

(He looks at her and laughs as the elevator reaches the floor they want as they get there Mark opens the elevator and they all step off of it as they step off of it 

Mark puts the bag over his shoulder as Serena opens the door and points their weapon outside to make sure no one is there when she knows there isn't anyone there she 

gives Mark the okay to rush out and over to the stairs leading up to the top which is where the landing pad is. Which is where he can get one hell of a view of where 

the Shark is coming from.)

Mark: Jaxx i'm on the landing pad.  
Jaxx: Okay. Can you see anything?

(He looks around but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: Not as of yet. But there's no telling where the hell this thing is.  
Jonas: Well in that case Mark be careful because where it is it could come back at a moments notice.  
Mark: I hear ya.

(He keeps his eyes open for the shark but doesn't see anything.)

Serena: You see anything?  
Mark: No. Not yet. But there's really no telling on when that damn thing will attack.

(As he continues to look around something hits the rig again getting Mark to fall over and then looks around.)

Mark: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: The damn thing is back.  
Mark: What the hell does it want?  
Jaxx: I don't speak shark Mark.

(Then Serena looks over the side.)

Serena: Someones putting chum in the water.  
Mark: Around the rig?  
Serena: Yes. And by the looks of it. It was recent.

(Mark gets up and runs for the stairs as he gets there he looks over the railing.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Has anyone seen Olivia?  
Jacob: Moore Pennyworth go find that bitch.

(They nod their heads at him as they rush out of the room to go find her.)

Jonas: How many more hits can this thing take before it goes over?  
Jaxx: I don't know.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Jonas: Mark get back inside.  
Mark: Copy.

(He rushes down the rest of the stairs as he reaches the next landing the shark hits the rig again getting Mark to fall over again and hit the landing.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Adele: Mark!  
Mark: Fucken shark hit again.

(He gets up and grabs up the gun as he gets down to them he can see what's in the water.)

Serena: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Nothing i can't handle.  
Adele: You didn't fire that off did you?  
Mark: No. I can't get a good lock on the damn thing. It moves to fast.  
Serena: How many rounds does it have?  
Mark: Just the one so we'd have to make it count.  
Adele: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. We're gonna have to have someone go into the water.  
Serena: Are you insane?  
Mark: Not outside of one of those.

(She turns and looks at it.)

Serena: Oh.  
Mark: Jaxx do the Sub's still work?

(She looks up the sub's and sees if they still work. Once she finds what she's looking for.)

Jaxx: By the looks of it. I believe they'll still work why?  
Mark: We need to get into the water.  
Jaxx: Are you insane.  
Mark: Well i am friends with two assassin's.

(Serena starts laughing at Adele's face.)

Adele: Hey.  
Mark: And Batwoman so that would make me out to be insane.  
Kate: I'm going to kill you for that.  
Mark: I would of brought Kara up but Alex scares me more than she does.

(Jacob looks at his daughter's face trying to keep from laughing.)

Jacob: Oh the fun.  
Kate: Dad.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Jaxx!

(She looks around not sure of what to do.)

Jaxx: You use them be careful it's been awhile since they've been used.

(He runs back up a level and walks over to the sub he knows all to well as he gets to it he opens the hatch and looks inside of it.)

Mark: Looks like it could still turn on.  
Jaxx: Okay.

(He gets in and looks around the sub.)

Mark: Hey Jonas you remember Mr. Sprinkles?

(He looks around trying to keep from laughing.)

Jonas: Trying not to.  
Adele: What?  
Mark: Look at the top of the Sub Adele.

(She does as she's told and laughs.)

Adele: That's cute.  
Mark: Almost as cute as Nikolas.

(He puts his head down as Jacob looks at Kate.)

Mark: I love my wife i swear i do.  
Jaxx: Yeah yeah just be careful are right?  
Mark: Are right. 

(He walks over to the seats and sees about trying to get the sub started as he's getting the sub ready Jaxx is doing a system's check on the sub Mark's in as she's 

looking it over the shark hits the rig again which sends Mark into the control panel of the sub.)

Mark: Awe. I'm starting to think this fucken Shark has it out for me.  
Jonas: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He stands up and sits down once he's seated he looks the sub over.)

Mark: Okay Jaxx she's started.  
Jaxx: Can you steer that with your arm messed up?  
Mark: I can sure as hell try.   
Jaxx: Okay.  
Mark: I'll be okay Jaxx i'll have Lori look it over when i come back.  
Jaxx: You better. Because i'm not telling your wife why you died.  
Mark: I'll blame Batwoman.  
Kate: That's nice.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Sorry.   
Kate: It's fine. Just come back safe.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(Adele and Serena close the hatch on the sub as Mark finishes getting ready to dive. Later Mark's under the water looking over the rig for any damage done to it.)

Jaxx: You see anything so far?  
Mark: Not as of yet. Whoever built this rig was one hell of a builder.

(Jaxx looks around trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I swear Jaxx if you say you were behind this whole thing being built i just might kiss you.

(She looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mac: So there's no visible damage done to the rig?  
Mark: None that i can see as of yet.  
Mac: Okay. Do another round around the rig and let us know as you go down.  
Mark: Copy.

(He continues his search around the Rig for damage done to it during the last several Shark attacks. As he's looking he still doesn't see any damage done to it.)

Mark: I'm still not seeing much damage up top i'm gonna go down future and see if there's any damage down there.  
Mac: Copy. 

(Mark sends the Sub down more as he continues to search the rig for damage as his search continues he keeps a look for any damage done to the rig while as keeping an 

eye out for the shark.)

Jonas: You see anything?  
Mark: No. I don't see anything down here.  
Jaxx: Nothing.  
Mark: Nothing.  
Jaxx: Not even Jonas's ego.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Jonas: That's nice.  
Jaxx: I know. I come up with them every now an then.  
Mark: You come up with them more than Sophie and Julia do.

(They look at each other.)

Sophie: He did wanna die today right?  
Julia: I'm staying out of it.  
Mark: What i could of made a joke about Kate again. But i think i'll wait until we get back to Gotham and i'm not in the ocean.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: What? He thinks i'm gonna drawn him.  
Mark: No. But you might throw one or your batarangs at me.  
Kate: Don't temped me.  
Mark: Don't be threatening me with a good time there Kane.  
Kate: Don't push it Mark.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(Reagan's next to her trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Mark leave my wife alone.  
Mark: Yes ma'am. Anyway. I'm still not seeing a whole lot of damage done to the rig.  
Jonas: What if he went lower?  
Jaxx: Depends on where the shark is. I mean right now he's safe because he's high enough but.  
Mark: If you guys need me to go lower i will.

(She looks off worried about her friend.)

Lori: Mark how's the arm?  
Mark: I can still use it. It doesn't hurt like it did.  
Lori: It starts giving you trouble we want you back up top.  
Mark: Got it.  
Jaxx: Okay. Go down another twenty feet.  
Mark: Okay. 

(He does as she tells him and down even more then he are ready is.)

Mark: Just let me know if you see that damn shark again.  
Jaxx: I plan on it.

(Later Mark's still looking the Rig over but still isn't seeing damage.)

Mark: Are right I've searched this rig up and down there's damage done to it.  
Kate: How is that possible. Something that big hitting is bound to do some damage to it.  
Mark: I know that. But I'm looking Kate there's nothing done here. And no Jaxx i can't even find Jonas's ego.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Jonas: You guys suck.  
Mark: Yeah i'm pretty sure that's not the only Julia wants to suck.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Julia: Okay he's officially a dead man.  
Kate: No leave him alone. He's well he's Mark.  
Mark: Yes i am. Besides i only pick because i love you guys.  
Julia: Good to know.  
Mark: What you want me to do?  
Mac: Come back up.  
Mark: Will do.

(He starts bringing the sub up slowly as he's bringing it up he doesn't see the shark headed his way. That is until he hears something on his scanner.)

Mark: Jaxx!

(She hears how Mark sounds over the comms and looks at the radar.)

Jaxx: How fast are you moving?  
Mark: Not very fast. Where the hell is it?  
Jaxx: Serena!

(She looks around the rig but doesn't see it yet.)

Serena: I can't see anything yet.  
Mark: Shit.  
Jaxx: Stop moving the sub and shut the lights off.

(Mark does as he's told and stops moving the sub and shuts off it's lights.)

Mark: Done.  
Jaxx: Okay just sit there and hold on maybe it'll just go by you.  
Mark: I can only hope so.

(As he's waiting for the signal letting him know he can come up.)

Mark: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: It's still circling you.  
Mark: Serena can you see it?  
Serena: No you're to far down and it's probably right there with you.  
Mark: Oh it is. I can still see it on my radar.  
Serena: Okay. Just do as Jaxx say's.  
Mark: Oh i am.

(Then he notices something else coming at him.)

Mark: Jaxx i can see something else coming at me.  
Jaxx: From which direction?  
Mark: Right in front of me.  
Jonas: Get up here now.

(Mark quickly releases the tanks on the sub and takes off from whatever it was that was coming at him. As it's going up whatever it was that was headed for him hits 

the sub he's in from the side sending him sideways.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: I'm hit. Fuck.

(She looks up at Jonas.)

Jonas: Mark!  
Mark: I'm still here. But I've got all kinds of sparks going on around me.  
Jonas: How far from the top is he?  
Jaxx: Another thirty feet.

(He puts his head down as Mark continues to try and bring the sub up but nothings working in it.)

Mark: Oh i'm in so much trouble down here.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Nothing's working. Nothing is responding to me.  
Kate: Can you bring it up?  
Mark: I'm trying. But the fucken thing isn't doing anything.

(Kate puts her head down as the shark hits it again sending the sub into the rig which sends everyone to the ground down in the sub Mark's trying to get it to go up 

but it's not responding to him. Then he gets hit again sending him into the rig again.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: You are right?  
Mark: As well as to be expected.  
Jaxx: Anything working in it?  
Mark: No. And i have a feeling if i get hit anymore this damn thing is going to blow with me in it.

(She puts her head down as Mark keeps trying to get the sub to respond to him.)

Mark: I'm not going out like this you piece of shit.

(Then he sees something and releases the mini lights from the sub and the sharks go after them as Mark tries to get it going again. Only to see the one thing he didn't 

want too.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Jaxx: What's wrong?  
Mark: I've got a warning light.

(She looks at them as they look around. Down in the sub Mark rushes over to the hatch and does the one thing he didn't think he'd ever have to and that's to open it 

then he sees the sharks coming at him again as the sharks hit it he goes flying out of the sub as it goes up which gets everyone to look at the control panel.)

Jaxx: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because it's about to get a lot more crazier. I mean i know it's crazy right now but it's about to get a lot worse before it gets better. Because with Shark having destroyed the sub with Mark in it will he be okay and will they find him in time before the shark finishes him off. All these answers will be coming up in the next update of Rise of the ex. Stay tuned.


	17. The Meg Returns Part 3/Final Battle part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex. I hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Jaxx: What's wrong?  
Mark: I've got a warning light.

(She looks at them as they look around. Down in the sub Mark rushes over to the hatch and does the one thing he didn't think he'd ever have to and that's to open it 

then he sees the sharks coming at him again as the sharks hit it he goes flying out of the sub as it goes up which gets everyone to look at the control panel.)

Jaxx: Mark!

(She looks up at Mac who looks around the room and then tries Mark himself.)

Mac: Mark!

(There's still silence on the other end. Jacob looks at Kate and Reagan who look off not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Not again.

(They look at her as Jacob gets over the comms.)

Jacob: Mark! Can you hear me?

(When he still doesn't hear anything.)

Jacob: Mark!

(Kate looks at her wife.)

Jacob: Mark! 

(As they continue to try and get in contact with him but can't reach him.)

Kate: Oh god.

(Sophie looks at her ex and then over to her girlfriend.)

Jacob: Mark! Can you hear me. Please respond.

(Hearing the begging tone in her father's voice Kate is trying to keep from losing it. Outside both Adele and Serena are looking around for Mark's body when they don't 

see it anywhere. Adele tries to get a hold of him.)

Adele: Mark!

(When she doesn't get any response.)

Adele: Mark don't make me have to tell your wife you're dead. I can't do it. So please say something.

(Serena looks at her and can tell she's trying to keep from losing it.)

Serena: X Mark's not responding.

(He looks over at Nicks who looks off not sure of what to say or to do.)

Xander: He's not responding at all?  
Serena: No and everyone's tried to call him but he's not answering.

(He puts his head down.)

Nicks: What the hell do we do?  
Xander: I don't know.

(Back over by Adele and Serena.)

Adele: Mark damn it answer one of us please.

(She falls to the floor of the rig as Serena kneels down next to her.)

Adele: He can't be dead.  
Serena: We don't know that he is. He could of been knocked unconscious when the sub blew up.  
Adele: Maybe. But with those damn things in the water Serena there's noway of knowing where he is.  
Serena: We're going to find him and when we do. We'll finally take care of those damn sharks once and for all.  
Adele: I sure as hell hope so.

(Then Nicks sees something floating in the water and quickly rushes down with Xander and Xiang right behind him.)

Nicks: Adele! Serena!

(They look up at him.)

Adele: What?  
Nicks: Look.

(They turn and see someone swimming towards them and Adele quickly gets up and runs off towards the dock as she gets there and as the person is getting there Adele 

reaches out for him.)

Adele: Mark!

(He looks at her and continues on towards them. As he gets there Adele and Xander put their hands out for him and he grabs them as they pull him up out of the water as 

they pull him out he falls into Adele who hangs onto him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Hi gorgeous.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her.)

Adele: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I would of responded to you guys but my ear piece came out and it is somewhere in the ocean.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I just hope Vera doesn't kill me.  
Serena: Why would she do that?

(He shows them his finger.)

Mark: I lost my wedding ring.

(They laugh at him as he stands up and looks around the area.)

Mark: Can i.  
Serena: Yeah.

(She hands him the radio and he calls into their command center.)

Mark: Jaxx!

(Hearing his voice she quickly picks up the radio.)

Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Jaxx: Hi. You okay?  
Mark: Oh yeah i'm fine. Nothing is going to take down a Buchanan. Not even prehistoric shark.

(They laugh on the other end. As Mark looks around the area.)

Mark: Speaking of the shark?  
Jaxx: We haven't had any signs of it since the sub blew up.  
Mark: Yeah their might be a reason behind that.  
Serena: What?  
Mark: The gun was still in the sub when it blew.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not kidding the gun was with. Oh Adele i love you.

(He hugs her getting her to laugh at him. Then he kisses her getting her to laugh in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'd apologize.  
Adele: But you won't i know. But don't do it again.  
Mark: Sorry Serena.  
Serena: It's okay.   
Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right. We're on the way back in.  
Jacob: Okay. Just so you know Kate's gonna hug you when you come back in here.  
Mark: Oh hug from Batwoman i can't wait.

(They start laughing at her face. Later down in their command center Mark walks in followed by Adele Serena Xiang Xander and Nicks as they walk in Kate quickly walks 

over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I'm are right. I just lost something other then the sub.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: My wedding ring.

(He shows her his finger and she smiles at him.)

Kate: As long as you're alive Vera's not gonna care about the ring.  
Mark: I know she won't. And you guys called her didn't you?  
Reagan: Sorry.  
Mark: No it's okay. After what just happened i really wanna see her too.  
Reagan: Okay.   
Lori: Come with me.  
Mark: Why?  
Lori: I wanna look you over.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks off towards their medical area of the rig. Later after looking Mark over Lori walks out of the room to let him get his shirt back on as he's 

grabbing his shirt Veracity rushes into the room.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her seeing her he throws his shirt down and walks over to her as he gets to her she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I'm okay baby.  
Veracity: I know. But when i got that call from Reagan. I feared the worst.  
Mark: I know. I love you so damn much Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks at her.)

Mark: When that shark came after the sub again everything flashed before my eyes.  
Veracity: Like what?  
Mark: You and Brian for one thing.

(She pulls away from him and then looks at him.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I love you both so damn much.   
Veracity: We love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he pulls away from her she sees his hand and brings it up to look at it.)

Veracity: Where's your ring?  
Mark: In the explosion my hand hit the hatch and i lost my ring. So it's more an likely at the bottom of the ocean now.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: It's okay we'll get you a new one.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(He smiles at her as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You know i was waiting to do this until all of this was over with. But given what just happened i'm not so sure i can wait anymore.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Veracity: Do what?

(He looks at her and smiles as Jacob tosses him the ring box and Mark smiles at it as he looks at it.)

Veracity: What's going on?  
Mark: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and with each time i believe i'm ready to do it. Something happens this being one of the many things that keep stopping 

me from doing this.

Veracity: Okay Mark you're scaring me honey.  
Mark: Don't be. It's something good.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: When we first got married it was to protect you from Austin we ran away to Rome to do the wedding.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah.   
Mark: So this time i wanted to do this right. 

(He gets down onto one knee and opens the box seeing what he's doing she looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Veracity Kane-Buchanan will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marry me again.

(She looks at him and laughs as she nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: Yes i'll marry you again.

(He stands up and places the new ring onto her finger and she kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Kate walks in and laughs at them as she turns and 

walks out of the room again. Then Veracity pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you so much.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I can't wait to make you my wife again.  
Veracity: I feel the same way agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as something hits the rig again sending them both to the ground as they land Mark luckily landed on top of his wife as he 

landed he looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: How's the view from where you are?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Loving every minute of it.  
Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah. But i shouldn't be looking too long.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Veracity: My husband/Fiance might get a little jealous.  
Mark: He the jealous type?  
Veracity: Just a little.  
Mark: Ouch.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You know i love you.  
Mark: I do actually.

(He stands up once he's standing he helps her up as he walks over to his shirt and puts it on once it's on he turns and looks at her as the rig gets hit again getting 

Mark to turn and look out of the one port holes seeing what it is he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: This rigs worst nightmare is showing it's ugly face again.  
Veracity: Oh.

(They both rush from the medical bay and head up to their command center. As their running the rig gets hit again sending both Mark and Veracity into the wall as they 

hit it he's able to catch her as they fall to the floor.)

Mark: Okay that's it.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: If the damn shark keeps hitting the rig it's going to collapse with all of us still in it.

(They both get up and rush off towards the elevator as they get there the shark hits the rig again.)

Mark: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: I've got it on our scans but it doesn't show any signs of stopping.  
Mark: How much more can the rig take?  
Jaxx: I don't know. Did you see anything down there other than the shark?  
Mark: No. Their didn't look like there was any damage done to it. But their might be now.

(She puts her head down.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: With the shark out there we can't get out of here safely.  
Veracity: I should of stayed in Gotham.  
Mark: How'd you get here so fast anyway.  
Veracity: Benefits of being friends with Supergirl.

(He looks at her and laughs as they rush onto the elevator and he closes the door on it once it's closed he pushes for the next floor up as they get there he opens the 

door and she rushes off of it along with him and they head off towards their command center as they get there Mark opens the door and walks inside of it and closes the 

door behind them.)

Mark: What we got?  
Jaxx: There is something hitting the rig but it's not what we think it is.  
Mark: It's not the shark?  
Jonas: It could be. But it seems bigger.  
Mark: Bigger?  
Jonas: Bigger.

(He shows him what they just recorded as he sees it he doesn't know what to make of it as the rig gets hit again.)

Veracity: How long can this thing stand?  
Jaxx: Normally it can with a storm.  
Veracity: Oh that's good.  
Mark: Yeah from what i was seeing out there it could with stand the hits it was getting from it.  
Veracity: And this thing?  
Jonas: There's no telling what this thing can do to it.  
Mark: I'd suggest another water dive. But i'm not that stupid.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Veracity: Yeah i really don't feel like losing you.  
Mark: And you won't. 

(He kisses her head the pulls away from it as the rig gets hit again.)

Jacob: Mark come with me.

(He tosses Mark a gun and they run up to the main deck of the rig. Later as they get up there Jacob opens the door and they look around the area to try and see where 

it is Mark runs up towards the landing pad as he gets up there he looks around and sees the Shark.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Jonas: What?  
Mark: I'd hate to say it Jonas but.  
Jonas: What?  
Mark: The thing hitting the rig is a shark.

(He looks over at Mac who looks at him just as surprised.)

Jaxx: Are you sure?  
Mark: Positive. This one is bigger than the last two.

(Jacob and Xander run up to him and look down at it.)

Xander: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah. Jaxx you have anyway of getting raid of it.  
Jaxx: Rocket launcher.

(Mark looks at Xander whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Wise ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Jaxx: I'd rather be a wise ass then a jackass.

(Jacob looks at his son in law whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Now Jaxx that's no way to talk about Jonas.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Jonas: Oh come on. I'm not that bad.

(They continue to laugh at him.)

Jonas: Shut up Lori.  
Lori: Sorry. Not sorry.

(They continue to laugh than calm down.)

Mark: Wait Adele.

(She tosses him the gun Lex had as he's looking it over. Once he's finished he sees if he can't fire at it but before he can get the shot it disappears.)

Mark: Damn.  
Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: I lost the shot.   
Jaxx: You lost it.  
Mark: By the time i had the chance to pull the trigger the shark had are ready gone under.  
Jonas: Oh god.

(Mark rushes off towards the other side of the rig and looks around it then sees it again.)

Mark: I've got it again.  
Jonas: Okay. Make sure to hit the bloodily thing before it goes under.  
Mark: I know.

(He waits for the shark to come back up as it breaches the surface someone fires at them getting Mark to back up.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Jaxx: What?  
Mark: Someone fired up at me i lost the fucken shark again.

(Jonas and the other's look around annoyed.)

Jaxx: Did you see who it was?  
Mark: No.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right.   
Reagan: Okay. How many shots does that gun have?  
Mark: Just one so i need to make this one shot count and i can't do that if whoever shot at me keeps trying to stop me.  
Kate: What happens if he loses the shark again?  
Jaxx: There's a very good chance it'll keep coming back until it's got this thing in the ocean.

(Then they hear fighting down below which gets Mark to look over taking that as his chance to take out the shark he puts the gun up and gets ready to fire at it as it 

jumps out of the water at him and he quickly ducks out of the way as it goes back into the water.)

Jacob: What the hell?

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I forgot that sharks jump out of the water.  
Jacob: It did it before?  
Mark: Yeah. And it damaged the boat that we were all on. It nearly killed everyone on it and did kill three people from this team.  
Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: It killed lead person on here. It killed the rigs on call doctor and it killed DJ's bestfriend. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And it nearly killed Jaxx and Reagan.

(They both put their heads down.)

Jacob: And it was this one?  
Mark: Yeah. Only compared this one that one. Was nothing.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: We need to find away to kill the bastard before anyone else dies. Because i can't handle losing anymore friends.

(Jacob looks at him as Mark looks around the rig.)

Mark: I need to be able to hit the shark before it gets here.  
Sophie: How much space do you need?  
Mark: I need a big enough time table so i can finally get raid of it.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She runs off so she can go help Mark track the shark. As she gets to the side it was on she tells him far away it is. When he knows it's in range he brings the gun up 

and fires at it as it gets ready to come out of the water again to get them as it gets to them the round goes right into it's mouth as it goes back over and into the 

water as it lands in the water the round goes off blowing the shark up and sending both Mark and Jacob back knocking them both unconscious. Down on the lower deck 

Julia and Olivia are still fighting as their fighting they both go over as the shark blew up as they went over Sophie rushed forward and looked over.)

Sophie: Julia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with the Shark finally gone. Or is it. You never know with me. What happened to Julia and Olivia find out in the chapter of Rise of the ex coming up Monday. Because if i feel up to it i will be typing up a Kagan one shot. Stay tuned Kagan Shippers.


	18. Final battle Part 2/Loss of a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Sophie: Julia!

(Mark having heard Sophie yell out for Julia runs over to her and looks over the railing.)

Mark: Oh god.

(He looks over at Jacob as he runs down the ramp leading to their dock as he gets there he quickly jumps in and goes looking for Julia who went into the water as he 

looks for her he grabs out the flash light he had with him and looks around for her as he's looking he sees Olivia there but ignores and goes looking for Julia once he 

finds her he swims down to her and grabs her once he has her he swims back up to the surface as he gets there he turns and looks at everyone outside he swims over to 

them as he gets there he hands Julia over to Jacob who pulls her her up onto the dock then he swims around to the other side as he gets there DJ and Jonas help him up 

onto it as he gets up there he lies there trying to catch his breath. As he's lying there Veracity walks over to him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Then he sits up as he looks over at Julia.)

Mark: Tell me she's okay.

(Both Jacob and Kate are trying to get her to breath again as their trying Mark's got himself buried in his wife's arms as Jaxx comes in and wraps him up in a towel he 

looks up at her and nods his head at her.)

Kate: Come on Julia.

(She continues to try and get her breathing but she's not waking up and Mark gets up and walks over to Kate as he gets to her he feels for a pulse when he feels one.)

Mark: Lori!

(She rushes over to them and kneels down next to her and feels for a pulse once she finds one he nods her head at him.)

Lori: She's still with us. It's faint but it's there. Let's get her down to our med bay.  
Mark: Okay. Excuse me.

(Both Kate and Jacob move out of his way and walk up the ramp to their elevator as they get there they all walk on and Mac pushes for it to go down. Later down in 

their medical bay Lori's working on Julia to make sure she's okay as she's working on her Mark's looking around as the area as Veracity walks up to him and hugs him 

getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: She's gonna be okay.  
Veracity: I sure as hell hope so.  
Mark: So do i.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. As they continue to wait for news on Julia. Over by Sophie she's sitting there thinking as Kate walks up to her and sits 

down next to her.)

Kate: Hey.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles.)

Sophie: Hi.  
Kate: She's gonna pull through this. She's a stubborn as my father.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: I believe it.

(She looks at her and smiles at her as Mark watches them and feels bad for them.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I'm are right baby.  
Veracity: I know. But she's one of your friends you don't have to always be strong Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Veracity: But you're going to be.  
Mark: That's who i am.  
Veracity: Well you don't have to be.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her again getting her to smile at him. Over the next couple of hours everyone is waiting for news on Julia as their waiting Mark's 

outside on the landing pad making sure that the shark is indeed dead and not wanting to come back for another round with them as he's looking someone walks up to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. Why you ask?  
Kate: You've been out here the last twenty minutes.  
Mark: Just making sure that the shark is dead and not wanting to come after us again.  
Kate: If it was wouldn't it of come after us by now?  
Mark: That's the thing with Sharks.  
Kate: You never know when they'll attack.  
Mark: Yeah. Their unpredictable.   
Kate: I know that. But we're still worried about you Mark.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm are right. As long as Julia lives.  
Kate: She wasn't under water for all that long.  
Mark: There's no telling if she wasn't hit in the head or not.  
Kate: By who?  
Mark: Your wife dated the bitch.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I get that.  
Mark: I know. From the height they both fell there's no telling if the water it self didn't knock them out.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then he sees something in the distances puts up the binoculars and looks out where he sees something coming and quickly puts them down and rushes off with Kate right 

behind him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I knew it was too good to be true.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: We've got another shark incoming come on.

(They both rush back into the rig as they get inside he closes the door and opens the door for the elevator as they both get on he closes it and pushes for them to 

start going down.)

Kate: Is it safe for us to be in this thing with Shark coming?  
Mark: No. But than again. We have no choice.

(She nods her head at him as the elevator reaches the lower level as it gets there Mark closes the elevator looks off in the direction he saw the shark coming and sees 

it coming right at them and they both take off down the hallway as it hits the glass and sends both Mark and Kate into the wall which makes him hurt himself.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right. Come on.

(They both get up and run off to get away from the shark as they get to where their medbay is they see everyone else on the floor.)

Jaxx: The fucken thing is back?  
Mark: It must be another one. Because we all saw the other one it blew up.  
Jonas: You remember the last time.  
Mark: There was two of them.  
Jonas: Yeah.  
Mark: Lovely. How's Julia?  
Lori: She's okay for the time being.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jacob: What we do now?  
Mark: Well we really can't wait this damn thing out. It's bound to come back and when it does. It's going to keep beating on this rig until we're all dead.  
Veracity: And that is something we don't want.  
Mark: No it's not. 

(Then the rig gets hit again sending them to the ground again.)

Kate: Okay how the hell do we get raid of that. Mark used the only bullet in the last one.  
Mark: We got a rocket launcher on here.

(Jonas looks at him and laughs.)

Jonas: No. Although i keep telling Jaxx that we need one.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: He keeps telling Jaxx we need one.

(They start laughing as the rig gets hit again.)

Veracity: Okay i really don't want to die before i marry you again.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah okay.  
Jaxx: We need to get to commander center so we can see where it's coming from.  
Mark: Okay.

(They all rush from the medbay to go to their command center as their running towards it the shark keeps hitting the rig sending them to the ground as they land Mark 

grabs Jaxx and keeps a hold of her to make sure she doesn't fall and hurt herself as they continue to run they come up to the room their looking for and rush in as 

they run into the room Mark closes the door as he closes it the shark hits the rig again sending Mark into Jaxx as they land she turns over and looks at him he looks 

at her and smiles.)

Mark: You are right?  
Jaxx: Yeah.

(He stands up and helps her up once she's up she goes over to the computer and starts looking to see where the shark is when she can't see it they figure it's done for 

now.)

Mark: So it's gone for now?  
Jaxx: We can only hope so.

(He nods his head at her. Then the rig gets hit again sending her into Mark again and they both fall to the floor again as they land she lands on top of him as she 

lands on top of him he looks around the room as the shark hits the rig again.)

Jaxx: I don't know how much longer this thing can stand with the amount of hits it's taking.  
Mark: I'm sure we'll be fine.

(Once the attacks on the rig stop Jaxx stands back up and helps Mark up once he's up he's holding his arm.)

Jaxx: You are right?  
Mark: I think i might of sprand my arm when i got ejected from the Sub before she blew.

(Jaxx looks at him as she looks his arm over and he quickly backs away from her.)

Jaxx: That's more than a sprain Mark.  
Mark: Shit.  
Jaxx: Come on.

(They both go to leave but everyone comes into the room.)

Jaxx: Lori Mark hurt his arm worse then he thought.  
Lori: Come here.

(He walks over to her and he sits down as she looks his arm over.)

Lori: Can you take this off?  
Mark: Yeah. Babe.

(Veracity walks over to him and helps him with his shirt as she puts one arm through his sleeve once it's through she takes his shirt off of him and Lori looks his arm 

over and he quickly moves away from her touch.)

Lori: I can see why he's flinching.  
Veracity: Why?  
Lori: He's got one hell of a bruise forming on his back.

(Kate looks at it and can see how bad it is.)

Kate: When you got a ejected from the sub.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Did you hit hatch?  
Mark: No i think i hit the sub it's self.  
Lori: That explains the bruise forming on his back.  
Kate: Yes it does.   
Mark: How do i make it hurt less.  
Lori: I'll go back down to the medbay to get you some pain meds.  
Mark: Okay thanks.  
Lori: You bet.

(She walks around him as Veracity looks at him.)

Mark: I didn't think i hit that hard.  
Veracity: We never think we hit things that hard but some how we do.   
Mark: Yeah i know.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him then pulls away from him as she sits down on his lap.)

Mark: I don't know about you but i don't feel like giving you a lap dance.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You're such a dork babe.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: But you're my dork.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I can honestly say i don't know what would of happened if i couldn't see you again.  
Veracity: I feel the same way trust me.

(He smiles at her as she rubs the back of his head getting him to look at her and grab her hand.)

Mark: What happened to your wedding ring?  
Veracity: Brian being Kate's Nephew flushed it down the toilet.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Looks like we're both getting new rings.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh well.

(She smiles at him as Lori comes back with ice for his back.)

Lori: Veracity you mind giving me a hand?  
Veracity: Which hand?

(Mark looks at her then looks off trying to keep from laughing. He puts his head into her chest getting her to smile at him as she kisses his head then pulls away from 

it.)

Lori: Your wife is a smart ass.  
Mark: She is. And i love her.

(She laughs at him as he looks up at her and she gets off of his lap to help her with the ice on Mark's back once it's on there Jaxx puts the towel around his 

shoulders again.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Jaxx: Anytime.  
Mark: What's the update on Julia?  
Lori: She's okay. So far nothing's changed she continues to improve she'll make a full recovery.  
Mark: That is if that damn Shark doesn't push this into the damn ocean first.  
Lori: Yeah.  
Kate: So what we do in the meantime?  
Jonas: Well with the Shark still out there there's really no safe way of getting you guys off of this rig safely.  
Mark: So we're staying the night.  
Jonas: Afraid so.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Kate: Where is Brian?  
Veracity: He's with Serenity and Emily. Since they had my name sake they've moved into a bigger place so.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: You okay?  
Mark: I just wanna hear my little boy's voice is all.

(Jonas picks up the satellite phone and hands it to Mark who smiles at him he takes it from him and dial's Serenity's number once it's dialed he puts the phone to ear 

and leans into his wife who smiles at him. Over in Gotham Serenity's phone goes off and Brian grabs it up to see who it is not knowing the number he hands it to her 

and she smiles at him as she picks him up and answers the phone.)

Serenity: Hello!  
Mark: Hey.  
Serenity: Mark!

(Emily looks over at her and along with Beca and Calamity as they walk over to her and sit down.)

Mark: Yeah. Hey can i talk to Brian.  
Serenity: Yeah.

(She hands Brian the phone and he takes it back from her and puts it up to his ear.)

Brian: Hello!  
Mark: Hey buddy.  
Brian: Daddy.  
Mark: Yeah it's me. How you doing?  
Brian: Good. I'm playing a game with aunt Serenity and Calamity.  
Mark: Well that's good to hear. Whose winning?  
Brian: Aunt Serenity. But that's only because she's cheating.

(She looks at him as the other's start laughing.)

Mark: What you guys playing?  
Brian: Slap.  
Mark: Slap.  
Veracity: It's a game Serenity started about a year before we got together and everytime we get a high card.  
Mark: She got to slap one of you.  
Veracity: Not hard. But yes.  
Mark: Okay Serenity no slapping my son or i'm sicking Batwoman on you.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: I wouldn't. You're a brat.

(He starts laughing as she starts tickling him getting him to laugh on the other end and Beca grabs the phone and talks to Mark.)

Beca: Yeah Serenity's torturing your son.  
Mark: Of course she is.  
Veracity: Yeah he has a habit of getting Serenity to tickle him.  
Mark: So this is normal?  
Veracity: A lot more normal then this.  
Mark: True.

(Just then the rig gets hit again sending everyone to the floor again.)

Mark: Damn it. Beca i'll call you guys later.  
Beca: You guys okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Tell Brian we love him.  
Beca: Mark!

(He hangs up with her and hands the phone back to Jonas whose on the floor.)

Mark: What the hell is it with that thing?  
Lori: I don't know. But i better go and check on Julia.  
Mark: Okay. Soph go with her.

(She nods her head at him as she rushes out of the room with her. Back over in Gotham.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Beca: I don't know. He was talking then all of sudden he told me tell Brian that him and Veracity loved him.

(He looks at her and fears the worst.)

Brian: Mommy and Daddy going to die out there?  
Serenity: No honey they won't. They'll be back.  
Brian: Okay.

(She keeps a hold of him as Beca looks at her wife.)

Beca: Cal.  
Calamity: No hey.

(She grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Back over on the rig everyone's trying to get their footing again mainly Mark whose got one hell of a briuse on 

his back once he's up he grabs his shirt and they run off towards the elevator. As they get there they rush on and Jonas pushes for the upper level.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(Once his shirt is on and the elevator reaches the upper level Mark and Jonas rush off of the elevator and out towards the railing as they get out there Mark rushes up 

to the landing pad as he gets up there he searches the area for the shark but can't see it anywhere.)

Jacob: Can you see it anywhere?  
Mark: No and the longer we stay out here the more danger we're in.  
Jacob: So what the hell are you going to do about the program?  
Mark: It'll still stay around. But not out here. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Jacob: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I just wanna get raid of the fucken shark and get home to mine and Veracity's son.   
Jacob: Okay.

(Then they hear scream down below and run off towards it as they get down below they run back into the rig and towards the elevator as they get there Mark closes it 

and Jonas pushes for it to go down. As they get to the lower level they see Olivia there with a gun pointed at Veracity's head Mark seeing it walks over to his wife 

and stands in front of her.)

Olivia: It is seriously amazing how everyone always gathers around to protect the Everbitches members.  
Reagan: Olivia!

(She turns and looks at her she points the gun at her ex only to have Kate step into view.)

Olivia: You know what maybe i'll just take the bat out instead. 

(She goes to fire.)

Jacob: No.

(He jumps in front of Kate and the bullet mean't for Kate hits him smack in the chest sending him down and Kate acts quickly.)

Kate: Dad.

(Veracity charges Olivia and throws her down sending the gun towards Reagan who kicks it away from her and Olivia turns around to get Veracity but she's faster than 

she is and punches her sending her head to the side as of hearing the shot both Lori and Sophie run forward and sees Jacob down.)

Sophie: No. Oh god.

(She rushes over to him as she gets to him she helps Kate keep the pressure onto his wound as Xander and Adele run forward along with Serena and Becky who see him 

down. Mark rushes over to his father in law and quickly takes his shirt off and places it over Jacob's wound he looks at Kate whose got her hands on his chest.)

Mark: There's noway of pulling the bullet out of his chest here.  
Sophie: I know. And with as much blood he's losing.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Kate: No no. He can't.

(Mark looks at her.)

Kate: We survived a bullet to the chest so can he?  
Mark: But they had a way to get us to Crow. We have noway of getting him there not with that damn thing out there  
Kate: I-I-I know that. Damn it. Mary she's gonna.  
Mark: Hey hey. We'll get her for this.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him and seeing the look in her eyes is a look Mark hasn't seen since she killed Cartwright.)

Mark: No look at me.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You stay here i'll deal with the bitch.  
Kate: I.  
Mark: I've done it before.  
Kate: Mark he's not dead yet.  
Mark: I know that. Which is why you need to stay here with him.  
Kate: Okay.

(Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it as he rushes back to his wife and stops her from killing Olivia.)

Mark: Veracity. Vera baby.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Go be with your dad.

(She looks over at him and gets up to go be with him as she gets to him Mark looks at her and then to Jonas who feels bad for his daughters.)

Jonas: I can't even.  
Mark: I can't either. I mean Jacob had his ideal's about Batwoman but.  
Jonas: No i get it.  
Mark: Help me get this bitch up.

(They go get her up but she gets up and punches Mark who goes down as he goes down Veracity turns and sees him go down.)

Veracity: Mark!

(She rushes over to him and checks him over.)

Mark: I'm are right.

(Then they look over at Olivia who has her gun on them and smiling realizing she just killed someone else Kate loves which of course pisses Veracity off who charges 

her sending her down as she goes down Mark gets up and grabs her off of her.)

Mark: She'll get her's.

(Veracity looks at him and hangs onto him even though he's in pain from the bruise on his back he doesn't care because he's trying to be there for his wife and his 

sister in law. Then they hear Kate behind them and Veracity rushes over to them. As she gets to them she grabs a hold of his hand as Mark stands there feeling useless 

for not being able to help his wife and her sisters keep Jacob alive.)

Jonas: What we do with her?

(Mark looks down at Olivia but before he can say anything they hear Kate scream out for Jacob.)

Kate: Dad!

(Mark rushes over to them as he gets to them he kneels down next to his wife who hangs onto him as he's looking at his father in law who was also his boss he keeps a 

hold of her.)

Kate: Dad!

(She's trying to get him to wake up but he won't and Reagan rushes over to her and grabs her trying to get her to back away from him.)

Kate: No. Dad.  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: No. He's not dead. Dad.  
Reagan: Adele!

(She walks over to her and helps her with Kate as she gets to her they both pull away from him as Veracity remains clued to Mark's side who also can't seem to keep his 

eyes off of the body of his commander and father in law.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: I know baby i know.

(Back behind them Olivia gets up and hits Jonas in the head getting them all to turn and look at him.)

Mark: Jonas!

(Veracity turns and looks at him as she points her gun at him and goes to shoot him only to have someone fire first getting her to turn to see who it was seeing who 

shot her she calls out her name.)

Olivia: Reagan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i have a feeling Olivia's about to become shark food. Just how do they plan on doing that or will Reagan's bullet finally put an end to her nutcase of an ex. Find out in the next chapter of Rise of the Ex coming up later on tonight. Stay turned.


	19. Final battle part 3/Headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Jonas!

(Veracity turns and looks at him as she points her gun at him and goes to shoot him only to have someone fire first getting her to turn to see who it was seeing who 

shot her she calls out her name.)

Olivia: Reagan!

(She walks over to her as she gets to her she kicks the gun away from her and points the gun at her face.)

Reagan: You kidnap me and a friend of Mark's you keep us for over two weeks and in those two weeks you keep me away from the woman i love and our new born child all so you could try and convince me that me that my love for my wife isn't real you are as bad as Austin was before Mark threw him over the railing in Rome. Over by Mark he's got his wife his in arms as he thinks back to that day. Flashback to four months ago over in Rome,Italy outside of the continental Mark's staring at the person in front of him.)

Austin: Hey Mark good buddy.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Austin: Oh shit is right.

(Mark looks at him and then over his shoulder and takes that as his sign to attack Austin sending him into a car behind them as they land the gun flies out of his hand

and Mark punches him sending his head to the side Mark gets off of him and moves away from him as Austin grabs out a knife and goes after Mark who acts quickly and

grabs a hold of his arm and they both go towards the railing and both nearly go over until Austin throws him off of him as he goes back he goes after Mark again as he

gets to him he goes to Stab Mark in the chest with his knife but Mark's faster and forces the knife into Austin's leg getting him to go down and Mark kicks him in the

face he takes the knife out and gets up and goes after Mark again as they hit the car again he grabs Mark's gun and gets ready to fire at him only to have Mark turn the

gun around and goes to fire him but Mark shoves him off of him and he goes back towards the railing as he gets there Mark charges him sending them both over seeing

them both go over both John and Cassian rush forward.)

Cassian: Mark!

(Over on the other side of the railing Mark's hanging there and looks down and sees Austin lying there and thinking hopefully he's dead. Then he looks up as one of

Santino's men looks over and helps him back over the railing and lies there.)

Mark: Ow.

(He looks at him and laughs then he helps him up and then he looks over again.)

Mark: Shit.  
Niko: You realize he's dead.  
Mark: Now we'll never find Veracity.  
Niko: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: It's fine. He's hopefully out of the way.

(End of flashback Mark's still sitting there hanging onto Veracity whose still trying to keep from losing it after losing her father.)

Reagan: You bring us all the way out here in the hopes that no one would figure it out. And when they did you knew the fucken sharks were back out there and you brought them here they came here looking for me and Nikolas and then in order to try and get the sharks here you through chum out there and when the Shark hitting the rig wasn't working you screwed with the sub so that Mark couldn't find the damage that the shark's attack on the rig was doing.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Reagan: Olivia you're a heartless bitch who doesn't care about anyone else but herself.  
Olivia: That's not true. I care about you?  
Reagan: Is that why you put another bullet into my sister in law's chest and tried to have Calamity's wife killed. And then while Veracity's in the hospital fighting for her life you kidnap my wife and another one of Mark's friends. You shoot her in the chest the same place you shot Veracity and then the samething with Mark. They all could of died Olivia and you didn't care. And while Mark and Kate are recovering you have me taken. Right after i'd just given birth to mine and Kate's daughter. 

(She looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Reagan: And like i said you have us for two weeks in order to try and convince me that my love for Kate isn't real. Well i got news for Olivia my love for Kate is very real. I love her more than you and you and con artist and rapist of a brother will ever know. And not to mention when they do find us and get raid of one shark you grab Sophie's girlfriend and your throw her and yourself over the railing hoping that no one would notice.

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: Lucky for Julia Mark's one hell of a friend. And he jumped in after her.  
Olivia: He left me down there for the Shark.  
Reagan: You asked for it. All you've done is hurt people you've hurt me more than you could ever say. You just tore apart a family that's been trying to fix themselves ever since Kate showed back up in Gotham.  
Olivia: Reagan!  
Reagan: You just killed my father in law you heartless bitch.  
Olivia: I love you Reagan.  
Reagan: You love me?  
Olivia: Yes.

(She stands up and looks at her.)

Olivia: I.

(Reagan keeps the gun pointed at her.)

Reagan: Don't say you love me. Because i know damn well that you don't.  
Olivia: Yes i do.  
Reagan: You don't kill someone for someone you clam to love.  
Olivia: Reagan!  
Reagan: You had been working along with Valentin Cassadine and Nelle Benson in order to break up Mark's marriage and you three thought why not kill off the woman he loves the mother of his children. I mean i know he got together with Ares and he did love her. But everyone knows how much more Mark loves Veracity and having the nutcase that had been stalking Calamity for so long dress up as Mark's wife was low ball move even for you.  
Olivia: It was his idea.  
Reagan: I'm well aware of whose idea it was. And i gotta tell ya. He's a bigger prick than Valentin Cassadine could ever be.  
Olivia: Now wait a minute Reagan.

(She goes to walk towards her but Reagan fires off a shot getting her to back off.)

Reagan: You just killed a man whose been trying to put his family back together and you don't even care that you did it either.  
Olivia: No i don't. That actually felt good to do.

(Just then someone tackles Olivia to the ground and she starts beating on her face as she's beating on her Mark hearing what's going on gets up and rushes over to her

as he gets to her he grabs her off of her.)

Mark: Kate come on.

(As he continues to grab her Xander walks over to him and helps him try and grab Kate off of Olivia once they have her he keeps a hold of her.)

Kate: No let me go.  
Mark: No. Kate come on.

(She throws him into the wall getting him to himself as he hits the wall his back hits it and he falls to the floor in pain from the bruise on it Veracity runs over to her husband and 

helps him sit up as he sits up he looks at her.)

Mark: Ow.  
Veracity: I know baby. Kate what the hell?

(Kate looks at him and then quickly kneels down next to her sister and looks him over.)

Mark: I'm are right.

(She nods her head at him as Olivia gets up and runs off which Reagan notices and goes after her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Mark: Let her. It's her fight with the bitch.  
Kate: Okay.

(She continues to look Mark over as the rig gets hit again sending them all to the ground again all but Mark whose sitting on the ground after having himself thrown into the wall 

again hurting himself. Over by Reagan and Olivia she turns the corner to try and find Olivia gun still in hand as she turns the corner Olivia tackles her into the wall getting her to 

drop the gun. But not before she's able to swing around and punch her sending her to the ground as she goes down she quickly gets up and goes after her getting to go into the 

glass behind them as Reagan hits it she grabs her and kicks her in the face then throws her to the ground as she lands she kicks her getting her to turn over Reagan walks over to 

the gun but Olivia gets up and sends them both into the wall as they hit it Olivia hits her in the side getting her to lean over but she's able to grab her arm and shoves her into the 

boxes next to them as she lands Olivia goes to grab up the gun but Reagan kicks it away from her and grabs her up and throws her away from it as she lands she gets back up 

and pulls out a knife getting her to laugh she rushes over to her as she gets to her Reagan's able to grab to her arm and twist it getting her to scream out in pain once she has the 

knife she elbows her in the face sending her backwards as she lands she throws the knife away from her and she gets back up and goes after her again as she gets to her Olivia 

grabs her only to have Reagan grab her and throws her over her shoulder sending her to the ground as she lands she kicks her in the face sending her head to the side then she 

gets up as Olivia grabs up her knife and goes after Reagan again as she gets to her she grabs her arm and elbows her again then grabs the knife and gets her in the leg with it and 

twist it sending her to the ground and she pulls it out then she throws it again then throws her over again. Over by the other's Mark gets up and goes to find Reagan as the 

elevator opens and group of Crows and Santino's men rush into the area Kate looks up at them along with Sophie.)

Sophie: Tyler!

(He looks over at her and sees Jacob down and not breathing seeing it he rushes over to him and kneels down next to him.)

Sophie: He stepped in front of the bullet that was mean't for Kate.  
Tyler: He died saving his one of his girls.  
Sophie: He did.

(He puts his head down upset over losing someone so close to everyone.)

Tyler: Who did it?  
Julia: Reagan's bitch of an ex.

(Hearing the voice Sophie gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her as Tyler remains by Jacob's side.)

Ares: Where is Reagan?  
Kate: She ran off after her ex.  
Ares: Okay.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head understanding that Ares wasn't going to go after Reagan because she knows it's her fight with Olivia. Back over by Olivia and Reagan their 

still fighting as their fighting Reagan kicks her leg out from under her and throws her into the boxes again as she goes into them she grabs up the gun and goes to shoot her but 

Reagan's faster and gets her right in the head killing her as she goes back Reagan walks up to her and puts another bullet into her chest making sure that she stay's dead hearing 

the gun shot Ares turns the corner and sees Reagan there about to fall over as she gets to her she catches her as she falls into her Reagan falls apart in her arms as their sitting 

there Kate walks up to them and Ares pulls away from her so that Kate can hold her wife. Back over by everyone else Mark walks back over to them and looks at his wife who grabs 

him into her getting him to smile at her.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: I'll be okay. How'd you guys get in here?  
Sophie: Yeah. I mean since we've been here there's been a shark coming after us.

(Tyler looks at them and then shows them the weapon he used Mark walks over to it and laughs.)

Tyler: It was one of the weapons the Commander was going to use on the Bat but decided against it.  
Mark: When was this?  
Tyler: About two weeks before Kate and Reagan's wedding.

(Mark looks at the gun and laughs as he looks both Kate and Reagan walking back over to them. Mark hands the gun back to Tyler and walks over to Reagan who let's Kate go and 

he hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right. Are you?  
Reagan: Yeah. Olivia's finally out of our lives even if it was too late.

(He looks back at Jacob's body and then looks at Kate who looks off not able to look at her father's body a moment longer.)

Mark: Jonas!  
Jonas: Yeah.  
Mark: Can either you or Jaxx put a sheet over him.  
Jonas: Sure thing.

(He walks off to go and get a sheet once he has one he gets Jaxx's attention and they walk over to his body and cover it with the sheet as Sophie stands up and looks out of the 

glass out at the water not wanting to think or say anything about today's events.)

Tyler: He was wearing his vest.  
Mark: She used the same type of bullet on him that she used on me.

(He looks at him.)

Tyler: The bitch a cop killer.  
Mark: Yeah. And given how she had the money she could easily have em made.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: I just. I can't believe it.  
Mark: Neither can i. And i was here when she pulled the trigger. 

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Tyler: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's okay. I mean it's not. But god this sucks.

(He looks at him and smiles at him as he turns and walks off as Mark walks back over to Kate whose standing off on her own.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'm sorry about your father Kate.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: For the longest time he was so against Batwoman and when he finally came around and started working with her.   
Mark: I know.  
Kate: It's not fair.   
Mark: I know it's not. Losing someone is never fair mainly when their taken so suddenly.

(She looks at him and can tell he's still trying wrap his head around Veracity still being alive and with them and then suddenly losing Jacob didn't make things any better for him.)

Kate: Mark i never told you this but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: My dad was very happy when he found out you had quiet working for the DEO to go and work for the Crows.  
Mark: Why would he of been happy about that?  
Kate: He had Veracity closer. I mean at the time Alice was on her i wanna kill everyone rampage and then there was the whole thing with Batwoman.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I was always on Batwoman's side and he knew that.  
Kate: I know he did. But the thing is.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: He was always so support of what i did. When i turned Bruce's old building into a real estate company he was so damn proud of me.  
Mark: So is Catherine even if she doesn't say it.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: And weather Alice say's it or not. So is she.

(She smiles at him as it hits her and she sits on one of the boxes.)

Kate: I have to tell them about.

(Mark looks at her and then sits down next to her.)

Kate: That's not something i'm looking forward to doing. And i'm sure as hell not looking forward burying another parent.  
Mark: I know that. I had to bury two at the same time according to this earth's time line.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Hell i had to bury my whole family. Minus my brothers who were in London at the time the Anti-wave matter hit earth 38.  
Kate: I know. Only to find out when this one was restored you go home to see them.  
Mark: To find out that Lockwood had killed everyone including my nieces and nephews all because they wouldn't tell him who Supergirl is.  
Kate: No one said the man had a heart.  
Mark: No they didn't. It took every ounce of my being at the time not to kill him. And seeing Calamity barely clinging to life when his men had beaten her so damn badly.  
Kate: Yeah. He nearly made her a widow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Just seeing how much hell we've all gone through the last three years. Well almost four years.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Doesn't really matter anyway. You have Veracity back and well.  
Mark: Yeah Vera said their still up in the air about that.  
Kate: Okay than.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: After this whole thing with your father i have a feeling it's going to be awhile before they decide on anything.

(She nods her head at him. He kisses her head then pulls away from it as she smiles at him and he hugs her getting her to smile at her. Over by everyone else one of the agents 

walks up to them with a body bag and Mark walks over to them as he gets to them Mark helps them pick him up and place him into the bag once he's in there Kate walks over to 

him and helps them place him into it as she's putting his arms in it she's trying to keep from losing it but is losing her battle as she looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: I can't.

(she walks off as Mark turns and looks at her)

Mark: Reagan!

(She walks over to her and grabs her into a hug and she falls apart in her wife's arms as Mark and Tyler zip up the bag once it's zipped up he looks at him.)

Tyler: Sophie told me about the bruise on your back.  
Mark: I can lift him. Where we taking him?  
Tyler: There's a gurney up top.  
Mark: Okay. Nikolas!

(He walks over to him and helps them picks up the body bag once they have it they walk over to the gurney and set it down onto it once it's down Mark pushes for the elevator to 

take them up to the upper part of the rig. As they get up there Mark opens the doors and they wheel the gurney out towards the stairs leading up to the landing pad as they get 

there they pick up the body bag again and walk it up to the landing pad even though Mark's in pain he's not letting it show given the body he's carrying belongs to his father in 

law as they get up to the landing pad and over to the gurney they place it down onto it and walk over to the chopper as they get there the door opens and they pick him up and 

put him into it as they put him into the chopper Tyler and Sophie jump in and Mark looks at them.)

Mark: I'll meet you guys back in Gotham.

(They nod their heads at him. As they other's walk up to him.)

Mark: Their enough room for more?  
Pilot: Yeah. Come on.

(Mark helps the other's up onto the chopper as they get up there Veracity looks at Mark.)

Mark: I'm gonna help them clean up here and i'll fly back with Ares and her men.  
Veracity: We're gonna have to tell Brian.  
Mark: I know and we will. I just.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: I love you so much Mark.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as she gets onto the chopper. Once she's on he closes the door on the chopper once it's closed he backs up and the pilot starts pulling it 

up to take off back towards land as they leave Mark turns and looks around the area.)

Jaxx: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jaxx: Hey. Why didn't you go back with them?  
Mark: I wanted to help you guys clean this place up.  
Jaxx: Not much to clean up. Other than the blood and fixing up what Olivia messed up.  
Mark: Well you do that.

(She laughs at him.)

Jaxx: I really am sorry for your loss Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.

(He grabs his friend into a hug then they pull away from each other to go and clean up the mess in rig. Back over in Gotham over at Calamity and Beca's house. Calamity's in the 

kitchen finishing up the last minute details on the dinner for her and Beca as she's finishing it up she hears the door open and smiles when she hears Beca's voice.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: I'm in the kitchen.

(She walks off towards the kitchen and sees her working.)

Beca: Wow something smells good.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah. What is it?  
Calamity: You know i couldn't even pronounce it. It's something my mum use to make when i was growing up.  
Beca: You mean you grew up?

(Calamity looks at her and sticks her tongue out at her making her laugh.)

Calamity: Okay i see your point.  
Beca: Babe when it comes around to grown up's you Veracity Charity act more grown up.  
Calamity: Yeah so I've been told.  
Beca: Where's Reagan?  
Calamity: I asked Charity and Cynthia to take her for the night. Since Serenity and Emily have Brian.  
Beca: Oh. Why?

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: I was hoping me and you could have some time to ourselves kind of work on our marriage.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Sounds good to me.  
Calamity: Does to me too. And than maybe later.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: We don't have to do anything if you're not ready.  
Calamity: I know. But i'll never know if i'm ready if i don't try right.  
Beca: Yeah. Hey.

(She grabs her wife's hand getting her to look at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I love you too.

(Beca smiles at her. Later once dinner's done their both at the table talking and joking around as their eatting their talking about them and how things for them have changed 

since the whole thing with Amanda happened as their talking Beca tells her that it doesn't matter what Amanda was telling her. She was never going to give up on them and she 

sure as hell wasn't going to let something like Amanda raping her wife keep her from being with her.)

Calamity: Yeah i know that.  
Beca: Okay good.

(She smiles at her as they continue to talk about them still unaware of one of the biggest bomb shells that's going to be dropped on everyone once Tyler and Sophie get back to 

Gotham with Jacob's body. Later after eating and cleaning up the kitchen Calamity kissed Beca getting her to smile in it then she pulled away from her.)

Beca: Was that it. Because i feel used.  
Calamity: You.

(She grabs her in and kisses her again as their kissing Beca smiles even more in it then pulls away from it as they both walk off towards the stairs as they get there they walk up 

and head to their room. Later in their both on the bed kissing as their kissing Beca continues to smile in it and smiles even more when she feels Calamity 

slide her shirt up and kisses her stomach getting her to close her eyes in enjoyment then she pulls away from it.)

Calamity: I love you so much.  
Beca: I love you so much too.

(Then Calamity leans back in and kisses her stomach getting her to smile at her as she continues to kiss her stomach Beca smiles in it as she kisses it she kisses

from her chest to her belly button as she's kissing it she deepens the kiss on it getting Beca to moan from the feel of it then looks up at her and then puts her

head back down.) 

Beca: Oh god.

(As Calamity continues her deepened kiss on her belly button Beca starts breathing heavily then she pulls away from it and starts kissing on her stomach again getting

her to moan enjoyment then she pulls away from her and pulls her up by her shirt once she's up she takes it off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor 

she kisses her again as their kissing again they fall back onto the bed as they land on it Calamity pulls away from her and smiles at her.)

Beca: You okay to still do this?  
Calamity: Yes i am. I've been wanting to this for awhile now.  
Beca: As long as you're okay. I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for.  
Calamity: No i am.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she leans in and kisses her neck getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her as she takes her own shirt off and throws it to the floor as it hits

the floor Beca runs her hands over her stomach getting Calamity to smile at her.)

Calamity: Like what you see?

(Beca sits up and kisses a couple places on her chest getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from it and looks up at her.)

Beca: Babe i always like what i see.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: Yes it is.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they fall back onto the bed again as they land on it she deepens it as their kiss continues Calamity goes to the button on 

her pants and opens it once it's open she pulls the zipper down and sticks two of her fingers inside of her getting her to pull away from her and smiles as Calamity moves her 

fingers against her clit getting her to moan from the feel of her fingers there as she keeps moving her fingers over it she starts kissing on her neck again getting her to moan 

from the feel of her lips it then she pulls away from it.)

Calamity: I've missed this so damn much Bec's.

(Then she starts kissing on her neck again later Beca pulls her fingers out of Calamity's pants and runs her fingers over her stomach getting her to moan from the feel

of her fingers moving over her stomach then she sits up and grabs her pants and pulls them down along with her underwear once their down Beca pulls her legs apart.)

Beca: What you doing?  
Calamity: You.

(She leans her head in and starts running her tongue over her clit getting her to moan as she continues to lick it Beca starts to com. Over the next several

minutes Beca continues to give Calamity orgasms as they continue Beca let's out one hell of a scream as she finishes and Calamity starts kissing back up her stomach to

her chest to her lips as she reaches them she kisses her then pulls away from her as she falls back onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I think the main question should be. Are you?  
Calamity: As long as i'm with you i'll be just fine.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. 

(She kisses her again as their kissing Calamity deepens their kissing again sending them into a love making session. Later their both on the bed under the covers kissing after 

making love to each other as their kiss continues Beca deepens it sending them into another love making session and they both make love to each other through out the rest of 

the night. The following day over at Serenity and Emily's house Serenity's getting things ready to take the kids out so they can run some energy off as she's getting things ready. 

Someone knocks on the door and walks over to it as she gets there she opens it find to Veracity there.)

Serenity: Vera!

(She looks at her and then looks away from her seeing the look on her face she knows something happened over in New Zealand.)

Serenity: Hey hey. What happened?  
Veracity: My dad's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with upcoming up chapter coming up today will be the one where everyone finds out about Jacob's death will his family be able to recover from this and will Alice go back to being how she was before her turn around. Find out in the next update of Rise of the ex.


	20. Telling everyone/Bruce Wayne Returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Serenity: Vera!

(She looks at her and then looks away from her seeing the look on her face she knows something happened over in New Zealand.)

Serenity: Hey hey. What happened?  
Veracity: My dad's dead.

(She looks at her in shock not knowing what to say as Emily walks up behind her.)

Emily: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Come in.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the house as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Emily: Want me to call anyone?  
Serenity: Yeah get the other girls here. And i know what Calamity said. But this is important. For Veracity.

(Emily laughs at her as she walks off to go and call the other two girls in the band. As she walks over to her phone to call one of the girls Serenity walks Veracity 

into their living room. Once she has her phone she calls Calamity. Over at Calamity and Beca's house their both laying on the bed under the covers talking and joking 

around.)

Beca: Last night was fun.  
Calamity: Yeah it was.   
Beca: I'm so glad you sent Reagan over to Charity and Cynthia's place.  
Calamity: I know right.

(She kisses her shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah fine. Why?  
Beca: Just asking. So no nightmares?  
Calamity: One.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Losing you.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Hey.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: I know it would take more than a stab wound to kill the stubborn Beca Mitchell.  
Beca: You're just as stubborn.  
Calamity: True. But than again my mother is just as stubborn so. We have that in common.  
Beca: Yeah you do.

(She gets her in the side making her pull away from her.)

Calamity: I'm not so sure i like that answer.

(She gets her again getting her to laugh at her then she stops and looks at her.)

Beca: You know i love you.  
Calamity: I do.

(She kisses her as their kissing Calamity's phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Beca: Where is your phone?

(Calamity turns over and then looks on the floor.)

Calamity: It's on the floor.

(Beca reaches over and grabs the phone once she has it she sees the number and hands it to Calamity who looks at it.)

Calamity: Why's Emily calling me instead of you?  
Beca: I don't know.

(Calamity answers the phone.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Emily: Hey i know you said not to interrupt you and Beca but it's important.  
Calamity: What's wrong?  
Emily: Veracity's back in Gotham and she's really upset.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Emily: No. Her dad didn't come back with them.

(Calamity looks at Beca.)

Calamity: Why?  
Emily: He's dead.

(She sits up along with Beca.)

Calamity: What?  
Emily: I don't know how. All she said when Serenity opened door was that he's dead.  
Calamity: I'm on my way.  
Emily: Okay. I'll call Charity.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and looks at Beca.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Jacob's dead.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Go be with her.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah. We can continue this later.

(Calamity smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Best wife ever.  
Beca: I do try. Send Veracity my best will ya.  
Calamity: I will.

(She gets up to go and get showered and changed to go and see Veracity. Over Cynthia and Charity's house Cynthia's cleaning up the house after they had Reagan with 

them for the night as she's cleaning up Charity's phone goes off and she grabs it up.)

Cynthia: Hey babe your phones ringing.  
Charity: Can you answer it.  
Cynthia: Yeah.

(She picks it up and answers it.)

Cynthia: Hello!  
Emily: Hey. I was calling Charity.  
Cynthia: Yeah she's in the rest room what's up?  
Emily: Veracity's back in Gotham.  
Cynthia: She okay?  
Emily: She's far from it.  
Cynthia: What's up?  
Emily: Her father didn't make it back from New Zealand.  
Cynthia: What happened?  
Emily: He's dead.

(She looks over at Charity whose just walked into the living room.)

Charity: What?  
Cynthia: Veracity's dad is dead.

(She looks at her and then looks off as Cynthia hands her wife back the phone.)

Charity: Hey tell Veracity i'll be there.  
Emily: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her as she turns and looks at Cynthia.)

Cynthia: Go be with her i'll stay here with Reagan until Beca shows up.  
Charity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she grabs up her things and leaves to go and be there for her bandmate. Over at the Penthouse Kate walks off of the 

Elevator and looks around the space. As she's looking around Mary turns the corner with Mia right behind her seeing her.)

Mary: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Mary: What's wrong?  
Kate: Where's your mom at?  
Mary: She's at work why?  
Kate: Can you call her. There's something i need to tell you and her. And no it can't wait.  
Mary: Okay.

(She walks off to go and call Catherine as Kate sits down.)

Mia: Reagan called and told me.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head.)

Mia: I'm sorry. I can't even began to imagine what's going through your head.  
Kate: Glad that nightmare my wife's ex was causing and pissed off that she took my father's life.

(Mia looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say next but then turns around as Mary walks back into the room.)

Mary: She's on her way home.  
Kate: Okay.

(She sits there not sure of what to say then she stands up and walks over to the window and looks out of it. Back over at Serenity and Emily's house their both sitting 

there talking to her as someone knocks on the door. Emily gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it to find Mark there and smiles at him.)

Mark: I figured this is where Veracity would come.  
Emily: She's in the living room with Serenity.

(He nods his head at her as he walks into the house and she closes the door as she closes it he walks into the living room seeing him Veracity gets up and walks over 

to him as she gets to him she kisses him then pulls away from him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: No.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he keeps hold of her that is until Brian runs into the room.)

Brian: Mommy! Daddy!

(They both turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Hey baby.

(He runs over to her and she picks him up to hold him as Mark looks at Emily.)

Emily: He heard Veracity's voice earlier but we told him to stay in the room until you arrived.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Emily: You're welcome.

(She walks him over to the couch and they sit down once their seated she turns him around and gets him to face them as the baby cries in the other room.)

Serenity: I got her.  
Emily: Okay.

(She gets up to go and get her.)

Brian: What's going on? Why you two so sad?

(Veracity looks at Mark and then kisses her son's head getting him to look up at them)

Veracity: We need to tell you something and it's not good news baby boy.  
Brian: What?  
Veracity: You're grandpa passed away.

(He looks at her.)

Brian: How?  
Veracity: The bad woman shot him and he didn't make it.

(He looks at her and then to Mark who reaches over to him and he goes to Mark who hugs him.)

Brian: Daddy!  
Mark: It's true buddy.

(He moves away from him and looks at him and then to his mother then back at his father who keeps a hold of him.)

Brian: Oh.

(They both look at him and he looks around the room not sure of what to do or say until he finally breaks down and he moves over to Veracity holds him trying to keep 

from losing it in front of him Mark kisses both his wife and son's head then pulls away from em as he stands up and looks at Emily as someone else knocks on the door. 

Emily walks over to it and opens it to find both Calamity and Charity there she moves out of their way and let's them into the house as they walk in she closes the 

door and they look into the living room to see Veracity holding Brian whose crying in his mother's arms.)

Emily: They just told him about Jacob.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Charity: How is she doing?  
Emily: As well as to be expected.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Calamity: Where's?  
Emily: The baby started crying so she went to check on her.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They walk over to the couch and sit down as Veracity continues to hold her son whose still crying. They both look at each other then back at Mark whose standing there 

not knowing what to say to help his son through this even though they did go through it earlier this year with losing Veracity. But they did end up getting her back 

and he's not sure of what to say to him to make him feel better then he gets a text from Sophie saying that both her and Tyler made it back to the Crows and wants him 

there. He sends message back telling her'll be there. Then he puts the phone away and walks over to Veracity.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. That was Sophie.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: They made it back to Crow Head Quarters and she wants me to there.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I love you both so much.  
Veracity: We love you too.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her then pulls away from her then kisses his son's head. Getting him to look at him.)

Mark: I'm gonna head out for a little bit but i'll be back okay.  
Brian: Promise.  
Mark: I promise baby boy.  
Brian: Okay.  
Mark: Okay i love you.  
Brian: I love you too.

(Mark smiles at him as he kisses his head then pulls away from it as he kisses his wife again then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off to go back to Crow 

Head Quarters. Back over at the Penthouse Kate's still looking out of their window as the elevator opens and Catherine walks off of it.)

Mary: Mom.  
Catherine: Hey. What's going on?  
Mary: I don't know. Kate's been quiet ever since she got here and won't say much of anything.

(She looks at her and then looks over at Kate whose still got her eyes out of the window.)

Catherine: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Catherine: Hi. What's going on?

(Then the elevator opens again as both Alice and Beth walk off talking and joking around only to stop when they see the look on Kate's face.)

Beth: Kate!

(She looks over at them.)

Kate: There's something i need to tell you guys and it's not good news. Well there is some good news.  
Mary: Reagan!  
Kate: She's okay. She's down t Crow getting looked by the doctor's there and to see how the baby's doing.  
Mary: Okay.  
Catherine: Where's your father?

(Kate looks off and then looks at her again.)

Kate: He's dead.

(She looks at her along with Mary Beth and Alice who look at each other not sure of what to say.)

Mary: What happened?  
Kate: He took bullet mean't for me.

(She puts her head down and then looks out of the window.)

Catherine: Who?  
Kate: Olivia! She had it all planed out. She took both Reagan and Mark's friend Nikolas Cassadine out towards the old oil rig that held Mana One and kept them there 

for two weeks.

Mary: And she didn't think Mark would figure it out?  
Kate: I think in a lot of ways she knew. She just didn't care. So when we got there we found both of them with in minutes of each other and Olivia found both Jaxx and 

DJ.

(Mary looks off.)

Catherine: All of this before?  
Kate: Yeah. Mark was injured the first shark's attack. I just. After getting raid of one shark we were able to relax a little and Mark had completely forgotten about 

the second shark.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Kate: Anyway. When the second came after us we were trying to get to elevator to take care of it but Olivia was there and holding Jaxx at gun point again then she saw 

me she went to shoot me. Dad seeing it jumped in front of me and she shot him.  
Mary: Wasn't he wearing a vest?  
Kate: She had a cop killer.

(She looks off and hugs her mother whose trying to keep from losing it. Alice walks over to Kate and looks at her.)

Kate: If you're wanting to know why she did it. It was because she's been trying to convince Reagan that she doesn't love me.  
Beth: Well we all know that she does.  
Kate: I know she does. And the fact that she did just to get a rise out of everyone.  
Alice: Yeah well congrats to the bitch she just might of gotten into a lot more trouble then she's worth.  
Kate: She did. But the only thing is.  
Catherine: What?  
Kate: She's dead. And i mean for good time.  
Beth: How you know?  
Kate: Reagan put two bullet's into her. Head and chest.  
Catherine: Good.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her as they continue to look around. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks in and looks at Sophie whose talking with the other 

agents as she's telling them what happened to Jacob Mark remains behind them listening as she finishes they all go back to work as Mark remains at the back of the room 

seeing him she walks over to him.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: How's?  
Mark: We told Brian but i don't think he really understands that he'll never see him again.  
Sophie: I hear ya.  
Mark: I mean it was one thing to lose Veracity.  
Sophie: But you two got her back.  
Mark: I know we did. And i'm very happy we got her back.   
Sophie: But?  
Mark: There's no but. I mean Kate was finally able to be happy. She had the sister she never got to grow up back.  
Sophie: You talking about Alice?  
Mark: Yeah. Alice risked her life to save Reagan and everyone else. Alice risked so much in order to make sure Kate didn't lose her happiness.  
Sophie: I know she did.  
Mark: Kate's lost so much in life and has gained back a lot more.  
Sophie: And now she's lost her father.  
Mark: Yeah. The only other link to her birth family is now Alice. She's lost both of her parents. I mean know i what it's like to lose both sets of parents. But Kate.  
Sophie: I get it she's lost so much. We've got agents trying to locate Bruce but their having no luck.  
Mark: Yeah this would be a great time for him to show himself again.

(She looks at him and laughs as she looks at him she can tell he's feeling the loss just as hard as Kate and the other's are.)

Mark: Yes i'm taking as it as hard as Kate.  
Sophie: How's Veracity?  
Mark: Heart broken. And having breaking our son's heart wasn't what we wanted to do.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Mark: I mean even if technically i didn't see my whole family killed. I still feel like i could of done more for the situation.

(He walks into the room more and looks up at his office.)

Mark: And i just.  
Sophie: If you want to know the answer to the unasked question.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: He did everything he could try and find the people who killed them.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I'm sure he did. I mean Kate even told me how happy he was when he found out that i had left the DEO. To come here.  
Sophie: He got to see his daughter.  
Mark: He had Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah never tell Veracity i said that.  
Sophie: I won't.  
Mark: Okay good.

(As he remains there he looks around the room and then up at his office again Sophie seeing where his eyes are she looks at him.)

Mark: Doesn't seem right.  
Sophie: No it doesn't.  
Mark: Whoever else they put in charge of the Crows now.  
Sophie: I don't even wanna think about who they put in charge of the Crows right now. It doesn't seem right.  
Mark: I realize that.   
Sophie: Okay.   
Mark: You know.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Just before the commander was shot.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: I had asked Vera to marry me again.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: What she say?  
Mark: Yes.

(She smiles at him.)

Sophie: Congrats.  
Mark: Thank you. But now it seems kind of a mute point. I don't want rush her into planning our wedding.  
Sophie: I know that. And she understands that.  
Mark: I know she does. She loved her father she loved him just as much as Kate and Mary did.  
Sophie: Yeah. I mean he wasn't the biggest supporter of Batwoman when she first showed up.  
Mark: Nope he wasn't.  
Sophie: But he did finally come around to it.  
Mark: Yeah only after he found out that Kate's batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I wonder who told him that. Secret. Gee it wasn't me.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing even more.)

Mark: Gee who was it that told him. Oh i know. Hi Sophie.

(She looks at him.)

Sophie: It slipped.  
Mark: How the hell did it slip? I still wanna know how that happened.  
Sophie: We were talking and well.  
Mark: Did you kiss Batwoman in front of him and call her Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs as she starts beating on him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Awe okay okay i'm done picking on you.  
Sophie: No you're not.  
Mark: I'm really not. But i am for now.  
Sophie: Oh good.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm just glad that Olivia is dead and this nightmare that she has brought onto both Kate and Reagan's marriage is over.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Then one of the agents walks up to them.)

Agent: Hey guys.  
Mark: Hey.  
Agent: I just got a call from the guard down in holding cell area.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Agent: Apparently someone went in and started beating on Cutter Wentworth.

(They both rush from the command center. As they get down there they rush in and see someone beating on Cutter.)

Mark: Open the cell.

(The agent opens the cell as it opens both Mark and Tyler rush in and grab him off of him once he's off they bring him down to the floor and hold him there as their 

medic rushes in to check Cutter over.)

Mark: Shay!  
Leslie: He's still alive but we need to get him up to the Medical wing.  
Mark: Okay. You got him?  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Eric help Tyler get him into an interrogation room.  
Eric: Got it Mark.

(He rushes forward and helps him with the man who attacked Cutter. As they walk him out Mark rushes into the cell feels for pulse.)

Mark: Just double checking.  
Leslie: No it's okay. What the hell happened?  
Mark: Commander Kane's dead.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Leslie: Was it him?  
Mark: No it was his sister.

(She gets even more annoyed.)

Leslie: You bring her back?  
Mark: No. Reagan killed her.  
Leslie: Good.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to work on him they bring a gurney in once it's brought in they hand them a Back board into the cell and Mark helps them get him onto it once he's on 

it they lift him up and place him onto the gurney. Once he's on it they rush him up to their medical wing and Mark looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know. But the way he was going after him seemed personal.  
Sophie: Very personal.

(He looks into the cell and sees something on the floor he walks over to it putting a glove on once it's on he picks it up and looks it over.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She walks over to him and looks at it as he stands up.)

Sophie: Is that what i think it is.  
Mark: Yup.  
Sophie: Oh boy.  
Mark: If this card belongs who i think belongs to we're gonna need Kate down here because he's bound to do it again.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They both walk out of the room as they walk out they walk out into the hallway as they send in a team to look over the scene as their looking it over Tyler walks back 

up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: Hey.  
Sophie: Who was it?  
Tyler: You two aren't going to believe this.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Tyler: Bruce Wayne.

(Mark and Sophie look at each other in shock.)

Sophie: Oh boy.  
Mark: Call Kate she's gonna wanna know.  
Sophie: Yup.

(She grabs out her phone and calls her. Over at the Penthouse Kate's still there talking with Mary Alice Beth and Catherine as her phone goes off. She grabs it out of 

her pocket and answers it.)

Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: How is everyone?  
Kate: Surprised shocked angry.  
Sophie: I get that. We're all the same way here.  
Kate: What's going on?   
Sophie: Bruce is back in Gotham.

(Kate falls silent on the other end.)

Alice: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Bruce being back in Gotham it could mean one or two things. He's ready to get revenge for Jacob's death or be for his cousin's. Either way Cutter better watch his back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: How is everyone?  
Kate: Surprised shocked angry.  
Sophie: I get that. We're all the same way here.  
Kate: What's going on?   
Sophie: Bruce is back in Gotham.

(Kate falls silent on the other end.)

Alice: What?

(She puts her finger up and walks towards the window.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: Bruce is back in Gotham.  
Kate: How you know that?  
Sophie: Because he just beat the hell out of Cutter Wentworth.  
Kate: Shit. Okay i'm on my way there now.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Then she hangs up.)

Catherine: Kate!  
Kate: That was Sophie.  
Mary: What she say?  
Kate: Bruce is back in Gotham.

(They all look at her.)

Beth: As in?  
Kate: No this one isn't as insane as that one.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Beth: Good to know.  
Kate: No this one took off and pretty much fell off of the face of the earth.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Mary: How do you know he's back in Gotham?  
Kate: Because Sophie said he just about beat the hell out of Cutter.  
Catherine: Good.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Anyway. I gotta get back down to Crow and see if i can't get Bruce out of trouble for once.  
Alice: Good luck with that.  
Kate: Yeah really.

(She looks at her and laughs as she walks off. Later down at Crow Head Quarters Kate walks in and heads down towards their interrogation rooms as she gets there she 

walks up to the room he's in and closes the door behind her as it closes he looks up at her and knows she isn't to happy with him.)

Bruce: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. You go missing for close to ten years and all i get out of you is hi.  
Bruce: Okay. I'm sorry.  
Kate: I mean what the hell Bruce. You take off without a ward to anyone. And the only time you come back is when my dad gets killed.  
Bruce: You don't think in between those times i haven't thought about coming back.  
Kate: I'm sure you did. But why now? Why not when i got injured or when i was getting married. When my wife gave birth to our first child. Of all the times to come 

back you chose the time my father gets shot and killed.

Bruce: I know that okay. And again i'm sorry.   
Kate: Hell you didn't even come home when i came back to Gotham. I had to take up doing something and become the one thing my father hated.  
Bruce: I realize that.  
Kate: And when you do come back you nearly beat the hell out of the Crows leading suspect in my kidnapping.

(He looks at her and can tell she's pissed at him.)

Kate: I just want to know why?  
Bruce: As i'm sure Luke told you.  
Kate: I get it i do. You killed someone. And you couldn't deal with it.  
Bruce: No i couldn't. Was running away to do that no it wasn't. But in a lot of ways i'm glad i did.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Bruce: Because you did something someone else wouldn't of dared to do. You put on the suit.  
Kate: And when i put that suit on i brought out all of your enemies Bruce. Tommy Elliott being one of them.

(Bruce looks at her and then looks off.)

Bruce: That ass hat.  
Kate: Yes that ass hat came back to Gotham to rub in your face at how much more richer he was than you. Hell he nearly killed my dad my step mother Mary Sophie and at 

the time Sophie's husband who were in two sperate elevators all so he could lure you out.

(He puts his head down.)

Kate: I seriously get it Bruce. You broke your own rule and killed someone. But believe me so did i. But i didn't run away from my problems. I stayed and faced them 

head on.   
Bruce: And tell me how the hell did that work out for you?  
Kate: I had my family my friends and the woman i love at my side. And there were a lot of times where i wish i had my cousin here to help me out. But no he was off 

licking his wounds.  
Bruce: Kate you don't get it.  
Kate: No i think i do get it. I killed someone Bruce i did and for the last two or three weeks after i did it i couldn't think. I freaked myself out so much that for 

over week i didn't even put on the suit. I didn't even wanna look at it. It wasn't until Mary and her telling something that.

Bruce: What?  
Kate: She said a lot of things. But the one thing that stuck with me was the fact that she said she looked up to me and i don't really know why.  
Bruce: Kate!  
Kate: I just wanted my cousin Bruce and you were to busy hiding to care.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as he sits there and can tell she's annoyed with him.)

Bruce: Shit.

(Outside of the room Mark walks up to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You are right?

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm far from it. In between having to tell my sisters and my step mother that my father's dead. To finding out my cousin is back in Gotham.  
Mark: And the fact that he nearly killed Cutter Wentworth.  
Kate: Yeah that one is one hell of a surprise to me.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Look Kate.  
Kate: Mark it's not your fault.   
Mark: It's not your's either.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: So the hell do i feel like it is?  
Mark: I don't know. Maybe because he was your father.  
Kate: Doesn't make me feel any better.  
Mark: I know and i'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: I know you are. It's just. I keep thinking that bullet was mean't for me. Not him.  
Mark: He was doing what any other would of done. He threw himself between you and the bullet.   
Kate: I can honestly say not all father's would of done that.  
Mark: No your right mine wouldn't of done it. But be glad that your's was willing to put himself between you and the bullet.  
Kate: And as happy i am that he did that. I still feel like somewhere down the line that Veracity Alice and Mary are going to blame me for his death.  
Mark: And if they do that. It wouldn't be very nice of them. Because you've done so much for them Kate.  
Kate: I realize that. Mark i still remember that day when i walked off of the elevator and walked into the penthouse to find Catherine still alive and my dad out and 

free man.

Mark: Back than we all came back to a completely different earth. When we came back i couldn't find Veracity or the other members of the band. The only one i found was 

Beca and that was only because of the shadow demons.

Kate: True. Mark i sat down with both her and Mary and for the first time in over ten years i treated them like human beings.  
Mark: Well you know what they all say.  
Kate: What's that?  
Mark: We don't know what we have until it's gone.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And up until all of this was restored she was gone. Luckily when you guys restored the earth Catherine was brought back with it.  
Kate: Not to mention Ares Santino and her men.  
Mark: Yeah. That one still gets me. Even when i can see them with my own eyes. But in a lot of ways.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: I got a lot of people back when this earth was restored. I mean yeah a lot of them were bad guys but.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Up until everything went to shit they were all at one point my friends. Well all but Viggo's son. He was a complete tool so.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mark: I know we're supposed to be grieving but. When i do that. I can't help but joke around.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: When i joke i wanna make people laugh. And i really shouldn't do that.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Mark: Because it's what i normally do. I flirted with Veracity the very first day i met her.  
Kate: Oh did you now?  
Mark: Kind of. I mean it wasn't. Right away.  
Kate: Okay i gotta hear this story.

(He starts laughing than calms down as he tells her the story. Flashback to six years ago over in Spain at the military base the first show of the tour will be at 

Mark's walking into the hanger as he walks in he looks around at everything as he's looking he hears the Bellas and laughs at something Beca said. Then he walks over 

to them and say's something getting her turn and look at him.)

Mark: Flirting with the band Beca?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls way from him as he looks at the four women in front of him and waves at em making them laugh. They wave back at him.)

Beca: And to be honest here.  
Mark: Normally helps.  
Beca: I wasn't.  
Mark: Really?  
Beca: Really?  
Mark: So asking them if their name is Evermoist or is it Everhotties a normal question you ask?

(She looks at him then looks off as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I was just. Yeah okay. But really. I mean the Everhotties would fit.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh i'm sure it would. Hi I'm Mark.

(He walks over to their lead singer.)

Calamity: Calamity!  
Mark: I'd say something but i'm pretty sure i'd get beaten up.  
Calamity: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: Is that an accent i hear?  
Calamity: I'm from Australia.  
Mark: Well i'll be damned. Uh i think i heard the other names brought up. Serenity.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: Nice to meet you.  
Serenity: You too.  
Mark: Veracity!  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: And i'm sorry i didn't catch her name.

(The other three are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I'm kidding.  
Charity: I know.  
Mark: Charity right?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: I gotta tell ya.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: Beca's right.

(They look at him.)

Aubrey: Meaning what?  
Mark: Everhotties really would fit them.

(They look at him as he quickly walks off.)

Mark: I'd hide behind Beca but she's tiny.  
Beca: Hey.

(She punches him.)

Mark: Ah. so much anger in such a tiny body.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Seriously.  
Mark: I'm sorry. I'll stop. Shut up Ashley.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm sorry it's just sometimes picking on Beca is so easy.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Chloe: Mainly after her whole Everhotties comment.  
Beca: Oh. I'm never living that one down am i.  
Mark: I wouldn't count on it.  
Beca: Crap.  
Mark: Nope not going there.

(He walks back over to them.)

Mark: What kind of Guitars are these?  
Serenity: Once that play music.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh you're funny.  
Charity: She likes to think she is.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You mind?  
Veracity: No.

(She hands it to him and he looks it over.)

Mark: Wow this is nice.  
Calamity: You know anything about Guitar's?  
Mark: I know a little bit. I don't play much but.  
Veracity: Okay you just got hotter.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Uh thank you.  
Veracity: You're welcome.

(He smiles at her as he hands it back to her.)

Mark: It's a beauty very much like the woman who owns it.

(She smiles at him then he turns and walks off.)

Chicago: You done flirting?  
Mark: For now.

(He looks at him and laughs. Three out of the four Evermoist members laugh at her face.)

Veracity: Okay you three suck.  
Serenity: I'm pretty sure that's not the only she wants him to suck.

(Veracity puts her head down.)

Veracity: This is going to be a very long tour.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off. End of flashback. As their both coming out of their thoughts Kate starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Okay laugh all you want. If you had been there i'm pretty sure you would of hit me.  
Kate: You're damn right i would of.  
Mark: See this is how you know you're one hell of a sister Kate.  
Kate: How's that?  
Mark: You're protect of you don't let anyone mess with your sister's doesn't matter how hard they try.

(Kate smiles at him as he grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile even more than he pulls away from her as Sophie walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.   
Kate: What's going on?  
Sophie: I was just talking to Santino.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: And?  
Sophie: He knows Catherine's got the money to handle all of the funeral arrangements but.  
Mark: He's offering to pay for the funeral?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock along with Kate.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Where the hell was that offer when we lost Vera.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: No it's okay really. His help could Catherine out a lot.   
Kate: Yes it could.  
Mark: I just don't get it.  
Kate: I know. But unfortunately we're never going to actually know why Olivia did what she did.  
Mark: Because she was still in love with Reagan. Not that i'm saying kidnapping and killing your father is good enough reason.  
Kate: she only killed my father is because she was hoping i'd go after instead of Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah i saw the look of shock on her face when she realized Reagan was the one who shot her.  
Kate: Yeah. And now my cousin is back in Gotham and we have no idea why.  
Mark: We'll figure it out Kate.  
Kate: I sure as hell hope so.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from it. Over the next few weeks the Crows try to get back to normal after losing their commander shortly 

after Jacob's funeral Catherine left Gotham to go be by herself which left Mary to grieve over losing Jacob on her own well she wasn't really alone she had all of her 

sisters and her wife with her to make sure she didn't shut herself off to much. And pretty much as everyone feared Alice started going back to her old ways that was 

until Mark had found she could talk to and talk her out of what she was wanting to do and as much as it annoyed Kate to no end she was glad that Mark was able to find 

Dodgson and have him talk some sense into Alice. After seeing him again she was able to find some sense of being sane again. After leaving Alice with Dodgson he went 

to see his wife to check on her and their son as he got there Brian ran up to and Mark picked him up to him hold him.)

Mark: Hey baby boy.  
Brian: Hi daddy.  
Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: He saw the picture of my dad.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as he pulls away from Brian.)

Mark: Hey.  
Brian: I miss him.  
Mark: Oh god baby boy so do i.  
Veracity: Any word on Catherine?  
Mark: No. Sophie's had all of the Crow on it ever since she left but. Nothing's come up yet.  
Veracity: What the hell are we going to do if they can't locate Catherine. I mean Mary's are ready lost one parent.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah babe i'm fine. I have you two.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her as they walk over to the couch and sit down. As their sitting there she looks at him.)

Veracity: We still need to talk about what we're gonna do about our daughter Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: I mean i know we love Brian a lot and he's our three year miracle but we have another one out there and she's being taken care by Lucas and Brad.  
Mark: I know. I just don't feel right taking her away from them. I mean they've been her father's for the last seven to eight months.  
Veracity: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: I mean she wasn't really planned.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Honey he wasn't planned but we love him anyway.  
Mark: Yeah he's our little boy and i love him so damn much.  
Veracity: It shows too.  
Mark: But i love his mother just as much.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you Veracity.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he continues to hold his son.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I just. I know it's been few weeks since the funeral and we said goodbye your dad it's just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Babe the Crows aren't the same without him.

(She looks at him and smiles as she plays the back of his head getting him to smile at her.)

Veracity: We'll get through this.  
Mark: I know we will. It's just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Whatever other kids we have or Kate and Reagan have i mean even if Mary and Mia decide to start up a family of their own.  
Veracity: I know he won't get to meet them. Mark he won't even be there to walk me down the aisle like i had wanted him to.  
Mark: Yeah i know i'm sorry.  
Veracity: I just. I really wanted him to walk me down the aisle at this one.  
Mark: Yeah baby i know. I wish he was going to be there too.  
Veracity: I know you do.

(He lies back and keep a hold of Brian whose asleep on his chest. Over at Kate and Reagan's place Reagan's sitting down on the couch with their daughter as Kate walks 

off of the elevator followed by Mary whose still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they still can't find her mother and the fact that she lost her father as 

they walk over to Reagan Kate walks over to her girls and sits down next to them seeing her Reagan smiles at her.)

Kate: I'm sorry about the last three weeks.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: It's okay. I had her with her me so.  
Kate: You trying to replace me with our daughter Reagan Kane?  
Reagan: I'd answer that but you'd take sex away.  
Mary: Yeah right Kate take Sex out of the relationship. I wouldn't count on that happening.  
Kate: I could if i wanted too.  
Mary: You really couldn't.

(She looks at her and sticks her tongue out at her making her laugh.)

Reagan: You two really are sisters.  
Kate: I know.

(She looks at her daughter and she kisses Reagan's head getting her to smile at her as she pulls away from it and looks back down at the baby which makes Mary smile at 

her.)

Mary: What did dad think of you naming your daughter after your mom?

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: He was over the moon when he found out that we had named the baby after my mom.  
Reagan: I'm sorry i didn't tell you the name sooner.  
Kate: No Reagan it's fine. I love the name and i love her so much. Just as much as her mother.  
Reagan: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from as the elevator dings and Mia walks off of it seeing her wife Mary smiles and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her 

then pulls away from her.)

Mary: Hi.  
Mia: Hey you okay?  
Mary: As well as i can be.  
Mia: Hey come here.

(She hugs her getting her to smile at her as their hugging Kate looks up at her and smiles at her. Then she sees Mia kiss her head and laughs at her then she pulls 

away from it as Kate goes back to spending time with her wife and their daughter as she goes back to them Mary and Mia walk over to the couch and sit down as Mia sits 

down Mary sits on her lap getting her to smile at her.)

Six months later.

(It's been about six months since the Crows and his family lost Jacob thanks to Olivia over the last six months although they had been grieving over losing Jacob and 

trying to get their lives back to normal after the hell they all had been through. Although they all been through hell they all managed to pull through it and after 

two weeks of being away Catherine returned to Gotham and spent time with her daughters. Even if one did try and kill her at one time. With the more time she spends 

with them the closer she grows to Alice the happier Kate becomes because Alice is starting to fit back into Kate's life and he couldn't be happier about that. As for 

Mark and Veracity although she's still grieving over losing her father. Both her and Mark have started planning their second wedding and she can't wait to become 

Mark's wife again. In between playing their wedding they both talk back and forth about what to do their with their daughter who is still in Lucas and Brad's custody.)

Veracity: What you seriously think?  
Mark: She's almost a year Vera.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Baby if you want them to keep her i'll understand.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: That's not it Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I really wanna raise her. And i know it's not fair to them.  
Mark: They keep telling us that if we wanna take her back they wouldn't stop us.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Vera what's going on?  
Veracity: Mark we all saw the hell Lucas went through when he had to give up Wiley after the truth came out.  
Mark: I know he was living a nightmare. I get it.   
Veracity: I just don't feel right taking her away from them.  
Mark: I'm on board with whatever you wanna do. 

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: I wanna see her before we make any final decision's.  
Mark: Okay i'll call Lucas.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he walks off to go and call Lucas. A couple of days later over in Port Charles,NY they walk up to Lucas and Brad apartment 

as they get there Mark knocks on the door and waits for one of them to answer the door. Inside of the apartment Lucas walks over to the door and opens it to find both 

Mark and Veracity there.)

Lucas: Hey you guys come on in.

(He moves out of their way and let's them into the apartment as they walk in he closes the door behind them.)

Lucas: Sorry it's such a mess. Well we had it cleaned up but Abigail decided she wanted to place all of her toy's all over the place.  
Mark: Huh.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: What?  
Mark: Brian when he was her age. Did the samething. We'd pick up the toy's and five ten minutes later the floor was covered in toys again.  
Lucas: Yeah so Wiley.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Well as far as Wiley goes.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Like father like son.

(She laughs at him again then calms down. Then Brad walks out of the room with her in his arms seeing Veracity nearly loses it Mark smiles at her as he kisses her head 

then pulls away from it.)

Mark: She's gotten so big?  
Brad: Yeah. You wanna hold her?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to him and takes his daughter out of his friends arms and holds her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and smiles at him seeing her smile at him he nearly loses it and kisses her head then pulls away from it. As he looks over at his wife who smiles at 

him then walks over to him and looks at their youngest who doesn't know that their her parents.)

Veracity: She's beautiful.  
Mark: She is. She looks like you.  
Veracity: Shut up.  
Mark: What it's true. Brad who she look like?  
Brad: Leave me out of it.  
Lucas: Wuss.  
Brad: Yes i am. Michael asks on a daily bases who Wiley looks like and i tell him the samething.  
Mark: He looks like Willow.

(Lucas starts laughing along with Brad and Veracity.)

Veracity: Babe come on.  
Mark: It's true.  
Veracity: She's not Wiley's mother.  
Mark: I know. Well by marriage she is.  
Veracity: Yeah true.

(As they continue to spend time with their daughter she looks at them and smiles even more Veracity seeing nearly loses it and Mark looks at her.)

Mark: You wanna hold her?

(Veracity looks at him and nods her head at him as he hands her over to her and she takes her from her husband she smiles at him as she kisses her head then pulls away 

from it as she plays with Veracity's neckless which makes Mark laugh at her. Then she say's something that makes them all look at her.)

Brad: Did she just?

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: She did.  
Lucas: She just called you mamma.

(Veracity looks at them and kisses her head again.)

Veracity: Oh god Mark.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: I can't let her go.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Lucas: We've been saying.  
Veracity: I know. I'm sorry guys i can't let her go.   
Brad: No it's fine. We'll call up Diane and hand custody back over to you guys. And seeing as to how.  
Mark: Yeah. Anything on that case?  
Lucas: She's in prison for a very long time. She's not getting out this time.  
Mark: Good.   
Veracity: Not even with her supposedly being good.  
Brad: They let her out again. I'm moving me and Lucas to Portland.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Mark: I some how have a feeling you'd be fighting Carly for him.  
Brad: Yeah. And i know for a fact i'll lose.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.

(They start laughing again as Mark's phone rings he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Soph what's up?  
Sophie: You're not gonna believe this?  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Catherine sold the Crows.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and then turns to look at his wife. Who looks at him.)

Veracity: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well with Catherine having sold the Crows. The questions lies in who did she sell the Crows to and why did she sell it. Find out in the next chapter of Rise of the Ex. Only four chapters left and then i'll start working on Rares gets married and finish up Blood Oath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Hey Soph what's up?  
Sophie: You're not gonna believe this?  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Catherine sold the Crows.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and then turns to look at his wife. Who looks at him.)

Veracity: What?

(He looks at her. He puts his finger up and she smiles at him as she goes back to their daughter.)

Mark: She what?  
Sophie: She sold the Crows?  
Mark: To who?  
Sophie: I don't know. She came informed us that she had sold the Crows and that the new owner would be in later to talk to us.  
Mark: You talk to Kate?  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Mark: And?  
Sophie: She doesn't even know why Catherine sold them.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Thanks for telling me.  
Sophie: You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your visit.  
Mark: I will.

(Then he hangs up then turns and looks at his wife.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(She looks up at him.)

Veracity: Hey. You okay?  
Mark: No.  
Veracity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Catherine Sold the Crows.

(She looks at him as confused as Lucas and Brad.)

Veracity: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. And Sophie isn't even sure who this new buyer is.  
Veracity: She talk to Kate?  
Mark: She did. But not even Kate's sure why she sold the Crows.  
Veracity: You wanna head back to Gotham.  
Mark: No i'm sure Sophie's got it handled.  
Veracity: Okay.

(They go back to their visit with their daughter who laughs at something Mark did. Over the next couple of days both Mark and Veracity spend time with their daughter 

including both Brad and Lucas as they spend more and more time with her Veracity finds it harder and harder to even remotely let her go. After their visit's with her 

she told Mark she wanted to take the baby home with them he agreed with her. But they wouldn't make things official until they talked to Brian. She agreed with him and 

they both left Port Charles to go back to Gotham. And after getting back to Gotham they both sat Brian down talked to him about the baby sister he thought had lost 

when they all thought they all had lost Veracity. Shortly after talking to him he started asking questions they didn't really have answers to. But answered the best 

they could given the information they did have on her. When he heard what he wanted to hear he smiled at them and Mark kissed his head then pulled away from it.)

Mark: You gonna be okay with a baby sister?  
Brian: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure? Because once we bring her home we can't send her back.  
Brian: I know.   
Mark: Okay. I'll call up Brad and have him get in contact with Diane.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he walks over to his phone and grabs up his phone once he has it he calls him. As he's on the phone someone knocks on the 

door. He looks over at Veracity.)

Mark: Were you expecting someone?  
Veracity: No.

(He walks over to the door and opens it to find Catherine there seeing her looks at Veracity who walks up to him. Mark hangs up the phone and looks at her.)

Mark: What you doing here?  
Catherine: Okay i know you're angry and you have every right to be.  
Mark: You're right i do.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks back at Brian.)

Mark: Hey Brian.  
Brian: Yeah.  
Mark: Can you go your room for a little bit.  
Brian: Okay.

(He gets off of the couch and walks off towards his room as he gets there he walks in and closes the door as Mark let's Catherine into the apartment as she walks in he 

closes the door behind her and looks at his wife.)

Veracity: Play nice.  
Mark: I will.

(She smiles at him as he looks at his mother in law.)

Mark: Okay so. What's going on?  
Catherine: I couldn't keep the Crows.   
Mark: Why not?  
Catherine: When me and Jacob started the Crows it was to help the city and the police.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: The police help and he was Batman. The only reason he wanted the Crows around was too.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry. Okay to me at the time was a way for your father to make himself feel better and make the city want something other then the bat.   
Veracity: Okay i get it you're still not a big fan of the Crows. But come on my father lived for the Crows.  
Mark: I know he did. But it still doesn't change my opinion.  
Veracity: You've been working for them.  
Mark: I realize that it's just. Okay know what. I can't i can't talk about this right now.

(He grabs up his coat and leaves the apartment as he leaves Veracity stands there not sure of what to say about what just happened.)

Veracity: I'm sorry Catherine.  
Catherine: No it's okay. We're all still hurting over his death and Mark's taking his death a lot harder then anyone of us ever thought.  
Veracity: Yeah. I mean i know him and dad had their difference of opinions on the bat but. They could always agree on one thing.  
Catherine: His love for you.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Catherine: I can understand him being upset over me selling the Crows. I can really. It's just.  
Veracity: What?  
Catherine: The Crows was your father's idea.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Oh.  
Catherine: I know you wouldn't know that. Because just before everything you had gone back to Earth 38 before both earth's mereged.  
Veracity: Yeah. I had seen another earth without even really knowing that the Multi-Verse even really existed.  
Catherine: Yeah. I mean i'm sure you're glad you went back to Earth 38. You met your bandmates and the love of your life.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah meeting my bandmates was one of the biggest high lights of my life.  
Catherine: I've been wanting to know this.  
Veracity: I met Calamity first.   
Catherine: First thoughts?  
Veracity: My first thoughts when i met her were nothing compared to my thoughts when i first met Mark.  
Catherine: Cocky.  
Veracity: Well no. She wasn't so bad. I thought she was funny kind of stuck up. But than again. That's who she is. 

(They laugh at the joke then calm down.)

Veracity: Although leaving Earth 1 to go back to earth 38 was one of the best things for me to do at the time. I still can't help but wonder if i.  
Catherine: Your father loved you Vera don't ever think for a second that he didn't.   
Veracity: I know he did. And i don't second that. It's just while i was there even though i had met the love of my life and three of my bestfriends.  
Catherine: But.  
Veracity: Seeing Kate again threw me.   
Catherine: Why?  
Veracity: Because she was wearing the Bat suit and i just.  
Catherine: How'd she react when she saw you again?  
Veracity: Surprised shocked and couldn't believe i knew Supergirl.

(She laughs at her. Flashback to five years ago during the crisis and before the Anti-Matter knocked out all of the Multi-verse. And sent everyone to the Vanishing 

point. Over at the DEO. Everyone's down in center command talking as their talking Mark tells Kate something that makes her laugh and gets Mia to push him.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No you're not.  
Mark: Hey. I can be sorry.  
Kate: On which earth?  
Mark: This one. Kara shut up.

(She looks at him and laughs as he sees someone walk in and smiles at her as he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as they pull away from each other she sees someone she hasn't seen since she came back to this earth.)

Veracity: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Veracity!

(Mark looks at his wife and Kate not sure of what to say to them.)

Oliver: Oh boy.  
Mark: Am i missing something. You know Kate Kane?  
Veracity: Yeah i do.  
Mark: Uh how?  
Veracity: She's my sister.

(He looks at her and then to Oliver and Kara who look just as surprised to hear that and then he looks at Barry who doesn't even know what to say.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Veracity: I'm sorry i didn't say anything.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Kate again and then back at his wife.)

Mark: Your last name is Kane?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Now i know why her face lit up when i brought you up last year.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You met her last year?  
Mark: Yes. And it's Oliver and Barry's fault.

(They both look at him.)

Barry/Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: I just. They got Kara arrested.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I know honey.  
Mark: Okay i'm sorry this is weird.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: My sister in law's Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Actually i change my mind.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Kate can you kick his butt?

(She looks at him and laughs. Oliver looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You don't have anyother sisters do you?  
Veracity: Step sister.  
Mark: Oh. What's her name?  
Veracity: Mary!  
Mark: As in Mary Poppins?

(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Veracity: No. Her name is Mary Hamilton. She's Catherine Hamilton's daughter.  
Mark: Oh. And.  
Veracity: Beth but we all know her as on this earth and well earth 1 as Alice.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Kate.)

Mark: Oh. Yeah. I've got questions.  
Veracity: I'm sure.  
Mark: Do the other girls know about your relation to our bat over there?  
Veracity: They do actually. I had been wanting to tell you.   
Mark: You realize i have a lot of questions.  
Veracity: And i'll happily answer them once you guys take care of whatever the hell is going on here.  
Mark: That's not as hard to explain.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: We're screwed.

(The other's look at him and laugh off the joke.)

Mark: What not funny?  
J'onn: Oh no it's funny as hell. Almost as funny as Oliver having a daughter.  
Veracity: And hot one at that.

(Mark looks at his wife and then over to his sister in law whose looking off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Your husband standing right here. And her father standing right there.  
Veracity: You know i love you.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he hugs her. Kate seeing how he is with Veracity can't help but smile at them as Kara walks over to her.)

Kate: She's really happy?  
Kara: She is. I made you that promise last year.  
Kate: No i get it. He's one of your friends and that's not something i should of asked you to keep.  
Kara: He seems to be taking it okay.  
Kate: He's just happy i'm Batwoman not someone else.  
Kara: He gets to out of hand i'm sure her bandmates will beat him up for you.  
Kate: Her Bandmates just as good looking.  
Kara: Well the lead singer is your double on this earth.  
Kate: Wait whose her lead singer?  
Kara: Her name is Calamity.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh so she'll be hot then.

(Kara lightly pushes her making her laugh at her. Alex seeing Kara is Kate wonders if there isn't something more going on between them but doesn't bring it up. Over by 

Mark and Veracity she pulls away from him and walks over to her sister as she gets to her she hugs her getting Kate to smile at her as their hugging Mark walks over to 

Alex and looks at her.)

Alex: Your sister in law is Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. I don't know weather to be scared or well even more scared.

(Alex laughs at him.)

Alex: Don't cheat on her. And you might not find Batwoman banging down your door.  
Mark: I'd never cheat on Veracity and she knows that.  
Alex: I know. I was just saying.  
Mark: Alex Ares is dead.  
Alex: I know that. I just happen to remember how upset you were when she died. You shut everyone out.  
Mark: I know i did. And i took it out on Maggie.  
Alex: She understood. She knew the hell you were going through and having to come to back to all of this didn't help any.  
Mark: No it didn't. But your wife still didn't deserve the back lash i gave her.  
Alex: No she didn't but lucky for you Maggie doesn't hold it against you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I love Veracity.  
Alex: And it shows.

(He smiles at her as he walks over to his wife and sister in law. As he gets to them Veracity pulls away from her.)

Mark: Should i do the whole nice to meet you part again.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: No you don't have to.  
Mark: Oh good. I just want you to know. I'd never hurt her.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know you wouldn't. You'll just have to tell my dad that if we survive this.  
Mark: Kate we've gone through a lot worse than this.  
Kate: Worse then the Multi-verse about to be destroyed by the anti-matter wave.  
Mark: Okay not as bad as this. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Compared to other Cross overs this one is a lot worse.  
Kate: I'm sure.  
Mark: Kara's double was kind of a bitch.

(Kara puts her head down and makes a noise which makes both Sara and Oliver laugh.)

Kate: I'm sure. Kara told me all about Earth x.  
Mark: Yeah i'm just glad her and the rest band weren't around for that one.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Wait. Is your father Jacob Kane?  
Kate: He is.  
Mark: I think i ran into him the last time we were on earth 1.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. Nice guy. Kind of an ass but a nice guy.  
Kate: My father means well he really does.  
Mark: Always good to know. Are you two?  
Veracity: No. I'm adopted.  
Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: Honey it's a very long story i'll tell it you later.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She elbows him in the stomach making him cough.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: That's for being a smart ass.  
Mark: Vera we've been married two years.  
Veracity: True.  
Kate: Two years of marriage?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Kate: And you haven't killed him yet?  
Veracity: I haven't. But than again he behaves for the most part.  
Mark: I do. Which is more than i can say for her bandmates.  
Veracity: Yeah. The two worst ones are Calamity and Serenity.  
Kate: Wow.  
Brainy: I'd hate to break up this family reunion but.  
Kara: Brainy!  
Brainy: What?  
Kara: Kate's just wanting to talk to her sister for awhile.  
Brainy: I get that. But if we don't take care of that. Kate won't have a sister or a father to go back to.

(Kate looks at him and then to her sister.)

Kate: After all of this over. I wanna hear about how you met him.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her as Mark walks back over to Brainy and smacks him getting him to turn and look at him.)

Brainy: What?  
Mark: Show a little bit more respect Brainy. I know you're new to earth and it's still new. But Kate hasn't seen her sister since she came back to earth 38.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Brainy: Oh i didn't know that.  
Mark: Next time ask.

(He looks at Kate and smiles at her which gets her to smile back at him.)

Mark: Can i just one second.  
Mia: What?  
Mark: Can i just gloat and say Batwoman's better then the Green Arrow.

(Barry and Sara walk off laughing at Oliver's face.)

Oliver: Seriously?  
Mark: What? She's the sister in law it's allowed to be a kiss ass.  
Sara: Talk about being a major kiss ass Mark.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.  
Veracity: Honey i love you. But stop kissing up to my sister we're are ready married.  
Mark: I know. Am i going to have to do a lot of ass kissing with your father too?  
Kate: You might.  
Mark: Well shit.

(He goes to walk off but Veracity grabs him back getting him to smile at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: But she is badass.  
Veracity: She is.

(He smiles at her as he hugs her. End of flashback. As Veracity's coming out of her thoughts Mark walks back into the apartment and sees both Veracity and Catherine 

still there and smiles at them as he closes the door and walks over to Veracity and hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Hey look Catherine i'm sorry about earlier i was just.  
Catherine: No it's okay. We're all still hurting with Jacob's passing and i didn't think you'd be to happy with the fact that i sold the Crows.  
Mark: I'm not. But i can understand why you did it.  
Catherine: Okay. I just wanted to come and tell you two that.  
Mark: What?  
Catherine: Since i decided to sell the Crows. I'm leaving Gotham.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: Are you serious?  
Catherine: I'm very serious.  
Mark: When?  
Catherine: As soon as the money comes through.  
Veracity: What about mine and Mark's wedding?  
Catherine: I'll still go Veracity. It's just other then you and your sisters i don't really have anything keeping me here.  
Veracity: I.   
Catherine: I just. I can honestly say i don't know how Jacob was able to do it after he lost his first wife.  
Mark: He had Kate and Veracity.  
Catherine: I know he did. But i could always tell there was always something missing.  
Mark: He missed his first wife.  
Catherine: Yes he did.

(Mark looks at her and then to Veracity who looks off not sure of what to her.)

Veracity: I just. I've are ready lost my birth parents and then my adopted mother gets killed a long with Adopted father and now you're leaving.  
Mark: She's always gonna be around Vera.  
Veracity: I know. Does Mary know?  
Catherine: She does. She was just as upset by this. And so was Kate.  
Mark: So you talked to them before you came here?  
Catherine: I did. I know i should of talked to them all but i just.  
Veracity: It's okay. I mean i get it. If i didn't have Mark i don't know if i could stand staying here in Gotham. Weather my sisters are here or not.

(Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Catherine: I know. Veracity when we all thought we all lost you Me and your father and your sisters could see the hell he was going through. I mean yeah he loved Ares 

and it showed. But it was nothing compared to how much he loves you.

(Mark wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: I know.   
Catherine: And i also talked to Mary about this.  
Mark: What?  
Catherine: With you two having decided to remarry and with Brian and i'm guessing with you two wanting to get your youngest back.  
Veracity: Catherine!  
Catherine: I want you two to have the Penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Catherine having just offered Mark and Veracity the penthouse will they accepted it or tell her to give it to Mary and Mia. And how do you think Brian will react when Mark and Veracity finally bring their daughter home. Find out in the next update.


	23. Crows new owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the ex i hope you enjoy it.

Veracity: I know.   
Catherine: And i also talked to Mary about this.  
Mark: What?  
Catherine: With you two having decided to remarry and with Brian and i'm guessing with you two wanting to get your youngest back.  
Veracity: Catherine!  
Catherine: I want you two to have the Penthouse.

(They look at her in shock and then to each other not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: You want us to have the Penthouse?  
Catherine: Yes.  
Mark: What about Mary and Mia. I mean if anyone should have the Penthouse it should be them. It was your's.  
Catherine: I know it is. But Mary told me that she's planning to move to Starling city to be with Mia.

(They both look at her and then to each other again.)

Catherine: I mean you did give Kate and Reagan your own penthouse when they got married.  
Mark: I did actually.  
Catherine: I always thought if something happened to either me or Jacob we'd give the Penthouse to one of the girls but given how Kate's got one of her own. Mary's 

leaving Gotham.

Mark: That leaves me and Veracity.  
Catherine: Yes it does. And i know it would of made Jacob happy to know that the Penthouse stayed in the family.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: When you leaving?  
Catherine: In a couple of days.

(She nods her head at her.)

Catherine: I'll give you two sometime to think about it.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She nods her head at her at him as she turns and walks off out ot he apartment. As she walks out Mark closes the door and turns to look at his wife.)

Veracity: Mark we can't take the Penthouse.  
Mark: Mind if i ask why not?  
Veracity: It would feel weird.  
Mark: I know it would be. But i'm not saying we'd have to take their room.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: It would be our room if we took it.  
Mark: Hey i you ever wanna do it we don't have to do it in their room.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: It's not about that. It's just it's so big i grew up in that Penthouse.  
Mark: You it's funny. Because so did Kate. And not once did i ever hear her complain.  
Veracity: That's Kate. I'm not my sister.  
Mark: No. Your right. You're hotter.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Veracity look i love you and i really don't care where we live as long as i have you Brian and our little girl with me i really couldn't careless where we live.   
Veracity: Even if we lived in this place the rest of our lives.  
Mark: See we're going to be having two kids soon so.  
Veracity: You know what i mean.  
Mark: Yes even if we lived here the rest of our lives. I wouldn't care because i'd have you and our kids with me.

(Veracity smiles at him as he kisses her getting to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I'd say let's go do something but we still have Brian here.  
Mark: Well than we'll just have to be quiet.

(She looks at him and laughs as she kisses him again as their kissing Mark's phone goes off making them pull away from each other.)

Mark: Hold that thought.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he grabs out his phone and looks to see who it is seeing who it is he gets annoyed.)

Veracity: Who is it?  
Mark: No one important.  
Veracity: So Nelle Benson.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: You realize if you keep ignoring her calls she's just gonna keep calling.  
Mark: So let her keep calling.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him again. Then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He grabs her hand and they walk off towards their room as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them. He turns and looks at her then He smiles at 

her and as she kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues Mark picks her up and walks off towards the bed and lies her down on it once 

she's down he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We're gonna have to be quiet.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she goes to his shirt and opens it as she reaches the last button on his shirt she runs 

her hands over his chest getting him to smile in the kiss then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You trying to get me out of my cloths Ms Kane?  
Veracity: Maybe.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I don't know how my wife would feel about this.  
Veracity: Well then what she doesn't know won't hurt her.  
Mark: I don't know. Her Bandmates are pretty protective of her.  
Veracity: It's okay i'll sick Batwoman on them.

(He starts laughing at her then calms down.)

Mark: Now that would actually be something i'd love to see.  
Veracity: Of course it would be.

(He leans in and kisses her again as their kissing he goes to her to shirt and unties the knot once it's untied he opens the rest of the buttons on her shirt once 

their open he pushes it away from her chest and runs his hands over her chest to her stomach getting her to smile in the kiss as their kiss continues Mark smiles in 

the kiss then she pulls away from him as he starts kissing down her chest to her stomach as he gets to it she smiles from the feel of his lips on it then he pulls away 

from it then he goes to her belt and opens it once it's open he goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open he Leans in and kisses her belly button 

getting her to moan from the feel of it as his kiss on it continues she runs her hands through his hair then he pulls away from it then he starts kissing back up her 

stomach to her chest as he gets to her neck he starts kissing it getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from it and kisses her again as their kissing she 

deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over at Crow Head Quarters Sophie's in their center command as Kate walks in to talk to her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah. Why you ask?  
Kate: You just seem out of it is all.  
Sophie: I'm just trying to figure out who the hell this new owner of the Crows is.  
Kate: You me and both. I just.  
Sophie: I'm sure she had her reasons Kate.  
Kate: I'm sure she did. I just never thought she'd go and sell the Crows.   
Sophie: Yeah really. I guess it's just hard being here in Gotham and knowing she'll never get to see him again.  
Kate: I know. I look up there still hoping he'll be up there at his desk working on some type of paper work.

(She looks up at it and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah me too. Look Kate.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: I don't blame you for his death Sophie.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah Kate i know you don't. I just i can't help how i feel.  
Kate: Yeah well to be honest Mark can't help how he feels either. He feels just as guilty as anyone else here Sophie.   
Sophie: I know he does.  
Kate: And i know his friends believe it's their fault that he died but it's not. It's Olivia's fault and if Reagan hadn't of killed her i would of.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sophie: What happened to?  
Kate: That kind of went out the window when i killed August Cartwright.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: You know if you had told someone we would of been there for. Even me. Despite the fact that i was very jealous of Reagan then. I would of still been there for 

you Kate.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: I'd say i know that. But at the time i did it. I thought i could handle it on my own. I mean Mark even told me had he known he would of come back here to help me 

out.  
Sophie: He would of been.  
Kate: Yeah he would of been. But he's one hell of a friend.   
Sophie: Yes he is. And he's one hell of a father and husband.  
Kate: Yeah he is. He really loves both Veracity and Brian with everything he has. And i'm sure he'll even love their daughter just as much so.  
Sophie: Yeah i'm sure he will. Speaking of daughters.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: She's doing really well. God Soph i love that little girl so damn much.   
Sophie: It shows.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Yeah. You have the i'm a mother look in your eyes.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Sophie: It looks good on you.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome. I happen to know you're mother would so proud of the woman you've turned into.  
Kate: Yeah. I'm sure she would be.  
Sophie: Kate despite how he felt about the bat he was still proud of the woman you have become.  
Kate: You think so.  
Sophie: I know so. I know back when you first put that suit on we didn't make it very easy on you.  
Kate: You weren't so bad. It was him and Tyler.  
Sophie: Tyler warmed up to you being Batwoman Kate.  
Kate: My father didn't.  
Sophie: No he didn't at least not until he was told who was behind the mask.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Something tells me.  
Sophie: Mark told him that Batwoman had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt Veracity.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: And my dad figured it out.  
Sophie: That's what Mark said.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: No wonder he was starting to change his tone towards the bat when he saw me.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Kate: Oh god.

(Sophie looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Sophie: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: He was proud of you Kate. I mean after you came back. He didn't show it but he was happy to have you back here. He really did miss you.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: He didn't show it.  
Sophie: Now you know your father as well as anyone here.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: True.  
Sophie: He was really proud of what you did even when you weren't putting on the suit. Turning your cousin's old building into a real estate company and well just to 

be an ass you opening up you're own gay club right across the street from the very restaurant that kicked us out because the owner thought we were a couple.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Now the opening of the club was one of my favorite things to do. Mainly when Evermoist performed at the grand opening.  
Sophie: That Reagan's ex magically showed up at.  
Kate: Yeah. We all had been wondering what the hell she was doing there or how she even knew Reagan was there.  
Sophie: Her brother told her.  
Kate: Yeah we that found out when Seager went missing.  
Sophie: You do realize.  
Kate: I'm use to it. Shut up.

(Sophie starts laughing at her as Kate pushes her.)

Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No you're not.

(She starts laughing at her. Then calms down.)

Kate: You're so mean.

(She continues to laugh at her. Back over at Mark Veracity's their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she smiles in it then 

pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: I'd ask if you're okay. But that be a very stupid question.  
Veracity: Kind of.

(He starts laughing then clams down as he kisses her again then he pulls away from her as he lies back onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling.)

Veracity: You okay?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Why you ask?  
Veracity: You just went quiet on me.  
Mark: Yeah sorry.  
Veracity: No don't be sorry. I can tell you're still not a hundred percent there.  
Mark: Oh i don't know. I was a minute ago.

(He lifts the blanket and she smacks him making him laugh as he grabs her and pulls her on top of him getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I'm fine i swear.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as she sits up and looks at the spot where his he was shot and looks at her getting her to smile at him as she leans in and kisses him again as their 

kissing her smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Can i look forward to this after we're married?  
Veracity: If you behave yourself.  
Mark: I'm always behaving myself. It's Calamity whose always picking at me.  
Veracity: Oh sure blame Beca's wife why don't you.  
Mark: I'd pick on Emily's but she isn't as much fun.  
Veracity: What about Cynthia's?  
Mark: She's a lot like Calamity only not as mean.

(Veracity smacks him again getting him to laugh as he sits up and kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. The 

following day Mark walks into center command and walks up to Winn to talk to him as their talking he looks at him and starts laughing as their talking Sophie walks in 

with Julia right behind her as they walk in Mark looks up at them and smiles at them as their looking even closer than normal then he goes back to his conversation with 

Winn who starts laughing at something he said as their laughing Sophie walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Has the new owner graced us with her presents yet?  
Sophie: Not that i'm aware of. Who you think it is?  
Mark: I don't know. But it has to be someone just as rich as Catherine if they can afford to buy the Crows from Catherine.  
Sophie: Yeah me and Kate were talking about it last night and.  
Mark: And who does she think it is?  
Sophie: She has an idea.   
Mark: Bruce!  
Sophie: Or her mother in law.  
Mark: Oh shit.  
Sophie: Yeah. Only thing is. Once this new owner makes themselves known.  
Mark: You afraid their gonna fire you?  
Sophie: Just a little bit.  
Mark: Don't be. Because if they know anything. You're one the best damn agents here. Aside from me and Tyler of course.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah yeah.  
Winn: I mean Mark's one hell of an agent.  
Sophie: You worked with him before. Why you being such a kiss ass?  
Winn: Because he's one of my bestfriends and i think he's cute.

(Mark looks at him as Sophie walks off laughing.)

Mark: Wow.  
Winn: Did i say that out loud.  
Mark: Just a little bit. I don't know how my wife is going to feel about him calling me cute.  
Veracity: Who called you cute?  
Mark: Winn did.

(She looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Winn: I'd apologize but i'm not sorry.  
Veracity: Oh come on Winn it's okay. He loves me and he showed it a lot last night.  
Mark: I did. And i can't wait to show you even more on our honeymoon.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her seeing him kiss her Winn gets upset but quickly hides it but he doesn't hide his disappointment fast 

enough given how Sophie caught the look on his face. But doesn't question him on it as Mark and Veracity continue to talk and joke around Kate walks into the room 

followed by Reagan Alex Maggie Mary and Mia including both Kara and Lena.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She catches him looking at her chest and she laughs at him.)

Veracity: My eyes are up here honey.  
Mark: I know.

(He runs his hand over the scar and she smiles at him as she grabs his hand.)

Veracity: Hey. I'm still here babe.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her as he hugs her.)

Mark: Have i told you today how much i love you.  
Veracity: No. But i know you do.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pulls away from her and kisses her again then pulls away from her. Then he looks over at his friends.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's going on?  
Maggie: We got a call from Kate last night saying that Catherine had sold the Crows.  
Mark: She did. But it doesn't explain why you two along with Lena and Kara being here.  
Alex: We got a call from the new owner saying he wanted us here.  
Mark: The new owner called you here?  
Alex: Yeah. Maggie thought it was weird too.  
Sophie: That's because it is weird.  
Mark: Kate you have any idea on who this new owner is?  
Kate: I have no clue Oliver's had Felicity looking into it but.  
Mark: Nothing.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Huh.  
Veracity: I'm sure it's nothing babe.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as Catherine walks into the room. Getting everyone to turn and look at her as they turn and look at 

Tyler walks up to them and sits on the table just behind Sophie along with Adam as he walks up to them he looks at Tyler.)

Catherine: Morning everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for being here.

(Mark wraps his arms around Veracity's waste getting her to smile at him.)

Catherine: I wanted to be here to introduce you to the new owner of Crow Security.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks nervous.)

Catherine: And after interdiction of the new owner they will be announcing who the new Commander of the Crows will be.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie who looks at him and then looks around.)

Sophie: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yup.  
Kate: Who is it Catherine?

(Then her answer walks into the room as they walk in Mark sees who it is and nearly falls over but Alex is able to catch him.)

Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: It's my.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her. Then he walks around her and looks at him.)

Mark: Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with the new owner now being known. What will happen now with the Crows and who will they choose to be the new boss of the Crows. I know this is a short chapter but Monday the chapters will be longer because that one will two time jump to Mark and Veracity's wedding and what you guys think of the latest twist in this story let me know down the comments below what to you think and do you think.


	24. Markcity Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it. And there's good news for both Becalamity and Markcity in the chapter.

Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: It's my.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her. Then he walks around her and looks at him.)

Mark: Dad.

(They all look at him in shock and then over to the man standing next to Catherine who looks just as confused as everyone else.)

Catherine: Wait you're Clint Buchanan?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. Then he looks over at Mark who doesn't know what to say to him.)

Clint: Mark!

(He looks at him and then to his wife who keeps a hold of him trying to keep from him going to do something he'll regret.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Kill him later.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as he turns and looks at his father.)

Catherine: Anyway. Since we've gotten that out of the way. Mr. Buchanan here is now the new owner of the Crows and is here to talk to you all. So Mark play nice.

(He looks at her and puts his hands up in surrender. Making the other Agents around him laugh and he grabs his wife from behind again getting her to smile at him. As 

he stands there with her he listens to what his father has to say and what he knows about the Crows and how they along with Batwoman have been doing everything they 

can to try and that he didn't plan on breaking that partnership with the Crows and the Bat anytime soon or with the other Heroes if or when they come into Gotham to 

help them out when they need it.)

Clint: I know your former commander didn't like either Bat all that much. But from I've heard and read Batwoman isn't all that bad. Even if she is a smart ass.

(Mark and Veracity look at Kate who looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I told you my family wasn't full of dummy's.

(She puts her head down as Veracity's trying to keep from laughing at her sister's face. And Mark kisses his wife's head getting her to look up at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. As they continue to talk to each other Clint brings up who will be taking up the role of boss of the Crows.)

Mark: Hey dad i have an idea of who you should put in charge.  
Catherine: Who?

(Mark put his hand onto Sophie's shoulder getting her to look at him.)

Mark: I mean she put with Commander Kane's tantrums better than anyone.

(She looks at him and laughs at the joke.)

Sophie: You would say that.  
Mark: I couldn't help it. It was right there.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: And of all honesty she's one of the best agents out there other then well even Tyler.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: He's right.

(They look at her and smile at her.)

Clint: Well that's good to hear. But i had someone else in mind on who could take charge of the Crows.

(Mark looks at him along with Veracity.)

Mark: Who?  
Clint: You.

(Mark looks at him and then looks over at Tyler and Sophie who look at him in just as much as shock.)

Mark: Me.  
Clint: Yeah. Catherine and Jacob both knew i was still alive.

(He looks at her and she smiles at him.)

Catherine: And before you go and get mad he asked us to keep it quiet until he was fully recovered.

(Mark looks at Sophie and Tyler.)

Mark: But why me? I mean they've been with the Crows the longest. In fact Sophie going missing is what brought Kate back to Gotham.  
Mary: Actually i'm the reason why Kate came back to Gotham.  
Mark: I-I-I know that. But seriously. I just.  
Clint: I know this is a surprise to you.   
Mark: It is. But i just. I can't.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I don't think i can do it.  
Veracity: Come with me.

(They both walk off to go and talk. Once their out of ear shot she looks at him.)

Veracity: I know you can't do this. But i have a feeling your father wouldn't of picked you to run the Crows if he didn't think you could do it.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: When Catherine and my dad started up the Crows he didn't think he could do it either. But yet he managed to do it.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: I mean yeah when the Bat came back he wasn't to happy but he managed to get a long with her.  
Mark: Which is more than we can say about Batman.  
Veracity: True. But hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: At least he got a long with one of them.  
Mark: I know. I just i don't know if i can run the Crows and not screw them up.  
Veracity: Honey i'm pretty sure the Crows were messed up even before you got here.  
Mark: True. I just don't want make them worse.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You'll do fine. I mean we do have to kids to look after now.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah that's true.  
Veracity: Or actually three.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say and smiles at her.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he puts his hand onto her stomach.)

Mark: Three Kids. Oh god.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I know it seriously makes me wonder how my parents did it.  
Mark: Mine had five so.  
Veracity: I know that. And you're the youngest and might i add the hottest one of the Buchanan's.  
Mark: Why you being such a kiss ass we're are ready married.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He smiles at her as he hugs her getting her to smile at him then they pull away from each other and walks off back inside of their command Center. As they walk in 

Mark walks over to his father.)

Mark: Just want to know one thing.  
Clint: What?  
Mark: Were you the one who looked at her after jackass one and two took off with her?  
Clint: I was actually.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Clint: Anytime. I know what she mean's to you.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He looks over at his wife and smiles at her.)

Mark: She means a lot to me.  
Clint: And it shows.  
Mark: Yeah. Uh anyway.   
Clint: You don't have to take the job if you don't want it.  
Mark: I know that and i'm sticking with what i have to say about them.  
Clint: Like i said.  
Mark: I know. So as much as i would love to run all of this. I can't.

(He looks at Veracity who smiles at him.)

Mark: I think the job should go to Sophie.

(She looks at him and then laughs off the shock.)

Kate: You serious?  
Mark: Very. I mean she's worked as hard for this position there is one person other than Tyler who deserves it it's Sophie.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Clint: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(Mark walks away from him and over to Sophie.)

Mark: You're much better suited for the lead not me.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: I've never been much of a leader. That's always been you.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him getting him to smile at her and he looks back at his wife and smiles at her then she pulls away from him.)

Sophie: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Just don't make me regret it.

(She laughs at him as he walks back towards Veracity and she hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I gotta tell ya.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Takes a lot of guts to do what you did.  
Mark: I have the job i want and the woman i want i couldn't ask for anything else.  
Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as he turns and looks at Sophie talking with his father.)

Veracity: You still gonna work here?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I am. Would that be okay?  
Veracity: It'll be fine. Just don't die on me.  
Mark: I can't make that promise.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since Mark found out that his father is alive and that is wife is pregnant with their third child and with them waiting to get custody of their 

middle child Mark has been working with Jason and Sam on how to keep anything else from happening between now and the wedding in between trying to keep anything else 

from happening Sophie's still trying to get ove the shock of being picked to be the new boss of the Crows as she's settling in as the new lead of the Crows she 

appointed herself one of the other agents as she her second in command it didn't really surprise anyone when she appointed Mark as her second in command well it did 

surprise Tyler but he got over it quickly. Shortly after being promoted to second in command of the Crows. Mark and Veracity moved into the Penthouse that Catherine 

had given them due to Mary getting ready to leave Gotham to go and live with Mia in Starling city. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's up in Sophie's office talking with 

her and Tyler as Veracity rushes in to talk to him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry Sophie.  
Sophie: No it's fine. What's wrong?  
Veracity: Mark!

(He walks over to her and looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: I just got a call from the Venue in Rome and you're not gonna like it.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: It caught on fire.

(He looks at her and than looks off.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Veracity: Now we have no venue for the wedding. And it's starting to worry me.  
Mark: Hey hey. Come on don't freak yourself out. You know stress is safe for the baby  
Veracity: Yeah i know that it's just i don't know what else to do. We're two weeks away from our wedding and there's noway of finding a new venue in two weeks there's 

just noway.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off as she starts feeling pains.)

Mark: Oh shit. Hey hey. Come on sit down.

(She does as he tells her. And sits down once she's seated he looks at her.)

Mark: We'll find another venue.  
Veracity: How?  
Mark: We can call Mary and see if she can't get in contact with any wedding venues here.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: How the hell do you do it?  
Mark: Do what?  
Veracity: I'm freaking out over the fact that we lost the venue for our wedding but yet you're calm and collected.  
Mark: Yeah well it's from years of practice. Of being friends with them working for the DEO and not killing Lex Luthor when he went after you while you were pregnant 

with Brian. And well being friends with Kate Kane.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Look like i said we'll find another venue. If we have to we'll go to Port Charles to get married or we'll use the Penthouse for the wedding.  
Veracity: I know that. It's just i really wanted to get married there.  
Mark: Yeah honey i know that. But we will find another venue. I don't know it'll be in the two weeks. But we will find one.   
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Now Stop stressing yourself out. Okay?  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.  
Veracity: I'll go call Mary.  
Mark: Okay. And don't let her stress you out.  
Veracity: Yes dear.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as he stands up and she gets up to walk out of the room as she walks out Mark turns and looks at both Sophie and Tyler. Once 

he knows the door is closed Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: What you gonna do about the venue?  
Mark: No idea.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I mean we wanted to make this one special because when we got married the last time it was in a court room.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: I just don't know.  
Tyler: Well where did you and Veracity meet?  
Mark: At the same place that Beca and Calamity met?  
Tyler: The military base in Spain?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Tyler: Well don't you know someone whose still stationed there?

(He looks at him and laughs as he grabs out his phone and calls him. As he's waiting for him to answer Kate walks into the office and looks at them.)

Mark: Hey. Did Vera tell you.  
Kate: Yeah she did. You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm actually waiting for Chicago to answer his phone.  
Kate: That's why i'm here.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What?

(He hangs up and looks at her.)

Kate: Chicago was shot and killed.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: When?  
Kate: Yesterday. 

(He sits down not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Tell me you're screwing with me.  
Kate: I really wish i was.  
Tyler: Why didn't Chloe say anything?  
Kate: She just found out herself.  
Mark: They know who did it?  
Kate: No.

(Mark grabs out his phone and calls Chloe to make sure she's okay. But when she doesn't answer he calls one of the Bellas who answers right away.)

Beca: Hello!  
Mark: Hey. Have you seen Chloe?  
Beca: Yeah we're here with her now why?  
Mark: Because Kate just told me.

(She looks at him confused and then he sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Never mind.

(Then he looks at his sister in law.)

Mark: Kate Kane i'm going to kill you.

(She looks at him and laughs as she runs from the room.)

Mark: She's lucky she's hot.

(Sophie and Tyler start laughing as Mark tries Chicago again. And he answers his phone.)

Chicago: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. It's good to know you're not dead.  
Chicago: I was grazed. Who told you?  
Mark: I'll tell you later.   
Chicago: Okay.  
Mark: Where are you?  
Chicago: I'm on Base why what's up?  
Mark: I need a favor.  
Chicago: Okay name it.  
Mark: The wedding venue me and Vera were going to use caught fire and now we have no venue.  
Chicago: You wanna use the Base don't you?  
Mark: Not the way you're thinking.

(He starts laughing.)

Chicago: When's the wedding?  
Mark: In two weeks.  
Chicago: Oh. I don't know if that's enough time. I mean when Beca and Calamity got married here.  
Mark: They called twenty-four hours ahead of time Chicago.

(He laughs on the other end again.)

Chicago: Yeah are right. Let me see what i can do.  
Mark: Are right.

(He laughs again as he hangs up and Mark walks out of the office.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him still laughing.)

Mark: That wasn't even remotely funny.  
Kate: I know and i'm sorry. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I can see the future.  
Mark: Yes so can i.  
Kate: Please don't kill me.  
Mark: Who me kill you?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: No. Never i'll sick Calamity on you.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Kate: What did Chicago say?  
Mark: He said that he would look into it.  
Kate: Okay. I really am sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. I just. I didn't want her to stress to much and if we had actually lost Chicago.  
Kate: I know. That would of been one hell of a blow to you and everyone who knows him.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey there was something i wanted to run by you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Well as you know Vera's pregnant.  
Kate: I am. I can't believe it.  
Mark: You're not the only one.   
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Well i haven't brought this up to her yet but.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I wanna name the baby if it's boy after your father.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Oh wow. Yeah no that would be fine.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He smiles at her as he hugs her as he can see she's trying to keep from losing it again. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We all miss him so damn much Kate.  
Kate: I know you do. It's just i didn't.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I didn't think we'd lose him that way. I mean me Alice and Veracity didn't think we'd lose our mom the way we did.  
Mark: Hey. I know it's hell to lose a parent i mean up until recently thought i had lost both of mine. And as happy as i am that i have mine back. Doesn't mean i'm not 

gonna miss your's because for the last three years he was the father i thought i had lost. And yes just because i'm married to your sister doesn't mean that your dad 

wouldn't of mean't any less to me.

Kate: I know. I mean i know we had our up's and down's but he was still my dad and i miss him so damn much.

(Mark grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We all miss him Kate and to be honest.

(He pulls away from her.)

Mark: As much as i wanna say that the pain of losing them will go away. It never does.  
Kate: I know.   
Mark: I mean the pain will loosen. But grief will still be there.   
Kate: I know that too. I mean he died protecting me and i just keep thinking that if i.  
Mark: Kate no. There's noway in hell he would of let you step in between him and the bullet.  
Kate: Yeah i know he wouldn't of.  
Mark: Kate he loved you and your sisters there's no doubting that.  
Kate: Yeah i know there is no doubting that.  
Mark: I know there isn't.

(She smiles at him he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: Now Abigail's name.  
Mark: She wasn't named after another one of your double's.  
Kate: Okay. Who was she named after?  
Mark: Her name was Abigail Abby for short. She was a friend of Michael's.  
Kate: So they named the baby after her.  
Mark: Yeah. She was killed back in 2012.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. Michael still kicks himself for her death.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: He was in love with her.

(She looks at him and then looks off feeling even worse for Michael.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. I can tell he still thinks about her.  
Kate: Do you ever still think about?  
Mark: Kate there isn't a time where i don't think about them. In between thinking we had lost Vera to actually losing your father. I just.  
Kate: But at least you got your father back.  
Mark: I did. But i'm not gonna stop missing the man who became like a father to me. I know by law he was but. Even without the marriage being involved he was still a 

father to me. I mean't what i said at your's and Reagan's Bachlorette party.

Kate: What's that?  
Mark: I might of lost one family but i gained another one.

(She looks at him and smiles as he hugs her again as their hugging he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: We're all gonna get through this we always do.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He stands there and talks to her as their talking she lightly pushes him then starts beating on him making him laugh as they both walk off and he kisses her head 

again.)

Another two weeks later.

(It's been another two weeks since Mark and Veracity found out that the venue that they had wanted to get remarried at had caught fire and burned down. So after 

learning that and one mean prank from Kate Mark got a hold of Chicago and asked him to see if they couldn't use the hanger that both Calamity and Beca held their 

wedding in after finding out that they could use the hanger for their wedding reception and the church for their wedding ceremony. After hearing that Veracity hugged 

Mark and he laughed at her as he looked at Calamity and Beca.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: Nothing.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I can't wait.  
Mark: Neither can i.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. In between finding another wedding venue to Mark introducing Clint to his two grand kids. Shortly after finding out 

that Clint is alive both Mark and Veracity got one hell of a wedding present in the form of their daughter who smiled when she saw them. Seeing her smile Mark smiled 

at his wife and father who couldn't help but smile at him as Brian ran into the room and Veracity introduced him to his grandfather on his father's side not long after 

introducing Clint to his grand kids Mark's brother's arrived in Gotham with their wives and kids in tow.)

Mark: Hey.  
Rex: Hey. You remember him.  
Mark: No way. Who is that?  
Rex: Shane!  
Mark: No. He's to young to be that cute. I gotta hide my wife.  
Shane: Shut up Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(He hugs him then pulls away from him as they walk into the penthouse more.)

Kevin: Whose this?  
Mark: This is mine and Vera's second child Abigail.  
Kevin: Oh my god. She's adorable.  
Mark: She is. Hi.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: And she's not named after her.  
Kelly: Well than who?  
Mark: A friend of Michael's who was killed back in 2012.  
Kelly: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey this is your uncle Kevin.

(She looks at him and then to Mark who smiles at her and kisses her head.)

Kelly: So how are the wedding plans coming?  
Mark: Their coming. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Hey Joe where's Christine?  
Joey: She's on her way here.  
Mark: Okay.   
Joey: Hey look Mark.  
Mark: No hey. Cutter's a jerk but i can't blame him for what his sister did to my wife's family.  
Joey: Okay.  
Mark: Isn't that right.

(She laughs at him as he smiles at his wife whose talking with her sisters.)

Alice: He's one hell of a father.  
Veracity: He is. But than again.  
Alice: Oh she's one hell of a mother.  
Mary: Yeah i didn't think Kate would ever settle down.

(Kate looks at her as they start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Hey.   
Alice: Hey's for horse.  
Beth: Grass is cheaper.  
Mark: Now isn't Reagan glad she married Batwoman.

(They start laughing at Kate's face as he kisses his daughter's head she looks at him and plays with his neckless.)

Veracity: You okay honey?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right. I have you and our kids.  
Veracity: Oh good.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him. All of this is leading up to the day of Mark and Veracity's wedding day over at the military base in Spain over at their 

church Mark walks in as he walks in he looks around at everyone. Seeing him walk in Jason walks up to him.)

Jason: Hey you are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just nervous you know.  
Jason: You've done this before.  
Mark: Not in front of friends and family. Last time me and Vera got married was in order to protect her from her ex.  
Jason: Yeah we heard about that.  
Mark: I mean i loved her and i still do very much but.   
Jason: No i get it.   
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at him and laughs. Later both Mark and Veracity are up at the alter saying their vows and re exchaning rings after exchanging rings again they were both 

announced once again as husband and wife.)

Mark: Finally.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then they pull away from each other.)

Chicago: Now this is a wedding.

(Chloe looks at him and laughs.)

J'onn: Ladies and gentlemen may i be the first to introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Mark Buchanan.

(Everyone stands up and starts clapping for them as they both walk back down the aisle as husband and wife as they walk down the aisle Beca walks over to her wife but 

before she gets to her Aubrey stops her.)

Aubrey: You gonna tell her?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Aubrey: Okay.

(She walks over to Calamity and grabs her arm. And they start walking off down the aisle behind Charity and Serenity.)

Calamity: Tell me what?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: I'm pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because now that Mark and Veracity are officially remarried and on their way to their wedding reception will go as smoothly as their wedding? And will both Veracity and Beca's pregnancy's go smoother then their last ones find out in the last two chapters of Rise of the Ex.


	25. Markcity wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

(She walks over to Calamity and grabs her arm. And they start walking off down the aisle behind Charity and Serenity.)

Calamity: Tell me what?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: I'm pregnant.

(She stops walking and turns to look at her.)

Calamity: You're?  
Beca: Yes.

(She smiles at her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she smiles even more into it then she pulls away from her as she puts her hand onto her 

stomach which makes Beca smile at her.)

Calamity: Wow. Baby number two.  
Beca: Yeah. Although Mark and Veracity are beating us.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I didn't realize this was a competition.  
Beca: It's not. I just felt like saying it could be.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I'm so happy.  
Beca: So am i.

(Calamity kisses her again then pulls away from her as they both turn and walk out of the church to go down to the hanger to for Mark and Veracity's wedding reception. 

Over at the hanger everyone walks in and looks around it Mark seeing it smiles at it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah Mary did one hell of a job.  
Mark: She did. I think this beats our last wedding.  
Veracity: Well yeah given how the last time we got married it was in courtroom.  
Mark: True.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he sees what Veracity sees and laughs at it.)

Mark: Isn't that?  
Veracity: Yup.  
Mark: Wow. I didn't think they still had it.  
Veracity: I didn't either. Did we hire a band?  
Mark: I don't think so.  
Veracity: Huh.

(He smiles at her and kisses her head as they walk into the hanger more. Later both Beca and Calamity walk in and look around the room and laugh at it.)

Beca: Now that's something i didn't think i'd ever see again.

(She looks at the stage and laughs at it.)

Beca: I can actually still see you singing Zombie.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I can even still see the top you were wearing that day.

(She looks down and Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Beca: Oh come on.

(She stops her and looks at her.)

Beca: I mean i know we were rival's but i still liked what i saw. Minus the jackass jokes.  
Calamity: There were no jackass jokes.  
Beca: No your right there wasn't. Just Everhotties jokes.

(She looks at her and then goes to walk off but Beca grabs her back and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they both walk into the hanger more and over to their friends. Over by Mark and Veracity their talking and joke 

around with General Posen and J'onn whose laughing at something Mark had said and than had gotten hit by Veracity who he looks at and smiles at her. Over the next 

couple of hours both Mark and Veracity spend time with their friends and family every now and then Mark walks up to their guests and talks to them. After talking to 

them for a little while he walks back over to his wife and kisses her head as Brian runs into the hanger and over to him.)

Brian: Daddy!

(Mark walks over to him and picks him up.)

Mark: Hey here's my little man.  
Brian: Yeah. Aunt Reagan and Kate have Gabby here.  
Mark: Oh do they?  
Brian: Yeah. She's so cute daddy.  
Mark: Oh i know she is. But your sister is just as cute.  
Brian: I know. But she's cuter.

(Mark looks at his wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh you really are your mother's son.  
Brian: Yes.  
Mark: Yes.  
Brian: Yeah.  
Mark: You know i love you right?  
Brian: Yes.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Oh General Posen this is mine and Veracity's son Brian.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Brian: Hi.   
Posen: Hi.  
Mark: This is Aunt Aubrey's dad.

(He looks at his father and then over to the man next to J'onn.)

Brian: Cool.

(They start laughing at him.)

Posen: How old is he?  
Mark: He just turned four.  
Posen: Wow. He looks so much like his mother.  
Mark: Thank you. I tell her the samething and she argues with me.  
Veracity: I do not.

(J'onn snickers at her.)

Veracity: I don't.  
Serenity: Yes she does.  
Veracity: You shut up it's not true.

(They continue to laugh at her. Over by Kate and Reagan their talking with some of Mark's friends from Port Charles as they look down they see the baby.)

Lulu: Oh my god she's so cute. We sure she's Kate's?

(Reagan looks at her wife and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Yes we're sure she's mine. Gees. And you're no help.  
Julia: What?  
Kate: What? You're worse lair then Sophie.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Dante: Hey Kate i was sorry to hear about your dad.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Thank you.

(He smiles at her as he looks down at his wife whose still got her attention on the baby.)

Dante: Lulu honey.

(She looks up at him and then stands up to look at them. Laughing.)

Lulu: Sorry it's just. She's so cute.

(They laugh at her as Reagan grabs her out and holds her getting her to look at her.)

Dante: What's her name?  
Kate: Gabby! I named her after my mom.  
Dante: Oh wow. She's a real cutie.  
Kate: Thank you. But i telling her she looks more like her.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: She's just being a kiss ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: No more than Mark.  
Mark: Hey.

(He kicks her in the butt making Reagan laugh at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: That's sister in law abuse?  
Mark: What i do?

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Kate: He kicked me in the butt.  
Mark: I have no idea what she's talking about.

(They start laughing than calm down. As they continue to talk and joke around Mark hugs her getting her to laugh at him.)

Kate: I love how he picks at me and then hugs me.

(Mark starts laughing than calms down. Then he starts petting her head.)

Mark: Because she's so pretty.

(She puts her head down making them laugh more. Then she stops as she swings around and starts beating on him making him laugh at her. Then he puts her over his 

shoulder and runs off with her making them laugh.)

Mark: My Batwoman.

(All of their guest watch him running off with Kate on his shoulder start laughing then he walks back over to Reagan and puts Kate down laughing at her face.)

Kate: I seriously feel the freaken love.

(Their still laughing as he kisses Kate's head then pulls away from it as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Oh him doing that is compared to him doing it to i think you said Beca while they were still going to Barden?  
Mark: Yeah. And i did. Beca's Ex and his groupmates were laughing so hard that Jesse actually feel out of his chair.  
Dante: When was this?  
Mark: I wanna say just before their first riff off. So no he wouldn't of been her boyfriend yet.  
Aubrey: He did it to all of the Bellas.  
Mark: Not all of them. Just the ones i could put over my shoulder.  
Aubrey: It was mostly Beca.  
Mark: Actually that last time was to see if i'd get a reaction out of the other acts on the tour other than Evermoist.  
Lulu: Did you?  
Mark: Oh they were all laughing.  
Aubrey: Only because he was saying my tiny mouse.

(Mark starts laughing along with Reagan.)

Mark: Yeah she didn't like that to much.  
Aubrey: She really didn't.  
Mark: I think it even annoyed her when Kommissar said it.  
Chloe: It did actually.  
Aubrey: Yeah according to Stacie she'd never seen Beca so flustered before.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Chloe: She wasn't anything like that with Calamity.  
Mark: No. She just waits to kiss her the next day.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Dante: Wait what?  
Mark: Long story.  
Dante: I'm sure.  
Chloe: Let's just say Beca had more guts then most to kiss the lead singer the second day of the tour.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yeah this coming from the woman who flirted with Chicago the first day they met.  
Chloe: I did not.  
Aubrey: Is 17:00 like afternoon.

(Mark and Reagan are trying to keep from laughing.)

Chloe: I don't sound like that.

(They start laughing then clam down.)

Chloe: Oh shut up.

(They continue to laugh then calm down again.)

Chloe: And what about Mark.  
Mark: What about me?  
Chloe: It's as much of a beauty as the woman who owns it?  
Mark: And i stand true to that. Wait who did i say it to? And which guitar you talking about?  
Aubrey: Veracity!  
Mark: Oh her Bass. It's true.  
Dante: Nice to know how you felt about your wife.  
Mark: Oh i thought she was drop dead gorgeous when i first met her.

(Lulu looks at him and can tell just how much Mark loves Veracity even after the years they've been together. Seeing the look on her face he laughs at her.)

Mark: What?  
Lulu: Just seeing how much love you still have for Veracity even after all of these years.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Yeah. She's a real keeper.

(She nods her head at him as he turns and looks at her then he goes back to their conversation Mark walks away from them and walks back over to his wife and grabs her 

from behind getting her to laugh at him as she looks back at him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Charity: What were you guys talking about over there?  
Mark: Making the Bellas blush.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Veracity: He would say that.  
Mark: I would. It's a lot of fun. Mainly when Beca made you four blush.  
Calamity: She did not.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Emily: Are we sure their name is Evermoist?  
Cynthia: Yeah why?  
Emily: I thought they were called Everhotties?

(Cynthia and Beca look off trying to keep from laughing as they look at each other.)

Mark: I always thought they were called Eversexies.

(Veracity starts laughing as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: Oh my god Mark you're such a dork.  
Mark: I am actually and it's because i have my Everhotties Wife with me.

(She starts laughing than calms down as she starts beating on him.)

Veracity: Cut it out.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing then calm down as Brian runs over Reagan.)

Mark: Brian!  
Brian: Sorry.

(He stops running and walks over to Reagan.)

Brian: Aunt Reagan.  
Reagan: Yes.  
Brian: Daddy's surprise is here.  
Reagan: Oh okay. Come on.

(She picks him up and they walk off towards the entrance of the hanger to see a limo pulling up to it. As it pulls up the limo stops and the door opens as one of the 

members of Mark's surprise gets out of it and looks around the base.)

Claire: Wow.  
Reagan: Hey Claire.

(She looks over at her at and smiles her.)

Claire: Reagan!

(She walks up her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Claire: Whose this cutie?  
Reagan: This is the grooms son Brian.  
Claire: Why hello Brian.  
Brian: Hi.

(He hides his face in Reagan's shoulder making her laugh as their talking the other four members of the group get out of the limo and look around it Brian seeing the 

other four members looks at Reagan. And realize's who it is.)

Brian: Steps.  
Reagan: Yeah. Your daddy is friends with them.  
Brian: Cool. But mommy's band is better.  
Reagan: Oh. You being kiss up.  
Brian: Yes. But she's not here so don't tell her i said that.  
Reagan: Okay. Lee!  
Lee: Hey Reagan.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Lisa!  
Lisa: Hello.  
Reagan: And whose that?  
Brian: H.  
Ian: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her as she hugs her then pulls way from her.)

Reagan: And her?  
Brain: Faye!  
Faye: Hello. Wow look at you.

(He hides his face again as Kate walks out of the hanger and over to them.)

Reagan: Hey you guys remember my wife right?  
Lisa: We do. You own the Hold up in Gotham?  
Kate: I do. Hey why you so shy?  
Reagan: Claire called him a cutie.  
Kate: Oh. Shame on you.  
Claire: I know.

(They start laughing as they walk off towards the hanger again. Inside Mark's still got his back to the stage so he doesn't notice Steps walk in and head up to the 

stage hearing foot steps he goes to turn around but Veracity stops him he looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Kate said it was surprise.  
Mark: Okay.

(She laughs at him. He grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.

(She smacks him getting him to laugh at her. He kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Chloe: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Aubrey: Mark's surprise wants to know if you four will play behind them?

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(They walk off towards the stage as Mark looks at Aubrey.)

Aubrey: They could of said no.  
Mark: They could of. But i get it.

(She smiles at him. Once the girls are ready and the mics are ready Reagan walks up to the mic and talks to everyone.)

Reagan: Hey everyone.

(They start laughing along with Mark whose talking with Santino and Ares.)

Reagan: Now i know we're all here to celebrate both Mark and Veracity renewing their wedding vows.

(Everyone claps for them making Mark laugh as he looks over at the stage and laughs at Reagan but goes back to his converstation with Santino and Ares.)

Reagan: Over the last couple of weeks both Mark and Veracity had been going back and forth about band or DJ to play here today. And well to honest it was funny. It 

gave us all a flashback to while Alex and Maggie were planning their wedding.

(They look off as everyone else is trying to keep from laugh.)

Mark: You realize their going to get you for that?  
Reagan: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: Oh good.

(They start laughing as Reagan continues to talk to everyone there. And when she mentions Mark's surprise he looks up at her.)

Reagan: So ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome up onto the stage five of Mark's friends from London and no i don't mean the Spice girls.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down along with everyone else.)

Reagan: Give it up for Steps.

(Mark turns and looks at her again as they walk up onto the stage Mark seeing them starts laughing.)

Claire: Hello everyone.

(Everyone screams at them making them laugh.)

Claire: I gotta tell you out of all of the years we've been together i didn't think we'd ever perform at a wedding on a military base. That's one hell of an honor for 

us.

Mark: No more for the Military.

(They start laughing at his joke. Then calm down.)

Lisa: Hey listen here you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs then calms down.)

Lee: This is how you know we're all friends with the smart ass down there.  
Mark: The only smart ass is the lead singer of the band behind you.  
Calamity: Why you blaming me?  
Mark: Because you're so pretty.

(She laughs at him.)

Faye: Anyway. I know it's his wedding day. So Calamity.  
Calamity: Reagan can you take over for Vera?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She walks up onto the stage as Veracity walks off and over to Mark whose laughing.)

Ian: We wanted him to perform this next song with us. But as you know this is one of Mark's favorite songs from us. Other than well.  
Mark: It is not that one.  
Ian: Ah.  
Lee: Anyway. So the this lovely couples first dance once again as husband wife we're going to be doing Heartbeat.

(They start screaming at them as Mark looks at Veracity and spins her around towards him as the band plays the music for Heartbeat.)

Claire.

Here I am just longing for you once again  
If your arms would only let me in  
You'd see the mess I'm in  
I have dreamed your heart will come and rescue me.  
Oh baby set me free  
Only your love can win. 

All five of them.

You are only a heartbeat away  
Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you  
When it comes your way oh when it comes your way.

Faye.

Here I am my heart in the palm of your hand  
Your every wish is my command.  
Darling understand  
If I live a lie  
Then all my dreams are doomed to die  
Oh baby just let me try  
To have my heart's desire.

All five of them.

You are only a heartbeat away  
Baby and my love one-day will find you it will remind you  
When it comes your way, oh, when it comes your way.

Lisa.

Oh but my feelings are in vain  
Just like the feelings they won't go away.

Claire.

My love remains  
In my heart we'll always stay.

All five of them. 

You are only a heartbeat away  
Baby and my love one-day will find you it will remind you  
When it comes your way, oh, when it comes your way  
You are always in my heart to stay baby  
Love comes once in a lifetime  
I think it's high time  
Our hearts beat as one  
Our hearts beat as one.

(As the music for Heartbeat ends. They all clap for the group as Mark kisses Veracity then pulls way from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. As she walks back up onto the stage as Mark looks over at Kate who laughs at him.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: My dad wants to his father daughter dance with you.

(She smiles at him as Clint walks over to him and takes her hand as Mark walks up onto the stage and over to them.)

Claire: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just keep wishing her father was here.

(They nod their heads at him as the band plays the music for the next song.)

Mark: Sure make my wife cry why don't you guys.

(They start laughing. As they continue to play the music for Story of a Heart.)

Claire.  
It must have been him  
Just a glimpse of a face in the crowd  
That's all it takes  
My heart is racing  
I stand in a trance  
As I stare at the back of a bus  
Knowing there's no use denying  
I can't stop thinking about us.

Steps

The story of a heart  
The story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story  
Story of a heart  
I laid myself open wide  
Yet to read the pages  
Where the ink hadn't dried  
All emotions pent up inside, my story.

Faye.

I try to resist  
But the images keep coming through  
So many years  
Still I'm defenseless  
The house by the lake  
His hands resting a while on the oars  
Speaking with quiet conviction  
Carefully unlocking doors.

Steps.

The story of a heart  
The story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story  
Story of a heart  
I laid myself open wide  
Yet to read the pages  
Where the ink hadn't dried  
All emotions pent up inside, my story.

Claire.

Did he see me  
Or did I just imagine it all  
Putting a face on a stranger  
A face I find more and more hard to recall.

Lisa.

Never given up  
I look for you everywhere  
Time went by and sadness took the place of despair  
In a way you'll stay with me 'til death do us part  
Like a shadow deep in my heart forever.

Steps.

Story of a heart  
A story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story  
Story of a heart  
I laid myself open wide  
Yet to read the pages  
Where the ink hadn't dried  
Swept away and lost in love what was I to do  
I just had to read it to you, my story  
Story of a heart  
A story all of it mine  
Then you took it from me  
Every glorious line  
I was safe and warm  
And now I'm out in the cold  
And I know I shouldn't have told my story.

(As the music ends. Mark starts laughing.)

Mark: Dad you can't have my wife.

(He walks off laughing.)

Clint: Oh darn.  
Ian: That one should of been your guys first dance together.  
Mark: Blame Lee it's his fault.  
Lee: Is not. Stop blaming me. Anyway. We can only do one more song so i say we pump it up a little.  
Mark: No.

(They start laughing.)

Ian: It's not that one.  
Mark: I never know with you five. So.

(Veracity walks back up onto the stage laughing at them. As she walks on Reagan walks off and over to her bass once she has it she puts it on and looks at Mark who 

smiles at her.)

Mark: I love her.

(She laughs at him as he walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her as he walks back over to the other's as they play the music for Scared of the dark.)

Mark: I am not.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Faye.

What you can't see can't hurt you they say  
But I've been blind too many times before  
Never see it coming your way  
Shadows and secrets hide.

Claire.

Give me the bright lights of the dance floor  
To shine inside this broken heart of mine  
The way you move I'm forgetting all the ghosts in my mind.  
Just say your mine and stay by my side  
Don't say you're leaving  
Don't turn out the lights  
I scream, I scream, I scream.

Steps.

Don't let the the darkness come and hold me  
I need someone 'cause I can't be lonely tonight  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark  
And when the shadows creep up on me  
If I shiver, keep your body close to mine  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark.

Lisa.

I'm the kind who's always falling  
Into trouble and into paradise  
I don't love by half, I'm all in, I wanna be yours.  
Just say you're mine and stay by my side.

Claire.

Don't say you're leaving  
Don't turn out the lights  
I scream, I scream, I scream.

Steps.

Don't let the the darkness come and hold me  
I need someone 'cause I can't be lonely tonight  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark  
And when the shadows creep up on me  
If I shiver keep your body close to mine  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark.

Claire.

Never be scared of the dark  
Never be scared of the dark.

Steps. 

Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark  
In your arms, in your arms, in your arms  
In your arms, in your arms, in your arms, in your arms.

Claire. 

I'll never be scared of the dark.

Steps.

Don't let the the darkness come and hold me  
I need someone 'cause I can't be lonely tonight  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark  
And when the shadows creep up on me  
If I shiver keep your body close to mine  
Come on baby, come and take me in your arms  
I'll never be scared of the dark.

(As the music for Scared of the Dark ends. They all scream at them making Mark laugh.)

Mark: Give it up for Steps.

(They all bow to everyone as everyone continues to scream at them and Mark turns to look at the band behind them and smiles at em.)

Mark: And Evermoist.

(They scream even louder at the band which gets Steps to join in with them as Veracity takes her guitar off she walks over to Mark and hugs him getting him to smile at 

her.)

Mark: I love you so damn much Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too. I miss my dad Mark.  
Mark: I know.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Claire: And now it's our turn to tell you two something.  
Mark: What?  
Faye: Get out and go on your honeymoon.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(They start laughing as they walk off of the stage as they walk off they walk off towards the awaiting limo. As they walk off Serenity and Charity walk up to 

Calamity.)

Charity: When we gonna tell everyone we've decided to get the band back together?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: When they come back from their honeymoon.

(They both look at her and smile.)

Serenity: Okay.

(She laughs at them. As both Mark and Veracity get into the limo and head off to start their honeymoon the other members of the band walk off stage and walk over to 

their wives as they get to them Beca kisses Calamity who laughs in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm good.  
Beca: Okay.

(She smiles at her. As she smiles at her Calamity still can't believe how lucky she is to have this woman as her wife and given how the last several months they've 

faced their up's and their down's Calamity know's they'll make it through anything all you have to do is know that it doesn't matter how rocky things get you'll always 

have someone there for you. Doesn't matter how hard someone tried to break you up. Because in the end Calamity got who she wanted. Along with Mark whose happily going 

on his honeymoon and isn't about to let someone come between him and the woman he loves as he looks at her he looks forward to rest of their lives with their two kids 

and their soon to be third. What else could this man ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because as of later on today i will be typing up the final chapter of this story so. Sad and after a days rest i will be back to work on Blood Oath or i'll type on the Rares gets married story. I don't know yet. But anyway. I really do hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here it is the final chapter of Rise of the Ex i hope you all enjoy it.

Two years later.

(It's been two years since both Mark and Veracity remarried and since they finally took down Viggo and his men along with finally taking down Cutter and Olivia which 

who just happened to be shot and killed by Reagan and left out in the middle of ocean to become shark food. And after she had shot and killed Jacob Kane no one really 

cared what had happened to her. A year later after both Mark and Veracity had renewed their wedding vows she had given birth to another little boy who they both 

happily named after Jacob and Mark's father his full name is Jacob Clint Buchanan. When they told everyone his name Catherine Kate Alice and Mary all both did 

everything they could to try and keep from losing it when they learned his name as for Beca and Calamity Beca nearly lost their second child when another one of the 

bands fans who turned into a stalker only this time it was someone who was obsessed with Serenity only thing is she went after the wrong bandmates wife and shoved her 

down the stairs as of hearing someone falling down the stairs both Mark and Tyler rushed into the stairwell and saw her standing there smiling all smug realizing that 

they were there she went to run off but Batwoman had shown up and took her down before she could get very far from their head quarters. As she got her and then quickly 

used her handcuff and cuff's her to the railing on the side of the building and then quickly took off before the Crows rushed out of the building and found her there. 

As they got to where she is both Sophie and Julia laughed at her.)

Julia: I think Batwoman's back.  
Sophie: Yup. Let's get her up and inside.

(The agents walk forward and grab up as Sophie grabs the cuff off of her and they quickly use zip ties and tie up her hands as they walk off inside of the building 

with both Sophie and Julia in tow are laughing. Back over in the stair well. After arrested the woman who shoved Beca down the stairs they had to rush her into surgery 

so that Beca could safely deliver the baby. And with her being six months pregnant that doctors thought the baby had a better chance of surviving. Then Reagan's did at 

the time. But she did manage to pull through even if she was four months along at the time. Shortly after Beca was sent into surgery Calamity had arrived in the 

medical wing with the other three members and with their wives with them upon seeing Calamity Mark walked over to her and told her another one of the fans turned 

stalker had gone after Beca and pushed down the stairs.)

Calamity: Are her and the baby okay?  
Mark: I don't know. When me and Tyler found her she was unconscious. 

(She fell against the counter and Mark caught her as she went down he quickly grabbed her.)

Calamity: I can't lose either one of them.

Mark: I know.

(He looked at Veracity who smiled at him he kissed his friends head. Because five years earlier he had gone through the same scare when it came around to Veracity and 

Brian. After hours of waiting for news on Beca and the baby the doctor's came out and told Calamity that Beca had made through her surgery and would make a full 

recovery and then he went on to tell her about the baby and even after a fall down the stairs the baby held on. And even at six months he had much more of a chance to 

recover then a baby at four months.)

Calamity: A boy.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Will: He's a healthy baby boy. Congrats Calamity.  
Calamity: Thank you.

(He turned and walked as Mark hugged her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulled away from her as he walked over to Veracity and kissed her getting her to smile at 

him. Shortly after Beca woke up her and Calamity had been talking about the baby names again after finding out that their baby is a boy and not a girl doing a little 

bit of talking for a name they came up with a name told both Mark and Tyler when they went to talk to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How you feeling?  
Beca: Good. Hey we've something to tell you.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Whatever it is i swear i saw him do it.

(Mark looks at him as Beca and Calamity laugh at them.)

Mark: Only because Kate bet me to do it.

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: What Tyler no come back.  
Tyler: Give me a minute.  
Beca: It's been a minute.

(Mark starts laughing at his face.)

Tyler: Okay know what? You guys suck.  
Beca: That's not the only thing you suck.

(Mark looks at her and then to her wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: I'm choosing to stay out of this one.  
Mark: I would.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm on pain meds.  
Tyler: Explains a lot actually.  
Mark: Yeah. So what was it you two wanted to tell us?  
Beca: We've named our son Tyler Mark Mitchell.

(They both look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Tyler: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Um that's great to hear.  
Tyler: Why'd you put my name first though?  
Mark: Think about it.

(He looks at him and then laughs.)

Tyler: Mark Junior.  
Mark: MJ.  
Tyler: So it'll be TJ.  
Mark: Yes.  
Tyler: I can deal with that.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Jerk.

(They start laughing at him. Now back to Batwoman. Shortly after Batwoman made an appearance she disappeared as fast as she showed back up. Which confused the Crows 

and the city of Gotham which made them think they had dreamed it when they heard or saw her fly over the city at night doing what she had been doing for so long. But 

when she up and disappeared again people starting wondering i they'd ever see the bat again or did another bat once again abandoned Gotham and left them with just the 

GCPD and the Crows to handle all of the bad guys on their and for the city they had hoped of all hoped that one day the bat would make another appearance in Gotham and 

help out the GCPD and the Crows. All of this is leading up to the year 2026. All of the kids ages are between six two and one years old. After two years the city of 

Gotham's hopes finally got answered after another year of being away the Bat finally showed back up and helped the Crows take down one of the bad guys they had been 

trying track for the last four to five months and when they had finally gotten a lead on where he is as they pulled up and rushed into the warehouse as they rushed in 

they looked around and saw the man they had been looking for down on the ground and cuffed to one of the railings as of seeing them he tired to get up and run but 

realized he was cuffed to the railing.)

Mark: Well well. Who knew.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Julia: I'd say it again. But she might disappear again.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as they walk over to him and grab her cuff off him once it's off Mark quickly pushes him to the ground and quickly uses his zip tie and 

ties up his hands then gets him up to walk him out of the warehouse as they walk out Julia looks around as of she feels someone behind her.)

Julia: I know you're there.  
Batwoman: I didn't think you wouldn't know that i was.

(As she walks out of the shadows she looks at her.)

Julia: Gotta tell ya.  
Batwoman: What?  
Julia: It's good to see you.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Batwoman: You too.

(She grabs her garbling gun and fires up and she goes back up before anyone else can see her. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's at the table looking over 

some last minute details on tonight's raid as Veracity comes into the room with their kids in tow. As of seeing him their daughter runs over to him.)

Abigail: Daddy!

(Mark turns and looks at her then smiles at her walks over to her and picks her up.)

Mark: Hey here's my princess.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her cheek then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: Hi honey.  
Mark: Hey beautiful.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her as he looks at Brian.)

Mark: What's up?  
Brian: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's wrong?  
Veracity: He's been wanting to see Kate but she hasn't been around.  
Mark: Well she's busy bud.  
Brian: I know but i miss Aunt Kate.  
Kate: I hear my name.

(Hearing her voice Brian turns and looks at her.)

Brian: Aunt Kate.

(He runs over to her and she picks him up to him as she's holding him he's telling her that he saw Batwoman.)

Kate: Noway.  
Brian: Yeah she flew right over mommy's car.  
Kate: Oh wow that's cool.  
Brian: Yeah. I missed having Batwoman around.

(Kate looks at her nephew and smiles at him.)

Kate: Well i'm sure Batwoman's missed being around.  
Brian: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Brian: Okay.

(She laughs at him at him she puts him down as Mark walks over to her with Abigail who smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Abigail: Hi.  
Kate: You see Batwoman too?  
Abigail: Yeah. It was really cool.  
Kate: Well i'm sure your daddy will have to tell her that the next time he sees her.  
Abigail: I wanna meet her.  
Mark: Yeah so do your brothers.

(Kate starts laughing than calms down.)

Mark: Hey why don't you go and stand with your mother and brothers.  
Abigail: Okay.

(Mark puts her down as she runs over to Veracity who smiles at her and then to Mark who smiles at her than he looks at Kate as they walk out of the room as they walk 

out he looks at her.)

Mark: So what they say?  
Kate: They said i got lucky. And if i wanna continue on being Batwoman i have to becareful.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Kate you don't know it. But people have missed seeing the Bat.  
Kate: I know that. It's just with the back injury and now with both Gabby being two years old i just.  
Mark: Hey hey Kate come on. I said they missed her and we're not about to force you to go back out and do things that the police or even us can do.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I've been talking with Reagan about hanging up the cape but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I really don't want to. 

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: When i put that suit on the first time it was because i was wanting to help find Sophie.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And when i first started out i was being told i didn't belong in the suit.  
Mark: And now you do.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Mark i brought back a lot of hope when i put that suit on. Only thing is when i put the suit on.  
Mark: I know you brought out a lot of Bruce's enemy's Tommy Elliott being one of them.  
Kate: Yeah. And then i had Alice.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: Look Kate weather you put that suit on again is up to you.  
Kate: Yeah i know it is. I mean i know put it back on tonight but.  
Mark: No hey. I get it. You're a mother now and Reagan's going to be just as worried about you now more than ever.  
Kate: Yeah she will.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: We all missed you Kate don't ever second guess that.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off. As she walks off Mark looks around the hallway not sure of what to say or do as he walks back into the command Center. 

Over the next couple of weeks people have been talking about how they've been seeing the bat once again and the more they see her the more they wonder if she's there 

to stay or if she's going to be going away once again and their all hoping that she doesn't. Because they've all been hoping for the day they finally get to see the 

bat again and since her again they don't ever wanna see her leave again. Doesn't matter if some people think Gotham is better without her. So one day following the 

night Mark saw the bat again himself he just had to go and visit Kane Tower with Calamity in tow as they got up to Kate's office they walked in still joking around.)

Mark: So tell us do we actually have to roll out the welcome back mat for you?

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: No.  
Calamity: You sure. Because it would seem very rude other wise.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay yes. I've been going back out as Batwoman again. But come on when you do what i do. It's very hard to step away from it.  
Mark: Bruce did it.  
Kate: Yeah well. Bruce is old.  
Mark: Right and she's not as old as him.

(Kate throws a pillow at her brother in law who starts laughing at her.)

Kate: Not what i mean't you jerk.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's okay.  
Calamity: What does Reagan think of you doing this again?  
Kate: I mean she's okay with it in away. But with us having Gabby it's very hard for her to really be happy about me doing this again.  
Mark: Well. She is your wife and you two do have a two year old.  
Kate: I know. It's just being Batwoman is something i am now. And as much i would love to give it all up someday that day isn't today.  
Mark: Just do everyone a favor.  
Kate: I won't disappear like Bruce did.  
Mark: Okay good.

(She smiles at him. As they both spend time with Kate both happy to have her back not as just Kate Kane but back as Batwoman and are very much like the rest of Gotham 

who very happy to have their hero back in Gotham and helping the Crows take down the bad guys. And very much like Kate told both Mark and Calamity Reagan wasn't really 

to happy with Kate going back out as Batwoman. But wasn't about to tell Kate she couldn't do anymore so she went out and did what she loved doing most besides running 

her own bar and real estate company and she wasn't about give either one of those up because in between being Batwoman and being a mom running those two places makes 

Kate happy and doing everything she can to try and save her city along with the Crows well than Kate's more than to continue to be Batwoman the hero Gotham's always 

wanted and needed i mean they had the GCPD and the Crows. But in everyone's minds and in the minds of her niece and nephews including her own daughter's mind along 

with Calamity and Beca's two kids and Serenity and Emily's daughter. Batwoman's better than the Green Arrow to Kate that is worth sticking around as Batwoman a little 

bit longer. And she hopes that one day she'll finally be able to hang up the cape and be there for her family. But until that day Kate will continue to be the hero 

Gotham needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i know there wasn't a Kagan family moment in this chapter but i promise you in the next one shot involving their kids there will be more Gabby moments with her parents and her kid sister. Anyway i just wanted to thank you all for joining for this series it was fun to type up. Until the next Kagan one shot Kagan shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because there's more drama to come and with Olivia being around again there will be drama.


End file.
